Coleccionista
by Arken Elf
Summary: Los más preciosos tesoros son la codicia de todo coleccionista, pero aquellos raros y dificiles de conseguir pueden ser más que invaluables. Secuela de Firmus Universo Talion.
1. Chapter 1

**00- Coleccionista-00**

_Cazadores__..._

_**Capítulo I**_

…_» __El tiempo no pasa en vano. El mundo evoluciona y las situaciones cambian… Como lo hizo Cybertron. _

Los oscuros callejones se alargaban infinitamente en la maraña mal formada de calles y edificios derruidos. La vida a esa hora de la noche era limitada. Nadie, con la suficiente capacidad mental de comprender que era peligrosamente mortal aventurarse a esos barrios, se atrevía si quiera a echar una mirada a la podredumbre y suciedad de esa zona. La espesa negrura del cielo diurno de cybertron atosigaba insistente en los abandonados muladares… Después de una guerra, consecutivamente de la devastación, no había más paraje que la pobreza, la destrucción y la muerte lenta de la agonía al haber perdido todo en la mísera e irónica existencia…

_Todos ca__ían en el holocausto. Las costumbres hacían malas jugadas_.

Suspiró impaciente.

Sus ópticos rojizos hostigaron repetidas veces su acosador entorno. No se sentía tranquilo, el poderoso instinto de supervivencia estaba siempre presente, presionándole la chispa hasta el hartazgo. Le habían dicho que debía esperar _afuera_, y aunque no confiara particularmente en nadie, si quería seguir funcionando, debía acceder a ese intento de sugerencia. Aunque más había parecido una orden.

¿Todos debían odiarle por tener ese par de alas en la espalda? Antes era un orgullo presumirlas, ahora…

El cacofónico y chirriante sonido de una puerta a su costado le hizo reaccionar con brusquedad. El transformer verde y negro se puso de pie al instante y procuró girarse con cuidado, evitando rozar la pared ambigua con sus descuidadas alas: El callejón al que lo habían citado era realmente pequeño y asfixiante. Hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales para no sumirse en un ataque de claustrofobia.

-No tomes mucha confianza, niño – Sugirió el improvisado locutor estirando su mano con cautela para alejar al Seeker.

Un viejo robot marrón asomó la mitad del cuerpo a través de la escasa rendija que dejó entre la puerta y la pared. Sus ópticos azules brillaban con malicia y sorna, analizando al individuo alado.

-¿Qué tienes para mí? Escuché que estabas ofreciendo buena mercancía –Masculló bajamente, su misterioso tono de voz le tensaba el cuerpo entero al Seeker.

Darkwar estiró el brazo izquierdo y mostró su reluciente rifle. La boca del cañón era grande y portentosa, muy aterradora si se llegaba a tenerla sobre la cabeza.

-Oh… Cañones de asalto aéreo, mira telescópica… -murmuró el comerciante, sus ojos avarientos estaban clavados en el producto

-Ancho del cañón: 35 pulgadas –Atajó el Seeker, si quería convencer debía dejar la timidez atrás… aunque admitía que aun se sentía observado y un tanto hostigado- Se puede destruir un objetivo a dos mil diez metros de distancia desde el aire… En tierra el alcance se reduce a un poco mas de la mitad -Meditó un poco- Lo utilicé en la famosa zona _TD. _Tiene buena, muy buena precedencia y funcionalidad_._

Cualquier argumento era bueno si se hacía negocio. El Seeker no quería vender sus armas, eran el único sustento que tenía para seguir viviendo, sin embargo, no había otra opción… No tenía créditos, no conocía un lugar estable en el que pudiera recargar todo un ciclo nocturno sin despertarse y comenzar a combatir contra los molestos Sweeps u oficiales que le encontraban desprevenido. Así que, el sacrificio era válido, riesgoso, pero aceptable.

…. Si no accedía a eso no tendría cómo recargarse y recobrar energía. Diablos… Su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una pesada carga, una losa de la que se sentía muy cansado.

-Chico…

Las noticias de sus compañeros aéreos eran nulas. El canal privado que siempre utilizó para comunicarse con ellos continuaba estático, vacío, sin la armoniosa y molestosa voz de ninguna fembot… Sin las locuras y exageraciones de su mejor amigo, porque aun lo eran ¿No? Si… él se los dijo, les juró con todo el poder de su vocalizador que algún día tendrían que reencontrarse para volver a permanecer juntos. Ya sería diferente, sin guerras que luchar, sin tener que seguirse manchando las manos para satisfacer un deseo ajeno de conquista…

-Chispa, te estoy hablando – Escuchó el quisquilloso gruñido.

Darkwar volvió a la realidad y miró fijamente al comprador esperando el precio, suculento trofeo que caería en sus manos. Si la transacción se hacía con eficacia, esa misma noche estaría bebiendo energon en alguna cantina.

Oh, y realmente deseaba que las cosas No se malinterpretaran, él únicamente vendería _uno _de sus rifles_._

-Te doy mil créditos… –Escudriñó el comerciante.

Casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar el valor de su arma. Sinceramente, esperaba menos.

-Trato hecho –Se apresuró a responder.

-¡Deja de interrumpirme, niño! –rugió su interlocutor. El Seeker retrocedió defensivo y se preparó para alguna posible agresión- El dinero es por los dos. Uno no me sirve de nada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Creíste que compraría solo una de esas porquerías? –Rió socarronamente, mirando lascivamente al joven Seeker- No… Aquí el asunto se trata de hacer dinero, chispa. Te comparé los dos al precio de mil créditos.

¡Mil créditos por ambos rifles!, ¿Ese tipo estaba loco o qué? Por supuesto que nunca vendería las dos armas ¡No quería morir tan pronto!

El seeker bufó desesperado y avanzó un paso al frente, mirando con creciente odio al estúpido Autobot que osaba sobrepasarse con su paciencia.

-De ninguna manera. Establecimos el trato por _un_ rifle –Replicó furioso, su dedo índice se había levantado y apuntaba amenazadoramente al otro transformer ¡Le repateaba el maldito orgullo mirarlo tan tranquilo y burlesco! –Tendrás que darme esos estúpidos créditos por el arma ¡El trato era de una!

-Deja de llorar, muchachito inepto. Nunca hubo un acuerdo que estableciera la venta. Esto es clandestino, y como tal: Me Venderás los Dos rifles.

Encendió sus armas ávidamente y levantó ambos brazos apuntando al rostro de su interlocutor. Estaba furioso, molesto. Él había hecho todo por las buenas esperando un trato propio y aceptable. Su paciencia se vio comprometida a aguardar pasivamente lo que esos sucios Autobots le dijeran o pidieran… ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que salir mal? Esa escoria que tenía al frente había olvidado claramente con quién estaba tratando. Era un Seeker, decepticon exiliado y buscaba desesperadamente sustento y una vida medianamente normal, pero también tenía un oscuro límite al que muy fácil se llegaba. Ahora, haría que el robot le entregara el dinero y después lo mataría. Oh si, si, eso haría…

-Las cosas cambiaron dices… De acuerdo, juguemos a tu asquerosa manera entonces –Murmuró peligrosamente. El comerciante sonrió impávido- Me entregarás el dinero si quieres vivir ¡Dame ahora todos los malditos créditos que traigas encima, chatarra inservible!

Que graciosa situación. Él, poderoso decepticon aéreo… siendo reducido por la necesidad a un simple ladrón. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad habría reído amargamente al mirarse de esa manera: 'asaltando a un Autobot' para conseguir dinero y sobrevivir unos cuantos ciclos más.

La desesperación lo tenía ciego desde el día en que desertó del ejército. La falta de energon hacía estragos en su sistema logístico y su chispa vibraba cansina con la desesperanza de querer darse por vencido. Cada ciclo eran mas los Sweeps a los que se enfrentaba. Todos: Autobots, Decepticons y uno que otro ladrón, lo miraban con ojos cazadores, intentando reparar en alguna nimiedad que tuviera de valor para arrebatársela ostentosamente…

¿Ese era el pago por haber luchado al lado de una causa negra?

El Seeker suspiró con cansancio y continuó enfocando la cabeza de su victima con sus rifles.

-No estés bromeando ¿Qué harás tú solo contra todos mis guardias, niño? –La pregunta golpeó severamente sus audios.

Detrás de él, alguien cortó cartucho y apuntó salvajemente la boca de alguna pistola contra su cabeza. Sus descuidos parecían aumentar cínicamente. No tuvo idea del momento exacto en el que la figura pequeña pasó por debajo de sus alas y se colocó a su espalda para amenazarle… Debía ser un mecha delgado. Y él era un gran estúpido por haberse descuidado… Definitivamente sus radares y mecanismos defensivos habían muerto por la falta de energía.

Perecería por su pesimista sentido del humor, se maldijo. Tenía que dejar esas malas costumbres o su patetismo le traería mas jugadas como esa. Y para darle credibilidad al sentimiento: Varias sombras se proyectaron en las paredes adyacentes a la puerta. Eran cuerpos de robots, mechas infames que habían que corrido a socorrer a su 'amo'.

Que mísera atestiguaba el dolor de las pobres almas necesitadas. En esos barrios bajos no rondaba nada más que Transformers necesitados de empleo. Cybertronianos que habían escalado los techos y estaban prestos a saltarle de un momento a otro solo por la urgente necesidad de obtener la aceptación del comerciante y recibir su consecuente pago por haber cumplido su deber.

-Ahora tienes dos opciones, tonto: Entrégame los malditos rifles y llévate el dinero, ó resístete y recibe a cambio la golpiza más grande de toda tu vida

El Seeker tragó aceite gruesamente al sentir el cañón detrás de su cabeza. No demostró el temor que sentía en su interior, pero la mirada repulsiva y desagradable que el dedicó al comprador expresaba abiertamente su sentir… Lo habían tomado con la guardia Muy baja.

Asintió sin más remedio.

**.0.0.0**

La puerta se cerró incitante frente a sus ópticos. Le dejaron solo. De la misma manera en la que los transformers agresores habían llegado, se marcharon. Sin dejar huella o rastro, únicamente desaparecieron en la mortecina oscuridad del callejón.

Al menos no lo habían golpeado, sopesó con amargura.

Le dolían horriblemente las articulaciones de los brazos. Como le habían presionado para que se arrancara los rifles, no tuvo tiempo de drenarles la energía para emplearla en sí mismo y ahora su reserva estaba siendo burdamente utilizada. Esas armas se habían ido con el veinte por ciento de su vital energon… Que mala suerte… Estúpido descuido

El Seeker verde y negro se llevó una mano a la frente y masajeó con desesperación la zona de sus ópticos. No quería ser pesimista, su procesador le dictaba «le suplicaba» que dejara de pensar en tantas desgracias y calamidades y se enfocara en lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Pero Primus que era difícil no ser meticuloso y escarbar constantemente en la herida de todo lo que le había golpeado. Era la primera vez en vorns que se avistaba completamente solo… Si, ya se había acostumbrado a vagar por las calles y los cielos sin compañía, pero admitía claridoso que le hacían falta sus compañeros. No era nada fácil su situación.

Dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Era verdad que llevaba mil créditos encima, pero no tenía armas para defenderse…

Sonrió irónicamente ¿Así terminaría entonces: Vendiendo partes de su cuerpo esporádicamente para subsistir?, ¡Que jodido estaba su destino!

Llegó a la esquina de la estrecha callejuela y escuchó alarmado la puerta abrirse nuevamente. El rechinido irrumpió la sobrecogedora parsimonia que atestaba la nocturna ciudad. Seguramente el transformer Autobot no tuvo suficiente con haberle quitado sus armas… Darkwar se maldijo internamente por su implacable curiosidad y viró el rostro para encarar al supuesto agresor.

Sólo se encontró con la careta ácida y burlesca del comerciante.

-Hey, chispa, olvidé darte algo…

Antes de volver a introducirse en la desvencijada habitación, el tipo le lanzó un datapad al pecho. Dike dificultosamente lo atrapó y le echó una rápida mirada.

Los fugaces segundos de lectura pasaron prestos a su alrededor…

-Ja… Lo que faltaba ¡Justo lo que me hacía falta! –Gruñó frustradamente molesto.

… En sus manos, un burlesco anuncio de recompensa descansaba, "Los cybertronianos Alados tenían un alto precio en el clandestino mercado negro: Se ofrecían recompensas a cazadores que capturaran con vida a los Seekers y los entregaran en respectivos centros señalados… La paga era sumamente alta y atractiva"

Darkwar rugió totalmente enajenado y partió en dos el aparato. Varias chispillas rebotaron al suelo apagándose… El anotador fue arrojado a un sucio contenedor de basura mientras el transformer se alejaba a pasos agigantados.

La suerte parecía no estar de su lado.

**.0.0.0**

«…Suerte»

La palabra recorría su procesador jugueteando con infinidad de ideas mientras mantenía su mirada firme en esas figuras oscuras que se entre perdían a lo lejos.

Suerte es la que él había tenido después de todo.

Los cuarteles Autobot no estaban tan mal, sobretodo considerando el futuro que le esperaba de no haber podido adaptarse. El mundo tras esas paredes era cruel, en especial para los de su especie. La grandeza de una raza parecía haberse convertido en su condena, cuando él jugó por última vez con esa famosa confianza mezclada con ira.

-A veces pienso que fui muy tonto al haber abierto la boca- Susurró- Pero ahora es demasiado tarde- Continuó en ese tono suave.

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, la verdad era que después de esa larga espera, no había tenido otra opción mas que marcharse, él nunca había sido el ser mas emotivo en ese sentido, pero lo cierto era que la camarería de la base le hacía extrañar su hogar. A los suyos.

-Demonios, probablemente estén muertos por ahí mientras yo sigo llorando esa sentencia a la que los condené- Se reprochó en un gruñido– ¡Ja! Si pudiesen verme ahora en medio de este lugar, vistiendo el logo que juramos destruir, trabajando como uno más de ellos se reirían… Aunque la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que Dike pensaría- El jamás salió de ese lugar-Murmuró.

Mindmaster había esperado durante un buen tiempo antes de marcharse, pero su compañero jamás salió; él sabía que debía irse, pero la esperanza de volver a verlos continuó presente.

Por un momento pensó que lo había olvidado, que el pasado debía quedar atrás, que la vida continuaba. Había encontrado de nuevo a su hermano, quien como él era perseguido por los suyos, tal vez no era lo mismo, pero eso le facilitó la situación. Conoció nuevos aliados, seres contra los que alguna vez luchó, mechas que a pesar de todo le brindaron algo que entre los suyos no encontró…

…Excepto por esos tres jets que pertenecían a su equipo.

La sonrisa se hizo evidente mientras revivía los momentos de ese encuentro, la cara de su hermano había sido única, más, cuando sus amigos parecían aceptarlo rápidamente. Todo en pos de una buena amistad. Tal vez había usado argumentos tontos en ese encuentro, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Después de todo su hermano era el táctico, no él.

Sus ópticos rojizos recorrieron su estructura lentamente, el logotipo carmesí marcaba sus alas revelando la afiliación que jamás imaginó tener; pero como su mente aseguraba, tal vez había sido cuestión de suerte. Su mano acarició la superficie del ala, como si eso revelase el símbolo que en realidad debió vestir, sin resultado alguno.

Traiciones, ideales ¿qué más daba? Su existencia había dejado de basarse en eso. Además, podía enorgullecerse de saber que en el aire, era el mejor elemento.

-¿Continúas buscando?- Se oyó la pregunta de su hermano irrumpir su tranquilidad.

En efecto, el transam era silencioso cuando deseaba, aunque para el volador no era raro que el francotirador fuera a buscarlo, al parecer le gustaba la mala vida después de todo. Todos los ciclos volvían a ese punto recorriendo el horizonte, esperando.

-¿Qué era lo que esperaba?, ¿Por qué se molestaba en buscar? Probablemente sólo viejos recuerdos.

-Continúo preguntándome cómo puedes soportar existir después de todo lo que ha sucedido, honestamente esta más allá de mi comprensión- Respondió el Jet con ese ensayado diálogo mientras se cruzaba de brazos borrando todo rastro de ansiedad.

"_También de la mía"_ Pensó el deportivo negro, pero esa vez no respondió, encaminándose hasta detenerse al lado del Seeker.

-Debería ser feliz porque no tengo tu molesta presencia cerca de mí, pero como sabes Impulse me mataría si no subiera a buscarte, aún está preocupado por las recientes noticias- Informó el carro enfocando el mismo punto que su hermano.

-¿Por qué preocuparse? Es obvio que soy el mejor en el aire- Comentó el seeker con orgullo y altanería, invocando ese juego que acostumbraba tener con Dike.

El transam simplemente suspiró con un gesto de "Eres imposible", pero no contestó. Sus puertas se elevaron levemente acariciando las alas de la aeronave por accidente. Mind lo miró con una expresión impredecible; antes de saltar sobre él golpeándolo suavemente mientras reía.

El francotirador se encontró de espalda contra el piso confuso, el seeker reía inocentemente tratando se seguir el juego, pero su hermano no entendía. El carmesí de sus ópticos se iluminó por un momento tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

Mindmaster guardó silencio al notar la falta de reacción de su compañero de juego, su hermano no sabía que diablos estaba pasando, pero al parecer aceptaba su reacción…

"_Tonto, tonto"_ Escuchó el Jet en su mente _"Él no es uno de los tuyos, no importa que relación tengan, hay cosas que jamás entenderá"_ Continuó.

-Al menos lo intenta- Respondió para sí en voz alta.

Cualquier otro mecha hubiera creído que ese síntoma era prueba de la inminente locura del ex decepticon, pero para Kitt ya era normal.

-Cuando termines de discutir contigo mismo necesito que bajes a la oficina, al parecer se han avistado Sweeps en algunos sectores civiles, por lo que nos asignaron un pequeño reconocimiento del área- Explicó el transam empujando al seeker para poder incorporarse.

-¿Por qué nosotros?- Preguntó Mindmaster levantándose también.

-Es obvio que algo buscan, tal vez sea lo mismo que tú –Se encogió en hombros- Como sea, sólo unidades que tengan la posibilidad de reconocimiento aéreo pueden ser asignadas y pensé que éramos una mejor opción a los aerialbots… sin ofender- Continuó el francotirador.

-Pero queridísimo hermano, si yo soy un simple e inocente…- Inició MM su argumento, pero Kitt solo negó alejándose con dirección a la puerta que llevaba al interior de la estructura.

-Estaré esperando. Y recuerda, no debes ignorar a un _comandante_- Finalizó el deportivo en tono bromista desapareciendo en la oscuridad que recubría la entrada.

-Que no se te suba al procesador, carrito- Contestó el seeker alcanzándolo.

"Tal vez buscan lo mismo que tú" Recordó

¿Era posible que su hermano supiese más de lo que afirmaba?

-No, solo es perceptivo- Replicó consiente de que el auto negro ignoraría su discusión personal, aunque fuese en voz alta.

**.0.0.0**

En otro punto, un contrato estaba a punto de firmarse.

-¿Cuántos créditos?- Se escuchó la sombría pregunta.

-Los que dice la nota- Fue la respuesta.

No había nombres de por medio. Sólo la promesa de una recompensa sumamente jugosa por un trabajo bien hecho.

-¿Alguien más está trabajando en esto?- Continuó la voz distorsionada, la cual se protegía con un modulador.

-Hay otros- Respondió el otro interlocutor; él tan sólo era un tercero, un contratista encargado de representar al cliente real.

-Los mejores seguramente- Susurró el primer ente.

Cada cuestionamiento era ambiguo, su duda era sumamente sencilla, tan sólo necesitaba conocer el nombre de uno de sus rivales en esa búsqueda, aunque sabía que su contacto no revelaría más. Aún así no perdería nada intentándolo.

-_'Tempestad'_ ¿te suena?- Dijo mientras tomaba los datapads que indicaban el objetivo final de ese contrato.

-Es posible- Susurró el contratista recogiendo sus cosas. El cazador había aceptado el caso.

-Sólo recuerda: mi cliente no pagará por mercancía dañada, es un coleccionista sumamente quisquilloso quien sólo aprecia lo mejor, el pago es lo de menos si el resultado es bueno-Finalizó el ser; retirándose.

"_Al menos sé que tendré compañía"_ Pensó el caza recompensas guardando los datos mientras se alejaba.

**.0.0.0**

-Así que Prime sólo desea una misión de reconocimiento…- Exclamo una Silverado mientras analizaba las ordenes citadas en el datapad.

-No desea arriesgarse a un problema mas serio, hay muchos civiles de por medio en ese lugar- Comentó Kitt anotando algunos puntos en una pantalla, la cual revelaba todo el plan al resto del grupo.

-Las actividades sweep se han enfocado en esa zona, sin embargo, a diferencia de los últimos ataques, parecen querer mantener un bajo perfil-Prosiguió el comandante- Los Decepticons podrían estar planeando algo peligroso, tal vez la guerra ya no es del todo oficial pero aún existen muchos grupos que aún no quieren aceptarlo- Confirmó mostrando una lista de grupos paramilitares que parecían ocultarse en diversas áreas de Cybertron.

-Espera ¿Estás diciendo que estos ataques tienen algo que ver con guerrillas?- Preguntó Impulse, -Porque el modus operandí no se ve como tal- Dijo con sencillez.

-No creo que sean guerrillas, precisamente por eso debemos investigar- Contesto el francotirador.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente revelando la presencia del seeker purpúreo, quien simplemente se recargó en una esquina del lugar sin participar en la discusión.

-Gracias por venir- Murmuró Kitt trazando otra gráfica en la pantalla.

-De nada- Rió Mindmaster subiendo el pie para recargarlo en el muro.

El transam no discutió más, su hermano era terco, obsesivo, vicioso, y le encantaba llevarle la contraria en todo, así que prefirió continuar con la junta, haciendo caso omiso a esa postura intimidante que le gustaba exhibir frente a los demás.

-¿Con cuantas unidades contamos?- Preguntó la Silverado.

El escuadrón aún era muy nuevo, por lo que aún estaban un poco cortos en personal.

-Somos cinco en total- Confirmó el comandante- Sin embargo, tendremos apoyo si así se requiere, el grupo de Silverbot estará rondando la zona por si acaso, aunque probablemente no lo necesitemos ¿cierto, Master?- Preguntó el deportivo negro replicando con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

El seeker Autobot sonrió

-Ciertamente, mi adorado jefe- Respondió aplicando el mismo tono.

Adannos e Impulse se miraron entre sí, esa clase de respuestas siempre se transformaban en una discusión que terminaba por llevar al fracaso esa clase de juntas. Movimiento estratégico…Intervenir antes de que esos dos continuaran.

-¿Cinco? Yo cuento cuatro- Exclamo el Impala levantando la mano con sus 4 dedos en alto, la acción podía ser un poco infantil, pero si eso se requería para llamar la atención así sería.

-En efecto, me alegro que lo hayas notado- Confirmó el comandante tomando una fotografía para colocarla en la pantalla sobre las gráficas. –Señores, les presento a Terran, él será nuestro contacto y nuevo miembro del grupo. Y antes de que pregunten, toda la información se encuentra en los datapads de la mesa; es un mecha de exploración y espionaje asignado a la unidad por petición de Prime.

-Él nos encontrará en las coordenadas marcadas, se adelantó para preparar el terreno, recuerden que no vamos como un grupo de oficiales si no como un grupo más de civiles.

-Espera, éste chico es el nuevo elemento ¿Por qué no había escuchado de él con anterioridad?- Le cuestionó su primer oficial.

-Es sencillo: desapareció a mitades de la guerra, nadie conocía su paradero hasta hace algunas semanas cuando reapareció- Dijo el francotirador.

Adannos al oír eso no pudo evitar reír…

-Suena familiar – Comentó- ¿Estas seguro que es de fiar?- Preguntó finalmente.

-No, por eso lo asignaron con nosotros- Respondió Kitt con sencillez.

-Ya veo- Murmuró la 4x4- Así si es un enemigo acabará primero con nosotros, genial.

-No es traidor, es Terran- Comentó Impulse atrayendo la atención del resto.

-Esa es su denominación, y…- Exclamó Mindmaster por primera vez aproximándose a sus compañeros de unidad.

-Es mi mejor amigo- Afirmó el Impala alegre.

-Fabuloso, pero ¿por qué eso no me hace sentir mejor?- susurró para sí el seeker, prefiriendo guardar el comentario, por alguna razón ese Autobot no se le hacía como un elemento de fiar.

-Vamos, Mind, cuando lo conozcas pensarás diferente- Afirmó el Ingeniero alegre.

-Como sea, no podemos perder más tiempo, preparen lo necesario, saldremos cuanto antes.

-¡Súper!- Se escuchó la respuesta de Impulse quien simplemente salio de la oficina seguido de cerca por la camioneta 4x4.

El Jet recogió uno de los pads de la mesa observando el destino al que se dirigían, un punto que él jamás había visitado.

-Nova Cranium… –Murmuró pensativo

-Así es, Nova Cranium… Una ciudad como muchas en este mundo. Un lugar con sus altas y bajas, un sitio que podría ocultar grandes secretos, pero al mismo tiempo podría ser la sede de las creaciones más maravillosas, no tan impactante como lo fue ciudad cristal, ni tan oscura como Polihex- Describió su hermano- Descuida, seguramente encontraremos las respuestas que estás buscando- Finalizó el comandante guardando el equipo que usó para la reunión.

"¿Por qué lo haces realmente?" Quiso preguntar el seeker, pero prefirió guardarse el comentario.

La decisión se había tomado, era momento de continuar.

_**Continuará**__**…Este fic es un trabajo de Dantasía y Arken elf, GRACIAS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

00- Coleccionista-00

**00- Coleccionista-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo **__**II**_

_Nova Cranium_, ese era el nombre del lugar…

Las estructuras se alzaban con pesadumbres, tocas, entre lo que fueron las ruinas de esas antiguas civilizaciones, enterrando la desgracia, para traer consigo el inicio de esa esperada restauración, la promesa de Prime… La promesa del futuro…

La energía aún seguía mermada en muchos sectores; por lo que solo los barrios de alcurnia tenían sus calles iluminadas por completo y sus hogares rebozando en amorosa tranquilidad. El resto tenía que conservarse con las sobras, dependiendo de sistemas viejos o antiguos, excepto por lo algunos bares o clubs nocturnos, obviamente pertenecientes a la alta clase social.

El Cazador avanzó por diversos escenarios, perdiéndose entre el grupo de mechas que trataban de continuar con sus vidas. En sus manos la información se mantenía activa, el mecha analizaba detalladamente cada esquema; los Seekers eran raros en esos días, prácticamente extintos, pero la presencia de sweeps en el área indicaba que ahí había algo más…

Encontrar un transformer con las características de esos guerreros aéreos era difícil, antes podía verse de muchos estilos y diseños, siempre con esa presencia que los hacía dignos de la elite aérea.

-Vaya manera de terminar…- Se dijo bajamente, pasando un vistazo por las cifras que enmarcaban la recompensa en su datapad.

¿Quién querría terminar de ese modo después de haber peleado en innumerables batallas, después de haber sobrevivido a la masacre que prácticamente extinguió su raza?… a veces el destino era cruel, pero esa vez parecía burlarse socarronamente de los pobres desafortunados.

"_Ya, d__eja de divagar y concéntrate en el objetivo"_ Pensó deteniendo el paso. Las calles frente a él eran oscuras y lúgubres; la basura y suciedad recubrían gran extensión de las vías, con algunas marcas de energon seco, aceite y otros elementos.

-A pesar de ser una ciudad oficialmente Autobot parece ser Decepticon- Murmuró guardando los datapads en su sección sub espacial, justo al lado de sus herramientas de trabajo

El guerrero sonrió recordando el arsenal que había guardado exclusivamente para esa casería. La misión sería difícil, más si el nombre de _Tempestad_ relucía en la lista.

"_Otro reto digno de respetarse"_ Continuó en su mente, adentrándose en ese terreno peligroso.

En ese mismo momento su rival de caza seguramente llevaría la delantera, el lema que describía al cazador de ópticos oscuros era: '_nunca_ _fallar una misión'_.

-No me extrañaría toparme con ese imponente reto en cualquier momento- Finalizó deteniendo el paso nuevamente.

El silencio recorrió la calle ahora vacía, ningún otro ser vivo parecía estar presente. El guerrero maldijo levemente. Se descuidó al perderse en sus pensamientos, ahora la situación parecía estar a punto de cobrarle ese error.

Su forma no era muy impactante, pero para él era sólo una fachada después de todo. Sin pensar, sus manos invocaron esas pequeñas armas, las cuales asemejaban una daga, manteniéndolas firmes en sus palmas. Cauteloso observó los alrededores tranquilo, alguien más esperaba en ese viejo corredor, pero no parecía ser el otro cazador.

-Menos mal- Se dijo en un murmullo

… En ese momento la desventaja marcaba su lado, no deseaba encontrarse así con aquel que en cierto modo le inspiró.

El silencio continuó presente y Terran retomó su camino, actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido, su fachada era buena, tal vez demasiado, pues al llegar a una de las intersecciones, la forma del agresor se reveló: un Cybertroniano de gran estatura se colocó al frente, su único óptico en servicio brillaba con esos cromas azules tan similares a los suyos.

No era Tempestad, eso era un hecho…

El pequeño cazador retrocedió un paso, aunque su guardia jamás bajó.

-Entrégame todo lo que tengas de valor, enano- Escuchó la amenaza en un tono grave e insensible, obviamente ese mecha era un ladrón e incluso podía ser tachado como asesino, las marcas en su forma revelaban el resultado de esos combates.

El mecha de menor tamaño no hizo movimiento alguno, los rastros de viejo energon manchaban algunas secciones del atacante quien simplemente las lucía con orgullo, como si fuesen un trofeo para esa enferma mente.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije, basura?- Le cuestionó el criminal, revelando un arma la cual apuntó hacia el recién llegado.

El gesto inocente que el cazador vestía se transformó en algo indescriptible, una suave sonrisa iluminó ese juvenil rostro justo antes de perderse de vista.

El ladrón buscó en cada ángulo esperando localizar al agresor sin resultado alguno «¿Cómo puede ser? Se dijo desesperado». Sin más, viró buscando a su presa en todas direcciones, deteniéndose al sentir el dolor de una de esas navajas en su brazo.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó el ladrón notando el energon correr sobre su extremidad, los receptores de dolor se activaron al instante, haciéndolo caer- ¿Qué demonios sucede?- Exclamó al aire, sintiendo una nueva punzada en su espalda, el calor de ese líquido vital recorrió su parte trasera mientras el mecha se desplomaba por completo.

… De las sombras, el cazador emergió, dirigiéndose a la víctima.

-Es una lástima que no haya una buena cantidad por tu cabeza- Comentó con frialdad, tomando las armas para extraerlas del moribundo- Debes aprender a No juzgar por el tamaño o la apariencia- Continuó, dando vuelta para alejarse. –Al menos ahora habrá un asesino menos en las calles de Nova Cranium- Susurró sonriente y orgulloso, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

El criminal observó esos cromas por ultima vez, antes de quedar fuera de línea.

**.0.0.0**

El bullicio y el desorden ponderaban imperiosos en el mediano centro de distribución energético. Una cantina. El lugar favorito de cualquier transformer que quisiera pasar un rato de ocio y grata compañía. Un local como cualquier otro, en donde el energon de alto grado y las mujeres eran la sensación del ciclo.

Mesas cuarteadas y soldadas imperfectamente se esparcían con orden alrededor de las paredes y el centro del edificio, en ellas, transformers de distintos modelos «todos terrestres» reposaban bebiendo agresivamente su energon. No todos pedían bebida alterada, pero aún así, sus formas hostiles y miradas penetrantes daban a entender que no estaban dispuestos a tolerar ningún tipo de molestia, nada, era mejor dejarles pasar desapercibidos.

Y era por esos minúsculos motivos, que un cybertroniano alado descansaba vertiginosamente sobre la barra del bar. Se miraba alejado del resto, cuidando su espalda, manteniendo en alto ese molesto instinto de supervivencia que le recordaba diariamente sus peligrosos antecedentes de deserción… oh, y también las nuevas noticias de caza y recompensa que se acababan de cernir a su cabeza. Ahora sentía que la mayoría de los ópticos en ese lugar le miraban con avaricia y degenerada codicia. No todos sabían del negocio chueco que estaba pululando el mercado negro de Cybertron, pero los que sí estaban al tanto de las novedades en la mensajería oculta…

-¿Qué vas a querer, chico? –le cuestionaron amablemente.

Darkwar levantó la mirada y auscultó brevemente al cantinero; un mecha acuoso de ópticos azules.

-Un cubo de energon… sin alteración –Especificó.

Era la opción mas barata. La inflación de energía estaba inalcanzable… Además, sus sedientos sistemas internos no resistirían el embriagante golpe del 'alto grado'. En cuanto su procesador se mirara atosigado de bebida alterada sus programas se reiniciarían y le dejarían tirado en cualquier lado… Era peligroso intentarlo. No, él sólo deseaba beber energon normal, salir de ahí y buscar un sitio donde recargarse lo que restaba del ciclo lunar.

El cubo le fue servido discretamente. El Seeker agradeció bajamente con un asentimiento y esperó a que el cantinero se retirara para comenzar a beber, sin embargo, un suave agarre en su ala le hizo detenerse y voltear con brusquedad a su derecha.

-No te asustes… -Rió la delgada voz de su novedosa intromisora.

La fembot de ópticos morados le sonrió coqueta y tomó asiento a su lado. Su cuerpo incitante se posó delicadamente frente al Seeker, aquél transformer volador que la miraba confundido y hostigante.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Cuestionó la mujer. Él no contestó y volvió la vista a su cubo sin tocar- Oh, vamos, no te hagas el difícil. El mío es Silence… Aunque de eso no tengo nada –Rió- Anda, dímelo, así podremos continuar con facilidad.

¿Continuar?, ¿De qué hablaba? Era verdad que tenía mucho tiempo sin intercambiar palabra «o algo más» con una mujer… pero tampoco creía que ese fuera el momento adecuado para gastar su administrado dinero en diversiones lujuriosas. La robot era linda, sus colores rosas y grises claros le daban un toque excitante a su torneada figura. Oh, su rostro era fino y delgado y el casco que adornaba su cabeza le daba un aspecto de… Vaya que si era bonita.

Darkwar suspiró y se concentró en observar el energon de su cubo, el cual tomó entre sus dedos para darle un grueso sorbo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era exteriorizar su brusca personalidad de Decepticon y correr a la infortunada entrometida.

-Darkwar –Contestó moderadamente.

Se maldijo por evadir sus propios consejos.

-Oh –La chica se arrimó más a su figura y pasó delicadamente un dedo por su ala- Ya veo. Oye ¿no quisieras venir conmigo? –Musitó, el seeker sintió un repentino escalofrío al detectar el toque, sabía que era indigno sentirse intimidado por una fembot, pero sus delicados sensores le habían hecho respingar al contacto- ¿Sí? Es por aquí –señaló la puerta que estaba a un costado de ambos- Estaremos mas cómodos…-Murmuró riendo, para ella fue graciosa la reacción de su nuevo '_compañero_'.

-No, gracias… sólo estoy…

-¡Anda! No te haré nada… que no quieras, por supuesto –Sonrió, ahora su imparable mano estaba en la pierna del seeker, la cual recorría sin disimulo.

Dike tragó aceite e hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudiera poseer su procesador para recordar el involuntario estado de abstinencia por el que estaba pasando a falta de dinero…

-Yo no…

-Ven…

Sin dejarle replicar, la fembot se incorporó ávidamente y le tomó de la mano. Su rostro lucía una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. No esperó siquiera a que su galante victima se terminara de poner de pie cuando ya le conducía por la puerta adyacente. Dike no paraba de blasfemar mentalmente contra si mismo: Estaba siendo débil, muy débil al ceder a los encantos de una mujer ¡Se suponía que debía tener un temple altivo, duro y difícil de traspasar! No… no podía dejarse derrotar por ella, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, también por su propio deseo…

La puerta se deslizó mudamente detrás de las imponentes alas del Seeker. Habían entrado a una cámara de enfriamiento en la que mantenían estable el combustible vital que le daba energía a todo cybertroniano que visitara esa cantina… En realidad, no parecía un sitio muy acogedor. Se miraban grandes contenedores de energon, cachivaches desperdigados en los recónditos rincones y una que otra silla desvencijada…

El jet dudó.

-Aquí estaremos bien –Oyó el bajo susurro de su femenina acompañante.

Silence rió con inocencia y bloqueó el acceso de la puerta. Su Seeker estaba descuidado mirando a todos lados y aprovechó el incentivo para voltearlo con brusquedad y arrojarlo contra una silla que descansaba recargada en la pared. Afortunadamente el asiento era amplio y las alas del transformer no se habían lastimado. Aunque el mecha no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido al ser tratado de esa manera. Si ella le hubiera calculado mal a la caída él habría terminado en el piso. Tomó aire y preparó su vocalizador para expresar abiertamente su molestia, pero la idea fue desechada «acrecentando incluso su sorpresa» cuando sintió el mediano peso de la chica posarse sobre sus piernas, seguido de un rotundo «muy ardiente» beso que se apoderó de sus labios…

¿Qué debía hacer?

De repente besarla se sentía muy bien… Y sus manos… Oh, los suaves dedos de la fembot acariciaban sus alas con presteza y dedicación, le encantaba la sensación que eso le producía en sus sistemas… Lo hacía perderse y divagar ¿Cómo se podía resistir a eso? Diablos ¿Dónde estaba el autocontrol que tanto presumía? Tenía que hacer algo antes de que sucumbiera enteramente a los placeres ocultos que la robot le brindaba. Él, él… debía hacer algo pronto…

…Aunque la verdad no quería que eso se detuviera…

-No, espera… -Murmuró el transformer cuando su boca se vio libre y sus sentidos volvieron a su cabeza, separó un poco a la fembot de su rostro. Ella insistía en seguirle toqueteando con sus labios- Ni siquiera tengo créditos suficientes…

Silence se detuvo mirándole dubitativa… _"Él no tenía créditos. Vaya…" _Sus ópticos recorrieron el apuesto rostro del seeker y se mordió el labio inferior "_¡Era tan lindo!_" Nunca antes había estado con un transformer volador, no con uno como él. Sabía que debía ser perfecto el encuentro pero no lo había llevado a la práctica ¿Podía hacer una excepción? Vamos ¡Tenía que hacer una excepción!

-Oh ¿Qué importan los créditos, amor? –Le respondió apurada.

Lo tenía bajo su control. Una vez mas el Seeker iba anteponer otra excusa pero se vio envuelto en un nuevo y efusivo beso de la chica. Gracias a Primus la silla estaba contra la pared, de lo contrario ambos habrían caído sin precedente al suelo. Las cosas parecían aumentar de tonalidad y la fembot era quien aparentemente llevaba las riendas del furtivo encuentro. Dike se sentía minimizado y vergonzosamente utilizado para un placer ajeno… aunque no negaba que le causaba gracia pensarlo…

Estaba bien, haría parte en el candente juego. Sonrió con complicidad permitiendo que la fembot continuara llevando el mando en ese improvisado encuentro…

Sin embargo, una estremecedora vibración les hizo detenerse a ambos… Se escuchó lejana. Pero con la suficiente potencia para alertar los sentidos del guerrero decepticon. Había dolorosos gritos de por medio…

Dike gruñó turbado y molesto. No le extrañaba que le hubieran detectado nuevamente.

La chica sobre sus piernas le miró alarmada, se le notaba decepcionada…

Además ¿qué era todo ese alboroto?

Dike trató de incorporarse haciéndola a un lado. «Bueno, tal vez es el destino- Pensó con resignación».

Se puso de pie.

La puerta se mantenía cerrada, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que salir de ahí, la chica y esa habitación eran realmente tentadoras, pero ¿de que serviría si aquellos que buscaban su cabeza estaban fuera? Era obvio que jamás volvería a tener paz si continuaba solo, necesitaba a su equipo.

El seeker observó a la fembot por última vez, haciendo un leve gesto de despedida; al menos le había hecho olvidar el problema por un momento, sus encantos habían sido casi imposibles de resistir. Darkwar viró sobre su eje, preparándose para salir cuando una explosión derribó el muro que daba a la calle, ocasionando que el jet cayera a escasos metros de la joven bot, quien observó la escena aterrada.

Darkwar se sentó rápidamente y sacudió un momento la cabeza volviendo su atención hacia el punto señalado por la temblorosa mano de la chica: Frente a ellos, una imponente figura oscura se divisaba a través del polvo mientras los restos del muro continuaban cayendo a su alrededor… La sensación de estar frente a un fiel y devoto sirviente de Unicron no dejó de agolpar en la mente de ambos mechas incordiados…

Para el seeker la impresión fue grande, jamás había escuchado de ese misterioso ser de cromas azulados. Era realmente impactante, su tamaño imponía, así como su postura. Sin embargo, lo que logró preocuparlo fue la mirada vacía. Tan oscura como el mismo espacio, como esa muerte infinita que abraza y no deja escapar. El Jet sintió que el energon se le congelaba momentáneamente ¿Qué o quien diablos era ese transformer? El volador analizó con velocidad su base de datos percatándose de que no tenía una identificación positiva, jamás había visto a ese robot ni tampoco había escuchado hablar de él, aunque para ser honestos; esos días sólo se preocupada por los decepticons sweeps.

"_Es posible que sea uno de esos cazadores"_ Pensó analizando la situación; él estaba en desventaja, desarmado y con la chica a su lado.

De inmediato tomó a la joven de la mano, dejándola detrás de él: la femme le observó extrañada, nadie le había protegido de ese modo antes y ese Jet era un Decepticon seeker ¿Por qué molestarse?.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el cazador. Pero no importaba, él siempre cumplía su trabajo,_ sin fallar_.

Su mano reveló un rifle de doble cañón, el cual apuntó firmemente al objetivo. El contrato especificaba sin daño, pero eso la víctima _no_ lo sabía.

La aeronave le miró desconcertado y preocupado, al parecer carecía de armas; sus brazos desnudos lo revelaban. Y su rostro juvenil dejaba ver lo pequeño que en realidad era, un chico apenas, condenado a huir o terminar como adorno en una vitrina por el simple hecho de ser un seeker. Ese era el único delito real en ese momento.

-Es… es… Tempestad- El nombre resonó finalmente, acabando con la tensión del momento. La femme había reconocido al caza recompensas- ¡Vamos, debes huir! No podrás contra él- Continuó su alarmado tono de voz, jalando el ala de su acompañante.

Dike nunca dejó de observar al mecha frente a él, sentía los vagos jaloneos de la chica, su desesperación al hablar. Le preocupaba lo que realidad representara ese tranformer, su apariencia era aterradora e imponente. Él podría hacerle frente unos instantes, pero el resto de la pelea se inclinaría notoriamente a favor del intromisor… Darkwar no tenía armas, sus suministros de energon estaban agotados y sus niveles energéticos no eran los mejores ¡¿Por qué demonios tuvo que vender sus malditos rifles?!

Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, la chica no dejaba de halarlo.

"_¿Acaso era el mejor?"_ Se preguntó, notando la peligrosidad de los movimientos del cazador de ópticos negros..

-Se acabo todo, Jet- Confirmó el robot de cromas azules disparando.

No existían advertencias o amenazas, sólo acciones. La chica gritó cubriendo sus ópticos incapaz de mirar, la fama de ese guerrero era legendaria, sus víctimas o presas _jamás_ se salvaban.

Darkwar fue rápido en cambio. La nata agilidad de todo seeker corría por sus venas. Como pudo, se lanzó al piso evitando el disparo, el cual pasó a milímetros arriba de sus alas, rozando los escapes de sus hombros.

¡Ese tipo estaba loco y quería asesinarlo!

De inmediato se incorporó a trastabillones y corrió tratando de huir. Era humillante hacerlo pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para hacerle un frente digno. El poco energon recién ingerido podía servirle de algo, tal vez hasta encontrar una buena defensa. Ya se las pagaría ese estúpido cazador.

Sin más, salió del establecimiento semidestrozado… topándose con algo peor: Sweeps…

-¡Maldición!- Bramó exaltado.

No había rastro del cazador, pero si de los otros voladores.

Se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano, frente a él un escuadrón completo de Decepticons le aguardaba… Y si regresaba sobre sus pasos, el maniático de antaño, aquél que destruyó la pared, le haría frente nuevamente…

"_Esto no puede ser peor…"_ Pensó.

**.0.0.0**

Terran observó las naves Decepticon desde lejos, su misión era preparar el terreno para la llegada de los suyos, pero el caos había recubierto esa parte de la ciudad.

-Una batalla, al parecer han localizado lo que buscaban- Comentó sin perder de vista lo que sucedía. En sus manos un sistema de transmisión de largo alcance se encontraba activo, era hora de hacer su movimiento.

La conmoción en esos barrios bajos era excesiva. El clamor de la batalla parecía llamarlo con el júbilo prometedor de una buena pelea. Él era un cazador, y como buen admirador del furtivo y venerado "Tempestad', debía acudir al centro del novedoso holocausto. Los Sweeps no se dejaban ver únicamente para presumirse ante la población Autobot. Podían parecer criaturas estúpidas sin procesador, pero en realidad eran comandados por oficiales capacitados que les daban rígidos entrenamientos de espionaje y asalto. Esa visita tenía un fuerte motivo…

El energon que en esas calles se derramaba clamaba la presencia del cazador…

Terran sonrió ampliamente, como lo haría un recién creado. Sus ópticos se iluminaron grandemente y sus facciones se contorsionaron en una mueca inocente, deseosa de diversión. De inmediato puso sus pies en marcha. Se deslizó con gracia entre las callejuelas, los mechas corrían en direcciones contrarias, rozando su estructura, ignorando su presencia.

-A un lado, estorbos –Espetó hastiado.

Su camino prosiguió con dificultad. Llevaba un amenazante rifle en sus manos y se movía hacia la zona del desastre. Los ópticos que pasaban a sus costados le miraban sin atención. Se sentía el calor de los plasmas enemigos inundar el aire, los gritos y las maldiciones de aquellos que peleaban en esa improvisada batalla.

Entonces lo miró. La escena se posó frente a sus sensores visuales… siete poderosos Sweeps disparaban sin tregua o consideración hacia la desvencijada y deteriorada barra del bar «porque parecía que antes había sido un bar». Las paredes estaban derrumbadas y el oxido fresco aún se elevaba como polvoso recordatorio de la furia entre el cansino instinto de supervivencia y la insana necesidad de destruir.

Varios cuerpos grisáceos de robots desactivados reposaban en el suelo, siendo pisoteados remanentemente por los cautos y ágiles pasos de los Decepticons que no cesaban su endemoniado ataque.

… Debían estar peleando contra…

Terran sintió la ansiedad corroer su chispa y un eufórico impulso le incitó a ser parte de la pelea. Volvió a sonreír como un niño.

**.0.0.0**

-Tengo que hacer que retrocedan… Maldición ¡Demonios! –Gruñó el Seeker detrás del resistente aparador.

Tenía en su mano derecha un rifle de corto alcance que pudo arrebatar a una de las desafortunadas victimas de sus atacantes. Estaba en el suelo, con la cabeza baja y el cuerpo levemente erguido para evitar disparos en sus alas. Los decepticons sabían que se había armado con alguna pistola que tomó del piso. Si, alcanzaron a mirarle antes de comenzar a rociarle su potente lluvia de proyectiles metálicos… Ataque que le había costado una dolorosa herida en el hombro izquierdo: Una bala expansiva le atravesó suciamente las coyunturas y causó un inevitable destrozo en sus circuitos.

Su escaso energon chorreaba burlescamente por todo su disfuncional brazo.

-_"¿Necesitas ayuda, amigo?"_ –Escuchó la familiar expresión a su costado… Creyó ver la desinteresada silueta de su mejor amigo devolverle una mueca sonriente, despreocupada… el tiempo se detuvo solidariamente en ese instante…

Le iba a gritar que se cubriera, que dejara de alardear, los chasquidos de las armas enemigas no cesaban… Si el tonto Seeker púrpura no se movía lo masacrarían vivo…

… Pero la nueva horda de disparos y proyectiles que impactaron contra la pared le hizo volver a la hostil realidad. Ahí no existía nadie que pudiera ayudarle. Todo era una ilusión, un anhelo tan grande que su chispa le ofrecía en un espejismo visual de todo lo que su procesador quería ver y escuchar… Suspiró con decisión y acercó el rifle a su rostro, recargando la frente en el empeine del arma, les tenía que dar pelea antes que cualquier fatídica decisión del destino le alcanzase

Su verdoso visor cubrió sus ópticos y se puso de pie de un salto. Tres Sweeps a la derecha, cuatro a la izquierda, analizó rápidamente. Disparó sin mucha ceremonia a las cabezas de sus atacantes, logró asesinar a dos decepticons posicionados a su lado diestro… el tercero sobrevivió gracias a la cansada puntería del Seeker, quien ahora se miraba sin tiempo adecuado para volver a su antiguo escondite e idear un nuevo ataque. Su arma apuntaba al frente, a cada una de las seis figuras que aún se mantenían en pie y le amenazaban fervientemente que los movimientos en vano le costarían la vida. Aunque estaban seguros de que el transformer verde y negro moriría sin importar sus acciones.

¿Dónde estaba el cazador?

Darkwar miró de reojo la entrada al congelador. Se sentía repentinamente esperanzado a que el cazador, ese tipo llamado _Tempestad_, hiciera alguna atrayente aparición y le quitara por casualidad la recesiva atención de sus verdugos ¡Tenía que aparecer! Se notaba que era un mecha de sumo cuidado, que barajaba bien sus cartas ¿Dejaría que alguien más se llevara el crédito de su muerte? El Seeker negó con la cabeza, no, nadie le mataría…

… Nadie le asesinaría.

El mortecino sonido de las armas enemigas al cortar cartucho le anunció al transformer volador su imperecedero destino. Estaba a punto de ser fusilado

**.0.0.0**

Terran rió contento al mirar la novelesca escena. Oh no, no dejaría que mataran al Seeker ¡Era mercancía invaluable! Se decía que había pocos de ellos vagando por todo Cybertron y agradecía notoriamente a Primus haber encontrado uno. Si, lo querían matar esas asquerosas ratas de cielo, pero bien, esas acciones pasaban a segundo plano si se encargaba primero de los hostigantes decepticons.

Suspiró animoso.

El cazador corrió ágilmente contra el violentado local y ocultó las manos en sus antebrazos anversos, sacando una hilera de explosivas cuchillas que lanzó inmutable en dirección a las monótonas cabezas de los Sweeps.

Los sonidos toscos y exuberantes de los cuerpos caer al piso le indicó la perfección de su maquinado movimiento. Iban a disparar contra su amedrentada victima, pero no lo hicieron. Iban a dañar aún más el cuerpo de _esa "mercancía_", pero el orgulloso cazador… No los dejó. El Autobot amarillo sonrió triunfante y miró con pena y disgusto la profunda herida en el cuerpo de su valiosa recompensa. El Seeker se tambaleaba manteniendo la vista baja, su única mano funcional estaba recargada en la barra y asía fuertemente la pistola entre sus oscuros dedos

No se le miraba bien.

Terran dio varios pasos al frente, esquivando con elegancia los frescos cuerpos de los decepticons. Necesitaba comprobar el estado de su mercancía. El volador no se podría defender de todas maneras y él no se presentaría con un carácter hostil.

-Hey ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó inocentemente.

El Seeker respingó y levantó el rostro. Sus ópticos estaban cubiertos por su visor. El agarre de su arma se repitió con ferocidad, aprisionándola en su mano.

-Si, estoy bien –Atajó fríamente

El Autobot quiso sonreír. Su análisis interno de voz le indicó que el Seeker mentía notoriamente «el pobre transformer aéreo estaba muriendo de dolor y cansancio». Sin embargo, un delgado y reburbujeante sonido de energía le impidió al vehículo terrestre agregar algo más a esa _alegre_ conversación. Dos finas esferas de energon sisearon desde el interior de la puerta del congelador, iluminando el suelo y las paredes…

… Los círculos fosforescentes trazaron rutas aleatorias en el aire y se detuvieron justo frente a ambos transformers.

Darkwar miró frustrado los objetos brillantes… Recordó que aún restaba la presencia del cazador, ese transformer de ópticos abismales…

El Seeker herido intentó retroceder, tropezando torpemente con los remaches de fierro ardiente que habían caído del techo. Nada dolió tanto como la sacudida de su brazo lastimado al azotar contra el piso…

_**Continuará… **_


	3. Chapter 3

00- Coleccionista-00

**00- ****Coleccionista****-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo III**_

La batalla sería inevitable. Tempestad era de temer, su reputación era una pequeña muestra del verdadero poder de ese cazador. Si, muchos habrían preferido 'perder' y marcharse sumisos antes que aventurarse a enfrentar a ese enemigo… sin importar la jugosa recompensa que recaería en sus manos ser. Sin embargo, para Terran la situación era diferente; no sólo era el reto y la complejidad del mismo, si no, la firma de un contrato el cual representaba su honor en ese bajo mundo. El vehículo podía ser un Autobot, pero su vida se basaba en algo más que sencillas reglas, después de todo.

Tempestad se detuvo frente a ellos. Los cuerpos de los sweeps caídos adornaban el lugar con ese toque lúgubre y peligroso que parecía perseguir al seeker.

Oh, el _pobre_ Seeker, aquél que estaba demasiado débil para apreciar lo que sucedía con claridad, mientras se esforzaba por retener el energon que brotaba de la herida. Se veía inmovilizado y brutalmente cansado, dependiendo enteramente de lo que los recién llegados planearan hacer cuando uno de ellos ganase. Su preciosa libertad estaba en juego... No… no podía confiar en nadie, sopesó adolorido. Con excesiva dificultad logró recargar su espalda en la pared adyacente a la barra, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo protestaba delirante…

…Odiaba a esos asquerosos Sweeps con toda su chispa.

El Mustang no se movió un milímetro, sus manos sostenían esas peligrosas navajas mientras se preparaba para enfrentar a un mecha que era tres cabezas más alto que él. Terran admiraba a ese cazador, quien representaba todo lo que el Autobot había deseado ser. Lo idolatraba como a un verdadero líder. Y con admiración en sus ópticos, observó la figura de aquel a quien casi podía considerar un héroe personal… sin embargo, no estaba ahí para una charla amistosa u obtener un consejo.

-Retírate, esclavo- La voz penetrante del peligroso cazador de ópticos negros embargó el mortífero ambiente. Un guerrero antiguo y experimentado que no se detendría ante nada. Siempre terminaba sus trabajos sin importar el reto que estos presentaran.

El deportivo no se ofendió por el comentario. Existían infinidad de sobrenombres que perseguían su cabeza después de todo, uno más a la lista no sería la excepción que incentivara su molestia. Simplemente lo ignoró…

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo, mi trabajo es proteger a ese seeker- Respondió el Autobot con emoción- Sin embargo, quisiera pedirle un favor- Continuó respetuoso, obteniendo la completa atención de Tempestad, el cazador estaba intrigado por la actitud del chico que le hacía frente.

No hubo una replica de parte del legendario guerrero, aún así el mustang prosiguió:

-Sin importar cual sea el resultado de esta pelea, quiero que sepa que usted ha sido mi inspiración, por lo que será un honor el enfrentarlo en un combate decisivo- Exclamó colocándose en guardia.

El cazador no supo que replicar, jamás pensó que se convertiría en algo así para otro ser vivo… Aunque su objetivo, la prioridad de ese momento no era quedarse pensando, sino recoger al volador que el chico defendía. Era una lástima, pero finalmente esos esclavos sabían ser tercos cuando así lo deseaban. Tenía que ser un Autobot para variar.

Sin más, Tempestad levantó su arma apuntando.

Darkwar intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor recorrió su estructura aguijoneando sus sensores, paralizándolo inconscientemente, sus niveles de energía se avistaban notoriamente bajos, si hacía movimientos bruscos… «por Primus»… no sobreviviría ese ciclo; él lo sabía, lo pensaba con cruenta calma y parsimonia… «Ja… Probablemente no salga con vida de aquí sin importar quien gane- Pensó con tristeza» lo único que lamentaba era no haber cumplido su promesa «Yo quería que volviéramos a reunirnos, pero al parecer, el momento de pagar por nuestros delitos ha llegado- Razonó divagando». Las escenas a su alrededor eran tan familiares, la muerte y destrucción eran parte de su vida, siempre le habían acompañado aún siendo una chispa, era parte de ser un _Decepticon._

-No te muevas- Escuchó la exclamación del deportivo estilo concept, quien de reojo observó sus movimientos tratando de tranquilizarlo. El Seeker dirigió su visor en dirección al Autobot, se sentía atontado– Si te mueves la herida empeorara, mantente quieto, yo me encargaré de que vivas- Confirmó.

Tempestad observó ese intercambio ¿Decepticons y Autobots trabajando juntos? Sólo él podía propiciar esa clase de reacciones. Sonriendo para sí mismo cortó cartucho, era hora de comenzar la diversión.

Terran escuchó el sonido corriendo de inmediato, la percusión del disparo se hizo presente, llevándose consigo el costado del ya semidestruido bar. El agujero que dejó su humeante arma era tan impactante como el que lo llevó ahí originalmente, sin embargo, el deportivo ya esperaba algo así. Sin detenerse; el carro lanzó sus dagas con fuerza desde diversos ángulos, aunque jamás hicieron contacto: un gran boomerang las había destrozado antes de que llegaran al objetivo. El mustang detuvo su avance analizando a su rival, Tempestad no sólo era poderoso, si no también muy rápido.

-Por algo es considerado el mejor…- Susurró el autobot para sí, comprendiendo lo peligroso que sería esa batalla.

**.**

No muy lejos del lugar, la unidad autobot llegaba a la ciudad, buscando la señal de su contacto, pero las noticias del ataque sweep fueron más que suficiente para comprender que debían actuar de inmediato.

-Al parecer ahí va el bajo perfil- Exclamó Adannos, notando los destrozos desde lejos.

Kitt suspiró con resignación, ese no era el inicio que esperaba para su unidad… aunque tal vez era mejor de ese modo.

"_Un trabajo rápido y efectivo será mejor que perder el tiempo"_ Pensó

-Mindmaster adelántate, quiero un reconocimiento aéreo de la situación- Ordenó el transam, -Evita las confrontaciones directas a menos que sea necesario- Continuó, notando la expresión seria del Jet.

…Sweeps, esos _malditos_ voladores que perseguían a su raza; probablemente su hermano hubiese preferido enviar a los Aerialbots, pero comprendía que esos Decepticons estaban ahí por una razón, la misma que él.

-No sé si sea buena idea que vaya sólo- Intervino Impulse.

Kitt sólo negó con la cabeza.

–Mind es más que suficiente para un simple reconocimiento, después de todo siempre presume de ser lo mejor que nuestra armada ofrece en los cielos, tal vez sea hora de que lo demuestre- Argumentó el transam dirigiendo una mirada a su hermano.

Si, ese era solo un dialogo preparado para ayudarle, tal vez el francotirador estimaba más al Jet de lo que deseaba aceptar.

-Ja ¿dudas de mí? –Reaccionó el seeker de inmediato- Esos patéticos intentos de seeker no tendrán oportunidad contra el más grande Aerialbot que haya existido en la historia- Afirmó con altanería transformándose para ganar altitud.

-Eso espero, no quiero tener que recoger tus molestos restos por toda la ciudad- Confirmó el carro negro con indiferencia.

-¡Yo también te quiero, hermanito! –Agregó el jet burlesco antes de esfumarse en los cielos.

La Unidad observó al seeker alejarse mientras adoptaban sus formas alternas nuevamente.

-Sea lo que sea que esté ahí no podemos dejarlo solo- Exclamó el impala con preocupación, el Ingeniero apreciaba mucho al jet, a quien consideraba su amigo después de todo.

-Descuida, Impulse, estoy consiente de eso, pero Mind podrá arreglárselas mientras llegamos, después de todo no somos tan crueles… -Le aseguró Kitt en un tono que sólo revelaba a sus compañeros de equipo.

De inmediato los autos avanzaron consientes de que el tiempo de llegada era imperativo.

**.**

En el Bar, la señal del novedoso grupo resonó por el transmisor de Terran, alertándole de su inminente llegada; el Shelby no respondió, por el momento estaba más ocupado en otros detalles. Su presa se presumía en muy malas condiciones y Tempestad no le daba tregua.

-Jamás falla una misión…-Se repitió, virando justo a tiempo para esquivar el boomerang del rival- ¡Maldición! parece que sólo esta jugando- Gruñó el deportivo, obviamente sabía que su fuerza no podía rivalizar con la de Tempestad, pero al menos esperaba que su velocidad le sirviese de algo.

El tiempo apremiaba, los Autobots arribarían en cualquier momento y la charada llegaría a su fin.

Terran disparó su arma en diversos puntos, podía sentir esa presencia cercana, pero se desvanecía constantemente cambiando de ubicación, ocasionando que desgastara sus reservas inútilmente. El deportivo no se dejaría intimidar, comprendía que su oponente estaba jugando, probablemente probando hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, pero en cuanto el seeker entrara en la fase peligrosa no dudaría en acabar con él.

-Bien, suficiente de juegos- Se dijo recargando su arma.

Sin avisar, corrió saltando los escombros disparando nuevamente, sin embargo, ahora era diferente: de su arma escapaban pequeños explosivos «sensibles al movimiento», algunos estallaron mientras el viejo guerrero esquivaba con habilidad esos diminutos artefactos de guerra. Terran aprovechó la distracción. De inmediato el auto abrió fuego avanzando con velocidad por todo el lugar, los ataques provenían de todas direcciones con milésimas de tiempo entre ellos; hasta que uno de esos proyectiles logró dar en el objetivo.

-No eres tan malo -Respondió Tempestad revelando el 'daño' de su estructura, el impacto había marcado su extremidad superior con un toque negro pero sin más- Sin embargo, necesitarás más que eso- Continuó el cazador pasivamente.

Terran retrocedió un par de pasos, pero sus ópticos sólo revelaron su admiración.

-¡Eres lo máximo! –Exclamó, invocando un extraño cañón de su subespacio, la potencia de ese dispositivo era amplia pero el chico jamás la había probado

"_Ahora es buen momento"_ Pensó

**.**

Mindmaster aceleró el vuelo aproximándose al punto de conflicto; su hermano le había otorgado esos breves momentos de ventaja… no podía desperdiciarlos. Desde su posición, las pequeñas explosiones eran evidentes, pero el exceso de polvo y humo bloqueaban su visión, dejando todo en manos de su radar. Tres firmas aparecían en éste, dos en constante movimiento y una tercera en el centro del lugar; aunque a diferencia de las otras, la última se denotaba débil.

Alguien estaba herido.

Hizo rugir sus propulsores y viró repetidas veces a baja altura. Tenía que cerciorarse, mirar con sus propios ópticos lo que sucedía. En realidad, no le importaba mucho quien pudiera estar inmiscuido en esa trifulca, pero sabía que debía cumplir con su misión para callar por un tiempo el vocalizador de su hermano, aunque adoraba con toda su chispa discutir con él. Era gracioso mirar al _carrito_ «como burlescamente le apodaba» exasperarse y darle la espalda para alejarse notoriamente molesto.

Mindmaster rió abiertamente y se transformó en el aire, cayendo elegantemente de pie.

Notó cuidadoso que el sonido en el interior del vapuleado establecimiento cesó repentinamente. Las presencias en su sistema de rastreo continuaban estables. Eran tres. No se movían ahora, seguramente habían escuchado sus turbinas rugir con cínico poderío y ahora le esperaban… Se anunció tontamente y sopesó el problema con molestia. Gracias al destino nadie que le conociera supo de su descuido. Cargó sus armas acercándose a paso lento al enorme boquete en la pared.

Un grueso disparo en su contra le hizo maldecir en voz alta e introducirse al establecimiento de un giro evitando que las pequeñas esquirlas cortaran su cuerpo.

¿Tenía que decir ahora alguna tonta frase Autobot que anunciara su presencia? Los Autobots tenían la tendencia hacer eso ¿cierto? La verdad era que nunca antes había puesto atención a esos detalles, los cuales siempre fueron le indiferentes.

"_Bueno_" -Pensó "_veamos que tan bueno soy en esto_" Rió para sí, buscando el lado divertido del momento a pesar de desconocer en parte la situación. Sin más, se abalanzó hacia el frente entrometiéndose en esa batalla.

-Le patearé dolorosamente el trasero a quien me disparó –Gruñó llamativo.

Sus brazos continuaban apuntando al frente. Y admitió en su interior que la incertidumbre le golpeó con alevosía cuando observó las figuras de ambos cazadores estáticas en su lugar. Los transformers le miraban serios, sus alrededores mostraban lo salvaje de esa pelea; los cuerpos de los mechas sin vida creaban una atmósfera lúgubre, enmarcada con los escombros del bar.

Una escena hasta cierto punto grotesca; pero al mismo tiempo atractiva para el volador, quien no se notó intimidado ante el cuadro. Su vista recorrió a los presentes de un modo altanero; deteniéndose en esa oscura mirada vacía que lo enfocaba sin transmitir sentimiento alguno, el jet no quería reconocerlo, pero esos ópticos le habían hecho estremecer. El seeker nunca en su vida había visto ópticos como esos, negros… infinitos y perecederos. El mecha azul oscuro tenía en sus manos un boomerang de puntas afiladas, las cuales revelaban las marcas del energon de su víctima quien se mantenía de pie frente a él.

Mindmaster puso atención en el Autobot, el rival, el supuesto contacto de su grupo quien mostraba los daños de la batalla sobre su estructura, la marca de los cortes de esa arma afilada eran evidentes, acompañados del energon que resbalaba levemente por sus piernas y brazos. Así que ese era… ¡el 'famoso' Terran! aquél que le habían dicho, sería ahora parte de su grupo. Un sentimiento de ansiedad le recorrió el cuerpo creando de inmediato una marca de hostilidad hacia su supuesto aliado. ¿Por qué le caía tan mal si nunca antes lo había visto? La respuesta era desconocida, pero el desprecio continuaba presente «¿Si le mataba se darían cuenta que fue él?- Se preguntó»: aunque rápidamente desechó la idea, su relación con los autobots aún era delicada, no sería inteligente jugárselo todo por algo como eso, con suerte el mecha tenebroso se encargaría de hacer el trabajo.

Se puso de pie y miró con indiferencia a ambos cazadores, a los cuales aun desconocía que lo fueran. Su atención se enfocó en el más pequeño.

-Se supone que tú estarías esperándonos en el cuartel de Nova –señaló al Autobot amarillo fingiendo desinterés.

Tempestad no esperó a que los diálogos se hicieran más fluidos, si permitía que el otro esclavo le hiciera segunda al seeker, la discusión podía alargarse a un punto sin retorno, ya lo había experimentado antes con otros de su tipo; todos eran iguales. Por el momento lo importante era que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, espacio temporal que podría emplear en cosas más útiles que fingir una pelea profesional con ese niño. Había sido divertido probar sus habilidades, pero la oferta no se volvería a hacer, ahora el destino le regalaba dos victimas. Sin importar fracción. Tenía dos Seekers en un mismo punto y él se encargaría de entregarlos a ambos para finalizar su misión. El dinero no le interesaba, solo la diversión de cazar a unos cuantos cybertronianos alados, y ahora que otro -en mejores condiciones que el anterior- acababa de arribar, deseaba darse un encuentro furtivo con él… Arrancarle un ala al escandaloso comandante de los Decepticons fue satisfactorio, no dudaba que repetir la acción le volvería a brindar júbilo y un rato de diversión.

_Otro trofeo para la colección_

El cazador de ópticos negros reanudó su ataque. Ahora sus movimientos se mostraban precisos y certeros, ya no quería entretenerse con el deportivo, su interés recaía en el recién llegado.

El boomerang voló nuevamente rozando al mustang, quién se lanzó al piso esquivándolo con dificultad.

-¿Eres… miembro de la unidad A? –Cuestionó Terran jadeante, su enemigo parecía decidido acabar con él en cualquier momento.

El Seeker púrpura se cruzó de brazos y asintió sin mucho afán. Su vista se desvió casualmente a la barra, ahí se ubicaba la tercera presencia en declinación.

-Ajá –Respondió bajamente, el Autobot estaba ocupado intentando sobrevivir y no notó su gesto aburrido- Bien, regreso cuando…- Comenzó su argumento, pero Terran no dejó que el Seeker se retirara.

-¡Espera! -gritó

Difícilmente había esquivado un segundo sablazo del Boomerang afilado y ahora contenía a Tempestad en un forcejeo, sabía que el cazador experto le haría algún movimiento sorpresa en cualquier momento, además, su fuerza en definitiva no rivalizaba a la de su ponente. Por centésima vez en su carrera maldijo su tamaño.

El Jet por su parte, le observaba con los brazos cruzados esperando el resto de la explicación, sin preocuparse por la seguridad del otro Autobot.

-¡Espera, Necesito que me ayudes con él…! –Hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando la barra- Está herido. Ayúdalo… -El Seeker se encogió en hombros y continuó su marcha, no le importaba.

El Mustang se percato de la reacción de su "Apoyo" usando una medida desesperada.

-¡Es uno de los tuyos, un volador! ¡Tienes que ayudarlo! –Exclamó molesto, antes de recibir un golpe que lo derribó sin previo aviso.

Mindmaster se detuvo y giró lentamente ¿Otro Seeker? Como que la noticia cambiaba y ahora si le interesaba.

El volador regresó sobre sus pasos y caminó cuidadoso en dirección a la barra. Podía escuchar los golpes que Terran recibía esporádicamente. Si el tonto Autobot continuaba de esa manera pronto sería él quien tuviese que frenar la ira del tipo raro de ópticos negros. Era por ese motivo que sus movimientos estaban resguardados con la cautela de todo buen guerrero que acababa de pisar terreno de fuego cruzado. Oh, y como le encantaba presenciar peleas que requerían de su colaboración y no intervenir en ellas. Se quedaba de espectador y sonreía, cosa que en ese mismo instante hacía.

Brincó hábilmente el deteriorado y largo mueble, quedándose literalmente congelado al mirar quien era el transformer herido que reposaba contra la pared.

Su mente se paralizó con sólo observarlo. Era increíble e imposible, pero estaba ahí, frente a él. Había sobrevivido después de todo ¿Cómo no hacerlo? había representado la figura de autoridad en su unidad, un verdadero líder de grupo, por supuesto que tenía que sobrevivir, aunque el estado en el que se encontraba no era el más alentador. Mindmaster peleó por contener la emoción de ver a su amigo vivo contra la desesperación al notar la herida que marcaba su armadura en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

**.**

Darkwar había perdido noción de la pelea. Se sentía extremadamente agotado y el esfuerzo que transfiguraba mantener su herida estabilizada se perdió desinteresadamente. Era mas doloroso presionar inútilmente el absceso y sentir el energon fluir libremente por sus dedos, que no hacer nada y aguardar el arribo inminente de su pronta expiración… No quería morir, pero nada podía hacer por evitarlo.

Sus programas internos le mandaban insistentes avisos de pérdida energética y daños colaterales en algunos circuitos que tenían conexión con aquellos que fueron trasgredidos. Escuchaba lejanamente los golpes de aquellos que estaban inmersos en la pelea, porque las alarmas internas y la estática que inundaba sus audios no le daban tiempo de extraviar su mente en otra cosa que no fueran sus males.

Bueno, tal vez si intentaba hacer un último esfuerzo que… no ¿ya de qué valdría?

Sus ópticos se apagaron notoriamente, restándole candidez a su verdoso visor. Su cabeza estaba recargada en el rayoneado muro. Sentía una constante necesidad de entrar en estado de recarga, la orden se estaba efectuando.

-¿No te puedo dejar solo un rato sin que te averíes? –Escuchó el burdo comentario, uno que su amigo haría en un momento como ese

¿Cómo olvidar esas burlas en momentos tan peligrosos y drásticos? Verdaderamente extrañaba mucho esa personalidad, sonrió nostálgico. Todo iba como él pensaba… no tardaría en separar su chispa de su cuerpo…

-Vamos, amigo, resiste… -Prosiguió aquella familiar voz.

El sonido seco de unos pies aterrizando a su lado lo sacó pasmosamente de su ensimismamiento. Pero su procesador ya lo había engañado antes. Ahora ¿qué le aseguraba que no era una treta de su mente? Sus sistemas y radares estaban apagados, no distinguía un hecho verídico de uno fantasioso. Lo único que lo mantenía activo era el intenso dolor que acalambraba su cuello y todos aquellos nervios y sensores eléctricos que corrieran por su lado izquierdo… Pronto dormiría para evitar seguir detectando tanto malestar…

Sin embargo, un brusco agarre en su brazo herido lo hizo volver reaccionar dolorosamente, evitando que se sumiera en aquél indeseado letargo para todo transformer. Su cabeza se enderezó un poco, sus ópticos se fueron encendiendo paulatinamente hasta tener imágenes borrosas y desfiguradas.

-Te sacaré de aquí, Dike…

Su borrascosa mirada se posó en la oscura silueta que le hablaba. Un ser conocido trataba de trabajar en la herida de su hombro, haciéndolo brincar levemente a cada toque. El rostro de él -ese Seeker expresivo y loco- estaba asombrosamente contorsionado en una mueca preocupada, alarmista ¿Sería posible que lo estuviese imaginando todo? Si era así ¿Dónde estaban ellas? Volvió la vista al frente y observó aún mas confundido la obstrucción que cubría su trastornada visión… Un grueso manchón rojo en un ala.

**.**

No cabía duda de la excelencia que Terran demostraba al pelear. Pero aún «todavía para su desgracia» no alcanzaba los niveles deseados para poder encarar a un gran coloso… Tempestad era una potente arma de destrucción masiva y aunque tuviese las manos desnudas, su peligrosidad continuaba siendo extrema. Ya tenía arrinconado a Terran «obligando al Autobot amarillo a utilizar todos sus mortíferos recursos». El indeleble cazador de ópticos negros aún permanecía luchando como si la pelea apenas hubiera iniciado.

Oh, ninguno de los dos quería dejar pasar esa suculenta ventaja. Ahí tenían dos productos de gran valor. Sin embargo, Terran ya había perdido amplio terreno contra su oponente, quien impávido, observaba sin emoción su rostro ansioso. Seguramente el cazador experto se cansó de distraerse con él y ya quería enfrentar al Seeker.

-Terminaré con esto – Espetó Tempestad.

Terran esperó el siguiente movimiento con analítica calma. Sus armas habían sido arrebatadas de sus manos, estaba contra la pared y veía con incoherente admiración a su posible verdugo. La ironía no abandonaba su mente fresca. Él juró que seguiría los pasos de su héroe, que ese Seeker sería entregado por sus manos… Que triunfaría y establecería su propia leyenda ¿Palabras huecas? Esperaba Primus no fuera así. Se había precipitado en sus acciones y Tempestad le ganó el juego porque era mejor de lo que él pensó.

_Al menos será un honor morir en sus manos…_

El cazador de ópticos negros desapareció instantáneamente de su vista. Una virtud aunada a su magistral reputación: Tempestad gozaba de libres poderes de tele transportación… Ventaja que utilizó para moverse entre el tiempo y el espacio, y reaparecer tras el Shelby amarillo, aquél joven descuidado que no previó el portentoso golpe en la nuca que lo dejó fuera de línea temporalmente. Su cuerpo cayó humillado e inconsciente a los pies del transformer azul oscuro…

… Tempestad reconoció interiormente que le había causado un poco de interés tanta devoción por parte del chico. Tal vez algún día tendría la suficiente experiencia como para brindarle un reto bastante formidable.

Un débil quejido a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse con rapidez. El volador «la presa» que había arribado recientemente a la catastrófica escena de pelea estaba intentando estabilizar la injuria del otro Seeker. Sus manos estaban plagadas de energon y murmuraba cosas sin aparente sentido para mantener al transformer despierto.

**.**

Mindmaster dejó de balbucear frases burlescas y entrecortadas al sentir la hostigante mirada del cazador. No le conocía, pero asumía que si no se había marchado al derrotar a Terran, algo mas profundo deseaba de ellos. Claro, no se tenía que ser muy inteligente para deducir que ese tipo tenía que ver en el desfalleciente estado de su mejor amigo.

Maldición ¡Su hermano estaba tardando mucho!

No podía dejar de lado la herida que trataba de aliviar, aunque en ocasiones «en las que su amigo intentaba vanamente apartarle a causa del dolor» sentía que sólo empeoraba la situación… En ese campo era un poco torpe, y ahora estaba acostumbrado a depender de Impulse.

Genial, una situación reprobatoria para la armada Decepticon. Pero bueno, de menos podía escudarse en que él no era un Decepticon más. Resignado a dejar a su amigo de ese modo, por la seguridad de ambos, se puso de pie y miró con una sonrisa cínica al cazador.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- Preguntó lascivamente, provocando al tipo de ópticos negros para distraer la atención de su amigo.

Tempestad respondió con una gruesa recarga de su rifle de doble cañón. Estuvo tentando en sacar la red para inmovilizarlos a ambos en el mismo lugar, pero temía molestamente terminar de matar al otro. No era que le importase mucho la vida de ambos voladores, si no, que se los habían pedido en una pieza y funcionando…Y él siempre cumplía su misión.

**.0.0.0**

El grupo autobot arribó a la escena.

Kitt frenó de golpe antes de hacer su llegada demasiado evidente. A lo alto, surcando los oscuros cielos cybertronianos, el grupo de apoyo dirigido por Silverbot sobrevolaba el área sin rastros del seeker purpúreo.

-Debe estar ahí, enfrentando a todo un grupo de sweeps él solo…- Replicó Impulse trasformándose para mirar de manera reprobatoria a su comandante.

El transam le imitó notando el gesto serio de la Silverado.

–No creo que se trate sólo de Decepticons- Susurró el pick up señalando los daños, algunas piezas azuladas se perdían entre la destrucción, revelando el destino de los guerreros que habían intervenido en esa batalla.

"_Maldición"_ Pensó el comandante, sacando su arma.

–Adannos, Impulse; sepárense, entraremos por diferentes ángulos, de ese modo evitaremos ser un blanco fácil- Ordenó el deportivo negro cargando su rifle… su única familia estaba ahí, no pensaba perder de esa manera a su hermano.

Sin pensarlo más, el grupo avanzó tomando posiciones.

**.0.0.0**

Tempestad sonrío al ver el gesto despreocupado del Jet «Igual que todos los de su tipo- Se dijo» comenzaba a recordar a los tres seekers elite que peleaban al lado de Megatron en la tierra…

-Cegados por su arrogancia- Afirmó disparando.

Mindmaster era veloz, más que Terran. Esquivando el proyectil con gracia a pesar de las enormes alas, el volador reía despreocupadamente sin saber el verdadero peligro que ese ente representaba.

-¡Vamos, no puede ser que eso sea todo lo que tienes, chatarra!- Retó burlescamente el seeker, su enorme sonrisa evidenciaba la repentina diversión que su chispa gozaba

Tempestad sabía que sería entretenido pelear con ese rival.

El disparo hizo eco en los alrededores, acompañado de la voz del supuesto aerialbot. Kitt reconocería ese tono presuntuoso en cualquier parte, al parecer su hermano estaba bien, aunque por la oración era obvio que estaba tratando de sacar de sus casillas a su oponente.

-Un movimiento erróneo- Se dijo entrando con velocidad, apuntando su rifle hacia los combatientes.

Tempestad lanzó el boomerang, acertando a uno de los cañones del seeker, quien sonrió levemente. El dolor era evidente, pero no lo suficiente como para representar un problema, simplemente sería algo más con que lidiar. Su arma estaba destrozada y a él no le importó.

-¡Alto ahí!- Ponderó la exclamación del Comandante, aquél que mantuvo la mira de su arma fija en el mecha azul oscuro.

Tempestad escuchó la voz enfocando al recién llegado "_otro esclavo más que parecía querer retar a la muerte_"

Los pasos de otro par de mechas le acompañó, el backup había arribado finalmente.

El transam no se movió, continuaba apuntando. Impulse notó la forma de Terran en el piso e inmediatamente corrió a verle, le preocupaba encontrarle herido de gravedad. Sin embargo, Mindmaster detuvo los pasos del ingeniero tomándole del brazo…

-Espera- Intervino con voz neutra, sin mirar al Impala.

El autobot le dirigió una mirada molesta ¡Unicamente deseaba ayudar a su amigo!

.

-El vivirá, pero hay _otro_ mecha herido- Continuó el Jet haciendo caso omiso del gesto, en ese momento la vida de Dike estaba en juego, el mustang no estaba tan mal… No se comparaba el daño del bot amarillo «unos simples raspones según la estadística del seeker» al que su antiguo líder, quien trabajosamente permanecía funcionando.

El ingeniero suspiró y asintió siguiendo al seeker, dejando un nuevo campo de batalla para los recién llegados. Rápidamente se escucharon más pasos aventurarse al interior del local destruido: Adannos presumió su imponente estructura a los ojos del cazador. El oficial se detuvo a distancia prudente y apunto sus impresionantes cañones en contra de Tempestad, no era inteligente dejar a su comandante solo ante tal rival.

**.0.0.0**

Impulse siguió al seeker unos cuantos pasos, distinguiendo al herido sobresalir entre los escombros del techo y los metálicos muebles desvencijados. Fue mas un impresionante instinto de sorpresa y disgusto el que le obligó a detenerse cuando reconoció al herido que una etapa simple de negación. « !No puede ser!- Pensó sin avanzar un centímetro más.»

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Por qué? Escuchó las preguntas en su procesador. Los recuerdos de esa cruenta batalla en T-D asaltaron su procesador, junto con el dolor tras la pérdida de sus compañeros y amigos. El seeker y él habían declarado una tregua poco después de la muerte de Red Canyon, poco antes de que todo terminara en manos de aquél siniestro destino que clamó el energon de todos sus hermanos de armas… Si, la razón de ese pacto, de esa mísera pugna, había sido el bombardeo que acabó con la vida de todos esos inocentes.

Sin pensarlo, maldijo esos días volviendo su atención al seeker.

"Ese _maldito_ volador era su líder de grupo: Él había mandado a que esos asesinatos se llevarán a cabo". Aún existían rencillas por esos hechos, su vida había dejado de ser la de un Autobot, reemplazándola para convertirse en un exiliado… Existiendo en ese limbo, su pequeño infierno.

No pudo evitar ver el gesto de su antiguo comandante, quien le miró antes de marcharse a un viaje sin retorno… No fue capaz de evitar volver su atención a Kitt, quien casi murió en ese combate.

Un suspiro frustrado acompañó sus movimientos. Si, _ese_ seeker había sido su rival, un miembro de ese grupo de asesinos. Sin embargo, en ese momento únicamente habían sido soldados siguiendo órdenes. Ahora, por azares del destino, los papeles parecían haberse invertido: no era su fracción la que retrocedía aterrada tratando de sobrevivir a otro ataque. Era un simple mecha herido, moribundo, peleando por que su chispa no se extinguiese.

Mindmaster era un seeker, reparó mentalmente el Impala; probablemente estuvo presente en esa batalla. Y verdaderamente, para el Ingeniero los recuerdos eran vagos, había intentado bloquear ese suceso para tratar de seguir adelante, pero el gesto aturdido y desesperado de su ahora compañero y amigo le hizo dejar de dudar: el jet purpúreo se avistaba evidentemente preocupado.

_¿Qué habría hecho su medico amigo? ¿Cuál hubiera sido la decisión de Red Canyon?_

Dejando la duda de lado, avanzó hacia el transformer caído y comenzó a sacar herramientas de su compartimiento interno. Él era un Autobot nuevamente, peleaba por corregir esos errores, la ley de Optimus mandaba en su procesador aunque el líder actual fuese Rodimus…

… Eso simplemente le recordó a la merecida ley del _Talión_ que declararon alguna vez al caer en desesperación. ¿Ahora que más daba? El perdón integraba una parte fundamental de su chispa, al menos eso había aprendido después de todas esas vivencias que tuvieron al estar huyendo.

El Impala comenzó a trabajar en las reparaciones de emergencia. Sus manos hábiles y expertas se movían entre la maraña de cables y energon que sobresalían del hombro del seeker. Su compañero aéreo parecía aliviado por un instante, sin embargo, ahora sólo restaba esperar a que la fuerza interna de aquel volador herido fuera lo suficientemente resistente para mantenerle con vida…

**.**

Tempestad ignoró a los otros mechas. El grupo de esclavos crecía a cada momento. Las turbinas del resto se escuchaban a lo alto -debió preverlo- esos Autobots nunca andaban solos, se reprimió, notando el símbolo carmesí que todos vestían igual al que marcaba las alas del segundo objetivo. ¿Quién lo diría? ver a uno de esos arrogantes voladores vistiendo esa insignia. Si, siempre había sido evidente: los Autobots eran un grupo de absurdos sentimentalistas, aunque… El recuerdo de ciertos amigos pertenecientes al bando que se le oponía se hizo presente, la familiaridad de esa sobreprotección y trabajo en equipo le hizo retroceder por un momento.

Bien, le permitiría a esos Jet un ciclo más de libertad, no perdería nada ni violaría su contrato; el grupo repararía los daños de los seekers y entonces volvería. Su misión sería más interesante, mayor reto.

-Tienen un ciclo- Exclamó, despareciendo de su vista.

El cazador podría haberse enfrentado al grupo pero prefirió evitar más derramamiento de energon. No era un movimiento lógico o estratégico pelear en esas condiciones. Ja, ya empezaba a sonar como el fallecido Prowl…

-Eso estuvo cerca- Se escuchó la voz de la Silverado, quien bajó sus armas lentamente, manteniéndose aún alerta- Ese transformer es peligroso- Confirmó mirando a su comandante.

Kitt dirigió la atención a su segundo esperando el resto de la explicación.

-¿A que nos enfrentamos?- Preguntó mirando de reojo a su hermano quien se mantenía al lado de impulse mientras éste ultimo trabajaba rápidamente.

El ingeniero era bueno, podía hacerse cargo de cualquier daño que presentara el otro sobreviviente. Las figuras de sus compañeros le bloqueaban la visión, por lo que optó por dirigirse a su nuevo subordinado.

-Ese es un cazador muy famoso, un guerrero legendario que viene desde antes de la gran guerra- Susurró la camioneta agachándose a su lado- "_Tempestad_"… ese es su nombre -Continuó.

Mindmaster ignoró la charla de sus oficiales enfocándose en lo que realmente captaba su atención. Ya le preguntaría a su hermano sobre el ente de ópticos negros más tarde, ahora lo único importante era la vida de su_ verdadero_ líder.

**.**

Terran estaba herido pero estable, el transam comenzó a reparar los daños superficiales mientras Adannos pedía ayuda del grupo de Silverbot.

-Hay un gran destrozo aquí abajo, tengan cuidado- Transmitió.

Los aerialbots buscarían rastros de sobrevivientes, a la vez que el grupo de asalto Avalanche se encargaría del resto de la investigación

-No sé porqué pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto se pondrá peor- Exclamó el comandante buscando en su base de datos información acerca del nombre que su segundo le proporcionó.

_**Continuará…para conocer a los personajes de este fic solo visiten homepage en las secciones de arken elf y dantasia. Gracias**_


	4. Chapter 4

00- Coleccionista-00

**el****00- Coleccionista-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo **__**IV**_

-Perfecta... Debe ser perfecta –Susurró su elegante voz.

Los ópticos azulados recorrieron la penumbra del interminable pasillo. Avanzaba a paso presuroso y driblaba en las esquinas con nata habilidad. Le habían entregado un nuevo trofeo y quería admirarlo despierto por ultima vez, antes de que pasara el resto de sus días en alguna hermosa vitrina, como lo eran sus alas, su rostro, su bella anatomía.

La oscuridad predominaba espesa por su camino, siendo entrecortada levemente por los finos rayos de luz que se colaban en la parte baja de las variadas puertas que dejaba atrás en su camino. Estaba cerca y se sentía ansioso, curioso.

Abrió rápidamente el detallado portal que finalizaba el amplio corredor y entró sin mucha ceremonia. Tres mechas armados le dieron la bienvenida con ensayada sumisión, bajando levemente sus cabezas y apretando bien sus rifles contra sus pechos, detrás de ellos, la tensa figura violácea de un Seeker reposaba nerviosa.

Oh… Esa fembot. Para el coleccionista era excitante y placentero observar tanta belleza contenida en ese cuerpo y esas alas, aunque la delicada decepticon le tratase de incinerar con la mirada.

-Es… magnífica –musitó el elegante transformer, su acento cybertroniano estaba muy bien ensayado.

Su galante estructura se aproximó hasta la plancha de desactivación temporal y levantó sus dedos, tocando delicadamente las alas de su novedosa "_posesión_"

-Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí, Autobot –Gruñó la victima, forcejeando vanamente contra aquellos grilletes que apresaban sus manos a los costados, sus palabras habían escupido todo el asco que su chispa borboteaba.

-¿No es genial, preciosa? Estarás adornando elegantemente mi propia habitación, lo he decidido así…

-Prefiero morir desmantelada que servirte beneficiosamente, remedo de transformer.

El coleccionista sonrió ampliamente y tomó la barbilla de la rebelde fembot, sus dedos aprisionaron el delicado mentón y su rostro se aproximó lentamente a aquel que le miraba con asco y odio.

-Pronto, querida… desearás morir de verdad –Le murmuró seductoramente al audio, el Seeker femenino intentó apartar el rostro, pero el agarre la mantuvo quieta- Me dijeron que no eras la única, que cuando lograran localizarle, muy pronto, traerían a aquella que te hacia compañía. Sabes de quién hablo ¿verdad? Oh, si, si… Lo sabes, lo dice tu mirada…

Su acento, se repitió la fembot: ese hipócrita acento de calma y presunción sería algo que nunca olvidaría… Le odiaba desde ese momento, deseaba destruirle, tomarlo entre sus manos y triturar su cuello y sus dedos uno a uno por tocarla.

…Un suave beso en sus labios aumentó su asco y enojo. No pudo evitar gruñir notoriamente y reintentar patalear sobre la cama para liberarse. El coleccionista rió bajamente, una sutil carcajada suave escapó de sus labios. Se alejó de la camilla y ordenó con un asentimiento a sus guardias que continuaran el trabajo…

La pobre prisionera sintió un ardiente dolor traspasarle cada ducto y cable de su acorralado cuerpo. Los transformers que la tenían presa habían inyectado una sustancia espesa en la máquina que la mantenía conectada artificialmente. Ya no pudo seguir esforzándose por escapar. Sus sistemas comenzaron a alarmarse y los molestos avisos de intrusión informática plagaron sus ópticos… Asustada, detectó el cambio brusco de su chispa y la extirpación que se estaba llevando a cabo…

Le estaban aislando de su cuerpo.

-Pronto ella te hará compañía, cariño –Escuchó por ultima vez, antes de sumirse en el infinito vacío del éxtasis involuntario…

**.0.0**

Eran Autobots, sin importar lo que pasara, su insignia implicaba más que simples palabras. Toda una vida de sacrificios, victorias o fracasos era suficiente prueba.

Kitt sabía que eso era lo que su viejo amigo haría, al menos en una situación así.

El transam observó al jet inconsciente quien reposaba en los brazos de Adannos, mientras Terran viajaba sobre los hombros de Impulse.

El grupo caminó con dirección a la improvisada base de Nova Cranium a paso lento, el peligro había pasado y Kitt prefería encargarse de esos detalles el mismo que dar mil explicaciones al grupo médico del área.

-De por si ya es difícil lidiar con esos sujetos de mente cerrada- Susurró para sí, obteniendo una mirada de su hermano.

El seeker Autobot estaba tranquilo. Su gesto parecía descansar. Como si un gran peso se hubiese desvanecido de sus alas con la presencia de ese nuevo transformer aéreo. Probablemente era en parte lo que tanto añoraba al subir a ese lugar cada ciclo de su vida. El Comandante no era de los que se entrometían en asuntos que no le competían, pero ese era su hermano después de todo; y a pesar de lo que había sucedido, estaba comenzando apreciarlo, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo.

"_¿A quié__n engañas? bien sabes que aprecias su compañía, a pesar de que él asegure odiarte"_ Pensó.

La verdad era que desde que lo había conocido, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo habría sido si ambos se hubiesen tratado desde chicos, aunque esas ideas siempre eran nubladas por la acusación que el volador mencionó…

«Tú mataste a nuestra creadora»

Una oración que martilleaba dolorosamente su cabeza en las noches de recarga, en los ciclos nublados, carentes de noción… Esas palabras permanecerían en su procesador por siempre, grabadas, junto con el enojo incondicional del seeker purpúreo.

"_No lo sabía_" se había dicho en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor auto infringido, tratando de olvidar esa situación "¡Y es que ¿cómo demonios iba a saberlo?!"

Pero era mejor olvidar, dejar de lado, ignorar… momentáneamente.

Mindmaster había elegido seguirles a pie, a pesar de las extrañas miradas que recibía de algunos mechas quienes reposaban en la calle, al parecer era raro ver trasformers de su tipo con Autobots, probablemente se debía al símbolo en sus alas o… ¿Sería algo más? Bueno, a él eso no le importaba, por el momento la seguridad de su amigo era prioridad.

Sin más continuaron su camino, dejando el resto a los Aerialbots.

-Rayos ¿Esa es?- Preguntó el Impala alcanzándolos.

La estructura no lucía muy impactante a simple vista, pero como siempre las apariencias podían engañar, al menos eso esperaban.

-No se ve muy excitante ¿Cierto?- Continuó el muscle car americano con algo de desconcierto, él esperaba contar con mejor equipo para finalizar las reparaciones en los heridos, pero la escena no era del todo alentadora.

-Averigüémoslo- Interrumpió el comandante adelantándose.

En la entrada, un par de guardias le recibieron confirmando las órdenes. El grupo esperó a que el transam terminara el trámite. Mindmaster miraba de vez en cuando a su compañero caído. El autobot de cromas amarillos no le interesaba, pero al menos debía admitir que había sido una buena distracción y en cierto modo le debía la vida de su amigo.

«Fabuloso -Se dijo» cruzándose de brazos, él odiaba quedar atrapado en esas situaciones, pero al demonio que dejaría pasar ese hecho

-Ah ¿Que más da? después de todo los Autobots hacen eso por default- Prosiguió, esta vez en voz alta…

… Comenzaba a formular una de sus discusiones internas. Adannos lo escuchó, pero ignoró las palabras sonriendo para sus adentros, a veces era divertido observar al seeker maldecirse una y otra vez mientras su conciencia le hacia malas jugadas, según él.

Finalmente las compuertas se abrieron permitiéndoles el paso, nadie hizo preguntas acerca del volador herido que la Silverado llevaba en brazos. No, esa unidad ya era famosa por tener especimenes raros en su grupo, probablemente sería otro de ellos. No serviría de mucho preguntar.

-Pensé que sólo era un seeker "Autobot"- Susurró uno de los guardias a su compañero.

-No preguntes, yo no lo hago y soy más feliz- Contestó el otro tratando de evitar la conversación, hablar sobre eso era peligroso, cada archivo de esos mechas era clasificado, aunque muchos de ellos sabían en parte el pasado que cazaba al equipo de manera independiente.

Lo mejor era no meterse en esos asuntos.

-De acuerdo –Murmuró el comandante observando la escasa información de un datapad que reposaba en sus manos- Impulse, se me informó en la entrada que dispondrás de un pequeño taller en el área norte… al lado de nuestras habitaciones temporales –Cesó los intentos de seguir leyendo la maraña de caracteres mal escritos y suspiró paciente, levantando la vista hacia sus compañeros- iré a buscar al comandante de la base –Añadió intentando sonar casual- Los encontraré una vez que haya entregado mi informe…

Dio lentamente media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Generalmente el 4x4 le acompañaba pero ahora tenían algo más que atender.

Sus tropas se retiraron, consientes de que no podían acomodarse mucho, el tiempo continuaba pasando, y a pesar de que ninguno parecía haber puesto mucha atención en los sucesos pasados, Adannos temía a que _ese ciclo_ llegara a su fin.

"_Las palabras de ese cazador fueron claras"_ Pensó, levantando la vista del inconsciente rostro del seeker que reposaba en sus brazos a las paredes que le rodeaban… _"sólo espero que este lugar realmente sirva de algo…"_ distinguió la falta de cámaras de seguridad en algunos puntos estratégicos.

-Aunque creo que no será de mucho, que mala ubicación para las cámaras- Continuó angustiado, su voz apenas había sido un murmullo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ad?- Se escuchó la pregunta del Impala, aquél que le miraba de modo analítico, algo raro en él, aunque era obvio que no estaba muy cómodo por la situación: su amigo herido, el seeker en los brazos del segundo oficial, Mind discutiendo consigo mismo.

Bueno, al menos algo seguía igual.

-Nada- Respondió la camioneta notando el gesto de incredulidad del muscle car.

-Nah, ya dime- Repitió el Ingeniero.

Adannos suspiró y volvió a ascender su mirada a las escasas cámaras que apuntaban en direcciones vagas e inservibles

-Mala seguridad- Afirmó finalmente.

Impulse de inmediato admiró sus alrededores sonriendo

-Si –una risilla curiosa emanó de su vocalizador- al parecer no hay oficiales tan buenos como cierta Silverado por aquí- Jugueteó un poco aligerando su situación.-…Ahora veamos que tan "bien" están las instalaciones médicas- Confirmó encaminándose hacia el punto señalado por su oficial superior.

**.0.0**

Sus sistemas de rastreo se detuvieron silenciosamente enmarcando el rumbo de su presa. Después de ese violento golpe que había asestado en contra del impertinente seeker púrpura con su boomerang, un microchip «pequeño, realmente diminuto» había sido introducido por parte suya en los circuitos del volador. Incapaz era el artefacto de ser detectado por cualquier sistema antiviral. Simplemente su presencia era un enigma para todo mecanismo. Tempestad en verdad no necesitaba un instrumento como ese para detectarles o seguirles el rastro. Sin embargo, les había otorgado el beneficio de vivir un ciclo más en libertad, por lo que él, durante ese corto periodo de "descanso"… comenzaría a levantar su propio campo de juego y diversión…

Era divertido cazar ese tipo de presas.

Les había seguido con presteza desde las sombras, observando el camino que tomaron hacia la descuidada base de esa temperamental ciudad…

El cazador de ópticos negros ahora se deleitaba intentando infiltrarse en el sistema de vigilancia. Sentado a lo alto de las vigas y cimientos que se alzaban al techo, donde finalizaban las juntas de metal torcido y maltrecho, monitoreaba los movimientos de las cámaras, estudiando ávidamente la actividad que envolvía a esa pequeña base. Los Seekers estaban ahí dentro y el reto sería mayor, mucho mejor, si lo hacía en un lugar peligroso, rodeado de guardias e individuos extraños que podían interponerse en su camino. Después de todo, a él le encantaban esas misiones. Aunque no parecía enteramente un reto, al parecer los Autobots de ese lugar eran muy confiados, o sus encargados demasiado jóvenes como para haber experimentado la crueldad de la guerra, donde la paranoia parece ser siempre la mejor aliada en situaciones de esa naturaleza, claro, _aliada_ para mechas «guerreros» como él.

Sus ópticos negros, acariciados por esa mortecina oscuridad que le rodeaba, leyeron los caracteres cybertronianos que aparecieron en la recién adquirida computadora que reposaba en sus manos, aquellos dialectos que le indicaban el éxito de su sabotaje…

… Sonrió amenazante: El sistema de vigilancia, electricidad y seguridad… eran suyos.

Sensibilizó al máximo todo componente de alarma o intrusión, adaptándolo a su favor en caso de percibir un escape indeseado. Retransformaría ese sitio en su aislado campo de caza. No dejaría ningún mísero ducto de ventilación sin revisar. Sus presas se habían auto condenado al entrar en ese burdo intento de base militar…Y con ellas, cualquiera que se atreviese a interponerse en su camino.

**.0.0**

El ruido estridente de un trasto metálico azotando contra el piso le hizo despertar con brusquedad. El percance fue seguido cercanamente por un rotundo suspiro de resignación y una excusa vacía proveniente de otra voz… frase que le había exigido recuperar velozmente la conciencia por completo. Era una voz familiar, burlescamente reconocible.

No sabía dónde estaba…

Lo último que le atestaba la mente era esa intensa pelea entre cazador y Autobot. Su cansado razonamiento no le daba más información. La incertidumbre por conocer su destino continuaba presente. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía en peligro. Sabía que cualquier sorpresa le podría aguardar en cuanto abriera los ojos, sobretodo, al comprobar que estaba atado a la cama en la que reposaba. Sus manos intentaron alzarse repetidas ocasiones, pero ningún movimiento fue testigo de su insistencia ¿Por qué le tenían en ese estado? A penas se había podido mover antes de entrar en éxtasis, no tenía ningún sentido que le amarraran.

Un poderoso haz de luz se posó en su rostro. El rechinido de la lámpara fue evidente, por lo que encendió sus ópticos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la embriagante luminosidad que le embotaba la visión. La risa despreocupaba y socarrona de un juvenil vocalizador le dio la bienvenida al mundo activo…

-Hey, amigo, es hora de despertar – Vociferó Mindmaster, expresando abiertamente su alegría.

El Seeker purpúreo no acostumbraba a sobrepasar los límites de su amargoso y satírico sentido del humor, manteniéndose en una desfachatada línea de presunción y arrogancia la mayor parte del tiempo. Todo le era indiferente, aunque existían ocasiones en las que sus verdaderos intereses emergían cuando estaban en juego, como lo fue en ese momento, como lo fue el ciclo que conoció «personalmente» a su hermano.

Se atrevía a adoptar caretas distintas, confundía a aquellos que no le conocían del todo.

Darkwar ladeó el rostro para escapar de la atosigante candidez.

-Te dije que algún día me vengaría por despertarme aquella vez –Rió el jet purpúreo, siguiendo los movimientos de su amigo con la lámpara.

-Lo pensaste, viejo… nunca lo dijiste –Corrigió Dike bajamente, entrecerrando sus enceguecidos ópticos.

Un extraño encuentro casi casual los había reunido, sin embargo, la situación era completamente adversa, él podía estar vivo, pero ¿bajo qué circunstancias?

Los Autobots eran un grupo de tontos compasivos, pero también sabían ser crueles, muchos podrían haber asegurado que eso no era cierto, pero sus recientes encuentros con mechas de esa fracción fue más que suficiente para desconfiar de ellos. En ambos grupos existía el honor, pero también los traidores. Sin más que decir o pensar, y con un disuelto aire de alegría entre mezclada con resignación, probó la lealtad del seeker al que alguna vez vio como su hermano. Una simple pregunta le revelaría todo. Al menos eso esperaba.

Darkwar abrió la boca, evocando un simple requerimiento:

-… ¿Podrías quitarme esas cosas de las manos?- La pregunta fue evidente, en un tono sencillo, suave, pero al mismo tiempo implicaba mucho más.

Las luces parpadearon levemente en ese mismo instante, a penas percibiendo la pequeña "_falla_" que se avecinó en los transformadores de energía. Ninguno de los dos Seekers presentes tomó atención del suceso. Mindmaster se encogió en hombros y prosiguió a liberar a su amigo, quien no se sentía muy conforme con haber sido presa de esas excesivas medidas de seguridad.

El Seeker verde y negro se incorporó sentándose, sobando disimuladamente sus muñecas, mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un taller. Un centro de reparación y mantenimiento. No era grande ni estaba ordenado, pero se mantenía equipado e higiénico… Lo demostraba la herida en su hombro que había sido detalladamente reparada: Sus articulaciones ya no dolían, los circuitos y componentes dañados habían sido reemplazados… el dolor y la cansina pesadumbres en su interior eran cosas del pasado.

-Gracias… -Murmuró en forma ausente.

Mindmaster se tensó notoriamente, intentando disfrazar la sensación de incomodidad con un relajado cruce de brazos… Sabía de los vagos pensamientos que debían estar cruzando por la mente de su amigo, todos infundados contra las notorias insignias rojas que presumía en sus alas. Tal vez Darkwar no hubiera hecho comentario alguno, ni siquiera había posado plenamente su mirada en esos símbolos, pero la incertidumbre del robot verdoso era tenuemente demostrada en esa vaga mirada que, señalaba abiertamente, intentada ordenar su mente ¿Cómo no temer al rechazo por segunda ocasión? Era muy distinto enmarcar que se poseía un hermano en la fracción contraria a mencionar que ahora… él también pertenecía a ese bando…

El Seeker púrpura no se vería sorprendido si aquél que se hizo llamar su mejor amigo… le llegase a rechazar o evitar.

Los ciclos habían pasado largos, monótonos, peligrosos… Las noticias nunca arribaron a sus audios. Nadie le hizo saber el destino de sus compañeros aéreos. Las fembot parecían haberse evaporado y su líder de equipo quedó difuminado en ese último enfrentamiento en la base decepticon. Quiso buscarlos, pero mas fuerte fue el instinto de supervivencia, ese pequeño egoísmo que todo ser compartía por auscultar primero sus bienes comunes y asegurar un futuro propio…

-¿Lograste encontrarlo entonces? –Escuchó la pregunta, no había odio ni repulsión en esas palabras, sólo un renuente titubeo.

_Las cámaras al interior del taller movieron vagamente sus ángulos y los enfocaron a ambos. Ninguno lo notó._

Mindmaster sonrió triunfante y asintió sin mucho interés.

-Seh, y ahora el carrito no puede vivir sin mi –Se mofó riendo, rompiendo un poco la tensión que había crecido en el ambiente.

**.0.0**

Afuera de la habitación Impulse terminaba de hacer los últimos ajustes en la estructura de Terran. El escaso grupo se había retirado del taller de reparaciones poco después de que él terminó con el seeker herido, dándole un poco de privacidad al Jet purpúreo. Tal vez ambos fueron decepticons, probablemente el volador verde aún lo era, pero confiaban en su compañero de grupo; Mindmaster podía estar un poco «o totalmente» fuera de si, pero jamás les había mentido, de hecho, era crudamente honesto cada vez que hablaba, quizá por eso se ganó su confianza rápidamente.

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud ¿Qué tanto discutirían esos dos? Sin argumentos con los cuales oponerse, los mechas restantes estaban usando las habitaciones continuas, permitiendo que el impala trabajara con mayor comodidad en la pequeña sala de recreación que conectaba los cuartos. Sus manos continuaban reparando los daños que ese maldito boomerang había dejado en la superficie frontal del Mustang, pero existía algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse en paz.

-¿Crees que se marché?- Preguntó finalmente, incapaz de seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, no quería discutir eso con Kitt, el transam ya había perdido bastante y temía la reacción al escuchar esa clase de preguntas.

La Silverado lo observó pensativo. Si, esa interrogante también había recorrido su procesador desde que descubrió la devoción del Jet a ese desconocido, era verdad que ahora era uno de los suyos, pero jamás lo había visto tan preocupado, como si su personalidad se retransformara con solo tener al otro volador cerca.

-No lo sé- Contesto el 4x4.

-No me gustaría- Prosiguió el Impala terminando las reparaciones.

En la cama de recarga reposaba el pequeño deportivo amarillo, en un toque inocente, casi único. Una maldición que el Autobot siempre tuvo: aparentar menor «experiencia» edad de la que realmente poseía, ¿Quién creería que era mayor que el mismo Impulse?

-Te agrada- Murmuró el todo terreno con sencillez.

-Mucho, debo admitir que he aprendido a estimarlo- Dijo el Ingeniero -Pero supongo que así es la vida, no me extrañaría que prefiriese marcharse sin mirar atrás, los lazos o el compañerismo con el resto de la armada son casi inexistentes. Siempre creí que a él no le importaba socializar o ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora que encontró a uno de los suyos… bueno probablemente se vaya, sea feliz y nos olvide- Confirmó el chico.

-¿Sabes? Estas siendo muy trágico, yo creo que te ha hecho daño juntarte con Kitt- Respondió Adannos acercándose- En serio que te hizo daño –Sonrió parsimoniosamente, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del impala.

Impulse sonrió.

-Tienes razón- Replicó -No quiero ser igual a Kitt. Lo aprecio, lo estimo mucho, pero no quiero ser así de amargado- Comentó el Impala.

-Me alegra que no quieras serlo- Intervino su comandante con un gesto serio.

Impulse dio un salto al oír la voz de transam a su espalda, lanzándole una mirada recriminatoria a su compañero de habitación.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Exclamó exaltado por la sorpresa.

-Descuida, no me ofendo de eso, aunque no te juntes demasiado con Mind, se te están pegando sus mañas –Sugirió burlescamente el francotirador.

Adannos río, pero no intervino.

-Necesitabas algo que te sacara de ese estupor- Susurró finalmente.

-Si, claro- Gruñó Impulse fingiendo enojo.

-Además, si Mind se marcha es decisión suya- Prosiguió Kitt cruzándose de brazos- no somos nadie para evitarlo, aunque me decepcionaría que todo acabara simplemente así.

-No más peleas ¡Que horror!- Contestó el Impala llevándose las manos a las mejillas, bromeando abiertamente.

-De nuevo imitando a Kitt- Afirmó la Silverado, ganándose un jalón de puertas de sus dos aliados-Auch ¡oigan! -Renegó levantando sus extremidades para alejarlas de los otros cuando el murmullo de Terran los alertó.

Al parecer su contacto y nuevo miembro estaba despertando, era hora de las preguntas, antes de interrogar al seeker.

**.0.0**

Los ópticos del cazador Autobot se encendieron rápidamente, haciendo alusión a su presente realidad… En su mente, la pelea contra su magnifico héroe seguía punzando, reverberándole en la cruda y funesta verdad… había perdido el encuentro. La batalla había sido un caos y ahora el estúpido Seeker debía estar rumbo a las instalaciones del coleccionista para ser reparado y entregado.

Pero no solo era uno, recordó fugazmente ¿Tendría Tempestad la presteza de tomarlos a ambos? Oh claro que si, la interrogante era tonta. El cazador de ópticos negros era un guerrero nato, fabricado especialmente para cumplir los retos adversos e imposibles siquiera de imaginar. Terran aseguró dentro de su cansado procesador su magistral y decepcionante verdad: Su héroe había finalizado su misión.

-¡Terran! –Escuchó cercanamente.

El aludido dirigió su mirada a su costado y distinguió el _familiar_ rostro del Impala.

La silueta le era familiar, pero el recuerdo se perdió tan rápido como había llegado, reemplazado con la mera información de su base de datos. La cual le permitió conocer al presente como uno de sus nuevos aliados, lo que trajo consigo la ostentosa pregunta: ¿Por qué Tempestad no le había asesinado? Era más humillante permanecer con vida, a sabiendas de que su misión fue un rotundo fracaso. Con el conocimiento de que ni siquiera era capaz de recordar viejos rostros de amigos.

Idolatraba excesivamente al cazador de ópticos negros, desde sus primeros recuerdos, la imagen del guerrero azulado se hizo presente, creando esa constante en su existencia, pero ahora que todo había dado un giro inesperado: en su interior; un sucio fulgor de resentimiento y vacío lentamente se apoderaba de él… Su orgullo había sido mancillado.

-Hey, hola, Impulse –murmuró fingiendo felicidad…

… Él sabía que ese Autobot debía ser un viejo amigo, o de lo contrario no tendría tantos archivos marcados con ese nombre, desafortunadamente no podía acceder a ellos, dejándolo en blanco.

Terran no era un transformer amargoso, pero en ese momento, en ese maldito instante de autodecepción, no sentía ni un atisbo de complicidad alegre por reencontrarse con nadie. Estaba molesto, y ahora, también tenía que ocultarlo. Afortunadamente la falsa careta funcionaría. «La practica hace al maestro- se dijo»

-Terran, bienvenido a la unidad Avalanche –Interrumpió Kitt cordialmente.

Al francotirador le apenaba no darle el espacio necesario a su ingeniero, pero las interrogantes en ese momento eran prioridad. El Autobot amarillo estaría con ellos a partir de ese ciclo… Los reencuentros fortuitos vendrían después.

-Soy Kitt, comandante de la Unidad –Señaló consecutivamente a la Silverado- Él es mi segundo oficial Addanos…

El Autobot se incorporó sobre su camilla, recibiendo un poco de ayuda de Impulse.

-Es un gusto conocer finalmente a mi equipo de trabajo –Respondió sonriente.

-¿Qué hacías en esa zona? Si me permites preguntar –Atajó Adannos, reprimiendo el arduo toque de desconfianza que luchaba por escapar con su voz.

Terran lo miró inquisitivo unos instantes y asintió. Estaría en terreno escabroso a partir de ese momento.

-Venía en dirección al cuartel y el ataque comenzó –Replicó firmemente- Un escuadrón de Sweeps estaban atacando un establecimiento público junto a ese cazador. –Pausó, fingiendo batallar para recordar- Llegué a la zona de desmán inmediatamente, no dudé. Sin embargo, todos estaban muertos… El único que seguía con vida era ese Seeker, pero estaba herido…

-Él ya está bien –Interrumpió Impulse- Llegamos unos minutos después de Mindmaster: El Seeker púrpura. Él ayudó a evitar una desgracia.

Los ópticos de Terran brillaron notoriamente, por lo que bajó la cabeza. Un gesto falso de tranquilidad fue lo que embargó su rostro para disfrazar sospechas…

…Los Seekers, ambos, con vida. Oh, el cazador deseaba reír maniacamente. La esperanza volvía a agolpar su chispa con ambición y deseo ¡Tenía a ambas presas nuevamente en sus manos! Pero… ¿Tempestad los había dejado ir como si nada? No, el transformer de ópticos negros no abandonaba un objetivo, no cesaba su trabajo. Ellos aún eran el blanco.

Terran reprimió las carcajadas que querían salir de sus labios y suspiró con gozo.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –Murmuró finalmente- Gracias a Primus todo salió bien…

Adannos hostigó notoriamente al mecha con la mirada, analizando pasivamente cada una de sus facciones y cambios humorísticos.

-Es todo lo que recuerdo de ese suceso.

-¿Conoces al cazador? –Inquirió nuevamente el oficial de seguridad.

El Autobot levantó vagamente la mirada hacia su interlocutor… Debía ser sumamente cuidadoso con ese transformer.

-No –Contestó secamente, enfrentando los ópticos del oficial- Él dijo que le dejara terminar con su presa. Y las noticias de cazadores de Seekers están en boca de todos en los barrios bajos. Ese tipo _es_ un cazador.

El silencio se aunó a la ligera tensión que suavemente cobijó a los presentes. Cazador y oficial se auscultaban notoriamente con la mirada. Sin embargo, por obvias razones de encubrimiento, Terran terminó cediendo y desviando sus ópticos al suelo.

-Bien, es hora de continuar con el Seeker. Adannos, por favor informa a mi hermano –Ordenó el transam.

El oficial de seguridad se retiró, caminando moderadamente a la habitación ambigua… El cazador observó con tenacidad cada movimiento de sus 'compañeros' cuando el transformer verdoso se marchó… Posó su atención en los rincones de la habitación, en todo aquello que podría convertirse en objeto de guerra y lucha. Conocía muy bien a su héroe de caza: Tempestad debía estar rondando los alrededores.

Se había puesto contento al escuchar la noticia que su amigo Impala le proveyó «Impulse irónicamente le había alegrado el ciclo». Sus ópticos brillaron alevosos, aprovechando la distraída conversación que había capturado la atención de sus compañeros presentes…

… Podría finalizar su misión…

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

00- Coleccionista-00

**00- Coleccionista-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo **__**V**_

_Tensión_... Se manejaba como un término ausente en significado, carente de lógica o entendimiento. En ese momento, la inhibición de mencionar una palabra o siquiera moverse, había quedado enteramente de lado para dar rienda suelta a la poderosa amistad que embargaba las chispas de esos dos transformers alados…

Mindmaster bromeaba esplendorosamente, y aquél al que alguna vez había llamado "amigo" escuchaba y complementaba los burdos comentarios con oraciones frescas y simples, desvaneciendo totalmente la cansina brumosidad de su chispa. La situación era clara y precisa: No había cupo, lugar, para reproches o repulsiones. Eran amigos desde la infancia y los caminos se tornaron distintos por crueles azares del destino. Sin embargo, nunca fue culpa de ninguno.

Los símbolos rojizos que adornaban las limpias alas del Seeker púrpura causaron un prominente golpe de confusión y ansiedad al decepticon interno que Darkwar mantenía a raya, pero comprendió también, que a causa del presente y del insano pasado, las cosas sucedían por una razón…

-Vamos, amigo, puedes unirte… Esto es… -Mindmaster dudó sobre lo que iba a decir, contradiciéndose a si mismo- Bueno, no es tan fabuloso todo el tiempo, pero si dejas de lado toda la inútil anarquía Autobot, puedes llegar a tomarle el lado divertido.

Darkwar miró atentamente a su amigo y se encogió en hombros, se le notaba dubitativo.

¿Unirse a los Autobots? Se lo pedía alguien que alguna vez fue un decepticon y también asesinó transformers del símbolo contrario, pero…

-Parece raro ¡Pero es genial torturar sosos de este lado! Yo te invito a mi equipo…

Dike comenzó a reír al instante, una carcajada que anunciaba su entera diversión inundó el liviano ambiente del taller.

-Viejo, lo pintas muy fácil. Una cosa es lo que _tú_ digas y otra lo que _ellos _piensen y digan.

-Quieres estar dentro entonces… -Aseguró el Seeker purpúreo, hablándose mas a si mismo que a su interlocutor.

-No sé –Retomó Dike su argumento, reacostumbrándose a los desvaríos de su amigo- No creo que sea conveniente…

-¡Pero claro que es conveniente! Le digo a mi hermano que estás en la unidad y ya, el carrito no dirá nada –Enmarcó decidido.

«Oh, vil mentira, cruel tortura para el transam -rió Mindmaster en su interior» Sabía que su hermano se volvería loco con la presencia de otro ser con alas. No los soportaba "_él estaba en la superficie para derribar Seekers_" le había dicho el comandante en repetidas ocasiones que discutían. Ya quería ver el rostro del francotirador cuando escuchara la _afirmación_ que estaba por presentarle, porque era un hecho: Darkwar se uniría al grupo y nadie podría evitarlo… Bueno, se podría impedir si el mismo Seeker decía que no, pero aparentemente se encontraba pensándolo con detenimiento y resignación…

Dike suspiró y miró sus pies, los cuales balanceaba levemente, aun permanecía sentado en la plancha metálica. El Seeker púrpura estaba a su lado, recargado en la mesa adyacente, de donde la gran lámpara de observación sobresalía

Tomar órdenes directas de un Autobot era algo muy… Sonaba abstracto y absurdo ¿Cómo estaría ahí para servirles si lo habían creado para destruirlos?

"Las cosas cambian" Se decía por todos lados, en cada esquina, en los cielos de Cybertron, en los oscuros y mortecinos callejones… Sin embargo, aún existían principios e instintos. Él se jactaba de ser un verdadero decepticon, un Seeker mortífero, digno de temer «aunque últimamente había tenido que darle la vuelta a los problemas» por cualquier adversario ¿Sobreviviría como 'Autobot'? Miró directamente a su mejor amigo: el Seeker purpúreo parecía afrontarlo con normalidad… Lo decían esos símbolos en sus alas y la despreocupada sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Entonces qué? –Le interrumpió el aludido con obvia esperanza en sus cínicas facciones.

Darkwar suspiró con turbación nuevamente y se pasó una mano por el cuello. Realmente estaba indeciso, su compañero aéreo parecía convencido, pero él, él… Diablos ¿Lo lograría realmente?

-No presiones, viejo –Respondió monótono, el debate interno que mantenía lo estaba ahogando

-Solo di que _"sí"_ y ya –Engatusó Mindmaster exasperado, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo novedosa indiferencia.

-… Ya, primero es necesario ver como…

_-__Si _ó _no_ –Atajó el transformer púrpura.

Dike gruñó enfadado y asintió sin más remedio.

-Si pues –Finalizó.

… Después se abofeteó mentalmente, se había dejado llevar por el burlesco juego de su mejor amigo, aquél transformer aéreo que ahora le miraba triunfante y altanero… Había ganado después de todo.

**.0.0.0**

Se deslizó mudamente hacia un costado. El ruido suave de la puerta fue pasivo, acompañado a penas de los calmos pasos del transformer verde y gris que se introdujo en la habitación con lentitud, mirando al frente a ambos voladores quienes parecían sumidos en una amistosa discusión… Nada irrelevante, salvo el hecho de que Mindmaster reía abiertamente mientras el otro volador miraba perturbado sus manos descansar en sus piernas. No había escuchado mucho de la conversación, pero para ver el estado del seeker desconocido, era obvio que el jet purpúreo acababa de aplicar uno de sus tantos métodos de diversión propia.

-Mindmaster –Llamó firmemente.

Ambos Seekers voltearon de inmediato. El aludido rió entre dientes e hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal de que escuchaba.

-Sal un momento, por favor.

Mindmaster miró a su amigo con presteza y dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar detrás del oficial de seguridad.

-ah, me llaman para que escoja tu método de tortura, amigo –rió socarronamente.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ambos transformers, dejando solo al seeker verde. Darkwar había alcanzado a distinguir la mirada seria y penetrante que la Silverado le dedicó antes de salir. Sin embargo, no hizo mayor algarabía del asunto, conocía perfectamente que no confiaban en él, por mucho que Mindmaster adornara la historia o inventara perfiles, no pondrían en juego tanto por un desconocido _decepticon, _como lo era en ese momento «porque sabía que la permanente marca de 'asesino' seguía en sus hombros a pesar de no llevar insignias»… como siempre lo había sido ante los cientos de ópticos azulados que diariamente lo miraban con morbo y rencor.

Exhaló con calma y esperó impaciente.

Sus ópticos se pasearon por distintos puntos del taller: No había salidas. Las ventanas eran nulas, meros adornos que servían como vistas falsas a un exterior que no existía. Las paredes anunciaban un grosor intraspasable, sin contar el hecho de que no conocía la profundidad o altitud a la que estaba expuesto, podía estar bajo tierra, en los hondos niveles de la base, de la misma manera en que simplemente se estaba ahogando en un cubo de energon y era una instalación tan común como cualquier otra… Sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie y toquetear las paredes para comprobar sus hipótesis, pero se abstuvo intransigente y aguardó sentado en la cama de recarga.

Los minutos se ralentizaron desesperantemente. No se escuchaba nada afuera de esas paredes. Nada. Todo era silencio absoluto. Dirigió su impávida mirada a la puerta y deseó que emitiera su clásico siseo, el cual indicaba que alguien había entrado…

_La claustrofobia hace malas jugadas…_

Finalmente, el mudo sonido de advertencia silbó suavemente en el aire, seguido de varios pasos que se adentraron sin rodeos al taller mecánico. El seeker observó las figuras con calma cuando se detuvieron: Mindmaster le miraba recargado desde la puerta, con un pie contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que Kitt y Adannos caminaron hasta situarse frente a él. Asumía que el carro negro debía ser el hermano de su amigo, se parecían un poco…

Darkwar los miró fijamente a ambos, brincando sus ópticos rojizos consecutivamente a los rostros de los Autobots.

-Mindmaster nos habló un poco de ti…_'Dike' _–Inició el francotirador

Al escuchar su sobrenombre rápidamente volteó a ver a su amigo, quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca junto a una mirada indiferente.

-Darkwar –Corrigió, volviendo su atención a sus interrogadores.

Kitt aceptó la corrección sin más rodeos.

-Soy el comandante de la unidad Avalanche, mi nombre es Kitt. Él es Adannos, mi primer oficial –Pausó. El seeker asintió visiblemente- Necesitamos saber un poco de información acerca del reciente encuentro con los decepticons y ese cazador «Tempestad».

-¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaban? –Prosiguió el oficial de seguridad a voz de su superior.

Su comandante le cedía el control en ese campo, era bueno extrayendo información.

Darkwar sonrió. No era un gesto arrogante o presuntuoso, solo era una sonrisa, extraída desde el interior de sus pensamientos, desde la recóndita verdad que cada ciclo atosigaba y exasperaba a todo volador.

-A mi –Replicó con sencillez.

Ambos Autobots lo miraron con detenimiento. Adannos se adelantó:

-Conocemos a medias la verdad sobre el cazador, la desaparición indiscriminada de transformers aéreos. Sin embargo, no tenemos ninguna respuesta aún del porqué los Sweeps continúan siguiéndoles el rastro –Inquirió gravemente, desviando sus ópticos a la figura altanera del Seeker púrpura.

Mindmaster agudizó la mirada. Nunca había contado su parte de la historia era verdad, lo que conllevaba a la única opción viable por parte de sus compañeros de unidad: interrogar a fondo a su mejor amigo.

-No aceptan el pasado, eso es todo –Contestó el seeker verde cruzándose de brazos.

La respuesta mas sencilla y atinada que pudiera proferir acababa de escapar de sus labios. Esa _era_ la verdad ¿Para qué escarbar en injurias que el pasado debió cerrar? No se pondría a explicar punto por punto lo que vivieron en la revuelta de la base decepticon. Los Sweeps los acosaban por órdenes de su líder, los cazadores los amedrentaban por obtener recompensas… y ahora ese maldito lunático los _coleccionaba_ por morbo y ociosa locura. Hubiera sido fácil explicar todo eso con palabras, quizá más sencillo que tirar rodeos al aire esperando que sus interlocutores los cacharan. Sin embargo, él nunca hablaba con soltura y normalidad de sus asuntos personales.

Además, Mindmaster debía haberles dicho todo ¿no? Quizá solo querían corroborar historias.

-¿A qué tipo de pasado te refieres? –Intervino Kitt analíticamente, la paciencia hacia ese tipo de mechas era escasa y luchaba por no expresarlo abiertamente- Ellos los atacan a ustedes –Aseguró- ¿Por qué?

Darkwar suspiró molesto ¿Cómo lo explicaba mas sencillamente?

-No quieren otra cosa en su _maldito_ ejército aéreo que no sean Sweeps, A Eso Me Refiero –Expuso finalmente, Adannos aseveró su mirada al escuchar la incitante y agresiva respuesta- Pero tampoco quieren que estemos fuera de sus filas. Simplemente no quieren Seekers en _ningún_ lado.

-Seh... son tan injustos con nosotros –interrumpió dramáticamente el seeker purpúreo, rompiendo su trato de guardar silencio en esa conversación.

Se acercó y se sentó al otro extremo de la plancha…

Sus acompañantes le miraron, al parecer Mindmaster sabía más de lo que quería aceptar. Ambos lo entendían, esperando que con el tiempo les revelara un poco más de la verdad. Imaginar a un jet de esos perseguir los pasos de un aerialbot era casi ridículo, no porque sus aliados alados fueran malos, de hecho la guerra los había entrenado bien, ahora eran muy buenos elementos aéreos; si no porque los seekers tenían el gran defecto de sentirse 'perfectos'.

-Tal vez quieras ayudar a tu _amigo_ con el resto de la historia- Retó el transam, como acostumbraba cuando se trataba de su pretencioso hermano

Mindmaster rió abiertamente. Si, eso sólo indicaba que el carrito quería jugar.

**.0.0.0**

Terran continuó escaneando la habitación, analizando fríamente cada punto, debía memorizarlo en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control. A su espalda, Impulse observaba cada movimiento sin hablar. El Mustang había sido su mejor amigo en la infancia, hasta que fueron separados dentro de las filas Autobot, de ahí no volvió a verlo o saber de él, tristemente el Impala se apenó por no haber ahondado más en el asunto, pero la guerra nunca concedía tiempos extra.

-El sistema de seguridad no es del todo confiable- Se escuchó el susurro por parte del Shelby.

-Si, eso mismo dijo Adannos- Aseguró el Muscle car, interpretando la indiferencia del otro auto como un rechazo por su abandono.

"_Bien, espero que eso no sea problema"_ Pensó, volviéndose para enfrentar al Impala haciendo uso de esa apariencia inocente, la cual, a veces detestaba

-Pero bueno. Olvidemos eso, háblame de ti, amigo, ¿Qué has hecho estos últimos Vorns?- Preguntó en un tono más amigable.

Impulse lo miró confundido. El Ingeniero no era tonto, sabía que algo pasaba con el deportivo, pero aun así. Le brindó el beneficio de la duda:… si se lo dio a un Decepticon, su amigo también lo merecía.

-Ya sabes: la guerra, pelear, observar a mis amigos morir día a día, etcétera. Si –Suspiró Impulse-… Lo normal para nuestra posición- Argumentó, buscando alguna reacción de parte del otro.

Terran sonrió.

-Ciertamente ocupado- Comentó, escuchando repentinamente la discusión que se desató en el pasillo cercano.

Se puso de pie lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta junto con su acompañante, quien ya se imaginaba el origen del problema. ¿Cómo no predecirlo? Las peleas verbales eran el platillo fuerte del día… Impulse suspiró. Ambos se asomaron levemente, encontrándose con las figura de los hermanos discutiendo. Aparentemente era un buen enfrentamiento… Otro, para variar.

Kitt estaba molesto, sus puertas erguidas revelaban su furia mientras su mirada carmesí se enfocaba en la de su hermano.

-Te aseguro que no te saldrás con la tuya- Exclamó el transam, el coraje era evidente en su tono de voz.

El seeker simplemente se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una posición indiferente.

-No sé porqué tienes que hacer un caos de una simple sugerencia- Comentó despreocupadamente. –Después de todo, me lo debes- Continuó, sonriendo a medias.

El comandante emitió un gemido de exasperación, ¿Deberle? ¿Deberle qué? ¡Ese volador no estaría en una pieza de no haber sido por ellos! ¡Por ellos nada más! Si, porque fue esa unidad la que le ayudó y protegió. El seeker sólo había causado problemas constantemente, retando la autoridad burlándose de las tropas, divirtiéndose con los oficiales, mientras él se mataba tratando de justificar tales acciones.

-¿Por qué lo haces? -Preguntó el auto finalmente- ¿Qué he hecho para que seas así conmigo, con nosotros, Mindmaster?-

El Jet le miró lentamente, perdiendo toda pose altanera. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados mientras le miraba serio, realmente analítico

-¿Por qué?- Repitió la pregunta de su hermano, el tono de su vocalizador había sido extremadamente bajo, amenazante- ¿Todavía preguntas _porqué_? –Escrutó nuevamente, aproximándose al deportivo negro- Aun hay mucho por pagar, 'hermanito'- Prosiguió, recordándole aquello que no lo dejaba.

Kitt lo miró sin sorpresa, él había esperado esa reacción. Odiaba cuando el volador lo manipulaba de ese modo, pero la culpabilidad en su interior era aún peor… la agonía de saber que él extinguió la chispa que lo creó con sus propias manos…

-Ese es un golpe bajo- Replicó, sintiendo los brazos de su hermano rodearle suavemente, igual que cuando se conocieron.

-Lo sé, pero por eso te quiero- Afirmó el jet purpúreo.

_E__l lente de una de las pocas cámaras bien colocadas continuaba captando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

-Debo comunicarme con Springer, tú sabes que ellos tienen que conocer la situación antes de tomar alguna decisión -Aclaró Kitt, alejándose de su hermano –No quiero que entres a esa habitación hasta que yo regrese, deja a Adannos trabajar –Ordenó finalmente, señalando el cuarto mientras se alejaba en reversa.

"_Soy débil, demasiado débil, no soy digno de vestir la insignia de comandante"_ Pensó, virando sus pasos, notando la presencia de los otros dos… "_Pero cada vez que siento ese aprecio, cada vez que hay esa naturalidad en su mirada, siento que estoy un paso más cerca de la redención… A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Y sólo espero que así sea" _Continuó en su procesador.

-De cualquier modo tenias que informarlo- Se escuchó la oración por parte del seeker. –Tú eres tan apegado a las reglas que a veces es desesperante.

Impulse hizo un suave ademán para llamar la atención, no deseaba que la discusión continuara, no los llevaría a nada.

Kitt observó a su amigo comprendiéndolo.

"…_Lamento esto"_ Pensó apenado. Sin embargo, únicamente se limitó a formular un ligero ademán, asintiendo bajamente.

-Bueno, tengo una cita con el centro de comunicaciones, por favor esperen aquí- Informó pasándoles de largo, alejándose sin mirar atrás.

Ambos Autobots esperaron a que su comandante desapareciera por el pasillo. Se les notaba pensativos. Terran no podía creerlo_ "¡así que esos dos eran hermanos!",_ un conocimiento que podía ser útil en un momento de necesidad. Sin embargo, Impulse no se abstuvo, le caía bien Mindmaster, de hecho, lo consideraba un gran amigo, pero odiaba cuando el Jet recurría a esas estrategias para molestar a su hermano, uno de los mejores amigos del Impala.

-No puedo decir que apruebo lo que haces, Mindmaster ¿Por qué eres así?- Dijo en un tono reprobatorio. -¿Acaso no tienes idea del daño que haces?, sé que probablemente no lo entiendas del todo, pero _No_ _eres_ él único que ha perdido algo- Reclamó con enojo.

El seeker sabía que era cierto. Se limitó a mirar vagamente al ingeniero: no admitiría nada. Generalmente Impulse no intervenía ni trataba de aligerar los problemas entre ambos, pero esta vez parecía realmente enojado, muy molesto. Probablemente la presencia de Dike en el lugar era en parte la causa. El muscle car no apreciaba del todo a _su_ amigo, habían sido rivales en esa cruenta batalla que marcó sus caminos. Él presenció la pelea.

El mustang no hizo alusión alguna a su entera confusión. Ni siquiera pensó en hacerse notar en ese momento. No comprendía del todo lo que pasaba entre esos dos, además, lo mejor en esa 'misión' era evitar socializar con los objetivos, eso sólo hacía las cosas peor.

Mindmaster sonrió despreocupado y se encogió en hombros mirando al Impala. Quiso decirle que ese asunto no le concernía, no obstante, por primera vez en su existencia calló su vocalizador y entró altaneramente al cuarto, dejando a ambos Autobots aún en la puerta.

**.0.0.0**

Kitt caminó por el pasillo ignorando las miradas de los otros Autobots, aún buscaba «mentalmente» la manera de informar el descubrimiento a la base.

«En que problemas me meto… -Se dijo» llegando a la consola principal. Otro mecha tecleaba algunos comandos, un transformer delgado, de mediana estatura. Un nervioso soldado que movía ágilmente sus dedos en la computadora sin obtener resultado alguno. Kitt lo hostigó seriamente con la mirada. El mecha a penas notó su entrada cuando el siseo de la puerta fue tragado por el golpe seco de la gomilla aprisionando al metal… Por lo que se puso de pie torpemente y lo saludó, corrigiendo su postura y llevando su mano al pecho.

-Señor, ¿En que puedo servirle, señor?- Preguntó atarantado, al parecer tenía algún problema que trataba de ocultar, fallando terriblemente.

-Necesito que establezca contacto con los cuarteles principales, cadete- Ordenó el transam, notando la preocupación en esos ópticos azulados.

-Señor… hay un problema con eso- Comentó el soldado volviendo su mirada a la consola.

El aspecto de ese joven militar revelaba que no mentía. Sus esfuerzos natos no estaban sirviendo de nada. Kitt supo inmediatamente que las cosas se pondrían realmente feas.

-No puedo establecer contacto… No hay señal… señor

El comandante le dirigió una mirada penetrante, suspicaz. Iba a replicar con una interrogante, abrió la boca y preparó su vocalizador, sin embargo, la pregunta jamás salió… Las luces perdieron potencia y las lámparas del techo lentamente fueron pereciendo, cesando su trabajo con un sonido austero, seco, reduciendo totalmente su intensidad. La habitación, los corredores, la base entera quedó envuelta en penumbras…

**.0.0.0**

Habían estado discutiendo peligrosamente cerca. Autobot y decepticon…

… Sus miradas contrastantes chocaban. El seeker, a pesar de saberse fuera de las líneas decepticon, no podía evitar sentir un grado de repulsión y exaspero en contra de la fortuita y "_bonachona_" presencia de tanto Autobot. Tal vez era la programación en su interior o tanto año de estudio y entrenamiento especialmente diseñado para destruir cualquier atisbo de misericordia contra todo aquel guerrero o mecanoide que no portara una insignia púrpura.

Darkwar no soportaba escuchar tanta pregunta. Tenía que prestarse a responder sin titubeos, a decir la verdad costara lo que costara, sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrido desde que su amigo y el comandante salieron del taller le había indicado encajosamente que ya no era necesario continuar con ese juego de dimes y diretes…

-No pienso contestar una sola pregunta mas… -Murmuró el seeker molesto, su tono marcó un timbre peligroso, amenazante.

Adannos lo miro fríamente, deseando ponerlo nuevamente fuera de línea. Él tenía ventaja en esa situación, sus armas estaban prestas, cargadas y listas al interior de su espacio toráxico.

El seeker, sentado aún en la plancha de reparación, lo miraba tenso «enfadado del interrogatorio», inmensamente quieto. El oficial de seguridad juraba que en cualquier segundo le atacaría, aunque 'miedo' era lo menos que podía sentir, no, él no le temía a un decepticon desarmado y recién reparado.

-Aún no terminamos –Contestó el Autobot, su voz sonó pasiva. El seeker lo miró molesto- El interrogatorio caerá mas a fondo hasta descubrir el verdadero motivo por el cual _quieres unirte_ al escuadrón –Remató.

"_Autobot", _Con un toque despectivo el seeker quería emplear esa palabra. Nunca en su vida se había contenido tanto de escupir cada sílaba de esa entonación con asco. Ahora tenía que bloquear cualquier necesidad de pronunciarla.

-Cuando el momento llegue… –Gruñó el aludido, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Adannos estaba alerta-… contestaré lo que sea necesario ante _ese_ comandante –Sin embargo, no podía evitar que su tono fuera despreciativo en general.- Hoy no diré nada más…

Las palabras acentuadas fueron tragadas por el tronido seco y disfuncional de los reguladores de energía ubicados en los techos. La tenue luminosidad del cuarto fue devorada inmediatamente por aquella terrorífica oscuridad que cegó los candentes ópticos de los transformers presentes. Tardaría un rato para que ambos se acostumbraran visualmente a la _nada _y sus sistemas infrarrojos fueran activados. El cuarto era mediano, pero estaba indudablemente ennegrecido en su totalidad. No había luz, no existía un espacio seguro por el cual caminar sin tropezar.

El oficial de seguridad miró atentamente los ópticos de su interlocutor. El destello rojizo de aquella hostil mirada estaba clavado en dirección a la salida, hostigando los alrededores con fervor. Ambos se encontraban al centro del taller, rodeados de objetos, obstáculos y amontonamientos inútiles de refacciones y partes robóticas mal ubicadas… Caminar a la puerta sería una pequeña aventura. Y comprobó la teoría cuando el tropiezo del _decepticon_ a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El seeker en su ceguera había intentado encaminarse a la salida, chocando contra la mesa de iluminación. Maldijo notoriamente y empujó el aparato a un lado… Cierto, esos transformers eran claustrofóbicos.

-¿No tienen controles manuales? –Gruñó el volador- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no los tengan?! –vociferó impaciente, tanteaba la puerta y no encontraba un modo de abrirla.

… Rápidamente estaba perdiendo la calma por más que le pesara admitirlo.

-Este sector no es nuestro. No habitamos en esta base –Aclaró Adannos, encaminándose a la puerta para ayudar.

Lastimosamente era verdad. La puerta estaba sellada herméticamente con el monótono sistema eléctrico. Se deslizaba a un lado pero no había manera de abrirla manualmente, no sin destrozarla ¿Duraría mucho el "apagón"?

El seeker enterró los dedos en las divisiones laterales e intentó halarla hacia un lado, imprimiendo fuerza inservible. La puerta era sólida y el metal parecía resistente. Un gruñido frustrado acompañó el intento fallido, el puño del transformer aéreo golpeó sonoramente la superficie que obstruía su escape ¡tenía que salir de ahí antes de que se volviera totalmente loco!

La turbada mirada rojiza se aparcó en los ópticos azules, esperando alguna solución viable.

-Tienes armas, Autobot, destroza la entrada.

Adannos lo miró seriamente. La sugerencia se percibía desesperada. La oración había sido muy brusca.

-¡¿Qué demonios esperas?! –Presionó Darkwar apuntando el acceso con su dedo- ¡Maldición! No quiero estar aquí dentro por mas tiempo ¡Ábrela ahora!

Lo más conveniente era evitar un ataque de histeria en momentos poco ortodoxos. Adannos sentía la mirada clavada en su rostro. Los ópticos exigentes de su acompañante le advertían que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una negativa. El seeker quería salir de ahí. Y antes, por boca del mismo Impulse, había escuchado el relato del indeseado ataque de claustrofobia que Mindmaster sufrió cuando les capturaron.

La petición que el volador profería violentamente no era manejada con cordura. Darkwar hacía esfuerzos sobrenaturales por contener la calma, convicción que fallaba notoriamente.

-De acuerdo, Darkwar –Concedió el oficial, indicándole al aludido que debía retroceder

Pocos pasos fueron los que separaron al transformer aéreo de la entrada. Su ansiedad no le permitía pensar con claridad ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¡Estaba encerrado, por Primus! El oficial debía apurarse si no quería ver su cabeza rodando por el suelo. Dike estaba pensando cómo arrebatarle los cañones para salir por su propia cuenta.

Los puños desesperados del seeker se apretaron a sus costados, su mirada ansiosa «nerviosa» seguía atentamente los movimientos de Adannos.

Las armas se esgrimieron en brazos del Autobot, poderosas y temibles. Abarcaban sus antebrazos y exigían un respeto increíble. Los enormes cañones se adaptaron sobre el dorso de sus manos y apuntaron decididamente a la entrada. Si el portentoso disparo que iban a proferir no tiraba o desvencijaba el metal, nada lo haría…

-Hazlo ya, Autobot ¡Ya! –Espetó el Seeker.

No fue por seguir órdenes del decepticon, sin embargo, Adannos abrió fuego inmediatamente. Las gruesas descargas de plasma chocaron violentamente en la pared e hicieron volar el metal derretido en diversas direcciones. El estruendo fue sórdido y letal. Los audios de ambos cybertronianos quedaron empalagados con un fino chillido apenas perceptible, el cual, pasajeramente, se fue como llegó.

Sus ópticos ya estaban adaptados para mirar en la oscuridad. El seeker fue el primero en salir, avistando los largos corredores. Pasillos siniestros y frívolos… Accesos que profesaban destinos inciertos… ¿Era imaginación suya o su chispa tenía malos presentimientos? Escuchó detrás de sí los pasos calmos del Autobot, quien se detuvo a su espalda y parecía revisar el daño de sus armas en la estructura del edificio. No se veía feliz.

No tenía porque quejarse, nadie salió herido… De hecho, nadie se avistaba en los pasillos.

-_Adannos_ –Remarcó el oficial secamente, percatándose de la renuente atención que robó del jet- Ese es mi nombre, _aprende_ a usarlo. Por aquí… -Indicó, esquivando las alas del Seeker para adelantarse a su posición.

Él también sentía algo extremadamente anormal circundando los alrededores. Y sabía de antemano que la razón a todo ese alboroto eran las presencias de ambos Seekers en la base. El cazador no se daría por vencido. Ese transformer buscaría a toda costa obtener su recompensa, obtener sus valiosos créditos, aquellos que seguramente le prometían por entregar a los voladores…

Sin embargo, ellos mismos, presas de su marginada raza o de la locura ociosa de algún psicópata, no se avistaban molestos o perturbados por su imperecedero futuro. Mas desesperación y agonía había presentado Darkwar al mirarse encerrado en esos momento, mas aflicción que minutos atrás, cuando le dijeron nuevamente que sería perseguido por cazadores… Fieros transformers creados para derribar y apresar objetivos. No, ninguno de los dos parecía sopesarlo con temor. Mindmaster lucía la misma careta ácida de siempre. Burlesco, altanero y muy lascivo, pero el seeker púrpura tampoco mostraba terror al saberse cazado.

Los pasos del transformer terrestre se detuvieron frente a la puerta que antes le hubiera dejado acceder a su habitación temporal.

Estaba cerrada.

Adannos suspiró superficialmente… Sus compañeros también estaban encerrados. Ya no quería destruir paredes. No le agradaba mucho la idea de ir tumbando y deshaciendo cosas a su paso, aunque su improvisado compañero parecía indiferente… Como decepticon, se notaba que disfrutaba viendo volar todo en mil pedazos.

Darkwar sonrió imperceptiblemente y se recargó en la pared contigua. La desesperante claustrofobia había desaparecido de momento… solo de momento…

… Mindmaster debía estar afrontando la misma frustrante situación al interior de la habitación.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

00- Coleccionista-00

**00- Coleccionista-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo **__**VI**_

Sus circuitos bombeaban electricidad con ansiosa y alebrestada rapidez… Su mirada era la de alguien que sabía, estaba haciendo algo malo. Quizá muy malo. Tenía miedo, terror, mucho temor corroyéndole interiormente, atosigando su procesador hasta el hartazgo, el saberse inútil, incapaz de actuar sin ayuda le asfixiaba. Su chispa vibraba molesta, solitaria…

¿Qué hacer entonces?

Las noticias habían corrido inmediatamente a sus audios. El pandemonium político y social que creó esa infortunada decisión en las tropas Autobot, sobretodo, en las que eran mas allegadas al _glorioso_ Prime: Un decepticon redimido, un volador pidiendo acceso directo para poder autoproclamarse aerialbot sin necesidad de haber sido creado como uno… Primus, eso era un boletín sorprendente. Sus manos se aferraron al barandal del profundo pasillo. No, ninguna noticia o catástrofe era tan sorprendente como el desfallecimiento interno y moral que estaba sufriendo en ese mismo instante. En ese momento -en esa penosa situación- sería mil veces capaz de brindarle su entera existencia a Unicron, solo con el simple acontecimiento de que su hermana «la única que había estado ahí para ayudarle» volviera a su lado.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido derribada por segunda ocasión, como si le hubieran arrancado las alas de raíz y no pudiera volver a volar "_Y es que sin ella era imposible…_"

El rostro afligido de aquel decepticon femenino que caminaba por los sombríos pasillos solitarios se endureció. Su mirada infrarroja brillaba en la oscuridad. Los alrededores eran esculcados a fondo por su mira maestra. No había rastros de sistemas activos, no robots, no mecanismos defensivos. La base estaba muerta (literalmente hablando). Sus alas descendieron un poco sobre su espalda, cuidaba atentamente de no rozar paredes, de mantenerse firme al centro del enorme corredor. El conocimiento en esa área era vago, diminuto, el edificio podría ser enorme, sus pasos quizá eran erróneos.

Dobló al final del corredor, echando un vistazo antes de adentrarse en otro vacío acceso.

Cualquier sonido sería detectado, tal cual había presenciado aturdida y recelosa la extraña explosión en algún punto de ese desgraciado lugar. Su temor le indicaba renuente que se alejara y buscara otros métodos de dar con él, sin embargo, la fiereza de su chispa, la necesidad de volver a ver a su única familia, le instaban que el camino correcto era _ese_. No podría encontrar ayuda en otro sitio. Ya había intentado pedir apoyo con algunos _'mercenarios'_ que se atravesaron en su camino, pero éstos únicamente osaron divertirse con ella, jugaron con su pánico y desesperación.

_Oh, pobre de Vengala, la estaba pasando muy mal._

Miró a sus espaldas deteniendo su camino. Sentía los ópticos de alguien clavados en sus alas. Tal vez era la paranoia en aumento, la soledad y el encierro de esa base los que ya estaban trastornando sus sensores pero…

… El estridente sonido de una barra metálica azotando contra el suelo le hizo brincar notoriamente. El cimbreante y aturdidor aviso resonó burlesco por cada pasillo, rincón y recoveco de la callada edificación. La sorprendida robot había hecho un esfuerzo increíble por no gritar a la par de la irrupción, sus alas ahora pegadas a la pared, sus manos temblorosas apoyadas en el metálico barandal; daban clara evidencia del probable cortocircuito que sufrirían sus sistemas de seguir en ese macabro juego. Por Primus, los Autobots no eran tan crueles y malvados…

El aceite pasó difícilmente por su garganta. Sus ópticos –bajamente iluminados- miraban atentamente el camino ya antes recorrido por sus pies. Primus, diablos, no recordaba haber dejado atrás ningún objeto inanimado por los suelos, todo el trayecto sucedió despacio y analítico: En los pasillos, no había absolutamente nada ¡Nada que pudiera caer y resonar tan escandalosamente!

Pero sentía –sabía- que algo se acercaba. Una presencia, un ente, un transformer, lo que fuera, no tardaría en doblar por el pasillo, y ella estaba tan sorprendida y expectante que no se podía mover para escapar y evitar un afrontamiento. Y ahí estaba… eso ó ellos. Aquello que le seguía y no le permitiría…

-¿Quién _demonios_ eres tú?

Su chispa se paralizó al detectar el vozarrón estruendoso y molesto que invadió sus audios desde aquella aterradora y suspensiva esquina. La cabeza inclinada y enmarañada con pensamientos oscuros e indeseables de la fembot lentamente se enderezó y observó confundida aquella horda de ópticos azules que la auscultaban con alarma y coraje…

Vengala quiso reír de los nervios, deseó gritar aliviada: No cazadores, no entes etéreos, no decepticons sedientos de energon… Únicamente Autobots… "_Llanos y molestos Autobots…_" Se llevó una mano al pecho e intentó mover los temblorosos servos de su cuerpo para separarlos de la pared. Sus tensas piernas obedecieron con reniego. Por Primus que debía tranquilizarse…

-¡Un decepticon! –Gritó el mismo Autobot que le descubrió.

Aún no estaba a salvo…

No había espacio para ofrecer explicaciones a un grupo enardecido de guerreros con ganas de patear o destrozar algo. Estaban armados, sus rifles cargados e iluminados por cientos de botones y comandos coloridos le advertían al aturdido procesador de la intrusa que se vería echa un manojo de fierro viejo si no se movía. Y no esperó a percibir cercanamente la primera descarga. Se movió de su sitio y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus pies le dejaban. Los plasmas violáceos habían chocado contra la pared donde estaba segundos atrás, dejando hoscos agujeros, mortales avisos de muerte e incomprensión. Las maldiciones de los Autobots chocaban en su mente, las peroratas de insultos cybertronianos le hacían arder el energon, pero no podía afrontarlos, eran muchos, sus ópticos querían matarla ¡y sus manos no dejaban de disparar!

El asustadizo seeker femenino dribló en otra esquina, gritando sorprendida al sentir el calor del plasma rozarle peligrosamente el alerón de su ala derecha. No hubo daño, pero si temor y enojo.

Los metálicos pasos rebotantes ahogaron repentinamente los pasillos de la base Autobot. El metal chirriaba acompasando a la sarta de groserías e improperios que los transformers de insignia roja proferían contra su '_acobardado_' enemigo, aquel que huía con el deseo, el pequeño deseo de salvar su chispa y la de ese ser querido que le habían arrebatado.

Vengala volteaba repetidas veces sobre su hombro, no podía evitarlo, los sentía cada vez mas cerca…

_¿Por qué no preguntaban antes de disparar?_

**.0.0.0**

El sistema de iluminación había fallado, junto con otros sensores. El transam suspiró, al parecer la suerte no andaba de su lado, pues ahora sería imposible comunicarse con los cuarteles generales hasta que no arreglaran el problema. Peor aún, debía navegar por una base desconocida, conciente del peligro que podía estar acechando a ese recién llegado, así como a su hermano.

"_Sólo espero que no haya más inocentes de por medio"_ Pensó. Adannos le había hablado acerca de Tempestad, de la historia que se contaba, alguien que vivió desde épocas pasadas… Como jefe de seguridad, el oficial tenía acceso a archivos que ni él conocía, pero si este mítico personaje era tan familiar con los Autobots ¿Por qué no habían hecho mayor mención del mismo?

Sin más, decidió volver con su unidad, prefería tener al par de voladores cerca en caso de que sus presentimientos fuesen correctos.

De inmediato caminó de vuelta, regresando sobre sus antiguos pasos. Iba ensimismado, pensando atentamente en el reciente problema que estaban enfrentando. Sus ópticos enfocados al frente -envueltos por la negrura- no distinguían ninguna alteración a su alrededor. No, el francotirador no estaba de humor para distraerse con pequeñeces… cuando una serie de gritos detuvieron sus pasos. Las exclamaciones no eran más que insultos dirigidos hacia 'algo' o 'alguien' en particular. ¿Se habían vuelto locos? Con una negación de exasperación, el deportivo maldijo esa actitud, ¿Acaso eran tontos? Eso solo causaría problemas, el disparar primero no era siempre la mejor opción, pero obviamente ese grupo no estaba consiente.

-Eso pasa cuando permites que un grupo de novatos controle una base- Susurró, captando una fugaz figura, un transformer que corrió endemoniadamente rápido frente a sus ópticos.

El intruso se movió ágilmente pasando entre la intersección entre pasillos frente a él. La velocidad del objeto no reveló del todo al ente, pero las alas eran más que evidentes.

-¡Genial!- Exclamó sarcásticamente empuñando su rifle, al parecer "Dike" había huido.

**.0.0.0**

Mindmaster observó el techo con fascinación, por el momento la oscuridad era lo único que los rodeaba y, a pesar de que el espacio era amplio, para el volador no era más que una maldita trampa. la cual comenzaba a reactivar esa conocida fobia.

Impulse conocía los síntomas. Había estado mirando analíticamente cada movimiento de su compañero alado: La extraña quietud de Mindmaster le ponía nervioso. Tenían que salir del cuarto antes de que el jet enloqueciera aún más… si es que eso era posible.

Terran también le analizaba sin decir nada. No, por el momento ese apagón concentraba toda su atención mientras imaginaba las tácticas que su héroe debía estar empleando. «Nos piensa acorralar en esta base, utilizándola como laberinto para llegar al objetivo- Pensó». Dirigió una rápida mirada al volador purpúreo.

-Bien, tendremos que forzar la cerradura, tardara un momento pero…-Comenzó la explicación por parte del ingeniero, cuando la mirada desesperada de Mindmaster lo detuvo.

-¿TIEMPO?- Ladró el seeker, haciendo ademanes con las manos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta observándola con ferocidad. -¿Para que necesitamos _perder_ tiempo? ¡Sólo vuela la maldita cosa y ya! -Ordenó, apuntando con sus rifles al objetivo.

-No, espera, si causamos una explosión tendremos muchos problemas- Advirtió el impala jalando al jet, aquel que le miró con recriminación.

Las manos del ingeniero mantenían fijos los brazos del seeker. Sus armas ahora apuntaban al suelo.

-Tú _No_ Entiendes, Impulse- Susurró Mindmaster, adoptando un toque casi mortal en los decídeles de voz. –Si no salgo de aquí en unos instantes… ¡Una puerta derribada será lo ultimo por lo que tendrán que preocuparse! -Vociferó su amenaza.

Pero para el muscle car esas reacciones no eran nuevas, sin más, se abalanzó llenamente contra el jet, tratando ahora de quitarle las armas. Ambos compañeros comenzaron una lucha personal

-No volarás Ni derribarás nada- Confirmo el Ingeniero sujetando al volador quien de inmediato contraatacó tratando de alejar a su rival.

Mindmaster rió desesperado y comenzó a forcejear. Era una escena graciosa se debía admitir. La locura del seeker aumentaba conforme los pasos alebrestados de ambos los hacían chocar contra mesas, camas y utensilios mal acomodados alrededor del suelo. Sus pies trastabillaban chirriando sobre el piso, y en el rostro de Impulse, el esfuerzo era evidente en una disgustante mueca de desagrado y molestia.

-¡Déjame destruirla! ¡Suéltame! –Insistió el seeker, aunque mas parecía una burlesca sugerencia, no podía dejar de reír.

-¡No es… necesario! –contrarrestó Impulse- podemos… Podemos abrirla de otra manera.

-¡No! ¡Destrúyela! –Gritó nuevamente, era desesperante no poder quitarse al ingeniero de encima-¡Ahh, déjame! –Renegó cual recién creado lo haría en un berrinche.

El mustang los siguió atentamente con la mirada. No cabía duda, el transformer aéreo estaba completamente loco. El jet purpúreo no dejaba de reír y burlarse del Impala, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo demostraba su enorme frustración y exaspero al ser detenido y sometido. Ya habían tirado varios objetos de los muebles y ahora luchaban cerca de un enorme anaquel que guardaba cuidadosamente utensilios de mantenimiento.

Mindmaster logró liberar una de sus manos únicamente para regalarse a si mismo el deleite de poder destruir mas objetos. En un fugaz descuido del Impala Mindmaster actuó a su favor. El seeker lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrojó pesadamente contra la ordenada superficie del mueble adyacente, todo con la finalidad de destruir los delicados vidrios de procedencia terrestre y tirar desastrosamente los metálicos aparatos al piso. El ruido fue ensordecedor, acompasado de la divertida carcajada del transformer volador. El pobre Autobot había quedado graciosamente incrustado de espaldas en el anaquel, siendo presa de las enormes risotadas del jet.

-¡Muerde el polvo, amigo! –Vitoreó triunfante con las manos en alto, preparándose para la segunda embestida de su oponente, aquel humillado «y un tanto entretenido» Impala que se dirigía nuevamente en su contra- ¡Ja! Quieres más…

Terran suspiró abstraído. No seguiría esperando a que Tempestad los arrinconara «porque eso era lo que pretendía el cazador de ópticos negros». Ignorando la desastrosa revuelta de sus compañeros, avanzó a la puerta, forzando el panel para activar la cerradura con una fuente alterna de energía. La base no era muy nueva, por lo que los firewalls debían ser mínimos. Con un rápido comando y un poco de energía de sus sistemas abriría el acceso obstruido con velocidad, antes de que el par de transformers que compartían su destino se mataran. Verdaderamente el sobrevivir a solas era productivo, más en su línea de trabajo, aunque habría preferido no revelar nada al respecto a menos de que fuese necesario.

-Demasiado pronto- Se reprochó, activando la cerradura.

**.0.0.0**

Adannos continuaba buscando un modo para abrir la intraspasable puerta, mientras el seeker lo miraba de manera despreocupada aún recargado en la pared. Si, no hacía nada, sólo le observaba con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa en sus facciones, incluso parecía disfrutar de algún pensamiento con esos ópticos rojos, fijos en la superficie que aprisionaba a sus compañeros.

-Seguramente disfrutando del show que su procesador pueda presentar- Murmuró el oficial, imaginando las cosas que podían pasar por la mente de ese volador, quien era un decepticon después de todo- Jamás hay que olvidarlo- Continuó, cuando el siseo de la puerta lo alerto.

Mind master logró separarse una vez mas del Impala y apuntó fervientemente en dirección a la puerta. Sin dudar cargó sus cañones, con los arremolinamientos de plasma más potentes que pudiera poseer. La energía se estaba juntando en la boca de los rifles, indicándole que en unos segundos podría hacer su esplendoroso movimiento. Incluso, disfrutó el ignorar las acciones del mustang quien se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo.

Todo debía hacerse rápido. Él sabía que Impulse no tardaría en intentar detenerlo de nuevo. El ingeniero ya corría en su dirección para atropellar sus intenciones.

Y fue cuando el disparo proveniente del par de cañones se hizo presente justo en el instante en el que la puerta se abrió, revelando la presencia de los otros dos tranformers quienes al ver el ataque se lanzaron al piso evitándolo por milímetros. Primus los protegió indudablemente. De haber reaccionado con lentitud, serían ahora parte del metal fundido que resbalaba por la pared.

-¿¡Qué rayos!?- Exclamó Adannos, sintiendo el peso de Dark War sobre él.

Eso era demasiado, el disparo había agujerado el muro del pasillo dejando una marca humeante junto con los restos de lo que pudo ser esa sección de la base. Molesta, la camioneta se incorporó ignorando ese peso extra en su espalda, el cual hizo contacto con el piso de manera brusca. Darkwar gruñó indignado al verse arrojado despectivamente al suelo.

-Mindmaster- Exclamó la silverado, reconociendo la magnitud del daño.

El seeker purpúreo se puso de pie. Impulse había hecho su movimiento tarde y le había tirado después de que sus rifles dispararon. Sin embargo, el resentimiento ni siquiera cursó en su cabeza. Su hiperactiva silueta apareció en la entrada, corriendo a abrazar al jefe de seguridad, ignorando el tono agresivo del otro.

-¡Amigo mío, al fin! ¡Libertad!- Gritó alegre, dejando de lado el daño que había ocasionado.

Impulse y Terran aparecieron poco después a su espalda, el Ingeniero simplemente saludó sacudiendo las partes sucias de su cuerpo mientras el mustang sonreía, debía admitir que la escena era graciosa. Aunque Dike –de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso- no pensara lo mismo.

**.0.0.0**

Cansada de dar vueltas en vano, de sentir los rozones de los láseres cincelando sus alas, la exasperada fembot dribló por última vez el ancho de un grueso pasillo. Su brazo derecho se había apoyado ágilmente en el barandal, ayudándose a agilizar sus movimientos. Ya no sentía sus piernas, estaban exhaustas. Su vocalizador, deteriorado de tanto grito, de proferir explicaciones y argumentos que eran fielmente ignorados, gimió desesperado. No encontraba una manera de salir airosa de ese "enfrentamiento", no sin terminar echa un pedazo de metal agujerado.

La base se le había mostrado dócil al principio. Nunca supo porqué los sistemas estaban muertos, apagados, faltos de energía, sin embargo, no titubeó a la hora de adentrarse. Le habían comunicado clandestinamente que el volador que ella buscaba «La unidad, mejor dicho» estaba camino a la hostil ciudad de Nova Craniun, dónde ahora batallosamente ella luchaba por continuar viviendo.

Ni siquiera podía disparar. El esfuerzo que eso hubiera requerido le habría restado concentración y no tumbaría a todos sus oponentes…

-¡Por Primus que no soy un enemigo! –Gritó una vez más.

Su respuesta fueron varios disparos que reventaron las apagadas lámparas sobre su cabeza.

Siguió corriendo sin descanso…

Sus pies patinaron rechinantes cuando una figura tosca se posó sobre ella. Le sorprendieron en la esquina del pasillo. Un tipo, de aspecto macabro, de azulados ópticos crueles, estiró los brazos en su dirección y trató de apresarle en un descarado abrazo. Poco faltó para verla caer inevitablemente, sin embargo, sus prestos movimientos militares le instaron a evadirle. El armatoste no capturó nada, y Vengala continuó su inverosímil trayectoria.

Mala era su suerte, porque ya no podía más… Los servos de sus piernas chirriaban bajo el esfuerzo, sus alas se mostraban adoloridas «taladrantes» de tanto golpe en las paredes ¿A dónde debía ir?

La respuesta llegó como una iluminación divina al final del oscuro corredor. En su fatigada visión, el intruso observó claramente el febril movimiento de dos lucecitas rojas. Los ópticos de algún transformer que intercambiaba comentarios y excusas con otro de mayor tamaño, el cual tenía mirada azulosa. Los distinguió claramente entre el paisaje borrascoso ¡Era la mirada de un decepticon! Tenía que serlo… Por Primus que debía serlo.

Un nuevo quejido se ahogó en su garganta e intentó acelerar el paso. Los disparos bailaban entre sus alas, sus piernas… su cabeza.

-¡Mindmaster! –Llamó urgentemente, su voz delgada sonó llorosa, desesperada, muy aterrada.

**.0.0.0**

Entre la extraña cacofonía que improvisadamente había llamado la atención de los transformers. El seeker púrpura se separó notoriamente del molesto oficial de seguridad y se adelantó unos pasos con vaguedad, mirando fijamente sorprendido en dirección al tumulto de disparos, ópticos y robots que anunciaban sus presencias de una manera un tanto… alebrestada.

Aunque no había sido eso lo que atrajo enteramente su atención, sino, escuchar su nombre, porque lo había escuchado ¿no?

La vocecita crispante tan reconocida por sus audios -temporalmente olvidada- había vuelto a llenar sus sentidos con ese alerta interminable, esa molestia guardada. Lo que tanto soñó volver a vivir, a pesar de no reconocerlo abiertamente.

-¡Mindmaster, ayúdame!

Definitivamente no eran sus clásicas alucinaciones. Lo supo cuando miró de reojo la verdosa figura de su amigo adelantarse con el mismo sentido de alerta para posar su visor en el desbocado transformer que corría en dirección a ellos. Y sus pensamientos no divagaron mas, no pudieron hacerlo. Su improvisada concentración en la nada se vio interrumpida cuando sintió el peso nato de alguien brincando sobre él. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Unos delgados brazos rodearon su cuello y se fijaron forzosamente contra su estructura, malabareando entre los escapes de sus hombros. Tuvo que retroceder a trastabillones varios pasos para no caer al suelo.

Todo pasó realmente rápido, fugaz. A penas fue consciente de que tenía a alguien sollozando en su cabina y se aferraba a su estructura como si fuera el último soporte del mundo. Un mundo cruelmente derrumbado.

-¡Ayúdame! Por favor… -murmuraron entrecortadamente. La pequeña voz, carente de felicidad, se ahogaba jadeando en su pecho- No los dejes… diles que no. Mindmaster, ayúdame…

La manada indeterminable de transformers agresivos se detuvo patinando, apuntando sin clemencia a todos aquellos que estaban de pie al final del corredor. Trabajosamente Adannos reaccionó después de presenciar tal espectáculo y miró ávidamente a los tontos novatos que se empeñaban en degradar su "excelente" trabajo. Los jadeos y sollozos del «una vez mas» novedoso Seeker entrecortaban el repentino silencio que se había cernido alrededor de los presentes.

Los soldados se negaban a dejar de apuntar. Vengala no levantaba la vista de la cabina de su compañero, parecía una pequeña chispa temerosa.

-Aléjense de esa asquerosa máquina, es un decepticon –Gruñó el que parecía, estaba al mando de esa ruda cacería.

-No, todo está bien –Alcanzó a murmurar Mindmaster, sus sentidos entraban nuevamente a su procesador, aunque no sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

Adannos carraspeó y suspiró. Todos lo miraron, todos…

-Aparentemente se conocen, nosotros nos haremos cargo ahora –Interpeló paciente.

-¡No! ¡Es un decepticon y debe morir! –Demandó el líder novato.

El arma del Autobot se levantó fieramente y apuntó a ambos voladores, los cuales no dejaban de "abrazarse", aunque más parecía un estrangulamiento por parte de Vengala.

-¡Los decepticons no merecen piedad! –Vociferó recargando el arma.

El tiempo se trazó en cámara lenta, nadie fue coherente testigo de la reacción «molesta actitud» que tomó Darkwar al mirar a sus compañeros en obvio peligro. Muy decepticon si, pero también un buen (ex) líder de equipo. Impulsado por sus instintos asesinos y expertos en el área militar, se movió ágilmente hacia su costado y arrebató una de las armas que reposaba en la mano izquierda de Adannos. Nadie advirtió la escena con claridad. No hasta mirar al transformer aéreo interceptando las miras de los rifles Autobots, parado al centro de ambos grupos. El seeker retiró el visor de sus ópticos y levantó velozmente la mano, el arma mortal apuntaba a la cabeza del novato líder Autobot, aquel se que había autoproclamado cabecilla de ese equipo.

Los guerreros incordiados afinaron sus miras, ahora apuntando al amenazante agresor.

-_Adannos_ dijo… que todo estaba bajo control ¿Qué fue lo que no entendieron? –Murmuró guturalmente, él no dudaría en disparar.

Su brazo estirado no titubeaba, parecía disfrutarlo. Darkwar sonrió calmo, paseando sus ópticos rojizos de rostro en rostro hasta volver a posarlos en la cara de su enemigo _principal_.

-Diles que bajen sus armas, Autobot –Ordenó afianzadamente.

-Nunca, _Decepticon_ –Le contestó el aludido con asco, manteniendo su rifle en alto.

El oficial de seguridad no esperó mucho para actuar, las cosas se pondrían peor y el seeker no parecía querer disminuir ni un poco ese cargado grado de hostilidad que empleó en modo de advertencia. Con las manos en alto e interiormente molesto «Muy furioso con el jet verde y negro» avanzó al frente, indicando que las cosas debían moderarse. Impulse quiso seguirlo para ayudar, pero la mano de Terran en su hombro le indicó que debía esperar. Solo faltaban pequeños incentivos para desencadenar un grueso tiroteo.

Darkwar tensó el dedo sobre el gatillo, los guardias se alarmaron y le imitaron, chasqueando sus rifles por igual. Todo sucedía bajo el desagradable manto de las rumorosas sombras. Únicamente los variados ojos brillantes indicaban sus ubicaciones.

-No repetiré mi advertencia, Autobot…

-No, no lo harás porque esto termina aquí y ahora –Interrumpió un vocalizador diferente.

Los soldados Autobots giraron sus cabezas y miraron la firme figura de Kitt observándolos con creciente decepción y molestia. Darkwar no se movió de su lugar, aun mantenía el pesado rifle apuntando. El comandante continuó analizándoles a todos, reprobando aquellas actitudes infantiles que mantenían los novatos: Una verdadera vergüenza y desgracia para la armada de símbolo rojo. Los cuerpos hoscos, toscos y relucientes de los guerreros no le dejaban ver bien a sus compañeros de unidad, pero asumía que se encontraban en óptimas condiciones. Las advertencias del volador le indicaron con remanente hastío que las cosas… se habían salido de control.

Los distinguibles e imparables sollozos de un delicado vocalizador llamaron su atención de inmediato. No dudó, velozmente sus programas de análisis le hicieron creer que se trataba de alguna chispa infantil, porque esa voz, ese tono delgado e 'indefenso' le retrataba la inconsolable tristeza que emanaba del pobre infortunado, victima de esos desgraciados intentos de Autobot.

A veces en esos momentos se preguntaba si había sido buena idea volver a enlistarse en esas filas; -En otros tiempos, esto jamás habría pasado- Pensó volviendo su atención al grupo de mechas.

Entonces no había sido el famoso "Dike" el que estaba huyendo, se corrigió con presteza. Esos imberbes estuvieron corriendo por toda la base descargando disparos contra alguien más. Su chispa vibró molesta, no es que fuera muy emotivo en ese tipo de situaciones o aspectos, pero sabía reconocer cuando algo era profundamente desagradable e inapropiado. Alguna vez le habían mencionado que los valores, el razonamiento y la 'justicia' hacían la gran diferencia entre ambos ejércitos enemigos, bueno ¿Dónde estaba ahora esa supuesta moral?

Kitt guardó su arma en su sub espacio y avanzó sin miedo alguno en su mirada.

-Todos bajen sus armas Ahora.-Ordenó con frialdad; pero nadie hizo caso. A veces su historia le hacia malas jugadas; esta era una clara muestra. Kitt aseveró su tono- Si la orden no ha sido clara, tendré que reportar estos acontecimientos directamente a las oficinas de Prime.

-El decepticon sigue apuntando –Murmuró el cabecilla del grupo justificando sus actos, a sabiendas de la identidad del comandante, pero para ese Autobot todos los Decepticons eran iguales, guerra o no, cualquiera que tuviese tratos con los de esa clase no era más que un traidor.

A regañadientes y con el orgullo carcomido, Darkwar descendió su brazo, deshaciendo la alusión que habían hecho en su contra. Sintió súbitamente como Adannos le quitó el arma de las manos y se movió lentamente a un costado, pegándose «contra su voluntad» dócilmente a la pared. La reprochante mirada del oficial de seguridad le importó un bledo.

Los Autobots también bajaron sus armas, uno de ellos, el líder, se acercó y jaloneó una de las alas del volador «aprovechando su repentina indefensión» quien casi perdió el equilibrio por la renuente agresión, estaba decidido a hacer pagar a ese grupo a como diera lugar.

-Pero los dos decepticons quedarán a nuestra disposición. Deben ir a las celdas hasta comprobar sus intenciones –Masculló altanero, sonriendo ante el creciente odio que Darkwar le demostró en su mirada.

Otro se aproximó a la desesperada figura de Vengala, quien afianzó más fuerte su abrazo cuando miró de reojo la desagradable silueta Autobot.

-No, no, no… Tengo que hablar contigo, Mindmaster –Murmuró con pánico, su voz era un hilillo- tienes que ayudarme…

El seeker sonrió altanero y rodeó a su compañera con los brazos, mirando lascivamente al armado guerrero que quería llevársela.

-Ya la oíste, perdedor, se queda. Ni modo, ahora lárgate…-

Kitt buscó paciencia de donde no había y levantó sus alas puerta molesto, furioso. Se abrió paso entre los descontrolados Autobots y apartó -intentando sonar sutil- al transformer que estaba frente a su hermano.

-Las cosas ahora están en nuestras manos. Se les notificó que utilizaríamos dos ciclos esta base –Remarcó prudente- Sin embargo, ambos Seekers son responsabilidad mía, mi unidad está a cargo de ésta misión por ordenes directas de Prime, por lo tanto nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos de ahora en adelante, pueden retirarse ya –Finalizó sin mucho rodeo- Las cosas no están bien y deben acudir a sus puestos. Esta negligencia no pasará por alto si el alarmante asunto empeora y ustedes no cumplen con su deber.-Amenazó con un toque peligroso; cansado de esos juegos.

El grupo de Autobots miró a su oficial superior comprendiendo la seriedad del problema, probablemente serían expulsados si continuaban con esa actitud, podían detestar a esos decepticons, odiar a esa extraña unidad por protegerlos, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Sin más, dieron media vuelta, alejándose por los oscuros pasillos para dejar al grupo a solas.

-Esto no acabará aquí, Decepticons- Susurró el jefe de unidad antes de seguir a sus hombres.

El transam continuó observándolos, asegurándose de que ninguno de los novatos hiciera alguna tontería.

-Detesto este lugar- Comentó para sí.

**.0.0.0**

A oscuras, nuevamente se habían adentrado a la habitación que segundos antes, Terran, Impulse y Mindmaster habitaran. Kitt había esperado paciente a que los Autobots se retiraran, escuchando indiferente los murmullos inconformes y molestos que sus vocalizadores proferían. No estaba muy contento con ellos. De hecho, no estaba contento con Nadie. Su hermano dificultaba la situación, el seeker verde casi comenzaba un tiroteo y esa muchacha, la fembot que acababa de arribar a los brazos del transformer púrpura, parecía estar atestada de problemas. Sin embargo, no tuvo la suficiente frialdad en su chispa para dejarla a manos de los incontrolables novatos… Es que se miraba realmente derrumbada, triste, desprotegida en su totalidad. Sus sollozos destilaban pena y profundo dolor. La _"niña"_ «como parecía que era» ni siquiera tuvo el reparo en caminar por su cuenta, no, lo hizo pegada a los brazos del jet púrpura, sin levantar la mirada.

Ese ciclo estaba siendo muy movido.

El comandante suspiró gruesamente, alistó su procesador para enfrentar la guerra interna que seguramente se desataría dentro de la habitación y entró sin mucha algarabía, encontrando dos distinguibles bandos a sus costados. Voladores por un lado, terrestres por el otro. Ahora comprendía realmente la gloriosa labor de Avalanche al lidiar con ellos y con esas tonterías que todo el tiempo le hacían enfrentar.

-¿Es tu manera de hacerme pagar?- Se preguntó, analizando sus alrededores.

Cuatro camas de recarga se repartían por el cuarto afrontando las esquinas. Las paredes cerradas indicaban que era peligroso estar mucho tiempo sin salir, tenían ahora que lidiar con la claustrofobia de tres seekers, dos de los cuales aun eran presencias dudosas. Bueno, Mindmaster no era un claro ejemplo de cordura y amabilidad de todas maneras. Kitt contó numerología cybertroniana indefinidamente en su mente, tenía que alcanzar niveles supremos de paciencia y sutilidad con todos ellos. Con aquellos que no parecían entender su puesto o simplemente se limitaban a intentar comprenderlo vanamente, sin resultados. Sus ópticos rojos brillaron evidentemente molestos y se encaminó directo a la cama donde los tres seekers yacían sentados. El primero en percatarse fue el jet verdoso, quien le dirigió una mirada impávida.

Todos tenían problemas con todos ¿Qué demonios era eso?

El silencio invadió la habitación, mientras Autobot y Decepticon se miraban. Darkwar estaba listo para lo que fuera, era obvio que no eran bien vistos en ese grupo, lo mejor seria acabar con eso y retirarse a pesar de los ofrecimientos de Mindmaster, aunque debía admitir que la repentina llegada de Vengala también le desconcertaba. El notar el estado en el que la chica se encontraba, sin separarse de su amigo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, le hacía imaginar cientos de horrorosas deducciones. Peor aún ¿Dónde estaba su hermana?

-¡Ya era hora de que le enseñaras a ese grupo de perdedores quien es el jefe!- Se escuchó la voz de jet purpúreo, quien alejó todo pensamiento de la mente de los presentes con su exclamación- Aunque creo que debiste haber usado ese rifle del que tanto presumes- Prosiguió el avión, jugueteando a pesar de tener la presencia de esa joven bot sobre él.

Kitt miró a su hermano con reprobación, pero ignoró sus palabras dirigiéndose a la recién llegada, quien continuaba arremolinada alrededor de su compañero aéreo.

-Quiero creer que la falla en el sistema de seguridad tiene algo que ver con tu entrada -Su tono fue neutral, haciendo caso omiso al gesto recriminatorio del seeker verdoso, aquel que de inmediato interpretó las acciones como negativas.

-¿Por qué siempre somos nosotros los que tenemos la culpa?- Preguntó Dike de manera protectora, a pesar del tiempo y los hechos, él seguía siendo el líder de ese grupo de seekers y su deber era cuidarlos sin importar la razón.

Vengala no replicó, había escuchado la voz de su líder de equipo, pero su procesador se negaba a creer que era verdad. Había estado tan preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, desesperada por haber perdido a su hermana, agotada por la huída que jamás se detuvo a pensar sobre aquellos que rodeaban a Mindmaster.

-Pero sólo había un seeker Autobot- Susurró, desviando la mirada por primera vez, identificando la silueta del F-18 entre aquella oscuridad.

-¿Di…dike?- Preguntó la joven mientras intentaba procesar lo que sucedía.

Su líder viró sobre su eje para notar el gesto alegre pero al mismo tiempo incrédulo de la chica, el cansancio era evidente en su estructura, los rasgos de la difícil vida que había llevado se revelaban sobre ese delicado chasis, pero estaba relativamente en los estándares.

-Si tan sólo hubiesen sabido, si tan sólo hubiesen venido antes, nada malo habría pasado- Comentó frustrada, soltando al jet púrpura para abalanzarse contra su antiguo comandante.

Ambos estaban ahí, ahora las cosas serían diferentes ¡ahora podrían ir por SB y todo volvería a ser como antes! Ellos la salvarían, la fe en sus dos compañeros era todo lo que le quedaba en ese momento.

Impulse miró al grupo de voladores con un toque frío, al principio no había reconocido esa forma, pero ahora que la miraba mejor a -pesar de la falta de luz- podía identificar a esa femme. Por primera vez en su vida sintió odio; un odio indescriptible por lo que veía. Era verdad, ellos eran cybertronianos, él no era de los que juzgaban sin conocer, la fracción no importaba sino las verdaderas intenciones de cada ser. Pero ese jet en particular, esa fembot, no era de su agrado

-Ese seeker disparó a traición y mató a uno de mis mejores amigos sin pensarlo- Susurró, atrayendo la atención de Kitt.

-¿De que estás hablando?- Preguntó el transam de inmediato.

El Impala le miró enojado, el dorado en sus ópticos se encendió como el sol con el recuerdo de ese pasado.

-Lo que escuchaste: Red Canyon murió por su mano- Confirmó con frialdad.

El francotirador se exaltó un poco al escuchar el odio que envolvía esa simple frase, como si quisiera acabar lo que empezó vorns atrás en aquella pelea… El médico de la unidad Omega, otra de las víctimas de esa batalla cayó por manos de esa joven voladora…

-Impulse- Exclamó el Comandante buscando la manera de tranquilizar a su amigo, jamás había notado lo peligroso que el Ingeniero lucía cuando estaba enojado, él no había estado presente en ese momento como para conocer lo que se ocultaba tras esa ira, lo que esa vieja batalla implicaba para el muscle car.

"_El único que podría saber la verdad es Avalanche y él está muerto"_ Pensó decepcionado.

Adannos previendo la catástrofe avanzó sosteniendo al Ingeniero de los hombros. Impulse parecía pelear con todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse contra la seeker, eso sólo ocasionaría más problemas y por el momento no era recomendable, aunque debía admitir que él también pensó en esa posibilidad un par de veces cuando Darkwar arrebató su arma minutos antes, lo que no hubiera dado para dejarlo fuera de línea nuevamente.

Kitt se acercó a su hermano, tomándolo del ala bruscamente para ponerlo de pie.

-Bien, suficiente de juegos e intrigas- Exclamó con exasperación, ignorando el desbalance de equilibrio que provocó en el seeker-Estamos en un serio aprieto y Quiero la verdad ¡AHORA!- Ordenó, cansado de las evasivas, si iba arriesgar todo en esa misión debía saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa, carrito, demasiada presión?- Se burló su hermano.

Kitt tenia suficiente con eso…

-Escúchame bien, maldito descerebrado, no me importa lo que estés pensando o lo que pase por esa mente enferma que conforma tu procesador, pero no voy arriesgar a mi unidad por alguien que no vale la pena. Todo este tiempo he tratado de ser amable, de redimir en parte los daños que he hecho, Pero Tu Te Estás Pasando –Rugió enajenado- ¿Crees que no sé que argumentos usas para manipularme? Bien, el autobot condescendiente se acabó, si no hablas ahora, Mindmaster, yo personalmente me encargaré de enviarte con Primus… seas o no mi hermano- Exclamó el transam con exasperación, disminuyendo su abrumado tono de voz hasta convertirlo en una gutural amenaza.

Su paciencia tenía límites y ese comentario había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Su amigo Impulse sufría por la presencia de esos compañeros suyos. Un amigo que había estado siempre a su lado mientras su hermano había estado tratando de matarlo. El Seeker podría escudarse en ese clásico y repetitivo argumento _"tú la eliminaste… tú la mataste"_. Pero ¿Qué había de él? ¿Qué había de ellos? Esos voladores podían parecer inocentes, pero eran asesinos Decepticons, alguna vez habían levantado sus armas en su contra matando a la única familia que él conoció.

-Habla ahora- Finalizo el carro- O averiguarás por qué somos hermanos.

Mindmaster no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada incitante. Se encontraba un tanto desconcertado lo admitía, pero no negaría que le parecía chistoso el repentino estrés de su hermano. El toque agresivo era anormal para el Comandante, quien generalmente ocultaba esas emociones.

Los otros Autobots se exaltaron levemente al escuchar la amenaza pero no intervinieron, su amigo tenía razón después de todo y su deber era apoyarlo. Terran comprendió que las cosas iban a ser mucho más complicadas de lo que había imaginado, por un lado, había otro objetivo presente, pero la situación parecía tornarse peor a cada momento, con desconcierto el mustang suspiró decepcionado, si las cosas seguían así, no podría hacer nada antes de que Tempestad actuara.

**.0.0.0**

Sobre las desgastadas intersecciones de vigas y cimientos, el cazador de ópticos negros se maravilló con su obra maestra: los grupos se habían dividido por esas tontas discusiones internas dejando al equipo que él buscaba aislado. Totalmente abandonado a su suerte. Mucho mejor, se dijo complacido. Sin problema alguno bloqueó y aisló la sección donde sus victimas se alojaban, dejando fuera del campo de caza al grupo de Nova. Así no existirían casualidades que lamentar, excepto quizá por los cuatro autobots que aún discutían con los seekers. Su destino dependería de sus acciones.

El cazador no esperaría más, ahora tenia otro tercer objetivo, era momento de actuar. Con el rifle cargado y listo, se adentró en los pasillos de la base, sellando la salida detrás… La sección era toda suya…

… Era momento de comenzar a cazar.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

**00- Coleccionista-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo **__**VII**_

Kitt no era un mecha agresivo por naturaleza. Es verdad que era francotirador, que sus asesinatos y misiones por lo regular eran a distancia, siempre envueltos por una actitud fría e indiferente. Muy distinto a enfrentarse a otro ser por el simple hecho de desearlo, sin embargo, su hermano había acabado con toda la paciencia de la que disponía, haciéndolo estallar. Ni siquiera Avalanche lo había hecho enfurecer tanto como ahora.

-¿No te importa que todos estemos en peligro?- Argumentó el carro.

Mindmaster continuaba sonriendo de manera despreocupada, como si nada de lo que pasara fuera de su incumbencia, excepto por los dos seres alados que los acompañaran. El enojó de la unidad aumentó con la asquerosa sorpresa de que todo había sido un simple juego para ese Jet. Aparentemente no había nada real en esas charlas o platicas, cada ciclo de vigilancia, cada momento fielmente vivido… no eran más que falsedades. El transam estaba más que furioso, todo ese tiempo de hipócrita convivencia no había sido más que una facha de parte del volador para salvar su lastimosa existencia, ocultándose de sus agresores en las filas del enemigo.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Reclamó nuevamente empujando al Jet purpúreo, había empleado fuerza inmoderada.

Sin embargo, Mind continuaba riendo despreocupadamente, ocultando su verdadero sentir. Era cierto que el francotirador estaba molesto por razones completamente justificables, pero su lealtad continuaba de parte de los suyos; no es que le diese la espalda al grupo que lo acogió en sus momentos de necesidad, pero se necesitaba más que unos cuantos ciclos de convivencia para ganarse esa devoción con la que sus compañeros contaban.

-Tus empujoncitos de femme no tendrán efecto, carrito, si quieres respuestas tendrás que esforzarte más- Retó a su superior.

Dike sabía que Mindmaster estaba jugando, provocando al Autobot adrede, alejándolo del tema principal. Al menos esa parecía ser la intensión de su camarada, aquel seeker que olvidaba notoriamente que jugar con fuego… puede llegar a quemar dolorosamente.

-Argh ¡suficiente! ¿Cómo puedes tener la desfachatez de vestir una insignia que ni siquiera respetas? ¡No te importa lo que implica ni nada!- Prosiguió el francotirador

-Ay vamos, no seas tan efusivo, '_hermanito_'- Se mofó el Jet, pasando la mano por los logos que adornaban sus alas- Púrpura, rojo… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –Cuestionó vagamente, cruzándose de brazos para adoptar esa pose tan suya.

Kitt no podía soportar que el jet hablara de ese modo. Su altanería y presunción parecían escapar bífidamente de su lengua, pero todo tenía un límite, se repitió el comandante. Y si no era así, él lo pondría.

-Grandes mechas han sacrificado todo por esos ideales, pero tú…tú…- Su mano señaló al aludido mientras el carmesí de sus ópticos se iluminaba con odio, buscando las despectivas palabras que acompañarían su sentencia- Hay energon tras el símbolo que vistes, Mindmaster. Energon que corrió por devolverle su honor a esta armada ¡A la raza que pertenecemos! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan arrogante?- Exclamó totalmente enajenado.

-Arrogante… ¿Arrogante? ¡ja! mira quien lo dice, mister arrogancia, esa palabra te define perfectamente a _ti_ por el simple hecho de creer que _Yo_ cambiaría mi naturaleza por gusto. Tú que dices pelear por esos conceptos pero que únicamente te convertiste en un mero traidor ¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que está bien o mal! -Replicó el seeker finalmente, esta vez siendo él quien empujó a su hermano– Asesino ¡Asesino!- Prosiguió el reclamo de parte del ex decepticon- Vives en el pasado, observando viejas imágenes, recuerdos de épocas que jamás volverán. Acéptalo, hermano, no eres ni la sombra del comandante al que tanto admiraste y que tanto quieres imitar- Confirmó con un siseo, apuntando bruscamente a la cavidad toráxica de su hermano con el dedo.

Eso había dolido. El francotirador retrocedió herido. Las palabras eran peores que cualquier golpe. Eran afiladas dagas venenosas que se clavaron austeramente en sus audios, sumiendo su chispa con el peor de los dolores. Sus puertas descendieron levemente mientras se esforzaba por controlarse… En su rostro, el desconcierto era evidente. Sus ópticos se habían paseado en todas direcciones conmocionados… Bien, si eso quería el maldito malagradecido, adelante, no seguiría con esos juegos, se dijo, tomando una decisión.

-Perfecto, entonces tú y tus amigos voladores pueden largarse- Confirmó Kitt- Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ya te divertiste: ahora puedes irte, _Decepticon_- Finalizó su oración con una voz que podía rivalizar la dureza del mismo metal del que estaban hechos, sin sentimiento se hizo a un lado, esperando que aquel mecha al que consideró su 'hermano' se marchara.

Adannos sabía que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería, su comandante podía sonar furioso, pero en el interior su chispa sufría por el resultado de aquella discusión, no deseaba perder al volador, pero era obvio que no existía nada que los retuviera.

Impulse dejó a un lado su enojo comprendiéndolo todo. Ahora comprendía. Al parecer sus temores estaban bien fundamentados: el seeker sólo los había usado después de todo, él no quería creerlo pero lo estaba presenciando.

Terran por su parte quería evitarlo, hacer algo o los jets se marcharían, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, todo esfuerzo parecía perderse con una simple discusión. Maldijo una y mil veces en su procesador, buscando alguna alternativa sin resultado.

-Es lo mejor, viejo… - Se escuchó la susurrante voz de Darkwar.

Él no intervino hasta ese momento. Ese problema era personal lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien de deshacerse de esa carga de vehículos terrestres. Aunque conocía perfectamente que Mindmaster estaba dolido por ese resultado, por mucho que el volador quisiese aparentar que no pasaba nada: le dolía, y se necesitaban vorns de experiencia para aprender a interpretarlo.

Mindmaster no mostró debilidad, caminó de modo altivo hacia sus compañeros ¡Si eso quería su tonto hermano, adelante! No lo necesitaba. Es más, debía haber dejado que sus compañeros lo mataran desde tiempo atrás. Si, si lo hubiera permitido ahora se sentiría mejor de no tener que lidiar con esas patéticas cargas emocionales.

-Eres un tonto, carrito –Susurró dando vuelta, enfrentando por última vez al transam…

… Esperaba encontrar ese odio que segundos antes invadía la chispa de aquel que tuvo un origen similar al suyo, pero al verlo bien, no encontró esa ira, sólo el dolor que sus palabras causaron. El francotirador estaba dolido, y no por eso le había arrestado o entregado, estaba permitiéndole escapar a sabiendas de que se metería en un serio problema.

_¿Es la manera que tienes de decir adiós?_ Se preguntó Mind. Toda la maldita misión parecía haber sido montada para obtener ese resultado _¿Quería deshacerse de mí?,_ Continuó, sintiendo la mano de su compañera sobre él.

-Vamonos- Exclamó molesto, preparándose para marcharse.

Terran quería correr y detenerlos, pero estaba imposibilitado, algo en su interior le decía que debía quedarse ahí o se arrepentiría.

-Está bien, lárgate y no vuelvas- Se escuchó una segunda voz, -Al fin que jamás fuimos amigos- Continuó con resentimiento.

Impulse estaba enojado, se sentía traicionado. No era la primera ni la última vez que algo así pasaría. Sin embargo, no quería decir que a pesar vivir escenas similares una y otra vez, le agradara la sensación.

Mind no quiso proseguir con aquello, era incómodo en su totalidad. Decidido, dio un par de pasos al frente, presto a alejarse, sin embargo, una sorpresiva explosión los detuvo. El humo acompañado del polvo acabó con la poca visibilidad de la que disponían. Y entre el caos terroríficamente desatado: un grito ahogado proveniente de la joven seeker resonó por el pasillo… la imagen imponente de Tempestad se hizo presente una vez más.

-El ciclo terminó- hizo saber, revelando el filoso boomerang reposar entre sus dedos.

-¡Maldición…!- Exclamó Dike, consiente de que continuaba desarmado, tan absorto estaba en la discusión de su amigo que olvidó por completo que no disponía de nada con que defenderse.

Mindmaster miró a sus alrededores buscando señales de los Autobots, ellos debían estar justamente detrás del cazador…

-¡Detente ahí Tempestad!- Se escuchó la orden del Comandante, quien realizó un disparo de advertencia.

-Autobots… esta no es su batalla, márchense- Advirtió el guerrero, enfocando al grupo sin bajar la guardia.

Un titubeo sería más que suficiente, si realmente detestaba tanto al Jet ¿Por qué se molestaba en tratar de defenderlo?

-No lo repetiré más de una vez: retrocedan ó pagarán las consecuencias por sus actos- Advirtió nuevamente, consiente de la necedad del grupo.

Afortunadamente la llegada de Tempestad era la distracción que el mustang esperaba. Sin más demoras, saltó por un costado disparando algunas cargas explosivas contra el otro guerrero.

Las explosiones causaron que el piso perdiera estabilidad haciéndolos caer, la avalancha de escombros separó al grupo mientras ocultaban la forma de aquel que los acechaba.

**.**

El derrumbe terminó entre gruesos crujidos de metal y polvo de óxido. Fabulosamente, el cuarto acababa de ser partido a la mitad, sin tocar términos literales. La obstrucción se había hecho de tal forma que ambos grupos quedaron enteramente separados: Los seekers se recuperaban dolorosamente de la insana interrupción, y al otro lado, los Autobots apenas tenían conciencia de lo que recientemente sucedió.

Terran tuvo la suerte de girar sobre si mismo y evitar que la barrera de metal desvencijado, doblegado en gruesos escombros, le aplastara. El Mustang –asombrosamente- estaba otra vez en territorio de Tempestad, aquél cazador que miraba inexpresivamente a sus presas.

Los seekers trabajosamente se habían reunido a trastabillones en la parte mas alejada del cuarto, planeando sus fugaces estrategias para intentar sobrevivir. Darkwar había tomado a Vengala de la cintura y la arrastró como pudo, en su creciente pánico, hasta la esquina del cuarto, ese lugar que parecía ser el único "seguro" dentro de esa enorme jaula. Los ópticos diabólicos de Tempestad ni siquiera brillaban, no les indicaba nada, su presencia era un enigma en esa habitación.

-Vengala, tienes que pelear… -Murmuró Dike, mirando fijamente el rostro de la trastornada fembot. Él tomó su pequeño mentón entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo- Vengala ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Mindmaster maldijo notoriamente y se paró frente a sus compañeros, quienes estaban sobre el suelo, arrinconados contra la pared. Sus rifles estaban cargados y apuntaba al frente, esperando «intentando reacostumbrarse» las futuras ordenes del seeker verde y negro.

Escuchó el murmullo lejano, a penas audible de su compañera. La fembot volvía lentamente a su procesador.

-Necesito que lo hagas, Vengala –Continuó el Seeker verde, alertándose al escuchar los crujientes pasos del cazador- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, necesito que estés con nosotros, iremos por tu hermana después de esto. Es un juramento que te hago. Ahora debes pelear –Vengala lo miró lentamente, asintiendo sin fuerza- ¿De acuerdo?

-Si –Respondió la delgada voz.- Lo haré.

Darkwar no necesitó una segunda respuesta, inmediatamente se puso de pie y ayudó a su compañera a imitarle.

Las cosas estaban fuera de control ¡Sus vidas, de hecho, nunca lo habían tenido! Se esperaba con creciente devoción que el separarse por tanto tiempo no hubiera afectado su desempeño como equipo. Descartaban la presencia de Terran en el cuarto, pero acumulaban odio, resentimiento y temor contra aquél que si podían sentir: Tempestad. El nombre que recientemente había fulminado sus procesadores. Mindmaster y Darkwar se negaron rotundamente a mostrar ansiedad cuando escucharon los relatos de Adannos, quien se esforzó por hacerlos entrar en razón. Sin embargo, ahora conocían verdaderamente el motivo que impulsó al oficial a ofrecerles aquellas explicaciones.

La oscuridad no ayudaría. La negrura eterna que parecía no tener fin los envolvía tenebrosamente, entonando los rechinidos de sus pasos en el terrenal de polvo óxido y partículas de metal esparcidas a sus pies. El seeker púrpura se hizo a un lado, recorriéndose en silencio. Su mano diestra se alzó contra su brazo izquierdo y arrancó su rifle sin mucha ceremonia, lanzándoselo a su mejor amigo, aquél que lo atrapó con dificultad al no mirarlo claramente viajar contra su rostro.

La risa de Mindmaster embargó el ambiente.

-Siempre has sido torpe atrapando cosas, amigo –Continuó riendo.

Y en ese mismo momento, los segundos parecieron competir contra sus acciones y deseos de vida…

… Porque la cacería comenzó…

»…

La balacera se desató al otro lado del escabroso muro. Kitt escuchó claramente. Muy claramente para su pesar.

Los sonidos metálicos rebotaban en las paredes, tragados por las pequeñas rendijas que les permitía escuchar a medias lo que sucedía con los seekers y su verdugo. La chispa del francotirador se encogió inevitablemente, sus audios captaban todo. Absolutamente todo.

-¡Diablos. Cubre su ataque! –Se escuchó el ponderoso grito de un vocalizador extraño, el cual, inmediatamente se reconoció como Darkwar.

Una explosión sucedió la orden. Una maldita explosión que se aunaba a la distorsión de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-Eso hago ¡Eso hago! –Gritaron nuevamente… Fue el vocalizador de su hermano quien respondió.

Primus, podían morir… Los Seekers morirían si ellos no hacían algo. Él moriría y lo último que le dijo…él, él… Kitt apretó los puños a los costados, abalanzándose contra los gruesos pedazos de fierro amontonado. Tenía que quitarlos ¡Debía ayudar a su hermano! No sabía cómo pero tenía que proceder a derrumbar esa maldita obstrucción. El desmán al otro lado del cuarto anunciaba la fortaleza del ataque. Eran disparos, golpes, gritos, ordenes… Maldiciones que no dejaban de fluir. Parecía una verdadera guerra.

Un azote poderoso hizo cimbrar los escombros, de los cuales se resbaló un grueso torrente de polvo que cayó en la cabeza del desesperado comandante.

Ni siquiera se había percatado que sus compañeros aún permanecían en el suelo, semiinconscientes.

»…

Mindmaster ocultó el gesto de protuberante dolor que quiso embargar su rostro al sentir sus alas azotar contra el tumulto de afiladas vigas derrumbadas. El boomerang le había tomado desprevenido, golpeándolo en el área toráxica, reventando su cabina a la par que él fue lanzado contra la barrera. Su mente se perdió en ese instante. Vaya que se había mareado con el golpe, sus alas… Sus sensibles alas fueron rasgadas con terrible lentitud. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta cuando intentó ponerse de pie, se había incrustado de más en la pared.

Afortunadamente para el Seeker. El factor sorpresa con el que ninguno contaba hizo su triunfal aparición atacando plenamente al cazador, quien bastante ocupado estaba en su improvisado tiroteo contra Vengala y Darkwar. Terran se escabulló detrás de una lámina doblegada y cargó sus armas en alto, apuntando contra el transformer de ópticos negros.

Oh… Pero Tempestad, el señor de las exitosas cacerías, ya le había detectado ¿cómo no hacerlo? Él controlaba ahora ese lugar. Regalándoles un respiro a los Seekers que peleaban detrás de las mesas volcadas, el cazador hizo girar su arma maestramente en su mano derecha y viró sobre sus talones, disparando incontables veces contra el Autobot amarillo. El vocalizador de Terran gritó fulminante al sentir el calor, doloroso tormento, de una bala expansiva en su costado. Sin embargo, notó que su ataque también había dañado al cazador en una pierna…

Un rozón del cual emanaba energon. Ya era una ganancia.

Vengala corrió a cubrirse detrás de la mesa adyacente. Las órdenes de su líder de quipo fueron claras y precisas. Él robaría atención, ella debía cubrir ahora a Mindmaster, el seeker que desgarradoramente intentaba zafar sus alas de los escombros.

-Es necesario –Titubeó la fembot, deslizándose ágilmente entre las sombras. Su silueta asemejaba los movimientos felinos de los animales terrestres- Me necesitan –murmuró monótonamente.

El cazador la miró. Supo a donde se dirigía.

Una granada proveniente del armamento del transformer de ópticos negros le hizo detenerse. El asustado grito de dolor y sorpresa que emitió la fembot fue desgarrador. Sus manos se habían dirigido a su cabeza por instinto, intentando protegerse, sus hombros encogidos y sus piernas temblorosas, indicaron lo cerca que estuvo de volar en mil pedazos junto al derretido armario que ahora era un profundo boquete en la pared. Ese misil que interceptó su camino había rozado su cabina, cuarteando el vidrio de su pecho sin consideración.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

Primus, ella solo deseaba salvar a su hermana, eso era lo único que quería. Con toda su chispa la devoción que envolvía a su procesador era el anhelo de estar junto a aquellos que la habían visto como algo mas que un simple soldado… La habían visto como parte de una familia.

-No permitiré que te los lleves –El trance fue roto por el jadeante vocalizador de Terran, quien nuevamente salió al ataque a pesar de la gruesa herida que tenía en su costado- No terminamos aún.

Tempestad sonrió fríamente, ayudándose a evadir los disparos de Darkwar con la brumosa oscuridad que le cobijaba.

-Eres obstinado, esclavo –Señaló imperturbable

Su rifle nuevamente apuntó contra Terran, el chico que le admiraba abiertamente.

Tres pares de ópticos rojizos miraron aledaños la pelea que ahora compartían ambos cazadores. El Autobot amarillo, molesto por haber sido derrotado, se abalanzó rengueando contra su héroe, esquivando los disparos y comenzó a intercambiar los golpes más letales que en toda su carrera militar pudo haber aprendido. El intercambio gano intensidad entre los combatientes, al parecer el Autobot estaba cansado de ser ignorado, el respetaba a ese cazador, y por ello debía demostrar que también era bueno, la ganancia de los objetivos había perdido interés, ahora sólo eran Tempestad y él.

El guerrero de cromas azulados comenzó a respetar un poco al chiquillo, quien estaba decidido a todo. Una suave sonrisa se presentó en su rostro, disfrutando de ese pequeño enfrentamiento, los recuerdos de situaciones similares en el pasado se hicieron presentes ¿Acaso todos los miembros de esa fracción eran igual de obstinados? Sin embargo, fuera cual fuese la respuesta, él estaba ahí por una razón: los voladores eran el objetivo, y él jamás fallaba.

-¡Dispara ahora, Vengala! –Vociferó el seeker purpúreo, terminando de arrancar sus alas de los escombros. El grito devolvió a ambos guerreros a la realidad.

El decepticon femenino apuntó su brazo al par de peleadores. Dudó, los movimientos de los combatientes eran rápidos, era casi imposible abrir fuego con la certeza de que no dañaría al erróneo. Tal vez Terran era su enemigo, pero estaba peleando de su lado, al menos en ese momento. Arriesgarse a perder a otro aliado temporal no era muy alentador.

-Puedo matar al Autobot, yo…-Comenzó su explicación, siendo interrumpida por el seeker purpúreo.

-¡¿Qué importa el Autobot?! –Rugió Mindmaster, conteniendo las ganas de quejarse por el ardiente escozor en sus alas- ¡Mátalo ya!

»…

La oración, fresca aún en sus procesadores, inundó los audios de los tres transformers que permanecían atrapados detrás del grueso muro de basura. Kitt pudo detectar el dolor en la voz de su hermano. Quizá estaba herido, quizá lo estaba… Aún permanecía su insistencia en desmantelar la barrera de chatarra que les mantenía presos. Sus manos arañaban las láminas borrascosas, siendo ayudado de cerca por su segundo oficial al mando y por aquel callado Impala, que no hacía otra cosa que seguir instintivamente a sus compañeros…

… Impulse no hablaba, no decía nada, sólo ayudaba.

-¡Dispara, Vengala!

Retumbaban esas oraciones como filosas cuchillas de impotencia en sus chispas. Los golpes secos de Tempestad y Terran continuaban resonando en la habitación, no llevaban mucho enfrascados en esa pelea. Y sinceramente, con la presencia de tres seekers, se dudaba que se extendiera.

El intercambio de requiebres metálicos enmudeció suspensivo. Rugió el disparo del arma, una bala que silbó en el aire, acompañada mas tarde de un grito… no una exclamación cualquiera. Era el gemido doloroso del mismo vocalizador femenino de antes. El aviso ensimismado de Vengala. Después, el tronido seco, guango, de un cuerpo estrellándose al piso.

Kitt sabía, conocía ese sonido… Uno de ellos había caído. Primus ¿cuánto más faltaba para escuchar la muerte de su hermano? El destino era cruel, muy desalentador.

-¡Maldición! ¡Comienza a disparar, Mindmaster! –Ordenó Darkwar, una vez más al otro lado de la habitación…

Tal vez era su última indicación.

¿Qué clase de tortura era esa? ¿Un maldito reto del estúpido destino?

… _Si, Primus siempre te devuelve las jugadas, golpeándote de manera directa, revelándote ese fracaso de frente en tu cara. ¿Por qué?_

Se distinguía el tono desesperado en la voz del seeker verde y negro, dándoles una abierta ventana a la imaginación. Ellos eran cuatro contra el cazador, pero, sus frustrados gritos, los repiques de las balas, los pasos presurosos que se movían con presteza por el árido suelo indicaban que la estaban pasando mal, exageradamente mal.

¡Y Kitt no podía hacer nada!

Su hermano estaba en compañía de sus _'amigos'_, pero ni eso podía ayudarle. Por lo que escuchaban, nada podía ayudarle…

-Deberíamos tirar todo de un cañonazo –Sugirió secamente el Impala.

Adannos sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

-Si hacemos eso los pocos cimientos que sostienen esta estructura se vendrán abajo acabando con todos al instante. No podemos… -Explicó paciente.

_Y s__i no hacían nada, también morirían_, sopesó Kitt, volviendo la vista al frente. Por Primus que quería aparentar fortaleza ante sus subordinados…

»…

Erguido sobre el cuerpo caído de la fembot, Tempestad empuñaba el extraño aparato con el que había quemado los circuitos internos de su presa. Si… él supo, sintió el momento en el que ella dispararía e hizo a un lado su combate con el Autobot para abalanzarse ágilmente contra el seeker femenino, quien al verle ir en su contra disparó, acertando en las frías paredes ennegrecidas. Lenta fue la descarga que congeló los sistemas de Vengala. Su cabeza se inclinó al frente y sus instintivas manos empuñaron el antebrazo del cazador, aquél que había clavado el arma en su estomago, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

Y ahora la orden de Darkwar se estaba llevando a cabo. Sus pasos se recorrieron al centro del cuarto y descargaba interminables disparos contra el cazador, siendo apoyado por el fuego de cobertura de su compañero.

Oh, Tempestad disfrutaba eso. Le complacía pelear contra sus presas de esa manera, que le dieran batalla, que le hicieran pensar y planear estratégicamente cómo detenerles. Su primera victima yacía en el suelo inconsciente, con su débil figura boca abajo, sus pobres alas descuidadas cobijándole la espalda. Ahora el cazador de ópticos negros se cubría detrás de un anaquel carcomido por esquirlas y rayoneos. Su espalda apoyada contra la destartalada base del mueble le ayudaba a predecir las posiciones de sus presas: El seeker verde le disparaba fieramente sin cobertura, y el otro «de mediana estatura» apenas hacía alusión de los escombros regados para cubrirse la mitad del cuerpo, mantenía una rodilla flexionada contra el suelo.

Él sabía que ambos decepticons estaban perturbados por la caída de la fembot. Ventaja que indudablemente utilizaría a su favor. De su antebrazo, sacó un hilo delgado, el cual fue tomando forma inmediatamente. Una red. La trampa perfecta que cesaría los movimientos de sus victimas.

El transformer cazador giró sobre su eje y pateó con alevosía el desvencijado anaquel, mueble que en su caída casi aplastó al seeker verdoso…

… Lo siguiente que procesó la mente de Darkwar fue la ardiente sensación de profundos y dolorosos cortes en todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo. Aquel brinco que emitió para evadir el mueble fue su ruina. Tempestad le había lanzado una red encima, una maldita red que lo atrapó inevitablemente. Dike aspó los brazos sobre su cabeza, sus manos intentaban a toda costa destrozar las delgadas cuerdas que le quemaban los sensores. Se movía mucho, se negaba a quedar atrapado. Pero mientras más lo hacía, las injurias progresaban bañándolo de energon. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Notó finos cortes en sus brazos, en sus piernas y sus manos, líquido vital que escapaba de esos rasguños. Cayó de rodillas sin poder evitarlo, su arma resbaló entre sus dedos y chocó austeramente contra el suelo. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-Quítate eso de encima –Escuchó el reclamo de su compañero. Mindmaster comenzó a disparar nuevamente contra el cazador y se acercaba a su compañero a pasos entrecortados- ¿Me harás salvar nuevamente tu trasero, amigo? –Se burló.

Darkwar iba a contestar, a pesar del dolor, su vocalizador iba a formular una satírica respuesta. Pero la oración nunca llegó. Una salvaje descarga eléctrica proveniente de las cuerdas le hizo olvidar sus intenciones, enfocándose en el irresistible y aturdidor atropello del que estaban siendo victimas sus funciones motrices. Gritó intermitentemente. La fuerza energética sacudió cada sensor de su agredida estructura. Y sus sistemas sobrecalentados exigieron rápidamente recobrar el control, mandándolo a un éxtasis involuntario. El cuerpo del Seeker verde y negro cayó al suelo en inconsciencia, sin poder antes ordenar a su mejor amigo… que se largara de esa zona…

-Uno más –Musitó Tempestad, como quien celebraba la victoria de una apuesta.

-¡Ja! Falta mucho para que tus patéticos procedimientos me derroten, amigo –Se mofó el Seeker, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

Si, ocultaba con fervor la inoportuna frustración que su chispa estaba sufriendo. Sus dos compañeros ahora estaban inconscientes, quizá muriendo de nuevo. La ansiedad «fúrica desesperación» corroía sus sistemas, pero ¿acaso se lo haría saber al cazador? Loco estaba, pero no estúpido. Su careta desabrida seguiría siendo la misma de siempre. Rayos ¡Maldición! Ese maldito mecha había logrado acabar con dos seekers casi al mismo tiempo. Darkwar había caído ante sus ojos con una facilidad honestamente turbadora. Ver a su mejor amigo descender fuera de línea, electrocutado por esas redes no fue muy alentador.

¿Qué había de Terran? Mindmaster miró de reojo al Autobot amarillo, aquél que a duras penas intentaba ponerse de pie apoyado en una pequeña mesa, al parecer el empujón lo había dejado desorientado. El Mustang peleó por levantarse, incorporándose para apuntar su arma contra el rival que los acechaba. Pero Tempestad no deseaba continuar la batalla con el chiquillo… aunque admitía que su insistencia le agradaba.

-Dejemos al Autobot fuera de esto, seeker- Sugirió el guerrero de cromas azulados, lanzando su boomerang con maestría, artefacto que hizo contacto con los restos metálicos que sobresalían de las deterioraras vigas y estructuras destruidas, cayendo plenamente sobre el Shelby. Eso no lo mataría, pero mantendría al chico fuera del campo de acción.

El seeker observó el suceso decepcionado, no era que dependiese de otros para hacer su trabajo, pero el auto había sido una buena distracción.

Bien…

Entonces se encontraba solo en eso. No se trataba de algo novedoso. Guerras iban, guerras venían. En todas existían enfrentamientos y batallas que lidiar. No era cosa de otro mundo. Y Mindmaster comprendía -aunque le doliera admitirlo- que su hermano esa vez ya no lo ayudaría. Seguramente el carrito intentaría salir de ahí para escapar y velar por los suyos…

Únicamente por '_los suyos_', se dijo resentido.

-Autobots… –Murmuró respondiéndose a sí mismo, ignorando la mirada inquisidora de Tempestad.

Esos mechas de símbolo rojo eran la única familia de Kitt. A él no le quería, incluso amenazó con matarle minutos antes. Vaya… Exhaló su reciente molestia tensando los hombros ¿debía importarle que un estúpido Autobot no le apreciara? Su maldito orgullo le decía que no, pero la misma codificación que compartía en su chispa con su hermano le decía cosas muy distintas. Empuñó nuevamente su rifle..

-Vaya, quieres seguir 'luchando' –Repeló el cazador, su timbre anunció una suave burla, detectada inmediatamente por el seeker.

Mindmaster sonrió con malicia y aprisionó con su dedo el gatillo del arma. Ahora comprendía «entendía» humillantemente el verdadero poder de ese cazador.

»…

También ellos habían detenido su labor…

… Y todo quedó en silencio. El fulgor de la pelea ya no se escuchaba. No se sentían sus presencias y el alarido del Seeker verde los había tomado por sorpresa, deteniendo su estupor. Más de una vez pensaron en derrumbar esos escombros con sus armas, pero Adannos previno el posible daño que podía causarles también a los voladores y a Terran. No sabían dónde estaban ubicados, ni que hacían por defenderse, una posible explosión podría ayudarles a sobrevivir, pero también, como navaja de doble filo, les podría acarrear la desgracia. La muerte por parte de ellos, quienes quisieron ayudarles.

La tensión era insoportable para el comandante. Su temple se constituía de una mueca vacía, un gesto que aparentaba ser fuerte en la brumosa adversidad por la cual cursaban en ese instante. Primus ¿Por qué siempre debía ser él quien tenía que cargar con la culpa de las acciones ajenas? Mindmaster se había comportado como un verdadero bastardo, señalando claramente que le importaba un carajo lo que sucediera con ellos… con él, su hermano…

Silencio. Estremecedor adjetivo de la imperecedera y blasfemante mortalidad que cazaba a esos desafortunados voladores.

Impulse miró seriamente a su amigo. Su comandante que sufría agonizante la incertidumbre de no saber el destino al otro lado de esas paredes. Él… si había deseado que eso terminara así, no mentiría porque no había motivo de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora que canalizaba el daño colateral de sus deseos… No hallaba otra cosa que amargura envolviendo su chispa. La fembot que antes hubiera anhelado aniquilar con sus propias manos ya estaba muerta… También el otro decepticon. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por sus impulsos… por esa ansiedad que únicamente dañó a terceros? El Impala se maldijo a si mismo por su egoísmo como no lo había hecho en largos años.

-He sido un tonto, un verdadero tonto- Se reprocho el Ingeniero sufriendo por el resultado de esos deseos.

-Intenta venir por mi, perdedor –Oyeron el burlesco comentario.

Inevitable sería su caída…

Tres disparos resonaron, haciendo eco en las desgastadas paredes, rebotando chillonamente entre el voluminoso metal…

Risa. Su risa fresca y despreocupada atosigó los audios del francotirador. Las suaves y desesperanzadas carcajadas de su hermano lo trajeron de vuelta. Sus manos se apretaron contra la sólida superficie de una viga, sus ópticos se entrecerraron arrepentidos, realmente angustiados.

-¡Te quiero, _hermanito_!

Fue lo último que el socarrón vocalizador de Mindmaster le permitió escuchar… Esa era la despedida…

»…

Consiente de su reluciente derrota. El seeker suspiró sonriendo, mirando al frente, donde no había nada. Ciertamente disparó en seco, atinando a la proliferante pared. El cazador desapareció al mismo tiempo que él descargó los proyectiles de su rifle… _Tele transportación_… _"El maldito cazador gozaba de poder viajar en el tiempo y espacio"_.

-Que fraude… -Murmuró.

Fue cuando alcanzó a gritar la última frase que en los muros aledaños, su familia pudo escuchar. Mindmaster sintió la reaparición del enemigo a sus espaldas, consecutivamente, la electrizante cuchillada que golpeó su nuca. Un pedazo de metal atravesando la base de su cuello y descargando gruesas corrientes eléctricas que cesaron instantáneamente sus funciones… Eso fue lo que alcanzó a distinguir.

Sus ópticos se apagaron lentamente al tiempo que caía. Un grueso hilillo de energon cubrió su espalda.

Ahora todo, realmente todo quedó en silencio.

Pero al menos había dicho adiós.

**.**

Kitt presionó su forma contra el muro. La frase continuaba en su mente, latiendo, robando atención de sus audios. El dolor le embargó por completo. Había fallado de nuevo, mandó a la muerte a su hermano, lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó pateando el muro- Maldición… -Sus manos heridas mostraban el resultado de esos vanos intentos por atravesar esa barrera, la que se interponía entré él y su familia.

Ahora era tarde, lo había perdido, junto con los restos de esa maltrecha amistad…

–Siempre tiene que ser así- Susurró decepcionado.

-¡Siempre tiene que ser así, maldita sea!- vociferó absorto, dejándose caer sobre la fría superficie. No deseaba seguir, todo perdido en inútiles batallas, en tontos enfrentamientos, en…

Impulse. quien siempre le animaba no fue capaz de hablar, él también se sentía mal por eso, por el egoísmo que jamás creyó poseer.

**.**

Tempestad se marchó, llevándose consigo el premio final, no sin antes liberar al Mustang, quien herido, le miró incapaz de hacer nada más.

-Supongo que tú ganaste- susurró para si, antes de darle la bienvenida a esa ya acostumbrada oscuridad.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

**00- ****Coleccionista****-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo VII**__**I**_

La pared cedió. Adannos había continuado su trabajo ignorando el gesto perdido que embargaba el rostro de su comandante.

Kitt estaba ausente, sumergido en su propia decepción.

"_Soy un inútil"_ Pensó, analizando su vida desde el primer momento que tuvo conciencia. ¿Cuántos encuentros?, ¿Cuantas discusiones?, ¿Cuántas misiones había vivido?... Pero él siempre sobrevivía, dejando atrás compañeros y amigos, mechas valerosos que no habían corrido con la misma suerte.

«-Yo debí marcharme desde hace mucho tiempo- Continuó su diálogo interno» Gesto que le hizo volver a pensar en su hermano, el Jet que tenía la costumbre de pelear consigo mismo.

–No éramos tan diferentes- Susurró, pasando la mano por su pecho, donde el escáner rojo se iluminaba suavemente en un claridoso color carmesí.

Los restos cedieron en un turbador derrumbe, revelando el lugar de la batalla. Las marcas de los disparos adornaban los muros maltrechos, raspones de todos esos intentos fallidos por obtener y conservar la valiosa libertad de todo ser viviente. El energon recubría varias secciones por los suelos, dejando ver el resultado que tanto temían… Todos debían estar muertos. Grises, sin vida, fuera de línea… mientras al centro de la maltrecha habitación, Terran yacía inconsciente una vez más.

-Se han ido- Murmuró el Impala, aproximándose a su amigo

… Demonios, se sentía terrible por haber exclamado esas palabras. Como le dolía haber activado su vocalizador. Sin embargo, a veces sus impulsos eran inevitables. El ingeniero avanzó esquivando obstáculos, la figura de su compañero estuvo inmediatamente a sus pies. No perdió tiempo, comenzó a revisar al Mustang, quien inconsciente como estaba, revelaba daños severos en su exoesqueleto. Al parecer el combate había sido peor que la primera vez.

Sus manos trazaron analíticamente los contornos del deportivo dorado cuando una mano lo detuvo, los ópticos azulados brillaron con un toque poco común, el shelby sonrió.

-Los tengo- Dijo con orgullo, revelando un pequeño transmisor similar al que usase tempestad, al parecer no era el único mecha que recurría a esa clase de trucos.

Impulse lo miró impresionado, ¿Cómo?, ¿Acaso?

-Están vivos, y tenemos que recuperarlos- Confirmó el auto dorado, tratando de incorporarse. Sin embargo, una poderosa oleada de dolor le hizo olvidar la intención.

-Primero déjame trabajar en esas heridas, amigo- Replicó el Ingeniero, tratando de ocultar el arrepentimiento que carcomía su chispa, aún faltaba la reacción del transam.

Las sospechas sobre las intenciones del shelby crecieron en la mente de la Silverado, motivadas con las acciones que el mustang había realizado. Si, sus métodos podían serles útiles en el momento, pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

-Debemos apresurarnos, ¿Qué alcance tiene ese aparato?- Preguntó el 4x4 tomando el dispositivo para examinarlo…

… no era necesaria una respuesta, él conocía esa clase de instrumentos.

-Olvídalo, tenemos algo de tiempo- Confirmó después de un rápido análisis, volviéndose hacia su comandante, aquel transam que continuaba ausente.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto así… Recuerdo que lo hacía enojar constantemente rememorando al frío táctico con quien trató aquella primera vez _"Todo era completamente diferente, esto no puede continuar así"_ Pensó el Teniente con preocupación.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, comandante?- Preguntó con frialdad, esperando alguna reacción

El francotirador le ignoró. No le importaba lo que sucediera, su hermano tenía razón: él no era más que una triste burla.

-¿Comandante?- Repitió su segundo con un toque de advertencia.

Impulse continuó trabajando en su otro compañero, al parecer ese sencillo hecho había logrado desquebrajar esa confianza que los había mantenido unidos durante tanto.

-No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías sentimentalistas, eres un oficial Autobot, compórtate como tal y deja de hacerte el mártir- Se escuchó la exclamación de Adannos, quien levantó sin problema la figura del auto negro, -Pensé que no volverías a autocompadecerte- prosiguió con un toque decepcionado.

El aludido se encogió en hombros, ladeando sumisamente la cabeza para evadir la mirada del oficial.

-Si, claro… él también está decepcionado -Afirmó el transam, siendo sorprendido con la guardia baja cuando un golpe lo hizo retroceder.

Inmediatamente el carro se tanteó el rostro con una mano buscando al culpable, la silverado tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que él.

-¡Suficiente de esto, Kitt! ¡Suficiente! -Gritó el Impala perdiendo toda compostura.

Terran estaba a su lado de pie sosteniendo su costado herido pero consiente. ¿Cómo es que el Ingeniero se había movido tan rápido? era un enigma que no tenían tiempo de resolver.

-¡No soporto más tu estúpida actitud de perdedor! Desde que todo esto comenzó no has hecho más que hablar y quejarte. Es verdad lo que dice Adannos: eres nuestro comandante… No eres ni serás como Avalanche, porque tú eres "Kitt". Demonios, ambos son diferentes, pero buenos en su trabajo. –Expuso, su voz sonaba molesta y frustrada- Dijiste que ya habías superado eso, que todo había quedado atrás. Si eres capaz de cumplir tu palabra ¡deja de lamentarte! Eres nuestro líder, compórtate como tal, maldición –Vociferó desesperado.

La frustración era evidente en cada palabra, probablemente la culpabilidad que envolvía cada pensamiento le hacía actuar así.

-Ellos están vivos- Susurró el Mustang atrayendo la atención de su oficial superior.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo- Intervino el oficial de seguridad justo en el momento en el que las luces regresaron, eran pequeños rayos mortecinos que se colaban entre los escombros desde el área superior.

-Hey ¿Hay alguien vivo ahí?- Se escuchó la voz de Air raid al otro lado de los muros.

-Suficiente, debemos retirar estos escombros cuanto antes, que una unidad de limpieza venga de inmediato- Se oyó la orden de Silverbot.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de demostrar porqué somos una unidad Elite ¿no lo creen?- Comentó el Impala, recuperando parte de esa acostumbrada personalidad.

Kitt asintió. Maldición, seguía dolido por esos sucesos, pero jamás permitiría que el resto de su fracción viera ese desastre, aún había esperanza y estaba dispuesto a redimir sus pasos recuperando a su hermano.

"_Sé que te reirás de mi, pero creo que necesito tus constantes burlas Mindmaster"_ Pensó con vaguedad, volviendo su atención al grupo que esperaba sus ordenes.

**.0.0**

Escuchó voces lejanas. Vocalizadores que se comunicaban a muros de distancia donde su mente trastornada intentaba _'reposar'_. Su cuerpo, pese a ser completamente metálico, aun sentía los estragos de esa horrorosa descarga que había matado uno a uno sus circuitos. No sabía qué había venido después, con trabajo, su computadora interna registraba su propio estado, el cual cabe añadir: No era muy bueno.

Suspiró bajamente, revitalizando el aceite evaporado que yacía en su boca. Quería despertar inmediatamente, encender sus ópticos y verificar el sitio donde pasaría sus últimos minutos de vida y quizá de "libertad"… sin embargo, los programas de su procesador aún continuaban corriendo, scanneando, registrando cada falla para aunarla a su pesimista decepción…

… A fin de cuentas, había fallado. No era un tropiezo pequeño e insignificante… no, esta vez la falla fue enorme, condenándole sin remedio a un destino cruel. Al siniestro y acaparador final que termina envolviendo la esencia de todo aquél que alguna vez mató a un 'hermano', de todo aquel que se mofó de ser superior y masacró inocentes en una guerra sin precedente.

Finalmente… Sus sistemas establecidos le dieron pase a sus funciones…

Ella, victima de sus propias creencias y costumbres, activó sus ópticos, siendo bienvenida ingratamente por la blanquecina luz de varias lámparas acomodadas de manera ordenada en el techo. Sus manos se movieron sobre sus costados, tanteando delicadamente la superficie plana bajo ella. Se encontraba confundida. No estaba ausente a los problemas colosales que enfrentaría, pero aún así, su creciente negación a aceptar su desdichada suerte le impedía enfocarse enteramente en su malsana situación: Dónde quiera que estuviese, las cosas no mejorarían. Sus teorías se comprobaron cuando ladeó el rostro con pereza. Ahí estaban a su lado, sobre dos camillas de metal inoxidable, sus preciados compañeros…

…Mindmaster y Darkwar con las manos y las piernas atadas por gruesos grilletes a las camas de recarga. Y todavía inconscientes. El seeker femenino se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida e intentó incorporarse. El dolor en su vientre fue atroz, le hizo quejarse bajamente, casi emitiendo un suave gemido. Le dolía, pero no dejaría «ya no permitiría» que el miedo doblegara su chispa nuevamente… Ya de nada servía demostrar fiereza y valor "_Todo estaba acabado_". Sin embargo, nadie podría arrebatarle el último atisbo de orgullo e insistencia que aun mantenía en su fuero interno.

-Por favor… -Murmuró, sus ópticos no se despegaban de las camillas que le flanqueaban. Había logrado sentarse- Mind… Dike…

Estaba en el suelo. Como una maldita pila de chatarra. A falta de más camillas a ella le habían arrojado al suelo. No era un cuarto sucio, de hecho, se avistaba exageradamente limpio y hermético. Las luces brillantes en sus paredes cremosas regalaban una dulce sensación de vacío y abandono, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le hubieran desechado impunemente al piso. Oh, notó fugazmente que tenía un tobillo apresado… Un grillete también a ella le robaba la libertad. Vengala se estremeció, cobijándose a si misma con sus brazos.

-Dijiste que me ayudarían… -Sopesó amargamente, desviando la vista al piso.

Decepticon… Decepticon era su programación. Pero ¿quién alguna vez como decepticon había carecido de emociones? Robots con sentimientos e ideales, eso eran. Nadie estaba exento a sentir deseos, penurias… anhelos. Vengala «internamente» siempre estuvo contenta al ser como era su personalidad. Y ahora, no podía evitar maldecir a los cuatro vientos su falta de carácter y frialdad para enfrentar una situación como esa. Por eso siempre admiró altivamente a su hermana, a sus compañeros.

Notó el fino hilillo de energon que escurría de la plataforma donde Mindmaster reposaba. Un torrente a penas visible, pero que ahí estaba, anunciándose vacilante ante sus ópticos desesperados. Tragó aceite preocupada. La injuria se presenciaba a la altura de su cabeza. Él…

Se puso de pie torpemente. Sus brazos se balancearon a los costados y ganó equilibrio hasta estabilizarse. Sus ópticos se encendieron realmente preocupados al observar con terror y asombro el verdadero estado de sus compañeros aéreos… No pudo evitar cubrir su rostro con sus manos, frotar insistentemente sus mejillas y sus ojos. Quiso acercarse cuando el trance terminó, pero la limitante distancia era burdamente cortada por el impedimento en su tobillo. Vengala gimió desesperada, peleando contra aquella cadena que le negaba el acceso a sus amigos. El silencio de la habitación estaba matándola ¡La inconsciencia de ambos seekers la volvía loca! Parecían muertos, ambos… Los dos, se presumían como droides sin vida.

**.0.0**

El tiempo «lento, burdamente calmo» pasó desesperante, retando la paciencia de aquellos que yacieron ocultos bajo una maraña de escombros sorprendentemente apilados en el único acceso disponible. Nadie supo con exactitud cuantas horas pasaron, pero el hecho fue que, desde que la incontenible pila de chatarra se removió bruscamente, la unidad Avalanche volvió sin duda, a sus clásicas andadas: Si, readoptaron esas caretas indiferentes, animadas, arrogantes e impasibles a pesar de la situación, únicamente faltaba la emocionante locura y manía del volador perdido.

Silverbot había ofrecido su ayuda para cubrir la misión desde un ángulo aéreo, pero el Comandante de cromas oscuros se negó: esa misión era de su unidad y no comenzarían su historial con una derrota.

-Orgulloso- Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Slingshot al notar las formas de los autos alejarse.

El Mustang no estaba en óptimas condiciones de luchar, sin embargo, al igual que los otros dos, se entercó en seguir al Transam. La frialdad con la que recibieron a sus rescatistas fue perturbadora, nadie sabía lo que había pasado bajo esos escombros en ese tenebroso cuarto, pero las marcas de la reciente batalla eran más que suficiente para indicar que las cosas no les serían fáciles.

-Sólo nos queda desearles suerte y esperar que regresen completos- Comentó el líder aerialbot, consiente de la ausencia del seeker que se jactaba de volar mejor que ellos.

Con los brazos cruzados admiró las siluetas perderse en el horizonte, ellos tendrían que explicar los sucesos ante prime después de todo. Así como los daños a esa -de por si- mal estructurada base.

**.0.0.0**

Los vehículos avanzaron en silencio. El transmisor del mustang indicaba las coordenadas a las que debían dirigirse, la batalla sería inminente y esta vez No retrocederían. Kitt estaba cansado de ser condescendiente, de ser amable, su vida era un caos a causa de esa actitud. No, un comandante debía ser fuerte y frío en sus decisiones, los sentimentalismos solo conllevan al fracaso.

Cada guerrero se mantuvo alerta, sin conversaciones o palabras de por medio, tan sólo el objetivo.

-La señal se mantiene estática en uno de los sectores exclusivos de la ciudad -Confirmó el Shelby.

Probablemente la noticia sería extraña para los presentes, esas áreas estaban reservadas sólo para mechas de alta sociedad. Soldados «como ellos» jamás imaginarían el tipo de vida tan distinto que se presentaba en los lujosos barrios dorados, donde la guerra, la pobreza o la escasez de energon no fuera más que una ilusión a sus ojos.

-Creí que ya no había esa clase de distinciones entre las clases que habitaban Cybertron-Comentó el Impala, cansado de esa actitud fría de parte de sus superiores, tal vez se sentía culpable, pero le era imposible abstenerse de hacer esos comentarios, palabras que sonaban demasiado sinceras e inocentes a los audios de sus acompañantes.

Terran no pudo evitar reír levemente después de escuchar eso.

-Todavía me pregunto cómo alguien como él ha logrado sobrevivir durante tanto –murmuró para si. Aunque no era muy necesario adquirir una sugestiva respuesta. El deportivo estilo concept conocía a la perfección la rudeza que dividía a los distintos mechas en aquel planeta trasgredido por la guerra, '_cuando te dedicas a andar por esos rincones del bajo mundo comienzas a ver con claridad cada frontera, cada rendija a la realidad… el verdadero concepto de la expectante existencia que abre los brazos a sus seres vivos… La calamidad de la vida_.'

-Suficiente de charlas, si la señal se estableció en ese punto no vamos a retroceder, no importa quién sea el enemigo, tenemos una misión que cumplir- Comandó el francotirador con un toque agresivo. Adannos jamás había escuchado ese tono por parte del otro transformer, por lo que no sabía si interpretarlo como algo bueno… o malo.

Las estructuras que los rodeaban comenzaron a cambiar, la oscuridad fue reemplazada con la luz de los faros que enmarcaba los caminos delicadamente, las calles limpias resaltaron con esa perfección etérea que pocos podían disfrutar, al parecer estaban llegando a su destino.

La Silverado sabía que se estaban metiendo en problemas serios, sólo altos funcionarios habitaban esos lugares; sin embargo, comprendía que a su Comandante eso no le interesaba de momento. La ira reflejada en sus ópticos antes de transformarse dijo tanto como esa actitud.

**.**

Vengala estaba desesperada, no sabía lo que sucedería con ellos…

Tal vez ahora conocería el destino que su hermana debió haber tenido. No era agradable pensar en su futuro, su infalible camino al mundo de grilletes y cadenas eternas. Consciente estaba que sus últimos minutos de libertina expresión los estaba ahogando con las suplicas internas de su enorme decepción. Sin embargo, el arribo inminente de su pesimismo le ahogaba de forma muy sorprendente. Era triste verle tan minimizada, porque ella «según había escuchado un vago comentario de su líder» se comportaba como el verdadero motor del equipo…

… Su gracia y optimismo eran necesarios. Muchas veces se requería olvidar, perder conciencia, para poder continuar.

Las formas inertes de sus compañeros continuaban en su procesador. El energon goteaba desesperantemente con ese repetitivo sonido rebotando en sus audios. Aumentaba la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo. Jamás en toda su existencia se había visto tan inútil, tan incapaz de levantar la mirada y afrontar con gallardía a todo aquel que le retara…

Su verdadero temor se estaba haciendo realidad. La enorme pesadilla que siempre evadió se estaba apoderando de ella: se quedaría completamente sola…

… Pronto la puerta al otro lado de la habitación se abriría y con eso… su lucrativo final comenzaría.

**.**

Tempestad se marchaba. Alejándose rápidamente del punto de entrega sus pies se movían hábiles, desinteresados. Él había cumplido su parte: había entregado a los voladores vivos como establecía el contrato, él nunca fallaba, siempre finalizaba la misión encomendada. Ahora volvería a su acostumbrada vida, sus problemas terminaron en el momento que la mercancía había sido recibida, los créditos serían transferidos a la cuenta que su contratista administraba. Debía sentirse bien por ello, conforme con su trabajo; pero algo se lo impedía.

No eran los daños que la base Autobot recibió, ellos lo repararían, no era el hecho de haber actuado de ese modo tan frío, era un cazador después de todo. Sin embargo algo seguía molestándole. ¿Seria el modo en el que ignoró tan crudamente al Autobot amarillo que tanto le admiraba? No, él lo había dejado a salvo donde lo encontrarían. No existían pérdidas inocentes esta vez, los que cayeron en el bar no eran libres de pecado.

"_Tal vez era la actitud que esos Jets mostraron al final, esa unión que pocas veces era presenciada… sobre todo en las razas de insignia púrpura"_ Pensó, recordando las palabras del último seeker antes de caer por su ataque.

'… _Te quiero hermanito. '_

Tempestad había escuchado una exclamación similar hacía mucho tiempo en otro lugar, ¿Dónde? No lo recordaba, podría haber sido un simple relato de alguna vieja amiga, o las escenas tan similares de misiones pasadas que se entre perdían en ese mar de información que mantenía su procesador.

_Era la devoción entre hermanos_, finalizó su divague.

Los gritos desesperados del Transam al otro lado del muro habían estado presentes durante toda esa cacería, la frustración que el Autobot presentaba, junto con el dolor de saber lo que se avecinaba.

-Pero la vida no es justa- Comentó- Jamás lo será –Prosiguió, deteniendo sus pasos para ocultarse en las sombras, las formas que integraban al grupo Autobot se revelaron al frente.

No le buscaban a él, la velocidad impresa en esos vehículos así como la dirección indicaba que sabían perfectamente cual era el destino.

-Esa pequeña guerra interna aún no ha terminado -Murmuró, consiente de que su intervención debía terminar ahí, pero… ¿sería lo adecuado? Ese guerrero jamás permitía que la conciencia se interpusiera antes.

La forma de viejos amigos se divisó. El rifle en sus manos solo le trajo consigo la respuesta que estaba buscando, ¿Por qué guardarlo si sería usado para el mal?.

-A veces desearía jamás haberte escuchado, policía- Exclamó, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

**.0.0.0**

La estructura era magnificente, la superficie cristalina con esos grabados cybertronianos la hacían digna de admirarse. Los vehículos se detuvieron en la cercanía, pero no entraron de manera extrovertida.

La señal continuaba estática, el objetivo debía estar en el interior de ese edificio.

-¿Ahora que?- Preguntó el Ingeniero trasformándose junto con sus compañeros.

Kitt retrocedió unos pasos admirando la formación metálica de manera analítica.

-Terran ¿la señal viene de la parte superior o inferior? -Cuestionó el carro sin desviar su atención.

-Inferior, no sé con exactitud a qué distancia, pero por la estática debe ser bastante abajo-Prosiguió el auto amarillo.

-Eso no es suficiente, necesito información clara- Prosiguió el transam- Adannos, debemos encontrar puntos débiles para poder entrar, no quiero que la ciudad se convierta en un caos por no haber hecho bien nuestro trabajo- Confirmó el francotirador.

La Silverado le miró de manera desaprobatoria pero cumplió la orden. Si, era un hecho; su comandante estaba molesto.

-Impulse, ayuda a Terran con el transmisor, necesitamos conocer con exactitud el punto donde mantienen a los seekers –Se escuchó el nuevo comando, kitt se encaminaba al edificio de al lado.

-¿Qué harás tu?- Le cuestionó el Ingeniero.

-Necesitaremos una distracción. Yo me encargaré de eso- Finalizó sacando su rifle para cortar cartucho y desaparecer ante los sorprendidos ópticos del cazador Autobot. Las sombras que se repartían levemente por la estructura contigua se fusionaron en la negrura de aquel cuerpo mediano.

-¿Siempre es tan malhumorado?- Preguntó el Mustang revisando el transmisor.

-No… -Susurró el Impala, conciente de que eso no terminaría bien.

**.**

Él caminó suavemente, recorriendo el gran edificio que le pertenecía. La fortuna de una larga estirpe de mechas de alta alcurnia reposaba sobre ese nombre, respetado entre los suyos.

¿Quién imaginaría que debajo de esa fachada amigable reposaba el coleccionista?

Los adornos que enmarcaban los pasillos no se comparaban con el verdadero primor que él conservaba en sus ricos y preciados aposentos. No. Su tesoro era más que simples objetos inanimados, eran la vida en su máxima expresión, contenida en la palma de su mano. Su sonrisa se hizo presente cuando una nueva puerta se abrió, el ventanal revelaba las nuevas adquisiciones quienes reposaban en la parte inferior mientras eran reparadas.

Había gritos e insultos, había agresividad en esas miradas, una femme y dos mechas en su poder. Se retorcían, vociferaban amenazas cruentas y dolorosas. Sin embargo, las ágiles manos de los técnicos continuaban su labor de mantenimiento. No había reparo ni detenimiento a pensar en lo que les hacían a esas pobres chispas, no, todo estaba prohibido. El silencio soberano abundaba en sus vocalizadores. Los expertos no respondían, no miraban a sus pacientes, no escuchaban la infalible algarabía de vulgares y mal avenidos comentarios en su contra. Únicamente inmovilizaban los desesperados brazos de sus seekers cuando estos intentaban brusca y toscamente liberarse.

Los juveniles vocalizadores, entonando decibeles graves en sus notas, no cesaban sus gruñidos y rugidos de furia. La mujer se miraba más calmada y resignada. Ellos eran los que daban salvaje pelea a la parsimonia de sus reparadores.

El coleccionista sonrió satisfecho. Sus audios se deleitaban con los gritos que provenían de sus presos voladores, sus ópticos azules brillaban alevosos observando detrás de ese detallado vidrió que reflejaba su mirada y parte de su rostro enajenado. Que vista por Primus ¡Que tesoro tenía en sus manos!

Incapaz de resistirse comenzó a reír macabramente, revelando esas carcajadas que se reservaban tan sólo para esa soledad acostumbrada… cuando adoraba perder su elegancia y retransformar su esencia en un lúgubre intento de maldad y tiranía.

-Pronto tendrás compañía, mi alada amiga –Susurró, notando las similitudes entre la joven seeker y aquella que adornaba «en profundo sueño» su habitación.

**.**

La Silverado ya tenía un reporte completo de la ubicación de cada sistema al cual tenían que enfrentarse. Introducirse en ese edificio sería mucho más complejo que intentar sabotear la base Autobot de Nova.

-Aquí Adannos… Tendremos problemas para entrar sin ser detectados, Kitt –Transmitió, esperando respuesta de su comandante.

La frecuencia era privada, única entre el oficial al mando y su segundo, generalmente no la usaban, pero esta vez Kitt no deseaba retroceder.

_-Yo me encargar__é, sólo transmite las coordenadas de cada objetivo_ -Resonó la voz del transam de inmediato. El toque llevaba impresa esa familiaridad que dominaba al mecha negro en su primera llegada a la base, cuando comenzaron el Talión.

Addanos suspiró. El blanco era una estructura civil, seguramente habría mechas inocentes en su interior tratando de ganarse la vida, y al francotirador eso no parecía importarle, ¿Sería coherente darle la información?.

-_Sigo esperando, teniente -_ Se sintetizó la nueva transmisión.

-Kitt, no sé si sea lo mejor, es decir; estamos a la mitad de una ciudad, no creo que Prime apruebe esto- Prosiguió la camioneta tratando de hacer que la conciencia del carro regresase.

El comandante sonrió: su amigo, su segundo al mando se preocupaba por aquellos que estaban en el interior. Eso era obvio, lo conocía bien.

–…_Descuida Adannos_- Exclamó, suavizando el tono de voz- _Sé que tengo la fama de ser una chispa fría y cruel que tiende abandonar a los inocentes mientras las cifras estén a nuestro favor _–Argumentó, recordando la cara de Avalanche cada vez que analizaba esos planes que presentaba, ¿Cómo olvidar la pregunta que le hizo cuando decidió retarlo?,

…"Dime el nombre de quien deseas que muera, de quien dejarás atrás"

Como la había dolido el comentario, pero era real.

_-Me encargaré de que los civiles salgan, el resto podrá ser considerado como un enemigo m__ás_- Afirmó, reiniciando la transmisión.

Tempestad llegó al lugar, observando el gesto serio de los tres guerreros, ninguno estaba armado a simple vista. Claro, en un lugar tan poblado como ese no era seguro ir por las calles presumiendo rifles y demás armamento mortífero, la zona era relativamente tranquila.

-¿Qué traman?- Se preguntó, notando la ausencia del francotirador-… Lo que sea, es mejor esperar- Se dijo

**.**

Kitt se preparó sin perder tiempo. Apuntó, sintonizando las coordenadas en la mira de su rifle. La posición no era la más cómoda, pero eso no importaba. Su procesador realizó los cálculos necesarios en un tempo record, mientras el energpn se arremolinaba en el cañón del arma. Sería un disparo limpio, las alarmas de emergencia evacuarían al personal, mientras se encargaba de desactivar el sensor principal.

"_Seguramente no imaginarían que alguien los atacaría así"_

La mira se fijó en el objetivo, su dedo se colocó sobre el gatillo, una vez que abriera fuego no habría modo de retroceder. En la línea de comunicación, su segundo esperaba la señal. Ambos se conocían bien, ambos sabrían como actuar.

La imagen altanera del seeker rebelde volvió a su mente: Sus lacónicas sonrisas, las reverberantes miradas de malicia e inocencia que le dirigía cuando hacía cínicas maldades a los pobres autobots… _"No fue mi culpa… No te enojes… carrito", _comentarios tan frescos que aún podía tenerlos zumbando en sus audios como augurios de futuros corajes e insomnio… Las dos nuevas presencias con alas seguramente lo harían marcharse. Minsdmaster se retiraría sin remordimiento alguno aunque él dejase perder su carrera ¿Valía la pena arriesgar todo nuevamente?.

El seeker era un verdadero desgraciado. Llegó a su vida y se metió a la fuerza, impuso su orden, su voluntad y él, como el verdadero hermano que fue «aún sin reconocerlo», le consintió sumisamente cada burlesca maña o mala influencia. Se había acostumbrado inevitablemente a tener esa preciada compañía diariamente retándole, jugando con su pobre procesador. No estaba seguro de los lazos que Mindmaster forjó con él, pero si reconocía que el volador se había convertido en una parte fundamental en su vida.

Eran hermanos, y como tales, las buenas peleas, los enfrentamientos verbales e incluso los insultos, nunca faltaban. Y al final del día, hacían las paces sin admitir ninguna disculpa, volviendo a la base en silencio. El egoísmo del volador era envidiable, logró revolver toda una vida de creencias y repulsiones, retransformando la apatía «fobia» de aquel amargado francotirador en una burda rutina, y ahora se marcharía, como si de cambiar la hoja de lectura se tratase. Él odiaba a los seekers… A todos, menos a ese loco volador con aires de todo, menos de transformer cuerdo.

Aún así… No debía dudar, necesitaba disculparse. Porque él si tendría el valor de hacerlo.

-No debo retroceder- Comentó, jalando el gatillo.

**.**

Como se esperaba, la señal de alarma se activó, los sistemas de emergencia comenzaron a marcar la evacuación… el disparo había dado en el blanco,

-Más fácil que derribar a un seeker- Exclamó el transam, dirigiéndose al objetivo.

La señal era clara, los Autobots avanzaron.

El caos se desató.

**.**

Los mechas corrieron saliendo en todas direcciones, el pánico se hizo presente en los rostros de los trabajadores. Ese lugar era extremadamente seguro, se desconocían las causas por las que la alarma estaba activa, pero…no era algo normal, las instrucciones eran claras: abandonar cuanto antes el lugar.

La multitud se divisó frente al grupo, aquella unidad que se adentró pasando entre los mechas que escapaban.

"_Una gran distracción"_ Pensó el cazador azul marino siguiendo los pasos del equipo que parecía disperso, sólo una coartada más.

La figura negra del Comandante de hizo presente por un momento antes de perderse como el resto del equipo.

Tempestad rió, ciertamente sabían lo que hacían.

**.**

El sonido alertó al distinguido transformer. El dueño del edificio caminó hacia un costado abriendo un canal para comunicarse con seguridad, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Las contestaciones no habían sido del todo claras, lo que fuera, no se podía definir en el momento. Una evacuación se llevaba a cabo.

Los médicos a su servicio observaron la superficie cristalina preocupados, los ruidos en la parte superior eran evidentes, pero esa zona era la más resguardada de la ciudad, estarían seguros de cualquier cosa que osara interferir con la paz de la edificación, al menos, esa era la idea pues el coleccionista no se movió de su lugar.

Si, ellos podían volver a su trabajo, los inquietos voladores no guardaban silencio…

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

**00- Coleccionista-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo I**__**X**_

-Los pondrán a dormir, ciertamente –Se interrumpió el repentino silencio. La lenta, parsimoniosa voz de uno de los tres médicos presentes se dirigió al tenso rostro de la única fembot en la sala- … Rápido… No hay porqué tener miedo, todo pasará rápido.

Sus manos alistaban con urgencia las enormes cajas que drenarían la energía de sus victimas. Las alarmas sonaban mortiferamente en los pasillos. Y el coleccionista proseguía presto a observarles desde los vitrales superiores. El ruido no le importunaba, la repentina interrupción extranjera parecía no afectarle.

Los tres seekers escudriñaron los rostros de sus médicos ¿No había razón para tener miedo?

Debían estar todos completamente locos si creían que el miedo a la muerte o al encarcelamiento eterno no era sinónimo de derrota y sufrimiento. Se podía morir en paz, en comunión con lo que alguna vez se fue o pudo haber sido en la existencia, pero no se podría tolerar «jamás aceptarían» perder las alas. Atarse al suelo sería el perfecto homónimo de 'morir lento'.

Las victimas no cesaban sus forcejeos en sus camas. Mindmaster miraba furioso los enormes y afilados utensilios que los médicos querían utilizar en sus alas. Dañadas estaban, pero no era necesario torturarle mentalmente con el augurio «martirizante advertencia» del indeseable dolor que sentiría cuando el fruncido metal en sus extremidades fuera levantado lentamente, uno a uno… como escuálidos pellejos de fierro viejo cubriendo sus sensibles alas.

Darkwar deseaba intermitente que dejaran de tocarle por todos lados. Primus, que era desagradable sentir esas asquerosas manos rellenando los resquicios lastimados de su descuidada figura. Sus ópticos rojizos, estacionados en el impávido rostro de su reparador, enunciaban miles de denigrantes oraciones… Frases que elevaban amenazas sin temor ni precedente.

-¡Aleja eso de mí, estúpida pila de chatarra! –Invadió el desesperado grito amargo de Mindmaster. El chirrido de sus manos peleando con los grilletes raspó en los audios de todos- Te arrepentirás si me tocas con es… ¡No, maldición…!

El taladrante rechinido calló sus advertencias. Le habían inyectado algún sedante a sus sensores con la finalidad de que evadiera el dolor. Pero no se podía evitar completamente el malestar de sus miembros más sensibles. Las pinzas filosas iniciaron su trabajo en los pequeños trozos repartidos en sus alas. Levantaban el metal, acomodaban sin escrúpulos el cableado mal expuesto. Diablos, el seeker sentía ser desollado en todo su esplendor. Era inevitable que sus facciones no se contorsionaran en muecas dolorosas… gestos que presumían su agonizante martirio ¿Estaba sedado? Sus dientes mordieron sus labios, impidiendo a su vocalizador gritar desaforado.

Sus compañeros presenciaban la escena con la impotencia latiendo en sus procesadores. El pobre Jet purpúreo rasgaba el metal de la cama con sus dedos y luchaba por liberar sus piernas en algún desesperado e instintivo arranque de supervivencia. Nunca en su vida había sido torturado de esa manera tan cruel y sádica. Lo mejor hubiera sido ser puesto en éxtasis mientras ese trabajo se llevaba a cabo… Si, eso hubiera sido lo mejor

-Libérame ahora mismo –Exigió Darkwar sombriamente. El técnico que ahora limaba las asperezas de sus manos obvió la petición.

Los mudos quejidos de Mindmaster acompasaban los requiebres de sus alas en reparación. La densa y abrumadora niebla de tensión incrementó, encrespando los nervios del seeker verdoso.

-¡Maldición, sácame de aquí!... –Gritó furioso- ¡Te mataré, juro que te mataré a ti y a esos dos bastardos! –Rugió sorpresivamente. El transformer aludido continuó su trabajo con indiferencia-… Eres autobot muerto, viejo… -Amenazó finalmente, adoptando el frío toque decepticon que tanto tiempo le precedió.

**.**

Sus armas cargadas se sostenían entre sus dedos. Los cuatro infiltrados se habían separado de las multitudes enajenadas y caminaban prestamente por los desolados y medianamente iluminados corredores. Era un palacio ante sus ópticos. Un placer hubiera sido visitar esa bien avenida construcción en otras circunstancias.

Y es que era una situación gracilmente incómoda, si se analizaba detalladamente. Caminaban cuidadosos por pasillos elegantes, rodeados de interminables puertas azulosas con enormes títulos y números en sus bases metálicas, cientos de adornos que brillaban ostentosos e imperiosos ante sus ópticos alertas. Ya no escuchaban nada. Volteaban en todas direcciones, hostigando los corredores, revisando los techos en busca de cámaras.

Kitt quería encontrar a su hermano a la brevedad posible. El resto de su equipo sólo quería proteger a su comandante, aquél francotirador que no procesaba muy cuerdamente el allanamiento que estaba cometiendo, el problema que se había echado a cuestas con el simple hecho de estar siguiendo una suposición.

"_Pero Mindmaster lo valía… Su hermanito lo valía",_ se reprochó quietamente.

-Enemigo aproximándose, blanco fácil, cien metros al frente en la próxima intersección –Reportó Adannos, siguiendo cautamente los pasos de su superior.

_Aquellos que en el edificio habían decidido quedarse, eran aquellos que habían decidido morir._

Las piernas de los cuatro transformers invasores se detuvieron y flexionaron, cubriendo distintos blancos. Impulse y Terran auscultaban fieramente la retaguardia, cuidando el camino recorrido. Adannos secundó a su comandante, quien avanzó pocos pasos y estacionó una rodilla al suelo, dejando la otra flexionada. Su rifle estaba cargado, su óptico derecho enfocaba diestramente en la delicada mira de su arma. El transformer que el oficial había predicho se avistaría pronto… Muy pronto, ya podían escuchar sus pasos, el tronido de su arma paseándose en sus manos, el metal de sus servos meciéndose en su andar.

Kitt disparó.

Su arma identificó el blanco centrando su mira en la cabeza del enemigo. El habilidoso guerrero había jalado el gatillo, movimiento que fue bruscamente acompasado con el escandaloso «estridente» tronar del cuerpo inerte que había aterrizado al suelo sin vida. El grupo se puso nuevamente de pie y continuó su sigiloso andar. Con pasos suaves se movían, y con la misma agilidad proseguían desechando chispas ¿De acuerdo estaban? No podían detenerse a pensar en eso. El tiempo era valioso, gran diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de uno o miles. Redención pedirían después, la misma expiación que ahora buscaba su comandante, el mismo mecha absorto en el pequeño anhelo de escuchar una vez más a su única familia.

Y entraron en terreno desigual sin darse cuenta.

-¡Intrusos, son intrusos! ¡Abran fuego! –Escucharon el ponderoso rugido al final del largo corredor.

Arderían en el mar de interminables proyectiles que siseaban rozando sus cuerpos.

Los cuatro transformers se esparcieron sobre el suelo, maldiciendo, cubriéndose unos a otros mientras disparaban respondiendo la agresión. Sería un error quedarse en el piso, se corrigieron. Sus manos ágiles, de soldados preparados, se impulsaron a los lados y se arrinconaron como les fue posible alrededor de los muros. Adannos abría fuego y plegaba sus puertas sobre la pared, su rifle cargaba nuevamente el plasma y entonces era el turno de Impulse «nexo al oficial» de contrarrestar la horda de pequeños mísiles que silbaban y rebotaban en los pisos mancillados, ahora rayonados.

El comandante intentaba enfocar a su enemigo. Eran varios, lo sabía. Los disparos bien planeados acariciaban cínicamente su estructura, sobre todo, las sobresalientes alas puerta que mantenía en su espalda. Debía hacer algo pronto. Pronto. Actuar era vital. Eliminando todo dejo de temor e inquietud, se tiró al piso boca abajo, incrustando una base en su rifle, dos patas que le ayudarían a maniobrar el artefacto que eliminaría a sus adversarios. Sus subordinados hacían un estupendo trabajo de cobertura. Si, él confiaba en ellos, Adannos repartía órdenes básicas mientras él, concentrado en encontrar la exacta procedencia del fuego, apuntaba al frente, dirigiendo ávidamente la lente de su arma en todas direcciones.

Las balas seguían zumbando en sus audios. Los rebotes también amenazaban sus vidas. No eran ataques esporádicos, era una lluvia interminable de plasmas violáceos y proyectiles de metal que atravesarían sus cuerpos y degradarían sus circuitos. Se podía escuchar el sonoro siseo, el silbido agudo venir fugazmente, y con la misma velocidad, pasar a lo largo del corredor, muchas veces enterrándose en la lejana pared que les precedía.

Listo. Kitt había enfocado a uno. Su arma cargó y el disparo se avistó, tronando la cabeza de uno de los «aproximadamente» cinco interceptores. Otro grito secundó la muerte del Autobot, Terran también había acertado en la caja toráxica de un pobre infortunado y ahora moría en el suelo…

-Restan tres –Murmuró el comandante para si mismo, levantando tres dedos al aire.

Sus subordinados comprendieron la seña.

**.**

No soportaba ese martirio. No podía tolerarlo como hubiera querido. La carencia de sedantes le estaba matando. Sentía sus sensores acalambrados, los burdos jaloneos de sus "_reparadores_" en sus alas. Otro de los médicos, aquél que había reparado a Vengala, se aunó a la laboriosa obligación de ayudar en ese trabajo. Mindmaster no podía presumir un buen estado. Su mente no conjugaba burlescos comentarios. Eso era el dolor puro, una sensación que lo tenía varado, sumido en su interior… Autobots… Autobots, eran crueles después de todo, gozando al verle sufrir, impidiendo su descanso.

¿No más sedantes?

Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber recibido alguno. No estaba muriendo, lo sabía, pero era mejor hacerlo a soportar el desgarramiento y la reconstrucción al rojo vivo de sus pobres alas. Sus dedos ya no rasgaban el metal. Todos sus sistemas, abotargados, ensimismados con cientos de comandos y alertas, le indicaban que debía recargar para rehuir al martirio. Sin embargo, no quería acceder a esas peticiones. ¡Diablos, no quería dejarles las cosas mas fácil a esos malditos desgraciados!

_Oh, ¿pero dónde queda el humor del seeker burlesco?_, su mente cuestionó en un poderoso desvarío. Sus labios entumidos de tanto ser mordidos «manchados de energon» se movieron levemente, formulando la respuesta…

-¿Bromeas? Me están matando –balbuceó.

Uno de los técnicos jaloneó un pedazo de metal que no quería desprenderse. El pobre seeker apretó la mandíbula con endemoniada y dolorosa fuerza, sonriendo amargamente segundos después, sus ópticos se habían apagado varios minutos atrás.

-… y se están ensañando conmigo –Murmuró nuevamente.

Sus compañeros ya no deseaban mirar su agonía. No querían presenciar su impotencia. Mindmaster seguía balbuceando incoherencias para si mismo, ignorando su entorno, extraviando su alebrestada mente en los pocos pensamientos que lograban cursar por ella en ese momento: 'Su hermano estaría ahora en la base, levantando un informe de la desaparición del seeker, esperando posibles órdenes para partir en su búsqueda, y si no era el caso, simplemente evadiendo el tema «molesto aún con él» y concentrando su atención en algo más'…

_Pero él se lo había buscado…hizo enojar muy feo al carrito._

-Él de todo se enoja, yo no me lo busqué –Se corrigió inmediatamente, su voz era apenas un susurro.

Las manos de los fríos doctores Autobot se detuvieron. Aún restaba mucho trabajo frente a ellos. Las alas de ese anormal y esquizofrénico transformer estaban hechas un desastre y tiempo era lo que requerían para ser totalmente renovadas. Sin embargo, el tiroteo que se dejó escuchar «viajando sordamente hasta sus audios» les hizo parar súbitamente su labor. Sus ópticos azulosos escrutaron las otras dos camas de recarga. En una, el seeker verde recibía los últimos toques de su reparación por parte del tercer médico, y en la otra, la fembot «inmensamente quieta» reposaba sin problemas.

… Fue cuando hicieron alarde de la ausencia de su jefe. El elegante coleccionista desapareció de los vitrales. Su presencia era ahora un grandioso enigma.

**.0.0.0**

Quietud y sombrío silencio. La calma sucedió monótonamente después del último disparo. El arma del comandante había exterminado fructíferamente al único transformer que finalmente les hizo hincapié, mandándolo inmediatamente a seguir el camino de sus compañeros fallecidos. Era una gran sorpresa que mas soldados no hubieran recurrido rápidamente a la zona incordiaba. La unidad A creía fiera y resignadamente que no serían los únicos enemigos que enfrentarían. Pero en ese tramo de la edificación, donde los casquillos de las balas bañaban los suelos y los rozones de los lásers pintaban las paredes, no había huella «en los distinguidos radares de Adannos» de un solo enemigo más.

El grupo se puso nuevamente de pie.

Cualquiera que careciera de un cuerpo metálico se hubiera sorprendido de la nata habilidad que tenían esos transformers para moverse en repetitivo silencio a través de una zona totalmente ahogada en austera monotonía y tranquilidad. Su primer blanco fue comprobar las muertes de sus enemigos. Una vez asegurada esa área, proseguirían en el resto de la instalación.

Kitt no descansaría hasta encontrarle.

-¿Posición? –Cuestionó el comandante, no quería mirar al suelo, ya no le cabía remordimiento por aquellas chispas extintas en sus manos…

… Los cuerpos de quienes él y sus compañeros asesinaron.

Terran leyó el radar. Adannos se lo había concedido antes de entrar al edificio.

-Inertes desde hace más de dos horas en el mismo lugar: Restan setecientos cincuenta metros al Este.

-Con todo y pasillos y habitaciones de por medio ¿No? –Interrumpió Impulse.

El mustang asintió devolviendo sus ópticos al rostro de su comandante.

-Deben estar concentrando sus fuerzas de defensa cerca del objetivo que creen primario –Intervino Adannos, su excelsa pasividad contrastaba el cruento escenario del que estaban plagados, hablaban bajamente cerca de cinco fallecidos cybertronianos- No me gusta tanto silencio. Su falta de intervención en este enfrentamiento es extraña.

-Lo sé –Murmuró Kitt, cargó diagonalmente su rifle entre sus brazos, con la boca del cañón apuntando al suelo y caminó a la esquina del pasillo- Piensan que vamos por el dueño de esta pocilga– Sus ópticos se asomaron vagamente, escrutando el largo del pasillo, alistándose a seguir- Unidad Avalanche, desplazamiento a discreción. Adelante. –Ordenó finalmente.

Los tres mechas se movieron detrás de él sin replicar. No hacía falta respuestas. El comandante sabía que siempre los tendría brindándole su eterno apoyo. No estaba seguro de si merecía semejante devoción… pero tampoco desconocía que a pesar de sus inconsistencias temperamentales, ellos estarían con él. Como buenos amigos, casi hermanos. El nuevo miembro tampoco parecía rehusarse. No, ellos eran una unidad…

**.**

Y tal como pensaron, el camino no fue largo. Con velocidad recorrieron el último tramo, hasta encontrarse frente a una gran habitación, el lugar estaba oscuro, sin adornos que acompañaran esos sofisticados diseños de sociedad.

_Ese debía ser el lugar__._

Un punto en blanco en medio de aquella opulencia. La entrada a esa bóveda que contenía los tesoros más fantásticos que el universo podía ofrecer, al menos desde el punto de vista de su dueño. Terran se detuvo observando sus alrededores, similares al lugar donde hizo contacto, ¿Cómo pueden las cosas, cambiar tan abruptamente en muy poco tiempo? primero peleó por cazar y entregar a esos Jets, ahora cooperaba con un nuevo grupo de desconocidos para salvarlos.

"_La ironía toca a la puerta de modos extraños e inimaginables"_ Pensó, notando el gesto frío de su comandante. El carmesí no mostraba la acostumbrada amabilidad que envolvía la chispa, sólo su enojo, el cual, crecía a cada instante, atragantándose con el repentino pesar de sus fallos y fracasos… El transam estaba desesperándose, no lo mostraba de manera abierta, pero la empatía de su reciente aura expresaba mas que mil palabras su malestar emocional. La necesidad por recuperar aquello que les fue arrebatado era lo único rondando su mente, incitándole a caminar sin desgano, a levantarse a cada tropiezo.

¿Qué importaban los daños?, ¿Qué importaba el pago? Ya había pasado por eso una vez, sería capaz de volver hacerlo… Aunque eso sólo remarcara todos los rumores como ciertos.

-Kitt- Exclamó su segundo, esperando la orden para continuar

El francotirador no hablaba, no dudaba de sus actos, no había remordimiento por aquellos que cayeron por sus manos. Aunque… No, ahora era algo diferente. Se percibía en el sombrío ambiente… Una sensación que le indicaba que debían retroceder estratégicamente, salvaguardarse y esperar, tenían que…

-¿No piensas continuar ahora que llegaste tan lejos?- Se escuchó la pregunta desde el interior de la habitación.

El comandante dirigió su atención hacia el punto especificado. Un mecha de mediana estatura les esperaba justo en el extremo contrario de ese cuarto oscuro.

-¿Dónde están?- Demandó el transam, su rifle descansaba a su costado en notoria tension. La mira no apunto al ente que los esperaba, antes, debía conocer la verdad.

-Creo que no es necesario responder tu pregunta- Afirmó el desconocido, enfocando su atención en los invasores.

La insignia carmesí brilló en las armaduras de los presentes… todos eran Autobots.

-Pensé que los de su tipo no amenazaban civiles- Dijo el ser, dando un par de pasos, su postura era la de un ente refinado, obviamente miembro de la más alta clase social. –El rastreador que llevan ha hecho su trabajo- Continuó, dándoles la espalda.

Sus manos cruzadas por detrás, no mostraban ningún síntoma de preocupación, como si la presencia de los extraños no fuese más que una diversión que aliviaba su aburrimiento.

-¿Qué interés puede tener una unidad como la suya en un grupo de Decepticons?- Prosiguió, sus palabras fluían lentamente de sus labios, pausando las sílabas, otorgándole un toque magistral al cybertroniano idioma que todos hablaban y comprendían– ¿Será que están bajo tu protección esos seekers cautivos, comandante _Autobot_?- insistió su burla.

Adannos observó fríamente al ser que los enfrentaba. Era inteligente, tal vez demasiado, no podían descuidarse con alguien como él, más, después de todo lo que había sucedido. A espaldas del oficial, los cuerpos de Impulse y terran se entre perdían con el verde de las puertas del teniente, el Impala estaba molesto al igual que su comandante, pero decidió no participar en esa desagradable charla, sus ópticos dorados enfocaban a su oficial superior, esperando órdenes.

El mustang conocía al dueño de esa voz: era el contratista, no el cliente final. Sintió sus hombros caer bajo tensión.

-¿Y bien? ¿No hay respuesta, Comandante Autobot?- Exclamó el retador.

Kitt se estaba cansando. El juego se aletargaba y él perdía tiempo y campo esencial. No podía continuar de esa manera… levantó su arma con decisión, ese mecha no hablaría. No había nada que pudiera ofrecerles y él no deseaba perder más espacio temporal del que no disponían «_probablemente los equipos de rescate vengan en camino_ –Pensó»

-Es una lastima que él no esté interesado en vehículos terrestres, debo admitir que serían una interesante muestra en la exhibición -Una vez más, la empalagosa voz del contratista resonó en los audios intrusos.

La mira del francotirador enfoco su rostro, eso era todo lo que Kitt necesitaba para acabar con ese rival.

-Aún así, ofrezco el doble del valor de cada Jet por cada chispa autobot extinta- Dijo el Mecha sin mostrar ningún temor, sus ópticos enfocaron al Shelby, quien retrocedió sin pensarlo hasta topar con pared- ¿Qué dices _Caza recompensas_? Es un buen trato…

Las miradas del grupo se posaron sobre el deportivo dorado.

-¿Terran?- Preguntó el Impala, pero la mano de Adannos lo detuvo antes de que prosiguiera su incredulidad

-¿Cuándo pensabas traicionarnos?- Preguntó la Silverado sin sorpresa, no, el teniente ya se esperaba algo así, las acciones del Mustang despertaron sospechas, eso sólo era la confirmación de la verdad.

-No, no, no… Yo no los traicioné- Susurró el deportivo sosteniendo sus dagas con fuerza, por alguna razón el grupo le agradaba, pero no dudaría en defenderse si atacaban. No importaba si existían uno o mil archivos bajo el nombre de Impulse, esos recuerdos estaban sellados, perdidos.- Yo sólo… no he traicionado a nadie… yo…

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el Ingeniero, no quería creerlo, ¿Acaso esa era la verdad de su vida?, ¿Acaso estaban destinado a vivir de esa manera, conociendo traición tras traición?

Terran negó con la cabeza inmediatamente…

-Tenía que vivir de algo- Afirmó con vergüenza, aceptando la acusación que el desconocido emitió-Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que haya vendido mi chispa al mejor postor- Continuó- No he hecho nada que se catalogue como…

-¿Cómo se que es verdad lo que dices?- Preguntó repentinamente el transam, su mira jamás abandonó al contratista.

La pregunta estaba dirigida al shelby, definitivamente.

-Es el doble de lo que recibirías por los Jets, tal vez perdiste esa caza, pero bueno, aquí hay otra oportunidad- Intervino el Mecha desconocido.

_Los Jets…_ Ese término había sido empleado de una manera asquerosamente despectiva, demasiado…

… Eso fue más que suficiente, todo el tiempo el deportivo estuvo tras ellos, tras su hermano.

La maldita vida estaba plagada de mentiras, traiciones y desengaños…

.

La situación parecía salirse de control, Tempestad observó cada interacción sin revelar su presencia, tiempo atrás esa clase de situaciones jamás se habrían dado entre las filas Autobot, pero ahora el concepto no era nada más que eso, una idea de algo que ya no se llevaba a cabo.

-Aún no es momento de intervenir- Se dijo en voz baja, cuando el sonido de un disparo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La figura que había retado a la unidad caía sin vida al suelo, no se había defendido, pensando que las palabras bastarían para traer caos… creyendo que engatusaría al grupo para que se hiciesen daño mutuamente. Pero no había resultado.

**.**

-No me interesa quién o qué sean aquellos que me acompañan, han probado su valía- Susurró el transam, notando el energon que abandonaba el cuerpo inerte del que redactó ese contrato.

EL Mustang dio un respiro, relajando levemente la fuerza impresa en esas filosas armas.

-No hemos terminado, soldado- advirtió el comandante pasando al lado de la estructura grisácea aquel muerto que ahora adornaba la habitación- Sin embargo, el beneficio de la duda sigue presente- Finalizó, abriendo la puerta al siguiente cuarto.

Impulse miró a su amigo pero no dijo nada, siguiendo a su superior junto con el oficial de seguridad.

Terran admiró el resultado… Cualquiera habría creído que el comandante lo mataría, que el enfrentamiento entre miembros del grupo se llevaría a cabo, pero el francotirador no permitió que esos sentimientos intervinieran. Tenia un objetivo fijo, nada mas importaba. Por un momento agradeció no haber sido el culpable del secuestro de los voladores.

-Tempestad no tiene porqué temer, pero yo…- Murmuró, corriendo para alcanzar al grupo.

El cazador de ópticos negros también los siguió.

**.**

Condescendencia aparentemente. El seeker purpúreo no sabía porqué sus torturadores habían parado. Sin embargo, no negaba que esos escasos segundos de descanso le venían bien. Sus alas continuaban punzando horriblemente, embargando la delicada debilidad de sus sensores con catastróficos calambres y ardientes señales de dolor que retumbaban en su procesador. Ni siquiera quiso tener el reparo de encender sus ópticos, no quería observar los siniestros artefactos salpicados de energon, prestos, esperando una vez más el volver a ser empleados en su cuerpo.

Darkwar suspiró calladamente, recargando la cabeza en la superficie que le amarraba. Los médicos se avistaban impacientes al tiempo que alistaban las máquinas que emplearían para _dormirles_. Nerviosos quizá. Uno de ellos miraba atentamente la gran puerta que les encerraba. Sus azulados ópticos no se separaban del acceso. El seeker había escuchado también la revuelta al otro lado del pasillo. Los balazos y retumbes de explosiones evidenciaban claramente la irrupción que el edificio estaba sufriendo.

Seguramente el teatro se le estaba cayendo al maldito coleccionista…

**.**

Kitt corrió por el pasillo aumentando velocidad en su andar. Lo sabía, algo en su interior le decía que estaban a punto de llegar. Sus pasos apurados se escuchaban suavemente, mientras el metal crujía levemente bajo su estructura. No importaba el transmisor, sólo ese sentimiento en su chispa que le indicaba que estaban cerca, mientras el dolor y la culpabilidad le agobiaban.

Terran era un cazador ¿eso qué? eso no evitaría que llegase a donde debía, ya había perdido demasiado, se negaba a perder más

«Eres parte Decepticon después de todo, y ellos son algo celosos con lo que es suyo, con lo que les pertenece- se reprochó»

Sin más, llegaron al cuarto designado, la habitación donde sus objetivos estaban cautivos, un muro los separaba. Un muro nuevamente.

Una señal fue suficiente para que la Silverado derribara la entrada, la puerta cayó estrepitosamente cediendo a la fuerza aplicada. Las armas largas del 4x4 se elevaron de manera amenazante, acompañadas del resto. Kitt se adelantó a su grupo, sus ópticos rojizos enfocaron el escenario.

**.**

Abruptamente interrumpidos. Los técnicos retrocedieron cubriendo sus rostros, cobijándose detrás de las enormes cajas marrón que estaban activando. La escena, sorprendente y fatal, se lució frente a sus ópticos: Eran Autobots los que invadían y ultrajaban la comunión de ese silencioso espacio de trabajo. Tal vez se habían equivocado de cuarto. El médico mas viejo deseaba que así fuera: Su esperanza se aferró a que el mediano mecha color negro se diera la vuelta y saliera por donde entró.

Sin embargo, la mirada del francotirador se posó completamente en las camas de recarga, planchas que servían ahora para el tortuoso reparo de las tres victimas presentes. Reconoció a Vengala, miró fugazmente a Darkwar, pero sus ojos no se movieron de aquel purpúreo transformer que ni siquiera había hecho gala de su presencia. Mindmaster no se movía, el seeker estaba completamente quieto, con mas de la mitad de sus alas cubiertas de energon y trozos desvencijados de metal.

-Libérenlos –Comandó fríamente a sus subordinados- Ustedes –señaló con mirada oscura a los doctores- Si se mueven morirán.

Esperó a ser rebasado por los pasos de sus compañeros, aquellos Autobots que se encaminaron a las camas de recarga y procedieron a liberar a los dos voladores aledaños a la unidad. Presenció latente el desagrado de Impulse al buscar un método de remover los grilletes de la fembot, sin embargo, nunca escuchó nueva protesta por parte del ingeniero para denegarse a cumplir esa orden. El Impala había caminado en silencio, inmerso en sus pensamientos, colgando su rifle en su espalda. Todos le regalaban el tiempo y el momento a su comandante para que se encargara personalmente de su hermano.

Y sus piernas se movieron por inercia al procesar detenidamente sus deberes.

Se trasladó ajeno, con un andar lento, restándole centímetros a la escasa distancia que aún ponía barreras entre él y su familia. Su mirada fría no cambiaba la rígida expresión de su rostro. Pero no podía negar que el constante vibrar de su chispa al reconocer parentesco en la de su hermano era la simple y molesta advertencia de la verdadera sensación de cariño a ese lazo fraternal que había aprendido a construir.

Se detuvo frente a la camilla y miró secamente el adolorido rostro del seeker. Mindmaster mantenía fijamente sus ópticos apagados y una quietud envidiable en la mayoría de sus servos. El comandante sabía que estaba despierto, los dedos de su hermano se deslizaban superficialmente acariciando el metal arañado: Símbolo enigmático de su constante tortura y de su activa conciencia. Sin embargo, la inevitable pregunta arribó a su procesador… El seeker se negaba rotundamente a entrar en línea abierta nuevamente ¿Qué le habían hecho? Tal vez el escarmiento que le era necesario para bajarle los humos… No. Kitt negó bruscamente con la cabeza y dejó descansar su rifle a un lado de la cama. Cualquier tortura era innecesaria para hacer entrar en razón a un ser viviente, sobretodo, una agonía como la que reflejaba el pobre transformer aéreo.

-Viniste porque te mandaron… ¿Verdad? Siguiendo órdenes como siempre –Musitó amargamente el vocalizador del volador, su voz luchaba por no dejar escapar el reciente dolor de los estragos sufridos.

Siempre ocultando sus emociones después de todo.

Pero su interlocutor no respondió. El silencioso francotirador presionó varios botones -comandos que reposaban en el respaldo de la camilla- y los grilletes se abrieron magistralmente, exponiendo el magullado metal en las muñecas del cautivo, incluso sus dedos deteriorados de tanto raspar la sólida superficie. Mindmaster retiró sus manos al notar la insistente mirada de su hermano en sus injurias. Era extraño, pero no se sentía con el creciente ánimo de hacer burlas o formular comentarios socarrones. De hecho, no quería estar cerca de nadie ni recibir lastimoso apoyo de quienes le habían ido a salvar únicamente por sentirse con el deber de hacerlo.

Sus brazos temblorosos le ayudaron a incorporarse a si mismo en la cama de recarga. Sus sensores y circuitos aún se quejaban por el enorme daño recibido, era el efecto colateral que se presumía en sus movimientos lentos y adoloridos, en la desfalleciente y desgarradora apariencia de sus alas.

Kitt había cumplido la misión de ver y escuchar una vez más a su hermano. Tomó su arma y se alejó de la camilla, dejando al volador estabilizarse solo, sin su merecida ayuda, sin escasas o vanas palabras de apoyo. Estaba ahí una vez mas para salvarle, pretendiendo que todo iba bien, pero no lucharía por hacerle sentir mejor, porque tampoco él se sentía bien consigo mismo…

**.**

Tres detonaciones de disparo rugieron portentosamente en la fría habitación…

Los autobots presentes se exaltaron, siendo ingratos testigos de los tres cuerpos que cayeron muertos aparatosamente entre las camas de recarga y las mesas de utensilios. Darkwar sonrió tétrico, él advirtió sin vuelta atrás que esos médicos morirían… Que los mataría sin escrúpulos ni piedad alguna plasmada en su chispa. Sin embargo, para ello necesitaba de un arma: pistola que había tomado nuevamente de las manos del oficial de seguridad en cuanto éste le había liberado. Si, ya se hacía como una costumbre, una maldita maña que le encantaba al decepticon, sobretodo cuando observaba la mueca molesta, denigrante, que el Autobot le lanzaba. Era el claro reproche en sus facciones.

El seeker se encogió en hombros y terminó de incorporarse, ofreciéndole de vuelta el pesado rifle al Autobot. Sabía de las miradas que tenía clavadas encima, los ópticos de los cuatro miembros de la unidad A pegados en su estructura. No tenía porqué dar excusas, mucho menos inventar explicaciones. Esos desgraciados debían morir y eso era todo lo que valía en su procesador. Al diablo la ética Autobot, la moral cybertroniana. Un guerrero nunca dejaba de serlo, se jactó Darkwar. Rápidamente sintió el nuevo arrebato del oficial de seguridad, aquél que le dio la espalda después de quitarle su arma de las manos y caminó molesto en dirección a su comandante… Algún día haría entrar en razón a ese molesto volador.

-El tiempo apremia –Le murmuró a su superior cuando logró alcanzarlo.

Kitt asintió

La unidad Avalanche debía comenzar a movilizarse en un exhaustivo trabajo de extracción y huída. Kitt había otorgado «indiferente» dos minutos a los voladores para estabilizar sus funciones motrices ó «en el caso de su hermano» resignarse a un doloroso trayecto de salida, sopesando la situación con cruenta amargura. Tenía a sus _'amigos'_ ahí ¿no? Ellos debían ayudarle sin duda. Si. Porque él no podía «no quería» hacer algo mas por Mindmaster, salvo sacarlo de ese maldito muladar.

-Segunda fase, unidad –Comandó- Retirada…

Tan frío como se empezó a comportar desde que esa improvisada misión comenzó, el comandante avanzó primero, cubriendo y asegurando el perímetro de 'huida'. Impulse «molesto por su reciente trabajo» esperó _paciente_, con el rifle bajo sus brazos, la movilidad de la fembot, quien en su reciente frustración se negaba a verle a los ópticos o siquiera hacer acopio a su presencia. Ella ya le había reconocido… y por vergüenza «temor ó simple agradecimiento» se limitó a caminar rumbo a la reventada puerta, seguida de cerca por el silencioso ingeniero, también por el apenado mustang… mejor dicho: cazador.

-¿Viejo, puedes levantarte? –Murmuró Dike.

Inmediatamente sus piernas lo habían encaminado en dirección a su deteriorado compañero. El rechazo se presenciaba en el ambiente de manera burda, inusual para un grupo de Autobots. Nadie se había acercado al seeker púrpura. Nadie. Mucho menos el Impala, ese ingeniero que antes, unos ciclos atrás, habría matado con tal de ir en auxilió de Mindmaster, el volador al que consideraba su amigo.

Sin embargo, ahora todos se rehusaban, no aceptaban sus presencias. Hacían lo que hacían por deber, por la responsabilidad de cumplir una misión. El Impala ya había pasado de largo, ignorando incluso la detención de Vengala a comprobar el estado de su compañero. Les estaban esperando. Terran «aún ensimismado» se paró al lado de Adannos, junto a la puerta y miraba ausente la repentina y breve junta de los voladores.

-… Claro que puedo – Gruñó el seeker aludido.

Sus manos asparon a los costados en un ahogante intento de apartar a sus compañeros.

Los seekers se retiraron y esperaron el ascenso de Mindmaster. Sus pies se acomodaron sobre el suelo. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Y dubitativo, el transformer se puso lentamente de pie. Ignoraba a toda costa el maldito escozor, doloroso ardor y martilleo que le daban sus sensores a cada movimiento en falso… No se sentía muy bien ciertamente, pero no lo diría. No lo haría saber. Lastimosamente, la fuerza en sus miembros inferiores flaqueó notoriamente, precipitándolo al suelo de rodillas.

-No, yo creo que no –Murmuró Vengala, siendo testigo del atajamiento por parte de Dike, quien evitó que Mind se fuera de boca al suelo…

No hubo cupo para replicas. Darkwar tomó el brazo izquierdo de su mejor amigo y se lo pasó por los hombros, ayudándolo a ponerse dolorosamente de pie. Tal vez Mindmaster no podría caminar por su cuenta, pero ahí estaba él, y a pesar de recibir el constante desdén por parte de sus repentinos espectadores, no dejaría por su cuenta a su compañero.

-Yo puedo solo, _Darkwar_ –Repitió el seeker púrpura entre dientes, haciendo alusión al verdadero nombre de su amigo, indicador constante de la enorme humillación y pesar que sentía.

-Si corres de aquí a la entrada te dejo en paz, viejo –Sonrió su interlocutor. Mindmaster no respondió- Vengala, adelántate, iremos detrás de ti…-La fembot quedó inmóvil, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos- No te preocupes, te dije que la encontraríamos y la sacaríamos –Agregó, notando la mirada de incertidumbre de la fembot –No lo he olvidado.

Juntos, comenzaron a caminar detrás de los Autobots.

Si querían movilizarse rápido estaban completamente equivocados. Podían hacerlo ellos si lo deseaban, pero dejarían atrás a los dos voladores. Dike no se veía con apego o gracia al saberse escoltado por Autobots. Odiaba sentir la presión de sus miradas fugaces instándole a que caminaran más a prisa ¿Qué demonios les pasaba por el maldito procesador? Miraban atentamente el daño que su compañero tenía en sus alas y el efecto colateral que la sobrecarga de sensores le había provocado en algunos sistemas y circuitos ¿No estaban siendo conscientes o qué? Por él todos se podían ir al demonio. Todos. Les agradecía que lo hubieran liberado de esa jaula, pero ya le podían dejar por su cuenta, dos veces no caería en manos del asqueroso coleccionista.

El cuarto obsoleto, mancillado en energon, quedó detrás de todos, siendo empequeñecido por los pasos grandes que emitían los transformers a lo largo de su andar.

Kitt encabezaba al grupo prestamente, y su hermano, renuente, de caminar lento y adolorido… lo finalizaba sumido en un extraño y sorprendente silencio…

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**00- ****Coleccionista****-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo X**_

Los pasillos se veían más largos de lo normal, el parpadeo del sistema de iluminación invocaba su inminente colapso, no había rivales en el trayecto que trataran de detenerles, probablemente todos habían escapado del lugar.

Kitt continuó con su atención al frente. Cuánto deseaba correr y abrazar a su hermano… pero no era necesario, para eso estaba el seeker verde. Su mirada viró por un instante, un fragmento de tiempo casi imperceptible; posándose en las dos figuras aladas. La confianza que Mindmaster reflejaba al sentirse apoyado por el otro Jet le hizo volver su atención al frente.

"_El volador purpúreo no lo necesitaba después de todo"_ Pensó amargamente.

-Al menos mi conciencia estará tranquila- Murmuró para sí, olvidando ese toque de envidia que sentía al notar esa clase de interacción.

Desde que el seeker Autobot se presentó ante ellos todo había pasado a ser caos, las constantes luchas por esas repetidas diferencias de opinión, el sarcasmo y tortura de ambas partes era más que suficiente para dejar en claro que jamás podrían tener una hermandad sana.

Pero…

-¿Comandante, qué camino?- Se escuchó la pregunta de Adannos, quien se detuvo notando una bifurcación de caminos que se presentaba: uno más oscuro que otro, dos entradas que marcarían el futuro de ese grupo.

Probablemente uno de ellos llevaba al lugar donde esos tesoros eran guardados, el otro hacia la ansiada libertad. Dike alcanzó a escuchar las palabras emitidas por la Silverado, llamando la atención de los presentes con un simple carraspeo de su vocalizador.

-No podemos retirarnos - Advirtió con un toque serio

Él fue líder del grupo Decepticon, el comando seguía evidente en sus palabras, más cuando notaba la indiferencia que ese Autobot negro mostraba al estado en el que se encontraba su hermano.

«Y decían que nosotros éramos los _'chicos malos'_- Se dijo» percatándose de la atención que el grupo le prestaba. La tensión se sentía con facilidad en el ambiente, pero ningún mecha exclamó nada.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestionó el transam finalmente, no quería seguir con eso, mientras antes salieran de ese lugar mejor «Así podrán largarse y mi vida volverá a la normalidad- Continuó para sí» Le otorgaría la oportunidad a Darkwar, es bueno escuchar opiniones, él lo aprendió del modo difícil.

-No podemos marcharnos, aún falta un miembro más- Argumentó el seeker verdoso contraatacando con su propio estilo seco, pero penetrante… Hablaba con la verdad

Vengala levantó la mirada enfocándola en los dos oficiales superiores. El Autobot se mostraba antipático, renuente a ayudar, molesto por sus acciones. Y su unidad no parecía diferente -sumidos en sus propios pensamientos- excepto quizá por el Mustang, quien evadía cualquier atención concentrándose en admirar los alrededores. Definitivamente un grupo extraño.

_A mi no me interesa__,_ quiso decir el comandante, argumentar esa falta de interés, pero bien, la oportunidad de probar lo que ese Jet era capaz de hacer le intrigaba, por palabras de Impulse sabía que ellos eran sobrevivientes de T-D, al igual que la mitad de su unidad, sería interesante observar esas habilidades en acción nuevamente.

-No todos –Exclamó, esperando las reacciones de sus acompañantes quienes lo observaron incapaces de creer lo que sucedía, ¿Kitt aceptaría las palabras del decepticon así nada más? Por alguna razón esas barreras entre fracciones se habían vuelto a levantar con la indiferencia de los hermanos, a pesar del remordimiento, existían cosas que nunca cambiaban.

"… _Si Mindmaster no hubiese sido tan descarado y cruel, es probable que no hubiésemos terminado así"_ Pensó el Impala, aguardando el resto de las instrucciones.

-El grupo no está en óptimas condiciones, mi recomendación es sacar a los heridos y dejar un pequeño contingente que se encargue del rescate, de ese modo las posibilidades de éxito aumentan de manera considerable- Respondió el Francotirador, adoptando su papel de táctico.

El seeker no esperaba esa respuesta, de inmediato recorrió al grupo con la mirada, las palabras eran ciertas, él no deseaba arriesgar a sus dos compañeros más de la cuenta, pero tenía que cumplir su promesa, ese concepto era importante, no lo ignoraría, alguna vez había asegurado que se volverían a reunir, era momento de demostrar el valor de su palabra.

-Me parece bien- Fue la simple respuesta.

Mindmaster escuchó todo con curiosa atención, ladeando vagamente el rostro, ¿Acaso el transam se arriesgaría nuevamente por un Jet desconocido, aquel que probablemente también se había encargado de eliminar a sus viejos amigos?, La confusión era evidente, pero el dolor, cansancio y enojo fueron más fuertes. Frunció el rostro expresando su desagrado.

-No confíes mucho en su palabra, Dike, no hay nada que asegure que el carrito no te deje atrás- Susurró arisco, consiente de que el comandante escucharía la advertencia.

El transam no replicó, si el seeker enemigo pensaba eso, bien, no era su problema. Sin más que añadir, cruzó los brazos elevando las puertas en señal de exasperación

-¿Y bien? -Repitió, esperando la elección, aunque su procesador se esforzaba por digerir esas ideas pasadas.

_¿Desde cuando MM había pasado de ser amigo, familia, compañero y aliado a Enemigo?_

-Vengala vendrá con nosotros, confío en que tus tropas cuiden de Mind- Señaló el Decepticon alado.

-Adannos, tú te encargaras de dirigir al grupo de escape: Tú e Impulse llévense a mi… Al seeker cuanto antes, Terran será mi Backup- Ordenó el Comandante.

La elección habría sido obvia excepto quizá por el Mustang, pero para el francotirador era mejor tener al Autobot cazador por el momento que al Ingeniero, ¿Por qué?, simple, Impulse aún estaba tratando de recuperarse de la impresión que le causó la llegada de esa femme, los arranques de sensibilidad no serían una buena opción.

-Entendido, Comandante- Contestó su segundo, entregando un arma a Dike, -Tendré las manos ocupadas y tú lo necesitarás- Explicó, tomando a un caprichoso Jet purpúreo entre sus brazos.

El volador se notó ofendido por las acciones, ambos líderes lo trataban como un mero objeto mientras se concentraban en realizar su trabajo, el enojo evidente en esos ópticos carmesí se reveló al sentir la fuerza de la Silverado sobre él.

-No es cómodo para ninguno- Advirtió el Teniente, -Pero cumpliremos las ordenes de nuestro Comandante- Amenazó con suavidad, haciendo que todo pareciese sólo una sencilla sugerencia.

De inmediato los Autobots se separaron llevando consigo al herido, ahora estaban a la Par: Darkwar tenía a su lado a Vengala… Kitt a Terran. Diablos, el Táctico esperaba haber hecho la elección correcta.

**.**

Repiqueteando, el eco de sus pasos se perdía lejanamente en los techos y paredes que, en su brevedad, iban quedando detrás de sus cuerpos imponentes. Sus siluetas, oscuras como el tesoro que aguardaba en su incierto destino, se dibujaban escabrosamente en los lustrosos pisos de material cybertroniano. No había mucha luz. Las escasas lámparas no eran muy incandescentes y tenían que hacer esfuerzos extras por captar lo que existía y habitaba más allá de los espesos panoramas de pasillos y corredores 'vacíos'.

Sus vocalizadores no hablaban. Terran cubría obediente la espalda de su comandante. Sin esperar novedosas instrucciones. En su interior, la fascinación por el método de trabajo de su superior era abundante. La última misión en esos corredores fue pura táctica y estrategia bien empleada… Sin embargo, su incertidumbre y deshonra también crecían con ese enorme descuido que le golpeó ensañosamente: Lo habían desenmascarado con cruda alevosía… Una bofetada dolorosa le habían tirado al nombrarle cazador frente a sus colegas. Y Ahora, desconocía enteramente el desenlace de su carrera.

Los seekers ya no eran un objetivo, ni siquiera representaban un peligro. Se retransformaron completamente en soldados guiados por el anhelo de recuperar a un hermano de armas, entregándose «sin reniegos ni temores» a trabajar en temporal compañía de dos Autobots. Su fervor era admirable.

Caminaban ordenadamente detrás de ambos Autobots. Los ópticos bonitos, rojizos, de la fembot, hostigaban esporádicamente su retaguardia, asegurándose con insistencia que su andar era solitario y nadie les seguía. Además, su decisión a quedarse rezagada al final del grupo se le debía enormemente al enigma que no abandonaba su cabeza: Una duda. Una curiosa duda carcomía su procesador. Una pregunta tan grande que era capaz de perderla en sus deducciones y ahogarla en la distracción. No podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Pensaba en su hermana cada instante, pero también sus instintos intrigantes y preguntones no la dejaban escapar…

-Oye… Dike… Darkwar, hazme caso –Susurró a regañadientes, acercándose con cuidado a los audios de su compañero, su mano derecha cubría su boca para evitar ser interceptada por el resto del _equipo_.

El seeker la miró de reojo, indicándole que era escuchada. Al frente, ambos guerreros de insignias rojizas también se alertaron de sus murmullos.

-Él… -Señaló disimuladamente al francotirador con el dedo sin dejar de cubrirse la boca con su otra mano- ¿Es su hermano? Dijo que era negro y él es el único de ese color.

Darkwar observó fijamente la silueta del francotirador y asintió. La fembot tomó nuevamente su distancia.

-… Es verdad, se parecen –Prosiguió- Aunque… Mindmaster no se mira tan… delicado. Diría que tiene «casi» la misma complexión que mi hermana… le digo a SB que por eso Mind le decía 'machotrix…'

Silencio…

Escueto y protuberante silencio fue el que interrumpió los denigrantes desvaríos del seeker femenino. El comandante Autobot detuvo su camino y apretó molesto el rifle entre sus manos. Los esfuerzos de la fembot por esconder sus cuchicheos evidentemente estaban siendo vanos. Él pudo escuchar cada comparación, cada palabra que salió con sorna de sus labios y ahora dudaba dos veces el continuar ayudándoles, no porque deseara huir, sino, porque un poderoso deseo de volver a asesinar seekers le atosigó el procesador. Eran tal para cual… Claros compañeros de su hermano, la misma calaña de la que estaba hecho el volador púrpura.

Y sorprendidos por la abrupta detención, los tres transformers que seguían los pasos del ofendido francotirador, pararon su camino con prevención. El ronroneo de los ductos eléctricos en los techos canturreó unos segundos en sus oídos. Todo fue quietud. Siniestra y desolada parsimonia que los envolvió uno a uno haciéndoles tener malos presentimientos. Terran se hizo a un lado vagamente, pegando su espalda en la pared para obtener un mejor ángulo en caso de sorpresivo ataque.

Iban al centro de un interminable corredor, donde el inicio o el final quedaban lejanos de ser divisados.

No había puertas en las paredes, no señales ni pequeños mapas indicando ubicaciones. Estaban varados muy adentro en esa zona y los radares hacían trabajos hoscos enmarcando la ausencia de mecanismos vivos.

-Es hora de planificar la estrategia –Espetó el comandante, sus pies giraron, su expresión encaró notoriamente al seeker.

Vengala se sintió aludida con la penetrante mirada que se posó fugazmente en ella y se ocultó disimuladamente tras las alas de su compañero. Su rostro infantil inició la novedosa entrega de vigilar constantemente el camino recorrido.

-No es el lugar adecuado –Replicó Darkwar- Tenemos en contra dos ángulos de ataque.

Kitt gruñó internamente. La paranoia de esos malditos voladores no era bienvenida en ese momento. Menos, si el malestar pertenecía a ese seeker en particular. Nada personal tenía contra él, pero si no hubiera reencontrado a su hermano, todo ese farfullo no estuviera en sus manos, muchos menos siendo vivido por sus chispas. Mindmaster era dos caras, oh si, todos lo sabían: Tenía el lado decepticon emergiendo constantemente cada que su mente le hacía saber que se estaba aburriendo… y el lado Autobot, oculto, disfrazado de indiferencia, superficialmente siendo mostrado cuando lucía la supuesta «tal vez fingida» preocupación por algún miembro de la unidad. Sin embargo, ahora ese equipo estaba cuarteado… roto…

… Por la llegada de esos infelices decepticons.

Y que las cosas no se malinterpretaran. Él quería ver que tan buenos eran esos guerreros haciendo su trabajo, observar si valían realmente el interés de su hermano… porque para haber transgredido repentinamente el humor del esquizofrénico seeker púrpura… algo debían tener de importante.

-Terran, vigila el corredor –Ordenó, sus ópticos no se despegaban del rostro de su 'oponente'- Ella se puede hacer cargo de cubrir el otro extremo. No es necesario _temer_ estando en esta posición.

-No es temor, le llamo 'precaución', _kitt _–Gruñó el seeker sintiéndose incordiado.

Sin replicar, ambos guerreros aludidos tomaron sus posiciones. El ambiente con sus líderes parecía explosivo y peligroso… quedaba rogar que no se mataran aún…

-Podemos caminar mientras…

-¿Y luego qué? –Interrumpió el estratega, momentáneamente aborrecía a ese decepticon- ¿Morir por falta de táctica e ideas? Pelear acá abajo no es lo mismo que en el aire, seeker. Allá arriba _siempre_ se puede huir, Aquí No.

Era el hermano de su amigo… Era el hermano de su amigo. No podía matarlo sin generar un sentimiento de vacío y resentimiento por parte de su compañero ¡No podía matarlo por más que lo deseara! Sin embargo, el Autobot estaba jalando cables delicados. Darkwar no comprendía el efusivo cambio de temperamento, pero si la maña del guerrero se trataba en asfixiar su poca paciencia… Demonios, pero lo estaba logrando ¿Dónde había quedado esa cabeza fría? El comandante pareció haberse transformado en otro robot sorpresivamente.

-No Tienes idea de lo que es pelear 'allá arriba', _Autobot…_

-Y no me interesa –Atajó Kitt, comprendiendo el gran error que comenzaba a cometer.

Suspiró conteniéndose, apaciguando el enojo que se había apoderado de él.

_Esa no es la manera de actuar_, se reprendió mentalmente, aunque no podía evitar sentir ese deseo de lanzarse contra el Jet que ahora le enfrentaba « _¡Genial trabajo, Kitt! Ahora tú eres más peligroso que lo que los llevó a ese punto_ –continuó su charla interna» tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en el objetivo.

Darkwar seguía esperando la sugerencia del comandante Autobot. Sin embargo, la charla parecía haber perdido interés para ambos, mientras se esforzaban por mantener la calma. Los dos eran guerreros; entrenados para combatir en situaciones extremas, no podían darse el lujo de olvidarlo por un simple problema de personalidad.

"_Un simple problema__ ¡si, claro!"_ Pensó el seeker, reiniciando el camino.

-¿Qué haces?- Le cuestionó el transam al notar la repentina decisión.

Dike lo ignoró, haciendo una señal a Vengala para que lo alcanzara.

-Tu hermano está a salvo, puedes irte y volver con los tuyos, Autobot. Estos son asuntos de decepticons, yo tengo un trabajo que cumplir… aunque quién sabe, tal vez tengas suerte y nunca salgamos de aquí con vida- Finalizó irónico, continuando su marcha.

Terran se preparó para retenerlos pero Kitt negó con un sencillo movimiento.

Los aviones se adelantaron, dejando atrás a los dos autos, el Mustang continúo examinando las formas aladas que se alejaban, su procesador se hacía mil preguntas, pero ninguna escapó de su vocalizador, su oficial superior estaba furioso, eso era evidente, y él no estaba en la mejor situación tampoco.

-Maldición- Se escuchó el gruñido del deportivo oscuro, no era bueno dejarse llevar por esos rencores, ya estaba hasta el cuello de problemas, lo más coherente era finalizar con todo, -Al menos así valdrá la pena la condena por esta insubordinación -Agregó para sí mismo, emitiendo un suspiro antes de proseguir por el mismo rumbo que los Jets.

El Shelby le imitó.

**.**

Adannos se detuvo. Algo no iba bien, podía sentirlo: esa constante presencia que parecía cazarlos a cada instante… Era raro, muy conocida esa sensación. El contrato de caza había finalizado, él lo sabía, y Terran estaba con su comandante, o al menos eso esperaba.

-¿Algún problema, Ady?- Murmuró el Impala, ignorando a Mindmaster.

El seeker tenía cara de pocos amigos y sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su cabina, dificultando mas el agarre de su ayudante, aquel molesto oficial que le había advertido mas de una vez que, de seguir con ese grosero comportamiento, lo cargaría en el hombro, como un verdadero bulto.

-Hay algo o alguien… siguiéndonos- Fue la sencilla respuesta de parte de la Silverado.

El teniente elevó sus puertas, activando al máximo cada sensor, una ventaja única para aquellos que contaban con ese tipo de extremidad, podía aprovecharlas como antenas extras para situaciones de esa índole.

-¿Dónde?- Fue la sencilla pregunta del Ingeniero. Impulse había sacado su arma, manteniéndola cargada y lista, recorriendo todo con su visor activo.

-No necesitarás eso- Se escuchó la penetrante voz de Tempestad, quien salió de entre las sombras deteniéndose a pasos de los Autobots.

El grupo se mantuvo rígido ante el sorpresivo encuentro, no sabían qué esperar.

-¿Has venido a terminar el trabajo?- Reclamó de manera socarrona el Jet, rompiendo por primera vez ese silencio en el que había caído después de esa singular despedida por parte de su amigo y hermano.

El cazador miró al Seeker sin revelar nada.

-El camino está bloqueado, hay un gran número de guardias resguardando esta puerta, probablemente esperando su aparición- Confirmó el guerrero de ópticos negros.

Impulse no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado por el ente. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiese hacer en ese instante para evitar la presencia del cazador. El impala llenó sus filtros de aire y se trago el temor, adelantándose a su teniente.

-¿Por qué nos dices esto? -Cuestionó con suavidad, ignorando su acostumbrado estilo alegre y despreocupado.

Tempestad no replicó. No tenía porqué justificar sus acciones, tal vez no existía algo que lo motivara, pero no podía evitar intervenir.

-No podemos retroceder- Argumentó la Silverado, muy consiente estaba de la situación.- No ahora.

Dejó que Mindmaster posara ambos pies en el suelo, ayudándolo vagamente a recargarse en la pared aledaña. Tenían problemas… estaban en severos aprietos a fin de cuentas. Sus pasos no podían volver por el mismo camino, porque atrás ya no había nada que les aguardara. Sus órdenes eran claras, precisas y exigentes: Escapar a toda costa de ese edificio. Y si tenían obstrucciones, que Primus los perdonara, pero debían eliminar a todo aquél que osara interferir en su carrera.

Segundos de inescrutable silencio cayeron pesados en el ambiente. Laxos cortos de tiempo en los que cada transformer presente se observó el rostro uno a otro, mirándose con presteza, analizándose, o tal vez, muy en su interior, recurriendo al mejor método del que fueran capaces en esa situación: Era triste decirlo, pero el seeker no ayudaba de mucho con su deplorable condición. Sus piernas no podían durar mas de diez segundos sin flaquear en fuerza… estarlo protegiendo iba a ser un gran fastidio, sin entrar en términos personales cabía añadir.

Tempestad entrecerró los ópticos. Su atención se había posado completamente en el gesto decisivo del oficial de seguridad. Su pesado rifle se recargó en su hombro, dejando escapar un tosco chasquido cuando metal chocó contra metal.

-Morirán –Repitió guturalmente- Los superan seis a uno.

-Nos queda a nosotros decidir lo que…

La gran mano de Adannos silenció escuetamente el áspero vocalizador del seeker, el volador le miró molesto e indignado.

-¿Qué sugieres, Tempestad? –Cuestionó analíticamente.

El cazador sonrió con aires siniestros… Le caían bien esos Autobots.

-El factor sorpresa, esclavo.

**.0.0.0**

No fue una sola discusión la que interrumpió en variadas ocasiones el camino de los hábiles guerreros. Seeker y comandante no se llevaban bien. Ya habían demostrado esa diferencia de opinión a lo largo del duro y solitario trayecto en aquel pasillo mortecinamente deshabitado. Vengala y Terran cubrían la retaguardia, ambos se lanzaban miradas vagas de cómplice molestia cuando sus superiores decidían enfrentar su libre albedrío. Se podía decir que el verdadero motivo de esa misión estaba totalmente olvidado.

Y es que la gran distinción racial no se borraba, permanecía intacta, zumbando en los procesadores de aquellos que se habían encomendado la misión de rescate. El comandante bufaba turbado, notoriamente fastidiado. El seeker se limitaba a seguir caminando sin pensar escuchar la perorata de teorías y estrategias que le querían brindar. No negaba que los argumentos del Autobot estratega eran excelentes «movimientos asombrosos» pero su terquedad y orgullo de seeker (sobretodo de decepticon), le rememoraban que el transformer oscuro le había hecho un desaforado desplante en mas de una ocasión y que no sería él el primero en doblar las manos para pulir la repentina alianza.

Sin embargo, el momento crucial se acercaba conforme sus cautos pasos avanzaban. Se podía sentir el clamor de la batalla intentar desatarse fieramente. Y ellos eran únicamente cuatro. Cuatro soldados de distintos ejércitos que lucharían en comunión hasta el final. Que irónica era la existencia, esa tregua nunca se hubiera soñado, a menos claro, que de una lucha contra un enemigo ajeno a la raza se tratara.

Ahora, sus vocalizadores nuevamente guardaban profundo silencio. El seeker en su odiosa terquedad escogió la primera intersección que se cruzó por su camino. Había doblado por la esquina del corredor. El enorme pasillo perdía luminosidad… Todo se teñía discretamente en brumosos y débiles rayos de luz amarillenta, otorgándoles distintos brillos a sus armaduras, reflejos opacos que tenían toques macabros ante sus mismos ópticos.

-¿Cómo están seguros de que éste es el camino? –Murmuró discretamente el delgado vocalizador.

Terran posó sus azulados ópticos en su interlocutora y se encogió en hombros. Su sistema de rastreo no indicaba absolutamente nada en ese lugar.

-Asumo que siguen sus _'instintos' _–Respondió bajamente.

_Instintos…_

A ojos de la fembot era únicamente cuestión de suerte dar con el lugar indicado. No de intuiciones. Si caminaban a ciegas por los «repetitivos» estrechos y lánguidos corredores, nunca darían con el paradero de su hermana. Eran metros interminables los que recorrían, no se podían regalar el lujo a si mismos de seguir sus instintos en una calamitosa situación como esa. Shadowbird les esperaba… Y Vengala no quería hacerla aguardar más por su llegada

Un suspiro suave provino de sus labios. Pasaban por lugares tan similares que la claustrofóbica sensación de estar recorriendo los mismos escenarios de antaño no les abandonaba. Los muros grisáceos, los suelos lustrosos de protuberantes y variantes colores azulosos. Tétricos y hermosos al mismo tiempo. Solo faltaban las habitaciones…

-Otra intersección… –Se escuchó el molesto gruñido de Darkwar, su mano masajeó su rostro a la altura de sus ópticos, tener encima la presión de los dos Autobots le turbaba interiormente.

_Nueva discusión…_

Las decisiones chocaban copiosamente. Los dos transformers comenzaban a cansarse de ese absurdo juego. Degradaban su temple a ojos de sus subordinados. ¿Qué clase de liderazgo llevaban?

Sus cuatro siluetas se posaron abiertamente al centro de la apertura de corredores, tenían tres caminos que elegir… Pasillos que establecían rumbos distintos. Los diversos pares de ópticos miraban los pasillos con creciente confusión e indecisión. Tenían al mando a sus líderes… Sin embargo, navegando a ciegas en esa gran edificación era difícil tomar rápidas y eficaces decisiones…

Terran exhaló enfadado. Su postura relajada indicaba abiertamente la falta de interés que novedosamente se estaba apoderando de él. Era un cazador, esplendoroso guerrero, muy buen elemento en cualquier ejército que le tuviera bajo su mando… Y ahora se limitaba a dar vueltas en círculo. Sus audios se aislaron fugazmente de cualquier sonido emitido por los bajos murmullos de los "dos" transformers al mando. Los pasillos, bajamente alumbrados, se perdían interminables… siendo jalados, tragados por burdas sombras que siniestramente ponderaban en esa extraña 'mansión'.

Estaba aburrido. Aburrido y preocupado…

No era descuido de todos los días que le descubrieran tan estúpidamente como lo habían hecho en esas escasas horas de misión. Su espalda se recargó en la esquina mas cercana, los murmullos «gruñidos» del seeker y el estratega seguían bailoteando en sus distraídos audios. Los miró indiferente… Si seguían así se matarían muy pronto… O tal vez lo hiciera la pequeña lucecita verdosa que apuntaba atentamente a la cabeza del furioso comandante. Un punto que se movía aparatosamente buscando el mejor ángulo y que parecía…

Agrandó sus ópticos comprendiendo…

-¡Al suelo! –Previno, separándose velozmente de la pared.

Un sorpresivo disparo sucedió la sugerencia….

**.**

-Hey…

Tempestad descartaba con arrogancia cada palabra que provenía de ambos Autobots. Su postura rígida –de brazos cruzados y mentón altivo- se limitaba a denegar con desaprobación los variados planes y movimientos que el oficial de seguridad ó el ingeniero ofrecían. Comprendían que ahora «por muy burdo que sonase» el cazador se había ofrecido a colaborar con ellos, que tal vez le debían un poco de gracia… pero también, por muy Autobots que fueran, su paciencia era limitada. Si el transformer de ópticos negros se obsequiaba a si mismo el derecho de minimizarlos ¿dónde estaban sus sugerencias?

-… Amigos…

"_Factor sorpresa"_

¡Ningún factor sorpresivo podía ayudar si no se explicaba el significado de la oración! Impulse rogaba a Primus que ese ciclo finalizara pronto… su pobre temperamento había sufrido muchos cambios en pocas horas.

-Movimientos fáciles, esclavos… -Espetó el cazador. Señaló al ingeniero- Serás distractor. Él… -Apuntó al Autobot verdoso- puede…

Escandalosamente, el chirriante y disparatado tropiezo del seeker a sus espaldas llamó completamente la atención del grupo. Mindmaster había resbalado «aparentemente» y luchaba con desgano por sentarse. Sus manos no coordinaban a la perfección las órdenes de su procesador, efecto que llamó vagamente la atención del Impala.

Como un burlesco recordatorio de lo que vivió dentro del taller mecánico. Los ópticos parpadeantes del seeker apreciaron con claridad los comandos y funciones que estaban siendo establecidas en su computadora interna… Señales preventivas iluminadas por atrayentes colores rojizos, cientos de hileras de numerología cybertroniana que, a pesar de mostrarse en su idioma, él desconocía completamente. En ese momento se sentía desorientado. Aunque lo mejor de todo era que el dolor había desaparecido en su totalidad, siendo reemplazado por las pululantes y embriagantes lucecitas de alerta. No fue claro testigo del momento exacto en el que Adannos lo tomó de los hombros y lo recargó en la pared.

Según sus sistemas, las funciones básicas de su estructura estaban siendo canceladas, así como la mayoría de sus sensores habían sido apagados… Encender los ópticos con normalidad le estaba costando una gran lucha. Unas ganas irresistibles por recargar se apoderaban de él, lo aplastaban como pesadas lozas de metal.

-… ¿Qué es lo que tu procesador enumera, Mindmaster? –Cuestionó Impulse, estaba acuclillado frente al aludido- Mindmaster… -Lo sacudió- Enfócate en lo que te estoy diciendo: ¿Qué dice tu procesador?

-… recarga… –Murmuró el vocalizador somnoliento, luchando contra la orden de dormir.

El Autobot levantó la dócil muñeca izquierda del volador y abrió la pequeña compuerta ubicada en el sitio. Una pantalla diminuta «con cableados y circuitos de distintos colores rodeándole» recibió al ingeniero. Era la muestra de la perfección estructural de la que gozaban los transformers fabricados para la milicia. Impulse leyó atentamente los caracteres cybertronianos que se dibujaban, presumían los signos vitales de su portador…

-Perfecto –Gruñó irónicamente- Sus sistemas están bloqueados. Le administraron algún sedante de efecto tardío…

-Una buena noticia- Replicó el cazador cortando cartucho- No será un estorbo. –Hizo saber, dando vuelta, siguiendo el camino a la _salida_.

Un bufido de resignación provino de Impulse, quien cargó al seeker drogado en su espalda, era su turno de llevar al 'bulto' «como Mindmaster se había autodenominado en su molestia por ser tratado como tal...»

…Estaban cerca, muy cerca del nuevo infierno que les aguardaba en la entrada… Y aún no formulaban su plan de ataque.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**00- ****Coleccionista****-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo XI**_

Estaban rodeados, cercados por cada ángulo sin posibilidad de escapar.

-Si hubieses seguido alguna de mis indicaciones esto no habría sucedido- Reclamó el transam, repitiendo ese juego tan común para él.

Siempre ignoraban sus estrategias –parecía una burlesca costumbre-, excepto su propia unidad. Aunque ese Seeker era todo, menos miembro de algún grupo. De hecho, ellos dos: Vengala y Darkwar… eran el enemigo.

-Estoy loco por ayudarlos- Continuó para sí, apuntando con su rifle hacia los enemigos recién llegados.

Sin esperar respuesta de los voladores, se adelantó abriendo fuego por el reducido pasillo, las grandes cargas del rifle atravesaron el espacio, impactando en algunos de los objetivos. Terran -decidido a seguir a su superior- sacó su arma imitando los movimientos del comandante, el fuego enemigo no tardó en hacerse presente, pero ambos mechas estaban bien entrenados, evitando casi todos los ataques enemigos a pesar del reducido espacio.

Dike hizo lo suyo defendiendo el otro lado con el arma que Adannos le había prestado, el resultado fue una serie de grandes explosiones que terminaron por bloquear ese costado.

-Bueno, al menos no tendremos más enemigos por ahí- Se dijo el seeker, consiente de que tendrían que buscar otra salida para escapar de ese laberinto.

-Avancemos -Se escuchó la orden del francotirador, quien se movía con mayor velocidad, sumergiéndose en la euforia del combate.

Probablemente la orden no estaba dirigida al volador en específico, pero Darkwar la siguió de cualquier modo, no es que hubiesen muchas opciones ahora.

-Esa Si fue una explosión- Comentó Vengala siguiendo a su líder, su tono de voz era más relajado.

Kitt atravesó el pasillo en compañía del Mustang, ambos se movieron en perfecta coordinación a pesar de desconocer sus estilos particulares, las maniobras de cobertura y ataque eran básicas en su armada por lo que no les costó demasiado acoplarse. Los Jets no se quedaban atrás, apoyando los puntos en blanco mientras buscaban alguna salida de esos molestos pasillos. No duraron mucho tiempo sumergidos en esa repentina misión, como si primus los hubiese escuchado, el camino llegó a su final. El grupo arribó a un gigantesco cuarto, el más grande de todo el lugar, las luces se encendieron ocasionando que los guerreros retrocedieran mientras sus sistemas visuales se recalibraban al cambio tan drástico en la iluminación.

-¿Qué rayos…?- Exclamó el F-18, distinguiendo _algo_ que le hizo congelar el energon.

… Ahí estaba, frente a ellos, la razón de ese repentino ataque, lo que los motivó a continuar a pesar del peligro.

La silueta casi perfecta de aquella compañera a quien aprendió a respetar y estimar, la joven que marcó el perfil de esa formación delta en los aires, la hermana protectora que prefirió caer antes de que su única familia sufriera daño alguno; reposando en un muro cual objeto decorativo… como un trofeo para la mente de algún insano bot quien parecía feliz de aprisionar a un ser libre de ese modo, solamente para exhibirlo como un objeto más de colección. La ira se apoderó de su procesador, la mirada fría del decepticon se posó sobre la forma inerte, ¿Cómo podía alguien ser capaz de algo así?, tan deshonroso, tan cruel. El odio por esos enemigos reavivó esa chispa ahora tranquila, la furia se reflejó en el carmesí de esos ópticos mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza.

No había palabras que describieran la rabia que se apoderaba de su estructura.

A su lado, la joven seeker observaba la misma escena impactada, no había modo de decir que estaba sintiendo, su forma congelada rivalizaba con la de su hermana, mientras finas lágrimas de limpieza caían de sus ópticos con lentitud.

"_No…_" , era la única palabra que embargaba su procesador; no podía saber si estaba ahí o era sólo el escudo vacío que mantuvo la chispa de su hermana viva.

Tantos momentos, tantas experiencias, tanto sufrimiento al escapar, al buscar sobrevivir, cazados por ambos bandos cybertronianos, para terminar de ese modo. Como si la impresión de los recientes hechos, de la cruda casería no hubiese sido suficiente, Primus los castigaba con algo más.

-Debemos bajarla cuanto antes, nuestra llegada a este punto no pasó inadvertida, no sabemos con cuanto tiempo contamos- Comentó el Comandante con indiferencia.

La crudeza de cada palabra perforó los audios de los dos voladores con esa falta de sensibilidad. Por un momento Dike observó con odio a aquel supuesto aliado, sabía que el mecha no era responsable de eso… pero alguien de su fracción si, ese grupo de hipócritas que se ocultaban tras las palabras del bien y la bondad.

Kitt desaprobaba esa clase de prácticas, pero en el momento no podía quedarse a admirar esa situación, tenían que salir cuanto antes, una vez fuera se encargaría de verificar el estado del seeker cautivo. Sin embargo, al notar la falta de reacción por parte de los voladores, se acercó junto con Terran a la pequeña vitrina, ambos bajarían al jet femenino de ese punto, o al menos esa era la idea, hasta que el líder verde los detuvo.

-¡Alto ahí, Autobots!- Rugió furioso.

Ambos autos le miraron sorprendidos por el tono emitido.

'_Probablemente yo me sentiría igual ó peor', _Se dijo el transam, sin moverse de su posición.

-Somos Autobots en efecto, pero en una tregua temporal. Si no deseas que la toquemos, entonces apresúrate a bajarla para que nos marchemos, no estoy dispuesto arriesgar nada más por una alianza que obviamente no tendrá un final positivo- Argumento el francotirador con sencillez. La verdad estaba harto de todo eso, mientras antes se alejara de ese conflicto mejor.

-Si tanto es tu desagrado, pudiste marcharte desde antes- Respondió Dike caminando hacia la joven prisionera.

Kitt no contestó, él había deseado jamás meterse en ese asunto. Pero su maldita conciencia, la culpabilidad y su hermano le obligaron hacer esos movimientos, ahora pagaba las consecuencias por esos actos. No necesitaba que el Jet le recordara su propia estupidez.

-Como sea- Comentó el deportivo negro alejándose del muro para buscar alguna otra salida; la ausencia de personal era desconcertante, más después de la lluvia de fuego enemigo que los había acompañado hasta ese punto. Terran lo siguió haciendo un análisis del lugar.

Vengala ignoró por completo la discusión, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, le daba igual si esos Autobots les abandonaban, su hermana estaba ahí y Dike las sacaría como prometió, así era él después de todo, su líder, su guardián.

-Descuida SB… estarás bien –Susurró, extendiendo su mano hacia su hermana, el toque tembloroso tan solo mostró el dolor que sentía al ver lo que había pasado, lo que ambas habían pasado.

Kitt retrocedió un poco, una salida secreta se revelaba frente a ellos, no obstante, la facilidad de esa retirada era demasiado sospechosa. _Uno no sobrevive vorns en la guerra confiando en la buena suerte, menos en unidades como la suya_.

Terran admiro el mismo punto, deteniéndose al lado de su oficial superior

-Es como si quisieran que siguiéramos ese camino- Comentó, acercándose con precaución.

-Así es, y no me gusta en absoluto- Replico el estratega- Desafortunadamente el camino por el que llegamos está bloqueado- Continuó para sí, observando a los tres decepticons que los acompañaban.

-Podemos aceptar la invitación y enfrentar lo que venga- Replico el Mustang siguiendo la mirada de su superior.

-Lo se, pero la pregunta es: ¿Podremos seguir confiando en ellos?- Murmuró el transam.

La irritación de Darkwar era evidente, así como su odio hacia la fracción del símbolo rojo, ambos habían estado a punto de matarse en ese pasillo en varias ocasiones,

_¿Sería prudente confiar la chispa en aquel que juró eliminarte?_

-No nos quedan muchas opciones, señor- Susurró el Shelby empuñando sus dagas.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Fue la respuesta final, ellos se arriesgarían, esperando salir completos de aquel lugar.

**.**

_El factor sorpresa…_

La frase continuaba cazando la mente de los dos Autobots mientras seguían al cazador. La imponente figura del transformer de ópticos negros no revelaba preocupación en absoluto por lo que estaban a punto de enfrentar. Impulse admiró eso del guerrero, un temple firme como el que Avlanche siempre poseyó.

«¿Por qué pensar en eso en ese momento? Ahora no es tiempo- Se reprimió» A su lado, la Silverado le acompañaba con su imponente arma en sus manos. Su teniente también emanaba mucha confianza, definitivamente era afortunado de tener tan buenos amigos.

-Será mejor que dejes al seeker aquí, él será la carnada - Ponderó el cazador

-Pensé que yo sería el distractor- Intervino el ingeniero.

-Cambio de planes Autobot, el volador no servirá para otra cosa en ese estado -Espetó su respuesta.

-Si, pero tampoco podrá defenderse- Reclamó el impala olvidando con quien trataba– Estará indefenso ante el enemigo y…- Prosiguió, pero la sonrisa del cazador lo detuvo.

-Es cierto, por eso ustedes deberán evitar que lleguen a él -Finalizo con un toque despreocupado.

Impulse tragó aceite pensando en las posibilidades, Adannos sólo asintió.

-Entonces que así sea -Secundó la camioneta, cortando cartucho mientras buscaba algún punto para protegerse.

-Muévete, esclavo- Ordenó Tempestad- No le pasará nada al seeker –Confirmó, despareciendo de la vista.

El Impala desconcertado siguió órdenes sin saber que más hacer.

Un golpeteo en el muro emitido por el mismo guerrero de ópticos negros llamó la atención de los guardias que flanqueaban la entrada, la salida estaba tan cerca que el grupo podía oler la libertad desde su posición actual, con las armas cargadas y la mira fija… la acción comenzó.

Un guardia escuchó el sonido aproximándose lentamente para percatarse del jet inconsciente, por la posición parecía que había tropezado perdiendo el sentido por alguna razón.

-Así que tú eres el motivo –Se mofó el guardia con tranquilidad, como si la presencia del decepticon no fuese una novedad.

Esa exclamación era más que suficiente para confirmar la complicidad de aquellos presentes.

No tardó mucho para que otro numeroso grupo le siguiera.

-Mira, encontramos el trofeo perdido del jefe- Comento uno.

-Ja, ¿Crees que nos recompensen?- Se escuchó a otro- Deberían hacerlo ¿No? Estas alimañas voladoras sólo sirven para adornar después de todo

Los tres guerreros observaban la interacción con un toque de enojo, ¿Cómo podían esos transformers considerarse buenos Autobots?, manchaban el nombre, deshonraban su significado. La decepción se hizo presente en el Ingeniero, quien a pesar de todo, aún peleaba por creer que nada de eso era realidad.

-_Siempre hay buenos y malos en cada fracción, algunos están por conveniencia mientras otros pelean por sus ideales, siempre ha sido así, Impulse_- Se escuchó la transmisión del 4x4 invadiendo su canal privado. Impulse enfocó a su compañero, quien asintió- _Es hora de hacerlos pagar_-fue el mensaje oculto.

-Sin piedad para los traidores, cada quien obtiene lo que se merece-

Impulse salió de su escondite disparando hacia sus rivales, aquellos más cercanos a su compañero purpúreo primero: un guardia recibió el impulso electromagnético del arma del ingeniero, cayendo en éxtasis de modo inmediato. Los otros observaron el resultado impresionados.

-¡Disparen! -ordenó alguno, devolviendo el fuego.

Adannos le ayudó a su compañero a disparar cargas portentosas, acabando con otros dos enemigos de un solo disparo. El resto de los oficiales del lugar atacó desde atrás, pero Tempestad ya los estaba esperando, apareciendo detrás de ellos para agarrarlos desprevenidos. Con movimientos rápidos desarmó a sus oponentes, ni siquiera se molestó en abrir fuego, las armas cayeron con velocidad al piso, mientras el cazador los noqueaba con una serie de golpes certeros.

-Nunca lo vieron venir. Eso fue un ataque sorpresa, esclavos- Repitió con aires doctos, aires arrogantes, notando al grupo caído en el pasillo.

-Wow… eso fue rápido… increíble- Exclamó el Impala, incapaz de contener su emoción.

¡Que velocidad! Nadie que conociera hacia esa clase de ataques, excepto quizá Avalanche, pero eso no contaba ahora.

Adannos cargó al jet nuevamente, apresurándose a salir.

-No esperemos a los refuerzos- Dijo antes de volver su atención hacia el punto donde el cazador debía encontrarse, topándose con nada.

-¿Adonde fue?- Preguntó el Ingeniero confundido.

El oficial de seguridad musitó una sencilla palabra, esperando que Tempestad lo escuchara… "_gracias_"

-Sabes, son tantos que nos habrían causado problemas de no ser por él, pero ni siquiera le hicieron nada, ahora me siento tan mal de imaginar mi fracaso como guerrero- Comentó el Impala un poco decepcionado por la abrupta partida del guerrero de ópticos negros.

-No te preocupes, después de esto creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para practicar -Replicó la camioneta.

-¿Crees que nos vuelvan a tachar de traidores? Rayos, yo que pensaba que la vida era mejor -Añadió el muscle car, caminado fuera del edificio estipulado para perderse en las proximidades sin esperar ser descubiertos, ahora solo debían esperar al resto del grupo.

»…

Tempestad se transportó nuevamente. Los primeros estaban fuera, y aún faltaba la mitad de ese caótico grupo. Sin problemas ubicó el punto del conflicto, las marcas de calor eran evidentes, era obvio que ese comandante estaba en medio del combate.

»…

Kitt continuó disparando; las cargas explosivas del mustang, quien le apoyaba, recorrieron el espacio impactando en los muros aledaños, pero esta vez los oponentes eran mejores, las marcas del cansancio y una que otra herida iluminaba los cuerpos de los presentes. Vengala abrazaba la estructura de su hermana mientras la cubría, frente a ella, Darkwar se había unido a la batalla acompañando la lluvia de disparos con el arma prestada.

-Demonios –Maldijo impaciente, una bala rozó su cabeza, pasando finamente entre las uniones de su escape izquierdo y la delicada ala acomodada en su espalda-… ¿Algún plan, Autobot? – vociferó molesto, tenía que gritar para hacerse escuchar, los rugidos de las poderosas armas enemigas y aliadas zumbaban en el pasillo interminablemente- Tenemos que salir de aquí… -añadió para sí mismo.

Kitt giró la cabeza y lo miró con expresión fría. Sus labios no contestaron. Esos ópticos rojizos que tanta mala fama le otorgaron, centellearon mil infiernos ante las palabras del transformer volador…_ 'Algún plan para salir de ahí'… _Era un control envidiable el que embargaba la mente del comandante. Si sus sentidos no hubieran estado dentro de sus casillas, sus manos habrían girado habilidosas y no hubiera dudado en descargar toda la barra de energía de su rifle en las alas del arrogante seeker… Pero tenía que controlarse. Años de entrenamiento le habían regalado 'paciencia', y aunque no se sintiera muy identificado con esa virtud, la vida de algunos transformers recaían indirectamente en sus manos en esos momentos…

… Gran ironía que tuviera que salvar a aquél mecha que con ansiedad inaudita deseaba eliminar.

Pero así eran las cosas, se reprendió agachando la cabeza, una granada explotó a varios metros de su ubicación y la onda expansiva logró aturdirlo un poco. Casi nada. Ahora era su turno de devolver la _grata_ horda de disparos y proyectiles. Hacía malabares al tirarse al suelo boca abajo para acomodar su rifle y no salir herido en el acto, las alas puerta se movieron hacia atrás, evitando las balas que rozaban esa negra estructura. La mira comenzó a buscar el objetivo consiente de que las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. Sus compañeros disparaban sin tregua: El mustang pegado a la pared frente a él, el seeker a sus espaldas, sin abandonar nunca la oportunidad de cobijar a las fembots.

Sin embargo, Kitt volvía a cuestionarse el porcentaje de supervivencia a favor… ¡Esos desgraciados no dejaban de aumentar! Y él, su repentino equipo y todo lo que les pudiera brindar una ventaja, se estaba agotando. Las armas ya no tenían la misma potencia… se retrasaban segundos gloriosos en responder. No podía abandonar esa misión, no tenía –no deseaba- el lujo de fallarles a sus compañeros, porque si él se rendía, no caería solo. Y ese pensamiento taladraba su procesador horriblemente.

-¡Ella debe pelear también! –Sugirió gravemente, su voz apenas se hizo notar entre la cacofonía de silbidos, explosiones y siseos de balas.

El seeker comprendió la insinuación. Pero ¿le haría caso?

-No te atrevas a renegar al respecto, Decepticon. No seas impertinente –Ponderó nuevamente al no recibir respuesta, imaginaba que la renuencia del seeker estaba presente, por eso, su carencia de afirmación.- Necesitamos que pelee

¿Y descuidar de esa manera el frágil e inconsciente cuerpo de su hermana?

Vengala le abrazó más fuerte, sus brazos rodearon insistentes el torso de aquella que dormía en letargo. Eran dos bultos que estorbaban y aún así, las palabras del Autobot habían fisurado cruelmente sus oídos… Si, ella comprendió el indirecto reproche que la voz del comandante le arrojó… _"No estaba haciendo nada, sólo estorbando, retrasando, ayudando a maquinar el imperecedero final de su hermana… de todos ellos"_ Y no podía negarlo, últimamente se había visto muy torpe en el campo de batalla. Inútil sin remedio alguno…

Los pasillos se alzaron nuevamente ante sus ópticos inquisitivos. Su mente debatía sus futuras acciones. Ciertamente la esperanza no circundaba de su lado. Todo era un desastre, aquellos que le rodeaban eran un desastre. Estaban cansados, sucios, sus chasis descuidados y rayados por el duro enfrentamiento que tenían «y todos los que habían librado en pocas horas». Vengala comprendía que su actuación era esencial, que marcaba la permanencia de la vida dentro de sus cuerpos mancillados. Energon grácil goteó al suelo, atrayendo su atención… la herida –sellada superficialmente- en el costado del Mustang, se había abierto nuevamente. No obstante, el guerrero se limitaba a apretujarse el absceso con una mano y con la otra seguir haciendo su trabajo de soldado: Intentar acertar en sus enemigos… sobrevivir.

Las tres lámparas -que amparaban sus visiones robóticas- reventaron sobre el techo escandalosamente, esparciendo miles de trocitos de vidrio cybertroniano sobre sus cabezas. Los desgraciados que les atacaban estaban jugando con ellos ¡Podían escuchar sus burlas y los gritos! Pedían a los seekers. Aclamaban que les fueran entregados esos trofeos… Los Autobots no interesaban, ellos eran desechables. A ellos no los quería el 'amo'.

Se hizo silencio.

Sólo brillaba el energon derramado por el cuerpo de Terran. La mandíbula apretada del pobre cazador indicaba su martirio. Sus movimientos bruscos eran la condena de sus sensores. Kitt se arrodilló lentamente, perezoso, temiendo desatar un nuevo infierno al provocar sencillos –muy suaves- sonidos con el raspar de sus manos en el hostil piso de metal. Sus dedos no soltaban su rifle y de reojo ya había notado el malestar de su subordinado… Lo frustrante y aterrador era pensar el tipo de planes que estaban efectuando sus agresores…

… Por eso su mente táctica debía ser más rápida. Pensar, pensar… era esencial ganar la partida en ese juego. El movimiento siguiente se trataba de astucia e inteligencia, de la brillantez de una buena estrategia, de saber leer las mentes burdas de aquellos que se vanagloriaban momentáneamente en su ilusa victoria.

La oscuridad les tenía atrapados en esos mortecinos pasillos. Escuchó el desliz de Terran, el Autobot amarillo dejó a su espalda resbalar contra la pared para sentarse en el piso, los vidrios habían chirriado pasivamente bajo sus piernas. Kitt sintió la miseria carcomiendo una parte de su mente: Fue un tonto al haberlo dejado ir con ellos. Lo expuso sin importancia ¡Lo había hecho de nuevo! Ladeó su cabeza para intentar distinguir las figuras de los voladores.

-¿Quieren un seeker? –Cuestionó el comandante, muy bajo fue su tono. El transformer aéreo lo miró tras su visor verdoso, su arma aún estaba altiva en su mano izquierda- Les daremos un seeker.

Darkwar sonrió, era el juvenil gesto de alguien que sabía, haría algo descabellado, irresponsable y muy temerario.

-No eres tan lento y hablador, después de todo –Masculló el aludido, Kitt aseveró la mirada- Vamos, nos espera el anfitrión…

-Yo… yo y Vengala cubriremos –Intercedió la cansina voz de Terran, apretaba los dientes para evitar quejarse.

El comandante sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Contamos únicamente con dos ventajas –Murmuró, su guardia aumentaba al no percibir ruido del lado enemigo- … Puntería y velocidad. Si ustedes fallan… El _Decepticon_ será herido por nuestro fuego.

Dike rió bajamente alistando su arma.

-Déjalos participar, autobot. No será difícil darle a todas esas_ otras 'cosas'_ de ópticos azules.

Kitt se encogió en hombros finalmente. A su parecer: lo que el seeker sufriera, merecido se lo tenía. Si no quería hacer caso pagaría el precio de su indisciplina. Tomaron pocos segundos de quietud para inhalarla con 'relajación', el nuevo enfrentamiento estaba presto a continuar y el mísero descanso que les regalaron no podía ser rechazado.

La única fembot presente –consciente- acomodó a su hermana en la pared. Sus rifles encendidos indicaron la importante decisión que ahora deseaba desempeñar: Ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. No fallaría.

**.**

Los guerreros se alistaron, era el momento de acabar con ese enfrentamiento, Kitt asintió.

Dike no esperó, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, elevando el arma prestada, jalando el gatillo continuamente. Los enemigos no tardaron en renovar su ataque, las explosiones a los costados del volador se hicieron evidentes, cada paso parecía aproximarlo más a ese infierno personal que compartía con el resto de su raza, pero para el líder de voladores, lo único importante era hacer pagar a esa fracción.

El transam a su espalda acompañó su fuego, la velocidad entre cada disparo aumentó mientras los ópticos carmesí enfocaban los blancos, su visor ahora activo le facilitaba el cálculo ubicando a los enemigos rápidamente. Sin titubear, viró por grados su gigantesca arma destrozando los circuitos de los rivales. El energon se hizo presente, junto con los gritos de los heridos; Terran y Vengala le acompañaron demostrando su propio arsenal, por primera vez la joven parecía decidida a ser de utilidad en esa batalla.

Darkwar alcanzó el flanco enemigo golpeando a uno de los gatilleros con la mole de arma que cargaba, un par de ataques quemaron la superficie de sus recién reparadas alas, lo que lo hizo retroceder un segundo antes de continuar adelante.

El sonido de los refuerzos se hizo evidente, el número de enemigos volvería aumentar y su estrategia no sería más que un simple fracaso. Si no hacían algo rápido, someterían al Jet y todo habría sido en vano.

"_Jamás" _Pensó el Transam, ideando un método de escape, una locura, pero era la mejor posibilidad.

Sin dudar, corrió tras el seeker lanzándose al aire para transformarse antes de caer. Darkwar escuchó el característico sonido de la quema de llanta, virando justo a tiempo para permitir que el automóvil pasara, impactando de lleno a los recién llegados. Los guerreros confundidos recibieron el ataque de frente: el metal crujió al contacto, la velocidad del golpe fue más que evidente; ninguno de los presentes entendía el porqué de esas acciones, esperando lo peor para el comandante. Sin embargo, el seeker verde y negro sabía que no podía detenerse a admirar los daños, era sólo una distracción, la que necesitaban para poder movilizarse.

-¡Avancen!- Exclamó, reiniciando el combate contra los rivales confundidos.

Terran se levantó como pudo, siguiendo las instrucciones de sus superiores, no negaba que el dolor estaba matándolo. "_Debo seguir"_ Pensó empuñando su arma, a su lado la femme arrastraba el cuerpo de su hermana tratando de avanzar, ese debía ser su trabajo, pero le era imposible mantenerse en pie sin ayuda del muro, mucho menos podría cargar a alguien sobre su estructura.

-Es el fin -Susurró el Mustang al sentir que la fuerza le fallaba, la marca de energon a sus pies ya podía considerarse peligrosa en estándares de su raza, la visión comenzó a fallar.

-Enfócate en sacarla, yo te cubriré- Exclamó ocultando esa agonía, las ondas de dolor continuaban atacando la pequeña estructura amarilla, pero no dejaría a su comandante solo.

El transam había calculado todo, a pesar de lo aparatoso del movimiento, el deportivo negro se transformó después del primer contacto, golpeando algunos de los guardias con el gigantesco rifle.

-Buena estrategia, autobot -Susurró Darkwar, pero Kitt no replicó, se limitó a enfocar su atención en algo más.

Deteniendo toda acción su mirada apuntó al ser que había causado esa batalla, aquel que secuestró a su hermano.

… Se decía que los cazadores acababan con la entrega cuando finalizaban el contrato, o es que acaso ¿Ahora los mataría también?

-Tempestad- Exclamó bajamente.

**.**

_Tempestad… Tempestad…_

El nombre flotó en el aire con suavidad, la misma que provocaba una tensión inigualable en cada servo de los cansados transformers… Pasos se apreciaban lejanos, tintineando y rebotando en las atosigantes paredes que encerraban a sus prisioneros. Cada cybertroniano consciente en esa estancia estaba listo a continuar luchando contra esos que, en su malsano juicio, querían retenerles. El comandante y el seeker quedaron quietos sobre sus pies, enfocando sus ópticos sorprendidos en el gran robot que los miraba con expresión austera, sonriente… imponente.

El procesador de Darkwar negó. No quería creer… y es que enfrentarse otra vez a Tempestad sería el fin de su carrera. El maldito cazador no tenía por donde ser sometido. Y ahora lo tenían nuevamente al frente, observándoles con ese gran rifle recargado en su hombro, dándole la espalda a la horda interminable de presurosos pasos toscos que se acercaban con esquizofrénica velocidad hacia ellos.

Podrían pelear contra él una vez más… pero… pero… Por Primus. Ese era un mal sueño que se repetía interminable. No había manera de detenerlo.

Todos observaban en silencio. La fembot consciente –petrificada-, mantenía a su hermana fijamente abrazada. Muy apretujada contra su cuerpo. Era el cazador quien los inspeccionaba y retenía de nuevo ¡Era él! Ni Terran, Darkwar o Kitt se veían con la energía necesaria para otro combate…

-Tranquilos… –Anticipó casualmente el vozarrón, jurarían que interiormente se estaba riendo de ellos. Y él no negaba que le encantaba causar esas impresiones- Les ofrezco otro camino. No es seguro totalmente pero es mejor. De ustedes depende sobrevivir. –Su rifle señaló una enigmática puerta de metal resplandeciente al costado de Kitt- Yo me haré cargo de los esclavos.

Los gritos de repulsión y júbilo tamborileaban en los pasillos. El enemigo se acercaba… sus pasos metálicos y sus rifles con ballestas raspaban las paredes… la ansiedad de aniquilar se olía fresca en rededor…

-Es difícil interpretar el gesto –Murmuró el seeker entre dientes, él no confiaba.

Kitt gruñó profundizando el acceso con sus ópticos… Se apreciaba vagamente iluminado al interior de la habitación. Qué mas opción tenían… El captor de su hermano le ofrecía una salida para que –irónicamente, cabe decir- él escapara junto al grupo de 'rescate'. Era peligroso depositar confianza en Tempestad, pero también sería imposible quedarse y pelear contra las interminables hordas de Autobots que se aventaban a enfrentarlos con toda la fiereza de un soldado kamikaze. Ellos ya no tenían la fuerza de hacerles frente: Terran moría y la fembot no soltaba a su hermana… sólo eran dos guerreros los que luchaban…

-Está bien –Acordó repentinamente.

Tempestad sonrió petulante. El seeker lo miró con desconcierto y molestia.

-Debes estar bromeando, autobot.

-No, afortunadamente nunca bromeo –Espetó el comandante virando para atajar al desfalleciente Terran y ayudarle a caminar.

Un disparó terminó de quebrar la poca parsimonia que los había envuelto… la bala silbó y rebotó en distintos puntos de las paredes. Pronto, varias detonaciones más acompañarían el incentivo, iniciando una nueva algarabía de disparos, cañonazos y protuberantes groserías…

-¿¡Cómo puedes creerle…!?

-¡Escucha…! –Contestó el comandante, alzando una mano para ganar la palabra- Sabes que no hay mas opción, seeker… -Suspiró, estaba al borde de la entrada- Yo confiaré en él… ustedes pueden hacerlo en mi. Tomaré la responsabilidad de lo que suceda.

El vocalizador del seeker quedó en silencio… Había muchas opciones a las cuales recurrir, sin embargo, eran pocas las que no terminaban con el vacilante estado del 'fuera de línea eterno'. Darkwar se llevó una mano a la frente para intentar despejar un poco su ansiedad, sentía la suplicante mirada de su compañera clavada en su rostro. Ella prefería mil veces enfrentar mas soldados dentro de esa habitación a quedarse en guardia durante largos minutos rogándole a Primus que Tempestad desapareciera.

Él sabía, conocía a la perfección las pocas probabilidades que estaban a su favor… Miró al cazador con enojo, furia contenida en sus ópticos rojizos. Sus dedos rechinaron protestando por la excesiva fuerza que empleó en el agarre de su arma… Tenía que aceptar aunque su orgullo gritara mil argumentos en contra.

-Dame a tu hermana, Vengala –Susurró, tomando en brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de la fembot.

Ahora, sus esperanzas de vida caían indirectamente en la experiencia de la seeker menor. Ella era la única quien tenía las manos libres y podía moverse a voluntad. Tempestad cerró la puerta tras ellos. Los Autobots terminaron su escandaloso recorrido y empuñaron sus rifles y cañones mirando al imponente robot de ópticos negros… Estaban seguros «sus rostros emanaban excesiva confianza» de que le derrotarían ávidamente. Lástima que el cazador tenía vorns precediéndoles en batalla…

Sin esperar el cazador hizo gala de su experiencia, evitando cada ataque con una eficacia única, como si fuese una ilusión se transporto de un lado a otro desarmando al enemigo, antes de usar sus propias armas contra ellos.

Los primeros cayeron rápidamente haciendo que la batalla se tornase monótona por un momento; hasta que el resto del contingente llego, la decisión en sus ópticos sólo indicaba que eso tal vez si sería un poco divertido.

-Bien, estoy esperándolos…esclavos- Susurro.

**.**

En la habitación todo parecía un reino sombrío… donde la soberana presencia inhabitable de las sombras ahogaba sus visiones intermitentemente. Era un cuarto largo, un pasillo interminable… Las paredes eran tétricos vitrales polarizados con burdos tubos de neón azul que encandilaban a lo ancho del vidrio. Dentro de esas exposiciones, sumidos en sueños letárgicos, distintas poses enmarcaban la variedad de cuerpos alados que, prisioneros en inconsciencia, servían para complacer la insana diversión de un transformer trastornado…

Trabajosamente se apreciaban sus rostros. Pero sus caretas forzadas expresaban emociones inexistentes.

_La galería del coleccionista._

Los retumbes lejanos, al otro lado de la pared, llegaban ausentes a sus audios. Eran zumbidos ajenos que pululaban en el ambiente. No perturbaban el andar calmo y tenso de quienes caminaban en ese largo mausoleo improvisado, sin embargo, si lograba incrementar el exaspero general que les provocaba estar inevitablemente atrapados. Las figuras inertes les miraban con sus ópticos apagados, sonriendo, llorando, exponiendo maldad y culpa. Les hacían sentirse pequeños, ansiosos, que aumentaran la velocidad de su paso. Por Primus, era terrible, peor que caminar en una zona abierta de guerra. Se podría jurar que en cualquier minuto se levantarían a andar libremente y les juzgarían por no ayudarles…

Sin embargo, en ese pasillo viajaban dos decepticons y dos Autobots. El apego a la raza era grande, pero para los procesadores activos, sobretodo de aquellos que vistieron insignias púrpuras, preservar la propia supervivencia era prioridad.

Vengala iba al frente, cubriendo el avance. Los rifles en sus brazos lucían activos… La fembot respingó notoriamente al escuchar el suave raspar de una varilla deslizarse al suelo y caer estrepitosamente, empalagando los pobres audios de los transformers… Una suave risotada secundó la irrupción.

Los estaban acechando y lo sabían. Alguien les miraba… Alguien que gozaba causando nerviosismo en sus sistemas. Un ser que caminaba escuetamente hacia ellos pero que no mostraba su presencia. Podían oírlo pero no mirarlo. Kitt y Darkwar activaron sus sensores visuales infrarrojos. La sorpresa fue grande al descubrir, que no había nada que pudiera ser descubierto. El tronar de los pasos proseguía y un suspiró terminó de esfumar la creencia de que no imaginaban nada. Todo era real, tenebrosamente real…

Una fina risilla crispó las alas de Vengala. Levantó sus brazos apuntando al frente… Todo volvió a quedar mudo, en silencio. Kitt maldijo su suerte, Darkwar gruñó al sentirse atrapado…

… Los cuerpos inertes no dejaban de observarles tras esos tétricos cristales…

El coleccionista había llegado.

_**Continuará…**_


	12. Chapter 12

00- Coleccionista-00

**00- ****Coleccionista****-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo XII**_

Se sentía -percibiéndose intranquilo en el ambiente- el elevado escozor vertiginoso que atacaba vilmente los circuitos de los tres transformers activos. Podían escuchar sus pasos, pero al frente no había nada. Lo detectaban cerca, su presencia, esa burda brisa que escapaba de su vocalizador cuando reía bajamente… sin embargo, el exaspero general crecía, no se detenía, al comprobar que era imposible fijar la mira de los rifles en un ángulo… o preparar el cuerpo y la mente para recibir un golpe imprevisto.

Esa cosa, ese _alguien_ se reía de ellos: del característico pánico que leía en ópticos de la fembot, de la desesperación y enojo que emanaban las facciones del seeker, también del francotirador.

El techo ennegrecido por la oscuridad les minimizaba. El paraje brusco, tenebroso, de decenas de rostros mirándoles, mermaba el ánimo de socorrerse a si mismos e intentar escapar con alguna vana estrategia. No se daban por vencidos en ese punto del mapa «ya habían llegado lejos», pero Primus que era difícil jugar contra el aire o pegarle a la nada.

… Y otra vez le escuchaban reír.

Vengala se mantuvo estática, apuntando al frente «donde la espesa oscuridad abundaba», ni el poder de las luces de neón era suficiente para dar vista previa del escalofriante corredor. Todo se perdía en sombras gruesas, atosigadas por la alarmante presencia que divertidamente jugaba con ellos. El comandante y el seeker dejaron a sus compañeros sobre el suelo y cargaron sus armas. Estaban cansados, muy necesitados de energía y recarga. Pero la fortaleza que corroía en sus orgullos les instaba a no tropezar. Tenían la exuberante e invisible '_cortesía_' del coleccionista dándoles la bienvenida, no podían negarse.

Entonces fue que ella le sintió físicamente. El tacto sobre sus hombros, las dóciles manos enemigas tocando sus brazos alzados. Sus ópticos se abrieron escandalizados y quiso informar la ubicación de su interceptor. Pero las mismas manos que le acariciaban le taparon rápidamente la boca…

-_¿La vida eterna a mi lado no era tentadora, cariño? _–El elegante susurro palpó en sus audios, sólo para ella.

Retrocedió lentamente, pasos cortos. Lo tenía tan cerca, mortalmente sobre ella. Su mente escapó de su trance y movió nuevamente los brazos. Sabía dónde encontrarlo, su nueva ubicación. Quiso tomarlo de alguna parte del cuerpo para comenzar su característico ataque físico. Y una nueva risotada burlona fue lo único que recibió, haciendo sus intentos de defensa fallidos. Sus dos acompañantes evidenciaron sorprendidos el grito mudo que escapó de los labios de Vengala, aquella que era presa de un estrangulamiento horriblemente poderoso, después, su cuerpo fue arrojado contra el vidrio mas cercano sin dejos de delicadeza. La enorme pared de cristal retumbó contra el golpe, cimbró amenazando destruirse en cientos de pedazos afilados, pero no lo hizo, quedó nuevamente quieta, reflejando los finos toqueteos de neón azul. El cuerpo de la fembot únicamente había sido arrojado en advertencia…

Ahora eran las armas de ambos transformers las que apuntaban en distintas direcciones. El óptico derecho de kitt, entronado en la mira de su rifle, escanneaba en todas las bifurcaciones posibles. Para él, la desesperación y la impotencia de no poder actuar eran frustrantes ¡No tenía un blanco! Las coordenadas de su arma bailoteaban en su visión, modelándole ángulos vacíos, inservibles. Bufó silenciosamente enfadado. Y recorriendo algunos metros detrás del comandante, el transformer volador atravesaba por una etapa de exaspero de la misma magnitud. No podía ir con su compañera y cuestionarle su estado, porque si dejaba su lugar, el giro que podría dar ese encuentro se tornaría drásticamente en su contra, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Vengala se acuclilló a trastabillones tomándose la cabeza con una mano para estabilizar su equilibrio. Por Primus que eso no había sido su culpa. Simplemente la habían escogido primero y así como sus posibilidades de defensa fueron nulas, lo pudieron haber sido la de sus acompañantes. Ella iba al frente; desafortunadamente esa formación la hizo un blanco más fácil. Se preguntaba interiormente el porqué de la advertencia de su agresor, pudo haberla matado y se limitó a…

Sintió un chispazo traspasar su procesador: Los sistemas logísticos hicieron sinapsis en detallada y perfecta sincronía. Sus circuitos conllevaron enérgicamente la información entre sí hasta plasmarla inmediata en sus pantallas internas.

… _El comandante Autobot…_

Posó sus ópticos en la figura del aludido. Si el coleccionista deseaba con toda su chispa poseer los cuerpos de aquellos que podían volar en libertad, deshacerse de quienes se esforzaban en detenerle tendría que ser prioridad por el momento.

Tal vez no mataría a los seekers, pero Kitt…

-_¿Autobot?_ –Cuestionó el aire-_ Autobot… Un traidor imagino…_

Darkwar localizó «dudosamente» la proveniencia de su atacante. Tenía que apuntar con su arma, el ángulo estaba claro… la cuestión era… que se encontraba detrás del comandante.

_-…Porque es imposible pensar que se pueden defender criaturas como estas después de lo que han hecho. De todo lo que nos han hecho _–Murmuró de nuevo, Kitt miró de reojo hacia atrás- _No, no. No es venganza… Sólo… -_rió de nuevo_- después de verlos tanto tiempo en acción, de luchar en su contra… de saber que finiquitaron sin remordimiento la vida de nuestros compañeros, tenerlos así… _–golpeó el vidrio con fuerza, remarcando el punto de su argumento- _es muy placentero._

Loco quizá, pero ese tipo les estaba comenzando a influir paranoia.

_-Pero tú…tú No tienes las verdaderas bases Autobot –_Masculló contra el comandante- _Debes saber que un decepticon jamás dejará de serlo…_

_Jamás…_

Kitt giró sobre sus talones lentamente, encarando al seeker. La suave superficie metálica raspó bajo sus pies, sus ópticos estaban ahora alejados de la mira de su arma. El fulgor de las adversas luces azulosas rebotaba en él, haciendo que sus cromas negros destellaran rayos morados al combinar colores. Conocía el tema a la perfección, otro que intentaba jugar con ellos, ponerlos a pelear entre sí… lástima que hubiera llegado tarde, esa alianza temporal flaqueaba con rapidez y seguro estaba de que no volverían a cruzar camino con los voladores en cuanto se vieran fuera de ese lugar… Con ninguno de ellos.

Las palabras del invisible oponente ponderaban veloces en sus audios. Hablaba a distancia, en la cercanía, les rodeaba y repentinamente callaba. Se estacionaba detrás de Kitt, a un lado del seeker, frente a la tensa fembot con cara de niña. Los incordiados intentaban defenderse, enfadados de las oraciones bífidas y socarronas, tiraban manotazos, golpes con sus rifles… no le atinaban a nadie.

¡Era estresante!

La levadura que presumía la aprehensión por intentar sobrevivir era enigmática. Muchas veces le habían respondido con frases cortas y chocantes, intentado defenderse con argumentos hoscos y humillantes. Sin embargo, mas risas embargaban el aire y la presencia continuaba transparente, etérea…

-¿Y puede un cobarde ser un Autobot? –Replico Kitt, sus palabras fluyeron con asco, harto del juego insano del que involuntariamente formaba parte.

Se hizo el silencio una vez más.

-Invisibilidad –Respondió Darkwar vacilante, mirando al estratega.

Kitt hizo una mueca de juvenil indiferencia…

-Un cobarde no puede ser un Autobot, ese papel lo desempeñan los…

-¿Decepticons? –Dike sonrió- Viejo, _al menos_ damos la cara –rió.

-_¡He peleado contra ellos toda mi vida! _–Rugió la prominente voz…El enojo era evidente a pesar del estilo suave que acompañó su rugido.

Estaba nuevamente frente a Kitt.

-_He Luchado junto a guerreros implacables, fieros combatientes que peleaban a mi lado contra esos desgraciados…Autobots que sacrificaron todo lo que conocían por enfrentar a esos malditos psicópatas. ¡No hay cobardía en un solo circuito de mi cuerpo! _–Secundando sus palabras, la estructura de aquella voz herida parpadeó, fue apenas un destello divisable de vagos colores azulosos…

Las manos del perturbado transformer golpearon escuetamente al comandante, tomándolo por los hombros, alzándolo y aplastando su cuerpo contra el vidrio adyacente. Kitt tiró el arma al ser presa de sus propios reflejos de autoprotección, se sentía atado «tontamente atacado». Sus pies, separados del piso, chirriaron contra el vitral, tronando y resquebrajando los tubos de neón que reposaban a su espalda, la decoración podía haber sido considerada hermosa, pero en situaciones como esas era atemorizante. Kitt estaba sorprendido, gruesas manos le tenían prisionero, provocando que su propio cuerpo contrajera sus puertas en su espalda. El vidrio rechinaba macabramente y los ópticos rojizos del guerrero no miraban a su percusor.

«_"Cobarde" _Pensó para sí»

-_Oh… eras uno de ellos. Tus ópticos lo dicen…-_Se oyó la exclamación.

Un toqueteo conocido corrió en los sensores del Autobot… tenía la boca de un arma en la sien. La presión en su hombro izquierdo había cesado, siendo reemplazada por el vil insulto de la amenaza de una pistola en su cabeza.

_-Los cobardes no matan de frente ¿O sí?_

**.**

El seeker estaba seguro de lo que sus ojos apreciaban. El engatusamiento del francotirador ocurrió de una forma magistralmente rápida, apenas dejando tiempo de asimilar la nueva y alarmante posición indefensa del táctico.

No podía quedarse mirando, aunque tenía curiosidad «su malévolo instinto vengativo le instaba a observar con morbo el resultado de aquel enfrentamiento entre Autobots», haría algo para evitar que el hermano de su mejor amigo muriera ¿Quería eso? No, pero era mejor salvar esa chispa a escuchar la interminable lista de reproches y lamentos que el seeker púrpura lloraría por la muerte de aquél al que observó «espió» durante toda una vida. Era indudablemente un ser ocioso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el tiempo parecía correr con detestable lentitud, la bofetada de la realidad transcurría de manera diferente: regalándoles_ pocos_ segundos vitales para intentar pensar con claridad lo que ocurría entre el comandante y su transparente atacante. Darkwar apuntó con su abultada arma. La pequeña rendija que formaban los dedos de Kitt al sostener con fuerza los brazos invisibles que le apresaban regaló la notoria coordenada al cañón que el seeker sostenía…

… El comandante escuchaba sus últimas palabras «antes de ser 'ejecutado'» con molestia e incomodidad. Consecutivamente, dos disparos flagelaron los sensores auditivos de los presentes, acompañados por el sonido de una lluvia de cristales rotos.

La delgada silueta del Autobot oscuro cayó al suelo bruscamente siendo bañado por infinidad de trocitos vidriosos. Sus dientes apretados y sus manos empuñadas señalaban el dolor del que desgraciadamente era presa. El seeker había acertado en alguna parte del invisible transformer provocando que soltara a su cautivo, sin embargo, la pistola enemiga también había disparado con presteza al recibir el impacto de la bala… El proyectil que de su arma emanó atravesó finamente el ala puerta del comandante, quien maldijo «a vocalizador abierto» en cybertroniano moderno mil y un improperios contra el seeker… y contra aquel que le retuvo y amenazó.

Los gruesos pedazos de afilados terminaron de caer al suelo, de aparcarse en la cabeza y hombros del estratega. Vengala se puso de pie y adelantó dos pasos levantando los brazos con presteza, disparando interminables cantidades de plasma a la metálica figura que parpadeaba trastabillando y goteaba energon. No miró bien sus facciones, pero pudo escuchar sus quejidos al tiempo que comenzó a correr en dirección a los sombreados pasillos de fondo, intentando escapar de la lluvia de fuego que la fembot le otorgaba. El seeker femenino se movió presto a atraparle, siguiendo las huellas fosforescentes. No tomó atención al camino que sus piernas correteaban, sus armas continuaban disparando… sus pasos rebotaban sobre el suelo escandaloso.

… al frente, el mecha que le agredió huía sin mirar atrás. La fembot sonrió de lado, un cruel gesto que se dibujó en sus inocentes facciones, regalándole un toque tenebroso y adverso cual sonrisa de un recién creado aprendiendo a experimentar placer con el dolor ajeno.

El caprichoso destino ahora a su favor no sería desaprovechado. Los rostros de los pobres encarcelados tras esos vitrales presenciaban con fervor la suculenta persecución que se alzaban en los funestos pasillos. El coleccionista pudo sacar nuevamente su arma y devolver fuego a la percusora, no obstante, el ansía de Vengala por demostrar su capacidad le instó a ignorar los relampagueantes y ácidos plasmas que rozaban sus alas. Miraba esporádicamente la estructura aparecer y desaparecer conforme corría. La energía del transformer flaqueaba y con ello, ese estupendo camuflaje que tantas ventajas le concedió.

Sin remordimiento. Con el orgullo en su programación. Vengala frenó, patinando los pies en el suelo, rayoneando el lustroso metal adornado. Arrancó un rifle de sus brazos, no importaba cual, fue al azar la elección. Sus manos se acomodaron y la mira se fijó instantánea… Descargó tres detonaciones que debieron dar expertamente en el blanco…

Dos de ellas habían fallado, una tercera atinó en la espalda del aguerrido coleccionista, aquel que gritó furioso y tropezó chocando contra la pared final del enorme corredor. El seeker femenino echó a andar nuevamente acomodando su arma. Y el tambaleante brazo del herido palpó la manija de la puerta más cercana. La abrió. Vengala aumentó el paso con desespero: comenzó a correr.

-Tú ganaste, amor… -Murmuró el elegante tono de voz, mirando de reojo el cuerpo esbelto de la fembot acercarse con peligrosidad.

El coleccionista escapó. Deslizó su cuerpo en la rendija que improvisó y salió dolorosamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El impulso que ella llevaba la hizo chocar torpemente contra la pared, buscando inmediatamente la ensangrentada manija para jalar la puerta y asomar la cara al otro lado… Decepcionada comprobó la horripilante pared oxidada de un cercano edificio adyacente, a los costados; dos salidas cortas cubiertas con metálicas cajas amontonadas. Eran los patios traseros del edificio, donde se proveía, almacenaba y tiraban los deshechos. Moverse ágilmente por ahí sería un desafío insulso para ella… no le alcanzaría nunca.

Vengala gritó frustrada y cerró la puerta de un sonoro azote, golpeándola numerosas veces con violentada fuerza hasta que los servos de sus puños protestaron punzantes. Quiso tomar un tiempo para estabilizar su euforia, sus ánimos y mermar la improvisada sed de violencia que le había invadido. Después tendría que regresar con la cabeza baja por su reciente falla…

**.**

A las afueras del edificio, los servicios de rescate estaban presentes. Un par de aerialbots: Silverbot y Air Raid se habían sumado al grupo… Debían encontrar a sus camaradas y brindarles el apoyo posible. Volaron por los interminables cielos cybertronianos hasta distinguir la presencia de sus aliados en las cercanías; la figura violeta del seeker inconsciente reposaba en los brazos de la gran Silverado, quien admiraba el resultado desde una distancia segura. A su lado, Impulse esperaba con el mismo gesto de preocupación que su teniente mostraba.

El Concord se dirigió hacia ellos, distinguiendo las leves heridas que adornaban sus estructuras. Aunque el seeker parecía completo, las marcas de energon seco en sus extremidades revelaban lo contrario. Para el líder volador esa escena era extraña. Si, nadie lo hubiera imagino de una manera tan certera, hasta cierto punto cruel: un jet altanero y presuntuoso, quien iba por la vida con el enorme broche de arrogancia y laconismo colgado al cuello, reducido a ese estado, reducido a una herida silueta con las alas marginadas…. Le perturbaba en el fondo, le causaba enojo. Sabía que no era su papel juzgar a quienes pudieron haberlo hecho, así como tampoco le era permitido adentrarse en los problemas de unidades ajenas a su equipo aéreo, sin embargo…si le molestaba haber sido evadido cuando ofreció apoyo. Suspiró transformándose, sus pies tocaron suelo; él estaba ahí para auxiliarlos. Nada más.

"_A veces desearía que dejaran de ser tan tercos"_ Pensó deteniéndose frente al 4x4. Adannos lo miró pero no dijo nada, al parecer esperaba las palabras de su aliado antes de revelar su versión.

"_Estamos en problemas, lo estamos"_ repetía la cansina vocecita en la mente del impala, percatándose de la seriedad que los ópticos del Jet de procedencia terrestre reflejaban.

-Adannos- Exclamó el aerialbot finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

La camioneta le devolvió la mirada, estaba cansado, pero no actuaría imprudentemente, no cuando su carrera volvía a estar en la línea. Los recuerdos de esos días de escasez estaban frescos en su procesador, había probado la libertad efectivamente, pero prefería la tranquilidad de la rutina después de todo, aún así no abandonaría a su nueva familia, jamás.

-Sé que la situación parece mala, pero era necesario- Comentó, aproximando la forma alada a su pecho, si Mindmaster hubiese estado consiente no habría tardado en comenzar a quejarse del trato, pero en ese momento no había reclamo alguno, sólo el imparcial silencio que envolvía a la maltratada figura del transformer aéreo.

Silverbot asintió, honestamente no deseaba que eso empeorara, probablemente él hubiera hecho algo similar si uno de sus hermanos aéreos fuese secuestrado, y por las marcas que presentaba el Jet púrpura; torturado.

-Entiendo -Dijo finalmente- Deben llevarlo a la base para tratamiento, ¿Dónde están su comandante y el chico, el nuevo miembro?

-Aún adentro -Intervino la voz del Ingeniero, su tono fue casi imperceptible, como si el mundo hubiese dado un vuelco.

Los papeles se invertían y el extrovertido muscle car se denotaba preocupado, silencioso, dolido por la situación.

El Impala aún no comprendía del todo el porqué de todas esas acciones. Él había jurado vengarse por la muerte de su amigo «Red Canyon», pero terminó haciendo todo lo contrario, ahora no había manera de retroceder y el hecho de que fuese su misma fracción la que causó ese sufrimiento y caos le molestaba, ¿Cómo creer en algo cuando sólo has experimentado decepciones?

-Saben cuidarse -Confirmó la camioneta tomando las palabras del Aerialbot para justificar su retorno a la base. –No hay nada más que hacer aquí- Finalizó solemne.

El Concord sostuvo al seeker un instante mientras el teniente de cromas verdosos se transformaba, necesitaban borrar todo rastro de presencia en el lugar, él lo haría junto con Air Raid.

Por extraño que eso pareciese, su equipo se llevaba sumamente bien con esa unidad en particular, tal vez era por la constante competencia de parte del miembro alado, o por el hecho de que para ellos jamás fueron unos niños.

-Adelante, yo esperaré a su superior… 'todo esto fue causa de esos revolucionarios amantes de la guerra'- Rió el avión plateado alejándose.

-A veces agradezco que ellos sean nuestro backup, otro grupo no sería tan comprensivo- Comentó Impulse, acomodando a Mindmaster sobre la caja del teniente- Sólo espero que estén bien –Finalizó aprehensivo.

**.**

Kitt sostuvo su ala puerta mientras trataba de incorporarse. El Coleccionista había huido, con la chica voladora detrás. No sabía si la joven le daría alcance o no, pero eso no le importaba más, él sólo estaba ahí para salvar a su hermano, después de todo.

-Siempre supe que no todos los Autobots me apreciaban, pero esto es un poco drástico -Susurró analizando el daño, su puerta dolía horrores, el energon manchaba su estructura, pero no era nada comparado con ocasiones atrás- ¡Maldición! -Exclamó abiertamente, sosteniéndose del muro más cercano, su equilibro no era el mejor; otro tonto problema heredado de esa rama de la familia que siempre quiso olvidar.

Darkwar observaba los sucesos intrigado, la verdad no pensó en intentar ayudarle. _"Igual y como sucedió con Mindmaster"_ se mofó su mente. _"Ahí estaba el pago"_, una suave sonrisa adornó su agotado rostro cuando los pasos agitados de Vengala le hicieron desviar su atención.

-¡Escapo! -Gritó la chica en cuanto llegó, su enojo era evidente en el tono, así como la frustración y su desesperación, había corrido tras el guerrero Autobot, pero jamás pudo darle alcance, el coleccionista era demasiado escurridizo.

-No me extraña -Replicó Dike fríamente, por dentro estaba furioso de que ese desgraciado hubiese escapado, pero al menos comprendía que estarían a salvo del maniático por el momento- Eso y que tu equipo está de nuevo reunido- Pensó en voz muy baja-Lo buscaremos en otra ocasión, lo importante ahora será…-Comenzó el seeker, ignorando al comandante Autobot, cuando la otra puerta se abrió de golpe.

La forma del cazador se diviso nuevamente, pero sin sonidos a su espalda. Las marcas en los muros revelaban lo violento de esa batalla, sin embargo, para el guerrero no había sido un reto real.

–Estaban tardando demasiado, esclavos –Se mofó escuetamente el cazador.

El humor negro que acompasaba cada palabra emitida por el vocalizador de Tempestad revolvía los trastornados circuitos de los transformers aéreos. No obstante, el cazador había hecho su parte aunque no intervino en ese momento final, no, eso era cuestión del grupo, ya había hecho bastante al ayudarlos la primera vez.

Su mirada se poso en el Mustang herido, se veía mal, el chico había pelado continuamente por demostrar su valía ante los que le rodeaban, conservando su honor. Decidió que también le caía bien, quizá mejor que los demás. Sin más que analizar, caminó al lado del deportivo dorado, levantándolo

-Lo sacaré yo- Comentó alejándose, mas pareció un soberbio aviso, una cruda advertencia, que una frase de ayuda.

Kitt agradeció el gesto, la verdad se le dificultaría salir con su subordinado a cuestas.

Con lentitud recogió su rifle mientras sacudía los fragmentos cristalinos que aún marcaban su estructura. En ningún momento pensó en pedir ayuda al seeker, después de todo ellos estaba ahí para llevarse a su hermano lejos. La idea de que jamás volvería a ver al jet bocón le angustiaba, pero no lo demostraría, ya bastantes pérdidas había tenido como para seguir con esas ideas.

Dio un par de pasos usando el muro para mantenerse firme, su orgullo también estaba en juego.

–Como yo lo veo tienen una opción –Dijo intransigente, llamando la atención de los Voladores.

Darkwar sostenía a Shadowbird, siendo flanqueado por Vengala.

-Habla, Autobot- Respondió el líder seeker.

No había razones para continuar la tregua, pero tampoco para pelear más.

-Pueden marcharse ahora y buscar ayuda para la fembot en otro lugar, estoy seguro de que '_MM'_ puede contactarlos en cuanto esté reparado –Expuso secamente.

-Oh, estoy impresionado de que no intente llevarnos presos, Comandante- Replicó el F-18 con sutil sarcasmo.

Kitt gruñó entre dientes volviendo su atención al frente.

-Ese no es mi asunto, yo vine aquí a recuperar a un miembro de mi equipo –Espetó, virando nuevamente el rostro para mirar fijamente al Jet, no había odio en ese carmesí, sólo un poco de recriminación.- Somos un equipo, una unidad; su seguridad es… -_"Muy importante para mí"_ deseó decir, absteniéndose de profundizar mas en su argumento- … está en mis manos. Era mi papel protegerlo, así como lo es para ti -Continuó seriamente– Sé porqué estás aquí y sólo te pido que me permitas despedirme de él de manera formal –Finalizó con cautela.

No había ningún sentimiento reflejado en esa frialdad, pero para el seeker fue obvio, esa actitud era tan similar a la de Mindmaster que era imposible negar que ambos eran hermanos.

"_Forjados del mismo metal"_

El Autobot giró nuevamente, guardando el rifle para salir con lentitud. Vengala admiró el cuarto nuevamente, tal vez si lograban recuperar a su hermana, podrían hacerlo con todos los cautivos.

-Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes de este lugar- Susurró Darkwar, sus ópticos observaban los alrededores atentamente.

"_¿Qué?"_ Quiso preguntar su compañera cuando el característico clic de un contador se hizo presente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? -Preguntó la joven alarmada, todo ese tiempo un explosivo había estado trabajando y ellos simplemente estaban tranquilos conversando

¿Acaso el francotirador lo sabía?... ¿El cazador?

-Lleva un rato, probablemente es un sistema de seguridad que nuestro querido coleccionista dejó, sería imposible intentar salvarlos a todos –Respondió su líder.

La joven se sintió mal, terrible, todas esas chispas, sus compañeros, su raza…

-Lo entenderán. Yo lo haría- Finalizó el juvenil vocalizador de Darkwar, siguiendo el mismo camino que el transam tomó momentos antes, las marcas de energon en el pasillo revelaban la ruta del vehículo terrestre- Y él también lo sabía -Rió el seeker disimulado.

**.**

No todo estaba en silencio… mucho menos en sombras.

Su mente adormecida había decidido soñar, escapar momentáneamente de la detestable realidad a la que había sido obligada a enfrentar. No sabía donde se encontraba su cuerpo, su materia física… sólo presentía –conocía- que su imaginación era libre, que su procesador estaba activo con reducidos comandos infiltrando revoluciones de colores, recuerdos, historias pasadas…

No había contacto al exterior. Pero sus ópticos ya estaban encendidos.

Todo oscuro a su alrededor. Como siempre. Las calles eternas de Cybertron le rodeaban imperiosas, en ellas, el andar pausado, cuidadoso de cientos de soldados cybertronianos cargando sus rifles y auscultando los rincones que les precedían en su andar. No le tomaban atención, ni siquiera hacían gala de su presencia ¿Qué burdo afán pudo instarlo a volver a esa época? Reconoció los altivos edificios grisáceos, con cientos de letreros de neón iluminando los títulos de sus entradas. En los cielos adornaban infinidad de aeronaves rompiendo la barrera del sonido, eran apenas zumbidos divisables maniobrando en las calles aéreas.

Mindmaster suspiró y levantó la cabeza lo más que pudo, intentando abrirle paso a su visión… tanto robot le ahogaba, repentinamente se sentía muy pequeño. Demasiado diminuto. Sus manos le dieron la respuesta: Eran minúsculas, con graciosos dedos infantiles atados de pequeños servos y fino «débil» metal. En su espalda no existían sus alas… Su cuerpo aún estaba en la protoforma… Es que era nuevamente «casi» un recién creado.

Sonrió altanero… una sonrisa muy experta para un rostro infantil.

¿Su mente jugando?

Decidió moverse. La calle le era familiar. Una avenida que recorrió cientos de interminables ciclos al volver de la academia de conocimientos. Si seguía en dirección recta, se introduciría enteramente en el corazón de Vos, donde nada tenía que hacer: Ahí se establecían los comercios de armas, energon y entretenimiento vulgar para los transformers maduros. Un niño no debía andar por esos lugares. Oh, pero él estaba conciente, sabía que su procesador jugaba… ¿Qué le haría recordar si muy pocas veces había decidido indisciplinadamente internarse en esa burda avenida?

Iba a dar el primer paso, totalmente decidido a "desobedecer" órdenes… e irremediablemente cayó al suelo «de espaldas» sorprendido, alguien le había tirado y ahora estaba encima de él golpeándole entre risas. Pequeñas eran las manitas que le tiraban puñetazos al rostro y la vocecilla infantil que se burlaba de él no cesaba la algarabía por haberle _'sorprendido'. _Mindmaster abrió un óptico. Desconcertado reconoció la pequeña figura… su compañero «su mejor amigo» le miraba triunfante y orgulloso, también con la careta de una chispa malcriada… sin las portentosas alas en su espalda.

-Tonto… te busca tu creadora… -Le había replegado presuntuoso, poniéndose hiperactivamente de pie

_Su creadora…_

El dueño de aquella improvisada regresión se puso de pie aparatosamente y siguió al otro niño, quien estaba de mas decir, le causaba gracia y risa… no lo recordaba tan detallado cuando estaba conciente.

Siguieron a través de la misma calle transitada. Seekers y demás transformers voladores hacían acopios a sus propios problemas, ignorando al resto del mundo, desinteresándose momentáneamente en la guerra que daba sus primeros golpes en las zonas urbanas de mayor prestigio, estrategia e importancia en Cybertron. Vos era una de ellas, Iacon… Kaon…

-Dijo que había una sorpresa para ambos… y también una noticia mala, Mind –Le instó nuevamente su interceptor amigo, se le notaba curioso y emocionado.

Él asintió sin mucho afán.

Evadiendo mas figuras enormes y vultuosas que transitaban por la calle, ambos llegaron a la entrada de una instalación improvisada. El gran cuarto amarillento pululaba de actividad, con mechas saliendo y entrando, gritando órdenes, recibiendo mandatos y quejas. Seekers que se preparaban para destinos impropios, se leía en sus ópticos el valor, pero también la incertidumbre. Los pequeños ojos de Mindmaster hostigaban cada lánguido recoveco del cuarto, a todo aquel que iba y venía.

Y de pronto la observó, al pie de una mesa con las manos recargadas en la superficie, con… con esos dos cañones sobresaliendo de sus brazos. Era delgada y alta… sus bonitas alas negras cubrían su espalda muy elegantes.

…_Su creadora…_

De colores lilas y negros… y el hermoso antifaz morado que cubría sus rojizos ópticos en su rostro claramente oscuro. La fembot planeaba algo en aquella mesa, discutiendo renuente con un mecha terrestre, carente de alas. De pronto, le informaron algo y levantó la cabeza con revuelo, volviéndose inmediata a las dos infantiles presencias que acababan de arribar. Les sonrió y se acercó a ambos, acuclillándose para estar a su altura…

… Les diría algo. Mindmaster no dejaba de apreciarla con admiración evidente en su mirada… los únicos sentimientos natos que le mostraba a ella. Que bonita la recordaba… Su creadora suspiró y ensombreció sus animadas facciones… abrió la boca…

**.**

El detonador aceleró su cruento conteo. Traqueteaban los segundos en los audios de los transformers que deseaban huir. Segundo a segundo, la muerte se anunciaba ansiosa. Rebotaba ese aturdidor sonidito contrastando sus pasos. Darkwar llevaba a Shadowbird en sus brazos, Kitt trabajosamente mantenía su propio paso. Del cazador… Tempestad no había dejado rastro.

Las azulosas paredes oscuras se habían retransformado, agrietándose con brillosos bultos de explosivos en sus superficies finas y lustrosas… El andar era macabro e imperecedero, rodeados estaban de toneladas de metal y fierro que caería desvencijado cuando el momento final del cronómetro llegara. Morirían quemados, caerían sepultados.

Si la trampa atrapaba toda la manzana… ¿Qué harían para evadir la poderosa explosión?

_-No me han dejado otra salida… Los han encontrado… _-Resonó elegante el mismo vocalizador de antaño…

No le tomaron atención a la advertencia. Ya no era importante…

Una simple grabación.

-_Kilotones de explosivos cybertronianos, extraídos del corazón de este planeta, de las tóxicas formaciones rocosas de nuestras lunas… Mi palacio rodeado de peligros increíbles_.

Las bocinas esparcidas reverberaban con su voz… La acentuada silaba de cada palabra cimbraba en sus audios. La salida parecía tan lejana, inalcanzable.

-_Destruir el propio imperio para reiniciar con sabiduría señala la soberanía que aun mantiene el individuo. Se ignoran las riquezas y se sostiene la esencia pura… Oh, me gustaba pensar con detenimiento en la terraza de mi casa, y recordar mis pasatiempos, recordar a mis amigos… Y a veces imaginaba, cuando estaba solo, lo exquisito que sería tomar la rienda de una raza en mis manos…_

La puerta, manchada de goteante energon fue abierta por el comandante. Kitt echó una fugaz mirada a sus espaldas… disimuladamente esperaba que los molestos compañeros de su hermano apresuraran el paso. La grabación hablaba en las esquinas, dentro de las interminables hileras de seres inmóviles, tiesos, que le observaban con súplica y pena.

-_… Algún ciclo seré perdonado… _

Kitt puso atención.

-_…Porque todos tenemos derecho a la redención. En vida ya no hay cambios. Nadie es capaz de vivir ciclo a ciclo con los mismos sueños y pensamientos del pasado sumiendo, derrocando a las ideas presentes… Todos tenemos algo que nos hace temer… y yo encontré el miedo de aquellos que me hicieron temer a mí. No tengo culpa «aún», ésta llegará a su tiempo…_

Vengala dribló la esquina corriendo, detrás de ella, muy pegados a sus alas, Darkwar apresuró su andar «con la fembot en sus cansados brazos» tan rápido como le fue posible… Primus, la cuenta regresiva terminaba…

-_… Expiaré la culpa destruyendo mis delitos… Seré quien era, quien nunca dejé de ser… Por fin nuestro creador me dio la paz para volver a iniciar…Me ayudaron a dar el primer paso._

**.**

Luz lunar los bañaba esporádicamente al paso de su camino, cuando las bifurcaciones entre callejones quedaban abiertas a sus costados.

Adannos cargaba toscamente al seeker en su caja, aunque la espalda del transformer aéreo sobresalía por su techo y cofre delantero. Iba despacio, escoltando su andar con la presencia de su compañero, el turbado ingeniero que no hallaba en qué 'cosa' distraer su mente. Preocupados se sentían, afligidos, pero estorbarían únicamente si se quedaban en el lugar del delito. Su aprehensión crecía notoriamente al tener su canal de comunicación estático… Impulse tampoco recibía frecuencias de Kitt, mucho menos del traidor Terran… si, traidor, un vil y asqueroso traidor…

Impulse hizo un ademán de suspirar ¿Qué serían de sus decisiones al llegar a la improvisada base Cranium? Tendría que ayudar a Mindmaster ¿No?

Su pregunta estaba procesándose en su mente, recorriendo eléctricamente los comandos de su cpu… buscando el algoritmo adecuado que mitigara su propio dolor e incertidumbre. El avance de sus llantas en aquel suelo metálico abochornaban más su instinto de regresar y esculcar cada miserable rincón de esa mansión hasta encontrar a su amigo… Aquel que se había quedado temporalmente atrás ayudando a los… Decepticons.

Impulse frenó de golpe. Adannos hizo lo mismo al escuchar la quema de llanta.

-¿De verdad tenemos que irnos, Ad? -Ansiosa fue su pregunta.

-No podemos quedarnos…

El suelo vibró abruptamente. Rechinando y tronando en gruesos repiqueteos, las columnas de metal se estremecieron al golpe de la explosión que se avivó unas cuantas cuadras atrás…

Los vidrios de ambos carros se iluminaron amarillentos y miles de fragmentos afilados volaron -cual disparos emitidos- por todas direcciones, perforando y maltratando las finas capas de pintura en los comercios y bodegas de la aristócrata población. Los Autobots sintieron que sus sistemas se congelaron siniestramente… El fuego, vivo, crispando a lo lejos, se alzaba imperioso en astas flameantes que no mermaban su intensidad… humo, gruesas cortinas de humo secundaron el rugido de aquella poderosa insinuación de catástrofe y tragedia.

Impulse cambió a reversa… su oficial nuevamente imitó sus acciones…

_**Continuará…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**00- ****Coleccionista****-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo XIII**_

No les había tomado por sorpresa la esplendorosa despedida que el coleccionista filmó… Destruiría su propia casa, después de todo.

Trabajosamente habían logrado dejar los primeros metros del edificio, corriendo a través del angosto y difícil callejón, brincando las cajas que obstruían el paso e intentando alejarse al centro de esa «aparentemente» enorme "base". Pudieron alcanzar al comandante y éste no tuvo otra opción que dejarse ayudar a caminar mas aprisa por Vengala, quien admitía, le intrigaba mucho el carácter del _hermano de Mindmaster. _

La empalagosa y elegante voz en las bocinas dijo sus palabras finales, acompasándolas con finos recitales que mas tarde reconocerían como 'teorías o supuestos', escritas y pensadas por las grandes mentes de aquel lejano planeta tierra… Cosas sin mucho sentido en ese momento.

… Sin sentido… porque más importante fue intentar cubrirse cuando la explosión reventó en sus pobres audios, tirándolos y quemándolos dolorosamente en variadas direcciones. El suelo se movió a sus pies, enormes grietas y resquicios se abrieron en el metal adolorido. Fueron graves consecuencias las que sufrieron sus cuerpos. Las bodegas que rodeaban la plazoleta atisbada de cubos y cajas, no obtuvieron un destino diferente, rodeando a los pobres infortunados de un poderoso y triste holocausto que sacudió sus chispas.

Los fragmentos afilados también hicieron su juego. Las esquirlas sisearon en el aire, y los gruesos amontonamientos de chatarra se doblegaron, derribando sobre sus propios cimientos a todos aquellos edificios que pudieron poseer algún valor en el mercado cybertroniano. Lo mas impactante fue observar entre golpes y cruenta resignación, la magnificencia de la muerte haciendo gala en el derrumbamiento del edificio central, aquella mansión que el coleccionista nombró_ 'hogar'…_

Fue esa explosión la que les jaló de las piernas y los sumió en un interminable y desesperante mar de dolor y angustia… literal.

No pudieron evitar caer al suelo aparatosamente, con sus cuerpos ya cubiertos de heridas, algunas muy graves, otras consideradas 'raspones'. El comandante sintió un agudo y profundo dolor en su chasis, su pecho ardía y los golpes del derrumbe aun no cesaban. Parecían los rugidos de un furioso gigante «irónico» intentando aplastarlos, jugando con el tiempo y sus chispas ¡Era un verdadero desorden! El fuego derretía intensamente todo lo que sus llamas alcanzaban: Polvo, ceniza y oxido se elevaban con pesadez, haciendo la visión imposible… Ni siquiera sentía la cercanía de la fembot que le ayudó a caminar…

El piso no dejaba de temblar… A lo alto, las ultimas migajas de edificios y vigas resbalaban en gruesos molotes de metal amontonado, trazando caminos bruscos… El comandante sintió el golpe agudo de una de esas varas en la frente… su procesador se congeló…

No hubo más conocimiento de su entorno…

**.**

Oscuridad…

No había duda de que ese pequeño infierno negro les seguía y apresaba imparable…

Aun el tronido lejano, enervante, del fuego crispando en rededor les ahogaba… No sabían si estaban con vida. Quizá el dolor les daba la respuesta que buscaban. Todo era silencioso en ese repentino nido de dolorosa resignación… Enormes marañas de metal les cobijaban, ellos lo sentían. Les retenía inmersamente quietos, recostados de distintas maneras sobre el suelo… Una fiesta de luces, un torrente de quemantes pilas de lumbre que no tenían candidez dentro de aquella jaula que se había improvisado sobre ellos, auguraba en las afueras, aun haciendo el paso o la salida imposibles…

… Fue peor esa vivencia «enteramente horrible» que cualquier guerra posiblemente enfrentada.

Los dedos oscuros, llenos de energon, tantearon el suelo con parsimonia… Su cabeza recargada en su antebrazo se movió débilmente… estaba acostado en un ángulo imposible, a menos que sus trastornadas sospechas fueran realidad y su ala derecha fuera realmente inexistente en ese lado de su espalda. El sabor dulzón de su propio energon fluyó por sus labios. Gruñó e intentó levantarse. Estaba desorientado y sus dañados audios aun zumbaban y no ecualizaban bien los sonidos lejanos o cercanos. Trabajosamente pudo encender sus ópticos rojizos, esculcando con la mirada su imprevisible entorno…

Mala suerte que no hubieran podido elevarse antes de ser jalados por la maldita piromanía del coleccionista.

Se puso de rodillas después de dejar pasar un suculento mareo que martilleó en sus rotores. Apretó los dientes al sentir la ardiente ausencia de su ala cercenada, su cabina tampoco existía y sus piernas ahora tenían profundos cortes que le imposibilitarían caminar… Aún así, les buscó con la mirada. Y sonrió cansado cuando la impasible figura de Shadowbird apareció recostada a su lado. La fembot estaba intacta, tal vez con unas cuantas cortadas alrededor de su cuerpo inconsciente, nada que pudiera ser grave… él le había protegido dolorosamente, tal y como había prometido.

Sólo faltaba encontrar a Vengala… oh, también al hermano de su amigo.

Kitt le sorprendió algunos metros a su izquierda. El comandante estaba consciente, agonizantes se percibían sus sensores sobrecargados, pero consciente a fin de cuentas. Una afilada viga le había herido el costado a la altura del pecho… Lo gracioso fue sentir como el proyectil le traspasó de lado a lado, siguiendo su fiera trayectoria, como si hubiera sido disparado especialmente para él. Ahora sentía su ala puerta como un profundo dolor secundario… porque su cuerpo entero protestaba con sólo pensar moverse. ¿Y tenía la mano derecha fracturada? Intentó moverla. Se reprendió al instante, sus alarmas no eran en vano…

Encendió lentamente sus ópticos.

-¿…Cómo te encuentras? –Distinguió la pregunta, la cual procedía de una voz adolorida y muy cansada.

Ladeó superficialmente la cabeza. La deteriorada «derrotada» figura del seeker verde y negro cubrió la borrosa recepción de su visión… Notó la ausencia del ala derecha en el transformer hincado, a su vez, el charco de energon en el suelo… también la otra sensible extremidad muy dañada.

No tuvo el ánimo de responderle hoscamente, ni siquiera encontraba la voz adecuada para hacerle saber al decepticon que su estado, no le incumbía. Sin embargo… el seeker se retorcía notoriamente de dolor, y aún así había tenido el reparo en verificar «tal vez por pura cortesía fingida» su salud. El estratega se sentó lentamente -remanentes gestos de martirio surcaban su rostro- sintiendo arcadas y punzantes repliegues en sus tanques internos, lo que lo obligó a purgarlos y vomitar gran cantidad energon apenas inclinándose para arrojarlo a un costado.

Ninguno de ellos se sentía bien, no se veían nada bien…

-Creo que mal… -Se respondió el seeker a si mismo, haciendo vanos intentos por ponerse de pie.

-No debemos movernos –Sentenció el comandante, limpiándose el mentón con aquella mano que aun podía utilizar- Quedaremos aplastados aquí dentro de lo contrario.

El seeker asintió con desgano, intentando deslizarse suavemente, los mareos incrementaban impidiendo sus libres movimientos, rayonando sus rotores. Algo debió romperse por dentro, el constante energon que salía de su boca lo corroboraba…

-Debo encontrar a Vengala –Murmuró en tono ausente.

La claustrofobia se vio minimizada en el repentino instante. El táctico comenzó a auscultarlo todo con la mirada, su visión fallaba, lanzándole oleadas de hostil estática que le cegaba por segundos, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza le resquebrajó algunos circuitos en sus funciones motrices. No podía moverse mucho, sin embargo, se veía con la obligación de asistir al seeker en su búsqueda, si dejaba que el transformer aéreo escandalizara el entorno, el remache que tenían por techo les aplastaría de manera inmediata…

-_No _te muevas demasiado, seeker –Repitió molesto, enderezándose con dificultad- Yo la buscaré de este lado…

Tenían el tiempo nuevamente contado dentro de esa aborrecible jaula… Aunque era un verdadero milagro que siguieran con vida. Kitt aún se cuestionaba porqué demonios había decidido ayudarles. Y también dudaba del paradero de su subordinado, confiaba en que al menos él… estuviera bien.

**.**

No… No podían estar muertos. Él No podía estar muerto…

Sus ópticos dorados –un color mordazmente opacado por el fuego etéreo brillando al frente-, se pasearon con desespero, inútil exasperación, intentando encontrar algo, a alguien. Su comandante… su amigo, aún no salía de ese asqueroso lugar ¡No se había reportado aún! ¡Era imposible que hubiera caído en esa _estúpida_ «Mil veces maldita» misión!

Pateó un pedazo suelto de metal. Ya estaba a las faldas de los lejanos escombros que, muy apartados del verdadero centro del desmán, adornaban el perímetro del cataclismo. No se sabía claramente por donde empezar a buscar…

Un procesador débil, inocente, habría girado la vista al panorama triste que engullía la sorprendida vista de los pocos espectadores, curiosos que lentamente aumentaban con un satírico afán de observar el fuego incrementar su ira… la lumbre derritiendo láminas y… pedazos vigentes de cuerpos regados en cualquier resquicio. Por Primus… por Primus.

El calor golpeó ardientemente el rostro del ingeniero, aquel que vistió su máscara de batalla y subió de un brinco a un remolón amontonamiento de metal a medio fundir. Ignoró las advertencias y apacibles gritos de Adannos a su espalda. También el oficial había vuelto, encontraría primero un lugar seguro para el inconsciente seeker, después ayudaría a su compañero en la exhaustiva búsqueda… si es que había algo que buscar.

**.**

Afortunadamente los aerialbots habían evacuado a la mayoría de los habitantes, aunque el desastre no podía ser considerado como un saldo limpio, los sobrevivientes estaban en deuda con cierto informante quien les advirtió.

El Impala, grandemente impactado por la situación, sólo atinaba a admirar el devastador escenario, consiente que el resultado podía ser peor de lo que esperaban. Perder primero a más de la mitad de una unidad para… acabar con la muerte de su comandante; no, su mejor amigo. Todo por culpa de…sus ópticos enfocaron la figura del seeker purpúreo.

-No, no… No es correcto buscar culpables, sólo buscar la solución –Susurró, recordando las palabras de uno de sus oficiales- El tiempo no perdona Impulse, y suceda lo que suceda, simplemente no hay manera de detener lo inevitable, todos tenemos que marcharnos tarde o temprano –Prosiguió en un suspiro.

_Tarde o temprano…_

-Pero aún no es el momento –Exclamó con decisión, encaminándose a ese infierno. No esperaría a su teniente, lo haría solo de ser necesario.

El Ingeniero comenzó adentrarse en ese océano de destrucción y metal fundido, el calor lastimaba algunas secciones de su computadora interna, pero no importaba. Mucho peligraba, sin embargo, la urgencia de encontrar a su amigo, uno de sus grandes camaradas, le instaba a evadir todo peligro vigente que obstruyera su camino. Encontraría a su comandante aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Porque se negaba a creer que era el último sobreviviente de la original unidad, la que con una palabra parecía haber firmado su destino… su maldito final…

… Omega…

**.**

Kitt continuó buscando a la fembot, la chica que le había auxiliado en el último instante. Graciosa, muy graciosa la manera en que el mundo gira: Aquel enemigo que vorns atrás no hubiera dudado en jalar el gatillo para eliminarlo, era responsable de que ahora estuviese con vida, de que continuara admirando el daño que la enfermedad mental de un desquiciado ocasionó.

-¿Dónde está? -Se preguntó agotado, las alarmas continuaban vagando por su visión, como muchas veces lo hicieron en el pasado.

"_¿Por qué siempre tengo que meterme en las peores situaciones? De haber sabido que acabaría siempre debajo de algún escombro habría buscado una forma alterna más acorde."_ Pensó, consiente de que su mente parecía divagar.

-¡Rayos, Avalanche! Nunca dijiste que sería tan complicado lidiar con esto -Comentó al aire.

Las frases entrecortadas y adoloridas invadieron el breve espacio entre ellos. Darkwar no pudo evitar volver su atención hacia el Transam, quien discutía repentinamente con la nada. «Diablos, no puede ser- Pensó- Sólo eso faltaba. Es herencia esa locura»

El francotirador divisó el último aviso sobre sus ópticos: El daño en la estructura craneal estaba superando a sus sistemas de auto reparación, advirtiéndole de la inminente desactivación del sistema. Fue inevitable su calamidad, las ventanillas de alerta fueron cerrándose una a una, bañando a su mirada con un mar eterno de brumosa estática. No podía ver nada, no podía distinguir otra cosa que los cientos de trocitos grisáceos que invadieron su visión. Estaba completamente ciego.

-¡Fabuloso! No me podría ir mejor en este momento –Replicó furioso.

El seeker quiso virarse y continuar buscando, ignorando los gruñidos y maldiciones que el comandante lanzaba frustradamente al aire. Sus talones giraron tambaleantes, pero un tronido seco en los servos de sus piernas le indicó que era incapaz de continuar en "_pie_", tumbándolo estrepitosamente en la enredadera de metal doblegado que tenían por piso. Su caída creó un crujido bajo su estructura, el cual «haciendo palanca con la enmarañada pared» mortecinamente recorrió sus perforadas paredes… Les avisaba, señalaba el trágico destino que les esperaba.

-Estamos en serios aprietos, seeker- Advirtió el táctico, percatándose de la serie de tronidos suaves que acompañaron tal caída- Todo está a punto de venirse abajo- Prosiguió, intentando parecer sereno.

El calor comenzó a envolver un costado de su estructura, mientras el otro se denotaba frío; la pérdida de energon le hacía una mala jugada a sus sistemas y por la falta de respuesta del F-18 sabía que su acompañante no estaba en mejor condición.

-Rayos- Maldijo, haciendo un esfuerzo único para intentar incorporarse. Lo que fue un terrible error: una onda de dolor recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza indicándole que sería imposible siquiera moverse, vaya manera de morir.

-… Creo que Mindmaster podrá considerarse el último… o uno de los últimos seekers "decentes" del planeta -Se escuchó la voz de Darkwar cerca de él.

No es que se hubiesen dado por vencidos, pero siendo realistas comprendían que la oportunidad de salir por su cuenta era nula, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que la estructura cediera, enterrando sus formas junto con el resto de las chispas que alguna vez adornaron ese lugar.

-Hmmm, será el último miembro de la familia -Contestó el Transam.

Ya no existía enojo en su voz, ni resentimiento, ambos se marcharían pronto y ninguna de sus tontas diferencias importarían… Voladores o terrestres, decepticons o autobots, al final todos eran igual: Una simple chispa latente en un cuerpo metálico nada más.

Darkwar sonrió fugazmente al escucharle, recostando su espalda contra el suelo, necesitaba un minuto de descanso.

»…

Desastre por todos lados...

El caos inundó los alrededores, como siempre sucedía en una catástrofe. Muchos de los habitantes corrieron a presenciar la enorme llamarada que consumía los restos del imperioso edificio. Estaban impresionados. La destrucción tan sólo traía de vuelta el recuerdo de aquellos dolorosos momentos de guerra. Las unidades de rescate acudieron al punto, intentando salvar lo que se podía, no todos tuvieron la suerte de escapar después de todo. Afuera también habían sucumbido victimas en un terrible daño colateral…

Neutrales o no, todos trabajarían en equipo para crear contingentes de ayuda.

Los novatos de Nova Cranium enfrentaban su primer holocausto.

»…

Impulse continuó avanzando entre los escombros, su mente se mantenía vacía, no deseaba imaginar lo que podía ver, no quería aceptarlo, se negaba hacerlo.

… Kitt, Terran, ambos se habían perdido en ese lugar, al igual que los seekers.

Tal vez algunos fueron traidores, o el enemigo, pero nadie merecía morir de ese modo, no así.

Desesperado, ignoró los gritos de su teniente. El Impala comenzó a correr de manera descuidada, todo entrenamiento se borró de su procesador conforme aumentaba su velocidad.

La forma de la camioneta a sus espaldas comenzó a perderse de vista, pero a él eso no le importó.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde? – Gruñó, recorriendo sus alrededores con el visor activo, en busca de algo que le diera una pista.

-Deberías escuchar las órdenes de tu superior… -Se percibió el grueso vocalizador, uno seco y muy familiar.

La imponente figura del cazador se hizo presente nuevamente. ¿Qué sería de esos Autobots sin él? Pensó arrogante. Los ópticos oscuros no mostraban nada, pero la figura dorada del mustang en sus brazos fue lo que llamó la atención del Impala.

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó apresurado, la tensión era muy clara en su voz.

-Vivos… por el momento –Sonrió siniestramente su interlocutor.

**.**

-Antes no habría considerado el rendirme así… tan fácil –Musitó el seeker, mirando con pesadumbres a su alrededor.

Resquicios geométricos traspasaban la ardiente luz al otro lado del claustrofóbico infierno que Autobot y decepticon vivían. Darkwar ya notaba el cansancio reacio que el comandante sufría… su falta de visión la anunciaban sus fundidos ópticos opacos. Si se movían un poco… toda la cúpula de chatarra tronaba haciendo diversas palancas en las paredes, sumiendo más el techo sobre ellos. Que ansiedad comenzaba a corroerle los circuitos y sensores al seeker… la peor pesadilla de cualquier volador vivida por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, evitar moverse también era un desafío prominente. Los dolores que punzaban en incontrolables puntos de su cuerpo le instaban a cambiar de postura y apretar las manos sobre el suelo… perder un ala de esa forma… Primus. Sus ópticos trazaron caminos incongruentes en las mayas de varillas y vigas desproporcionadas. No podía quedarse a morir ahí, no dentro de esa ardiente caja.

-Es imposible intentar algo. Al querer salir los movimientos oscilatorios terminarían de derrumbar todo –contrarrestó el comandante, dirigiendo su dolorido rostro por inercia a donde escuchaba la voz del seeker, le desesperaba que todo quedara repentinamente en silencio.

Darkwar no contestó.

Las manos del transformer aéreo tanteaban cuidadosas los improvisados cimientos de su cárcel, buscando puntos clave, rendijas. El metal ardía al rojo vivo. El calor del fuego se acercaba consumiendo el combustible que regado había quedado en las esporas de los fierros carcomidos. Las alarmas internas se desplegaban a los costados de su visión, minimizándolas para reforzar la atención en el improvisado trabajo que se había aunado a su impaciencia. Ensimismado, centró su fuerza en un deteriorado tubo que obstruía un agujero medianamente grande… Jaló torpemente.

El techo crujió nuevamente.

Los ojos encendidos del seeker apreciaron sorprendidos y alertados el desprendimiento de un grueso alambre… un furioso látigo metálico que, atorado a presión en el techo, se impulsó con frenesí y rozó la cabeza del comandante en su camino desbocado. Kitt sintió la fuerza del aire acariciando su mejilla y condujo su molesto rostro en dirección al seeker. Darkwar sonrió cansado, escondiendo el gesto malicioso que cursó en sus facciones. No había sido intención suya dañar al Autobot, mucho menos provocar un repentino estremecimiento que removió la posición de los escombros y produjo un severo temblor que alzó mas polvo y ensartó varillas en el árido «mugroso» piso. Ambos transformers se arremolinaron en los lugares que creyeron más _seguros, _ignorando a toda costa el tortuoso dolor que flagelaba sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –Gruñó el estratega, molesto estaba incluso con los comandos que atravesaban su computadora interna y le imploraban ceder ante el éxtasis.

-… Pensé que podría abrir paso por aquí…

-No debemos movernos toscamente, maldita sea…

-Estás ciego, por eso no miras las posibilidades, autobot –Se mofó el seeker. Kitt captó burla en su comentario-… Es necesario salir, no soporto pensar que me quedaré aquí hasta morir aplastado –Sinceró con calma y enojo.

**.**

Tempestad se teletransportó dos veces antes de reaparecer nuevamente frente al desesperado ingeniero. Terran ya no reposaba en sus brazos, ahora sus manos eran libres. El cazador ayudaría al Autobot a localizar la presencia de los transformers atrapados. Él sabía dónde estaban… conocía exactamente sus condiciones y de antemano predecía que en cualquier momento podrían morir, tanto por sus heridas, como por la difícil situación del brusco entorno que mantenían.

El piso no existía. Era un camino distorsionado de remaches sueltos, vigas destrozadas y carpetas enormes de metal fundido, ardiendo en la portentosa potencia de lumbre y calor. El cielo estrellado no brillaba sobre sus cabezas, sólo un color amarillento, naranja, reflejándose en las humaderas que emanaban de los bultos de basura y restos de aquel imperio de antaño. Impulse caminaba con cuidado siguiendo los ágiles y despreocupados pasos de Tempestad.

Se adentraba sin duda al infierno en todo su esplendor, aquel cruento cuadro que asimilaba al triste Cybertron a inicios de la guerra, cuando todas las estructuras –edificios hermosos- comenzaban a quemarse, anunciando que no volverían a ser hogar de nadie. En su andar, restos de cuerpos: manos, piernas, brazos robóticos, pintaban muy bien su aparición en los caóticos suelos, enmarcando la presencia de quienes perecieron en la insana manía de un loco en potencia. El ingeniero hacía malabares por evitar tropezar con esos miembros desbalagados, siendo nato testigo de la indiferencia del cazador de ópticos negros, quien únicamente cuidaba de no pisar alguna tina de metal fundido.

**.**

De la misma manera regresó, esporádica, burlesca. Su visión había hecho forzosos intentos por repararse, consiguiendo únicamente una recepción débil, tenue. Tenía minutos sin cruzar palabras con el seeker, y éste a su vez, no se había movido en lo absoluto, logrando que el comandante se impacientara. No se debía malinterpretar su repentina molestia: Era sólo que no deseaba morir solo en ese maldito atolladero. De menos el volador le haría compañía hasta el imperecedero final. Si, sonaba muy egoísta de su parte, pero el destino tampoco era justo para él.

Movió su mano sana, meciéndola frente a su rostro para verificar la baja calidad de su visión. Nada en su cuerpo se miraba a salvo de sufrir punzadas, dolor o ardor. La fea herida que tenía al costado de su pecho le comprimía como nunca sus sistemas y aparatos internos, lanzándole constantes sondas de agonía insoportable, la cual tenía que dejar pasar apretando los dedos en sus manos… esperando paciente a que pronto terminara.

Ya no estaba ciego, podía ver todo: Las posibilidades que el seeker señaló no existían. Su mente táctica peinaba la zona con lentitud. Su cabeza dejaba a sus ópticos brincar de lado a lado en aquella oscuridad mancillada por finos rayos dorados… Cada tubo, alambre, cimiento, estaba conectado a otro que, por su parte, tronaba macabramente cuando se movían de más. El comandante temía que su terco compañero de tragedia fuera victima de otro hosco ataque claustrofóbico… el último había sido casi fatal.

Aunque… las palabras del volador no eran tan erradas… recibirían un doloroso final si morían aplastados ahí dentro, sintiendo latentes las afiladas puntas de cientos de varillas apuñalar sus cuerpos y romper sus servos hasta ocasionar sobrecargas en sus ya lastimados sensores. Suspiró, como pudo se puso de rodillas, apretando la mandíbula con excelsa fuerza. Morirían aplastados de todas formas ¿Qué más daba intentarlo? Ignoró paciente los comandos y alarmas de su procesador, también la profunda agonía de sus brazos y piernas, los cuales tronaban y rechinaban en vil protesta.

-¿Ya te moriste, decepticon? –Espetó entre dientes, analizando las barreras que les retenían presos.

Escuchó la adolorida risa de su acompañante, consecutivamente, los ópticos del transformer aéreo parpadearon varias veces hasta estabilizar su mirada.

-Estoy en eso –Fue la débil respuesta que obtuvo. El charco de energon bajo las alas del transformer aéreo continuaba incrementando.

Una brecha de silencio más poderosa que la anterior los envolvió. El estratega apreció con lentitud la antigua rendija que Darkwar mencionó antes de ocasionar un nuevo derrumbe… era mediana, tal vez si habría alguna ligera esperanza de salir por ese sitio. Sus facilidades de desplazarse eran pocas, pero nada perderían con intentarlo. El problema sería sacar a la fembot sin terminar de destruir todo.

**.**

… El infierno ardía prominente.

El suelo se alzó en un detallado punto. Pequeños fragmentos deformados de metal cayeron rebotando al enmarañado piso estático. Un arremolinamiento de basura y escombros, con vigas marrones y sucios restos de lo que alguna vez pudo ser considerado el lustroso corredor de un elegante pasillo. Había hirvientes charcos de metal fundido aún ardiendo bajo llamas, doblegando la vista, distorsionando el panorama con el humo grueso que no paraba de subir. Eran hectáreas interminables de chatarra, imposibles de recorrer con presteza.

La mano negra, arañada, de un transformer herido asomó por el resquicio descubierto. Ópticos rojos se anunciaban siniestros en la negrura que se fusionaba al interior, la mirada perpetua, conmocionada, de un ser que escapaba a duras penas de morir trágicamente.

Suspiró.

Mentalizándose para poder dar el siguiente paso. El comandante plegó «martirizando sus sensores» sus alas puerta en su espalda. No pudo evitar gruñir al hacer el movimiento, pero no quería ser él quien causara sus propias muertes con un tonto error de torpeza. El seeker le observaba impaciente, ansioso, tensando la espalda al imaginar que todo se podía venir abajo de un segundo a otro. Había sido un decepticon es verdad… ¿Pero quién es incapaz de desesperarse cuando se encuentra entre la línea que decide su futuro y su muerte? Él enfrentó decenas de luchas en las que salió herido, e igual, triunfó. Y admitía claridoso que ninguna tuvo la suficiente intensidad de ocasionarle las aguijoneantes y aparatosas sensaciones de derrota y desesperanza como ahora, en esta ocasión.

El nuevo tronido alertó a ambos transformers. Pasó tan rápido como se escuchó. El comandante por fin había logrado salir, ahogando un quejido en su vocalizador. Y fue cuando las ondas de calor acariciaron su cabeza… y sus desfallecientes ópticos grabaron en su mente el infierno que coleccionista les obsequió. Sólo para ellos.

-Hay que sacarla primero a ella –Vociferó entrecortadamente el seeker

El ruido había invadido sus audios de manera desordenada, todo se acumulaba entorno a ellos. Todo.

-Sus alas serán un problema –Contestó el comandante, volviendo su atención a su herido interlocutor.

Clavó su mano con cuidado en la delicada muralla, girándose muy lentamente, intentando minimizar su propio dolor. Dentro de ese amontonamiento aún aguardaban por su ayuda, y era raro decirlo, pero nunca pensó en abandonarles.

**.**

Adannos continúo observando el desolador paisaje. Cerca de él, los grupos de rescate trabajaban arduamente, lanzando diversos químicos que les ayudarían a controlar las ondas caloríficas que la explosión ocasionó. Terran reposaba en una camilla cercana a su vez que los médicos atendían su herida. Otro grupo se hacia cargo de los sobrevivientes más dañados. El chico estaba en estado crítico, al parecer había perdido mucho energon, pero no cesarían sus intentos de salvarle la vida.

La camioneta negó, llevándose las manos a ambos costados de la cabeza. Se sentía inútil. Totalmente inútil, debió ir tras Impulse, pero el Ingeniero ni siquiera le dio oportunidad internándose en ese océano de calor sin detenerse a pensar en el posible suicidio que cometía. ¿Por qué no reaccionó rápido y lo detuvo? Lo había dejado ir… ¡Él era el segundo al mando de su unidad! responsable por sus tropas cuando su comandante no estuviese presente… De menos no abandonaba totalmente su obligación: Mindmaster y Terran se encontraban a su cuidado, eso sin contar su responsabilidad como un oficial Autobot con los ciudadanos de esa ciudad.

"_Hemos hecho muchas tonterías, pero creo que esta es la peor de todas"_ Pensó, mirando una vez más al Mustang antes de aproximarse a las tropas que recién llegaban, ahora debía enfocarse en auxiliar a los que necesitaran de su ayuda.

**.**

Kitt jaló como pudo la estructura de la chica. Y como lo había pensado, las alas estorbaban enormemente. Su brazo se esforzó por retenerla, pero le era imposible, con una extremidad inservible no había mucho por hacer.

_Luchar vanamente_… a eso se enfrentaban.

-¡Espera…! Espera un momento -Exclamó con suavidad, indicándole a Jet verdoso que le diese un poco de tiempo- Necesitamos hacer alguna palanca con algo o jamás podré sacarla –Continuó en voz alta, haciendo a un lado su orgullo, en momentos como ese era lo que menos importaba.

-Hubieras pensado en eso antes, '_comandante' -_Le replicó su acompañante molestamente.

Ambos estaban agotados, heridos, frustrados. Haciendo lo que podían para tratar de cooperar. Kitt frunció el rostro al escuchar la acusación.

-No me critiques, Decepticon, al menos No estoy huyendo para salvar mi estructura dejándolos a su maldita suerte -Gruñó nuevamente, esperando alguna cruda respuesta de parte de Dike…

… pero esa respuesta jamás llegó.

El deportivo sintió el peso de la joven aumentar abruptamente, al parecer el agarre del F-18 se había perdido, dejando toda la carga sobré él. Preocupado, el carro intentó hacer contrapeso con sus piernas, colocando cada una en las débiles paredes de mugrienta chatarra. Era imposible hacerlo solo. Sentía desesperado como el cuerpo inconsciente de la fembot le arrastraba «le jalaba nuevamente» al maldito hoyo infernal, dejando novedosas marcas en su chasis dañado. El energon manchó su estructura, fluyendo de nuevo, acabando con lo poco que sus sistemas habían logrado reparar.

Y el seeker no contestaba. No decía nada… Ni siquiera se podían divisar sus ópticos rojos brillando en la espesa negrura. Kitt tragó aceite con dolorosa frustración… ¿Qué hacer… qué hacer?

-Ah, Darkwar- Llamó sin resultado.

Eso sólo indicaba una cosa. Algo que se negaba aceptar.

-…Seeker -Repitió, sintiendo el brazo de femme resbalar de sus dedos.

El inminente colapso del jet verde y negro había llegado primero, perdiendo esa fugaz apuesta que ambos se infundaron inconscientemente. Los daños en los cuerpos de aquellos dos cybertronianos eran excesivos. Kitt comprendía a la perfección el dolor del que pudo ser victima el seeker… había perdido un ala, la otra estaba roída y carcomida en su mayoría. Lo impresionante era que hubiera durado activo tanto tiempo sin desfallecer antes. Primus, lástima que hubiera escogido un mal momento para caer inactivo temporalmente, sino es que muerto.

-No puede ser…- Finalizó dejando ir la figura.- Demonios, no puede ser…

El comandante no podía evitar maldecirse, el dolor de sus heridas invadió todos sus sistemas en una nueva onda expansiva, la cual recorrió cada circuito doblegándolo nuevamente. Los delgados brazos de la fembot resbalaron de entre sus dedos, como si hubiera intentado retener aceite. Él miró, sintió el tiempo ralentizarse, observando detalladamente la inerte estructura del seeker fememino diluirse al fondo de su trampa infernal. No había expresión en ese rostro dormido… su paz infinita les condenaba…

Todo estaba acabado…

Las burbujas reventaban y afloraban nuevamente en los improvisados tinacos de metal fundido. Los alambres chirriaban entre sí. Los imperceptibles sonidos de las vigas tronando bajo su peso cansado también le atraían… Lentos eran los segundos en los que él pudo ver la expresión apacible de aquella que, sin estar conciente, les había otorgado su muerte… En cuanto el cuerpo de Shadowbird golpeara el piso la estructura se vendría abajo. Y con ello, el seeker verde quedaría inevitablemente aplastado, y él sería perforado por las varillas afiladas que permanecían clavadas al piso.

Su cabeza permanecía fielmente plagada de funestos pensamientos pesimistas. Pensamientos que terminaban siendo presas de la lujuriosa muerte que les aguardaba al final. Su cuerpo perdió potencia, y su mente oscureció, cayendo en un desesperado estado de inconciencia letal.

Ya no sentiría dolor…

_A veces el destino no es justo, pero no por eso es el final…_

Impulse lo había visto, había presenciado todo. Un escalofrío recorrió su exoesqueleto al percatarse del estado en el que los encontraron. A la distancia observaba al transam pelear con todo lo que le quedaba para mantener el agarre firme. La posición lucía dolorosa, los daños eran terribles, en especial agudizados con el calor insoportable que les rodeaba. Sin embargo, para el comandante autobot eso parecía haber pasado a segundo grado, concentrado en esa acción que lo llevó al inminente éxtasis.

El Impala no gritó. Caminó tan rápido como pudo, ignorando la desaparición del cazador. Para entonces ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas sorpresivas llegadas.

El ingeniero recordó todas esas misiones pasadas, cuando al borde de la muerte escapaban por milagro. Primus parecía tenerlos en buen concepto, al menos hasta ese momento. Preocupado, se aproximó a su oficial superior, sin molestarse en buscar a sus supuestos acompañantes. No, todo eso se debía a ellos, quienes los mandaron a ese final.

Y a pesar de sonar cruel… no estaba interesado en ayudarles. Ya no.

Kitt no lucía bien, era increíble que continuara activo después de tal tortura, si creía que las marcas en las alas de su hermano eran malas, se retractaba al notar ese nuevo daño: Una mano rota, su puerta perforada, infinidad de rayones y grietas en la estructura, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el daño en su costado, tan amplio que acaparaba parte de ese gracioso escanner rojo frontal.

-Kitt –Susurró.

El Autobot negro estaba mal, tal vez demasiado.

-Todo por ser tan testarudo, ¿Por qué permites que la culpa guíe tus acciones? Tú no les debías nada- Murmuró.

**.**

Bajo tierra, la forma en iguales circunstancias del seeker reposaba en los brazos de Tempestad: Inconsciente, muriendo al igual que el comandante autobot. El cazador había sido evidente testigo del apagón que sufrieron los sistemas del volador, quien ni siquiera fue consciente de que tenía un espectador a sus espaldas. Simplemente se había desvanecido, soltando el torso de su compañera, regalándole tortuosa lucha al autobot que intentaba ayudarle en las afueras. El transformer de ópticos negros había atajado su caída con un hosco movimiento… ahora le ayudaba. Él… el mismo que lo había llevado a ese destino en primer lugar.

Oh, pero el trabajo había terminado, no existían razones para seguir siendo enemigos, además, le admiraba esa extraña relación que ahora estaba presente con la unidad Autobot. Tiempo atrás él personalmente arrancó el ala de su comandante aéreo y ahora se detenía a la mitad de un área virtualmente mortal para rescatar a otro grupo de voladores.

De verdad que el mundo da muchas vueltas.

El transformer de ópticos negros levantó con facilidad a la joven acompañante, aquella que jamás se percató del peligro en el que estuvo sumergida.

Una suave luz rodeó las figuras, sacándolas de esa tumba de escombros. No se molestó en esperar al Ingeniero, el guerrero sabía que el Impala ya estaría de regreso.

Lo mejor era darles su espacio, pensó indiferente…

_**Continuará…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**00- ****Coleccionista****-00**

_Cazadores..._

_**Capítulo XV**_

Intentaban retenerle sin lastimarlo, pero era imposible.

Tempestad les había dejado en manos Autobot nuevamente. El seeker había estado inconsciente pocos minutos, obligando a su cansado procesador a reiniciar la marcha, encendiendo sus funciones básicas. La ausencia de su compañera rondaba en su desbocada mente. Y le turbaba, le ponía furioso, que le ignoraran y lo trataran como un enfermo mental «como una ilustre victima mas de esa repentina explosión»

Sentía la fuerza de los individuos sobre él, presionándole contra la plancha médica, evitando a toda costa que se pusiera de pie y terminara de destruirse más a sí mismo. No entendía claramente lo que le gritaban y ordenaban «era un desorden ¡Se movían como locos alrededor suyo!», en su procesador atestaba la obsesiva culpa de volver a las ruinas y buscar a Vengala. No quería que le tocaran. Miraba de reojo el lejano crispar de las llamas a lo alto, aún estando lejos el calor arreciaba hasta el improvisado campamento. El seeker se mantenía reacio, moviéndose bruscamente en fallidos ademanes de intentar incorporarse «ignorando el pululante dolor en su cuerpo» sin dejar de empujar a los doctores con sus ensangrentadas manos.

¡Maldita sea, no lo dejaban liberarse!

'_No haría mucho por su cuenta'__, _le gritaban molestos… Y era verdad, él lo reconocía. No podía hacer nada, pero tampoco podía dejarla fundirse en ese maldito horno.

La desorganizada algarabía que parloteaba a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho a sus nerviosos circuitos. Todos se movían, todos gritaban órdenes y demandas… Energon iba y venía en preciosos cubos transparentes. Los robots acaudalaban voluntarios y oficiales para ayudarse a apaciguar los infernales fuegos que amenazaban con esparcirse. El seeker temblaba notoriamente de furia y dolor. Las vagas súplicas y sugerencias de los Autobots patinaban en sus audios, sus ópticos no dejaban de cincelar el escenario… ¡Debían dejarlo moverse! ¡Debían hacerlo ó…!

Un sonidito conocido mermó su insistencia.

Anonadado, contempló el frío metal que aprisionó sus brazos a la camilla. Su rostro expresó abiertamente su sorpresa, mirando fijamente los grilletes que una vez mas le robaban libertad, otorgándole ventaja a alguien más de hacer con él lo que deseara. Fue en un descuido suyo, fue cuando intentó incorporarse nuevamente y su mano cansada resbaló, regalándoles a los médicos la oportunidad de aplastarlo urgentemente y colocar las ataduras. _"Deseaban ayudarle… no le harían daño",_ le instaron tranquilos.

-¡No les interesa lo que pase conmigo! –Gritó frustrado- No es de su estúpida incumbencia… ¡Tengo que ir, malditos autobots!

Un médico «que se quedó a su lado» negó bruscamente con la cabeza. Había conectado un scanner a la estresada muñeca del seeker para establecer un análisis inmediato y no separaba la vista del mediano datapad.

-Nos interesas, hijo, por eso te detuvimos –Corrigió. El rostro del impasible transformer emanaba una madurez tranquilizante.- no diste tiempo de explicarte…

El seeker suspiró tensando los hombros. Todo volvía a dolerle nuevamente. ¿Cómo decir que estaba preocupado por alguien sin… desgarrar tanto su orgullo?

-Hace unos minutos llegaron con una chica –Anunció tentativamente el doctor, sonriendo al notar el vapuleado rostro del jet mirarle fijamente- A informes del ingeniero Impulse… –Señaló con la cabeza a un lugar en específico, revelando la posición del alférez, quien daba urgentes primeros auxilios a su malherido comandante- Hizo saber… –_"Muy a regañadientes"_ quiso agregar-… que ustedes eran cuatro…

… la atosigante responsabilidad se esfumó de golpe… el escozor del fracaso se cubrió de un manto suave, dulzón, alrededor de su chispa…

Darkwar recargó pesadamente la cabeza en la camilla, sus sistemas ahora detallaban algoritmos más discretos, calmados. Incluso ignoraba al doctor. Cuando terminó de escuchar aquella entonada oración nada más le importaba ya. Sin embargo, recordó repentinamente que no tenía un ala y que eso dolía como el infierno.

… _Cuatro__._

Por supuesto que eran cuatro. Siempre lo habían sido, rememoró agotado. Su mente comenzaba a divagar, recuerdos perdidos «épocas olvidadas» se distorsionaban en aquel turbio paraje que ahora habitaba en su cabeza: Dolores físicos azotaban sus sensores, y sus sistemas logísticos estaban repentinamente tan confundidos y ralentizados que ya no distinguían la enorme dimensión que había entre su glorioso pasado de decepticon y el pobre presente que estaba enfrentando. Los comandos compilados dieron la orden final… Los ópticos del seeker se apagaron sin aviso, toda fuerza motriz abandonó su cuerpo.

El médico «alarmado» pidió más asistencia técnica al descubrir el desastre interno del que el joven transformer era victima, distintos daños peligrosos que la pantalla desplegaba.

… Ese ciclo sobraban los heridos…

**.0.0.0**

Bien recibido es el descanso… la fortuna de saberse a salvo, en paz… agradeciendo ampliamente la caritativa armonía que envuelve cuando la ajetreada tempestad fulmina en un suave clamor de ansiada tranquilidad, redención…

La enorme pantalla holográfica mostraba tridimensional las agravantes y recientes noticias que habían azotado las zonas urbanas más ricas y frondosas de Nova Cranium. El desastre había ocurrido el día anterior. Los transformers de rescate acababan de apagar en ese ciclo diurno las últimas llamas que derretían metal. El reportaje se mostraba por si solo, lanzando caracteres cybertronianos que se desplazaban de derecha a izquierda.

El movimiento Autobot era admirable. Robots de distintos tamaños, formas y diseños contribuían a limpiar y apilar los restos de chatarra, arreándola nuevamente al centro. Enfrentar la crisis post-guerra quitaba las ansias de observar trabajar a los droides de limpieza, simplemente, éstos ya no existían. Sin embargo, si había algo que nunca mermaba en la mente de un buen Autobot, era el ánimo de ayudar al prójimo, la devoción por motivar al trajinado pueblo e intentar realzar el reino perecido en las cenizas. Si ese ciclo había caído uno de los mejores edificios cybertronianos «una maravilla arquitectónica», nadie difuminaba la perfecta idea de comenzar a planear la construcción de otra estructura similar el día de mañana, incluso mejor.

La vocecita monótona de un robot noticiero concluyó momentáneamente la novedosa información, desplazando el menú de la pantalla en distintos canales y programas cybertronianos a elegir. Cinco camas de recarga eran poderosamente iluminadas por la parpadeante luz que disparaba el proyector. Las lámparas apagadas en los techos daban un confort inimaginable a las placidas presencias que dormían en cuatro de esas planchas. Era tiempo largo el que habían durado separados, sin verse, sin saber si aún continuaban existiendo en el mundo activo. Tres de ellos descansaban profundamente apacibles, recuperando su salud con la esplendorosa energía azulosa que emanaba de sus planchas, todavía desconocían donde estaban, no habían despertado de su sueño extasiado.

Sin embargo, aquel enorme monitor instalado en la pared no se había prendido solo. Prontamente, un gracioso cursor comenzó a pasearse entre hileras de anuncios y promociones. La mano febril, delgada, de un seeker femenino se estiro con pereza, atajando un tonto letrero de alguna película curiosamente "_humana_". El título fue lo que atrajo la atención de la alborotada mente somnolienta, aquella que se esforzaba por continuar despierta… Vengala se sentía tranquila. Vengala estaba feliz nuevamente. Como nunca lo había sido en toda su vida. Pudo sobrevivir al ataque del coleccionista. No supo cómo fue capaz de salir de entre tanto escombro y ruina, pero quien haya sido su salvador, tenía su secreta gratitud.

Su suerte había sido enorme al quedar bajo una delgada carpeta de alambre cuando las primeras explosiones asediaron su entorno. Quedó inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza pero su cuerpo no había sido tan maltratado. Ahora, nuevamente era ella quien disfrutaba de los primeros minutos de conciencia, observando esporádicamente la pantalla «que exponía irónicamente un filme de aviones humanos participando en la detención de un jet con conciencia propia que había osado rebelarse», después, brincando sus ópticos a los cansados rostros de sus compañeros: Las alas de Mindmaster todavía no estaban reparadas en su totalidad, la curación que le habían agregado al delicado metal del anormal transformer debía primero limpiar las impurezas y corrosiones. Shadowbird despertaría en cuanto el reformateo al que tuvo que ser expuesta terminase. Y Darkwar: la regeneración completa de sus alas también estaba en proceso, motivo por el cual no sorprendería mucho si el transformer despertaba y pegaba el frustrado grito al cielo al notar su humillante mutilación. El terror de todo seeker siempre había sido perder sus alas.

Pero… ¿Por qué habían mandado a Mindmaster a recargar con ellos?

Vengala hizo memoria. Los nuevos compañeros del seeker púrpura nunca se habían molestado en ocultar el profundo desagrado que les tenían. Ella recordaba al ingeniero Autobot ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El tipo casi le arrancó un ala completa y le había amenazado con terquedad, afilando una navaja en su cuello…

… Y el hermano de Mindmaster…

El seeker femenino estiró cuidadosamente su cuerpo, centrando sus ópticos en la –a su parecer- _graciosa_ película. Tal vez el comandante definitivamente borró lazos fraternales con Mindmaster, reconoció la fembot. Su angustia creció discreta en su interior. La intención de su llegada no fue desmoronar la vida de su compañero…

Aunque le doliera mucho pensarlo, quizá se tendrían que marchar ella y su hermana de nuevo, separarse definitivamente…

Afligió sus infantiles facciones y apagó los ópticos.

… la disparatada luz de la pantalla continuaba cambiando suavemente los oscuros cromas de los cybertronianos voladores, reflejando un brillo intenso en el «sorpresivamente» acogedor entorno.

--

Kitt estaba consiente, había vuelto en si desde hace un rato, pero no había hecho ningún movimiento brusco, no deseaba alertar a nadie, al menos aún no, quería tener unos momentos de soledad, algo que hacia mucho no disfrutaba.

-Es tan difícil enfrentar tantos retos, tener tantas responsabilidades, mientras todos esperan que puedas resolver cualquier problema sin temer a nada, ¿Cómo lo hacías?, ¿Cómo lo hacen todos?- Se pregunto consiente de que la mayoría de los daños de la ciudad eran a causa de su egoísmo. Su necedad lo había empujado a cometer error tras error, actuar como jamás creyó. Se cegó llevándose consigo a todos sus subordinados también.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, solamente mía- Prosiguió. Sobre él recaería la responsabilidad, no era necesario que otros pagaran por sus errores.

-Yo viole mis propios preceptos, quebrante todas las reglas en afán de conseguir mi propio beneficio, actué como lo haría cualquier…Decepticon- Exclamo.

Su mirada se enfoco en el oscuro paisaje que se presentaba al otro lado del ventanal donde las estrellas adornaban la oscuridad de esa noche eterna. A lo lejos en los pasillos, los pasos apresurados de los médicos se hacían evidentes, acompañados de los quejidos de cientos de heridos, quienes eran atendidos con prisas, entre el caos.

Un suspiro fue todo lo que emitió, la culpabilidad crecía a cada momento, junto con aquello que lo distinguía como Autobot. -Estoy seguro de que Avalanche jamás se dejo llevar de ese modo-Continuo antes de intentar moverse, pero le era imposible, por un lado las heridas en las puertas continuaban en espera, mientras las marcas residuales de las reparaciones rápidas de su pecho latían con intensidad.

-Terran- Pensó recuperando la posición inicial, preguntándose como estaría su joven acompañante, el mustang había peleado con todo para demostrar que era de fiar, nadie podía dudar de su valor como guerrero y miembro del equipo. -Impulse tiene buenas amistades- Susurro recordando los rostros de muchos otros que le siguieron en ese largo andar. Mechas como Red Canyon, o Transfer, como Avalanche. Quienes siempre demostraron porque el Ingeniero era bueno para elegir, aunque muchos creyeran que era ligero para juzgar, pero las cualidades de cada mecha parecían resaltan ante sus ópticos, reconociendo la sinceridad de cada chispa o ser, lo que lo llevo a recordar la razón de toda esa caótica misión.

Su procesador parecía cansado, agotado de toda esa tensión, con fuerza presiono su mano sobre su pecho entrecerrando esos ópticos carmesí. La idea que había dado lugar a esa locura, la misma que parecía robarle cualquier oportunidad de recargarse retornaba con mayor intensidad y fuerza.

-Mindmaster- Susurro nuevamente. Su hermano, el seeker purpúreo, el ser que alejo cualquier monotonía de su vida, el mismo que lo acuso de asesino, pero al mismo tiempo lo apoyo.

A pesar de todos los daños, de todos los problemas, del juicio que probablemente tendría que enfrentar, su dolor se enfocaba en la perdida de la única familia que le quedaba. El volador se marcharía pronto, en cuanto estuviese lo suficientemente bien como para alejarse, se iría con el grupo al que pertenecía, integrando esa formación delta en los cielos de Cybertron. Al parecer el Jet había encontrado aquello que lo hacía mirar hacia el horizonte cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Kitt había perdido la cuenta del número de veces en los que esa mirada rubí enfocaba las alturas, concentrándose en el brillo de aquellas estrellas, mientras su mente parecía soñar con situaciones lejanas, imposibles de alcanzar.

-al menos habré saldado mi deuda- Pensó resignado. La chispa de su hermano aún podía sentirse, latente en las cercanías.

-No podrás juzgarme por los pecados cometidos en la guerra, no más-

La idea de perder todo nuevamente no era atractiva, pero tampoco se escudaría en tontos pretextos. –Me aproveche de mi cargo, jugué con el poder-

A su espalda, la puerta se abrió permitiendo que la forma de Adannos se hiciese presente. La camioneta se aproximo a su oficial superior intentando averiguar su estado. Los médicos habían estado frenéticos al ver el estado en el que estos habían llegado, fue toda una larga discusión el disfrutar de esos breves instantes.

-Daño crítico, alta perdida de energon, una larga lista para los 3 sobrevivientes de la catástrofe. El mustang también estaba en mal estado, pero el seeker verdoso y Kitt eran los que en peor condición estaban, seguían en línea de milagro.

-Me alegra ver que estas en línea- Susurro deteniéndose al lado de la plataforma de recarga. Kitt continuo observando el cielo en la ventana, mientras pensaba como replicar.

-¿Qué decir para excusar tales acciones?, ¿Cómo justificar mi necedad?, ¿Esa actitud, esa frialdad?

-Gracias- Se escucho su voz suave, aún estaba débil. -¿Cómo están…?- Comenzó la pregunta, pero el teniente lo detuvo.

-Todos están en recuperación, por momentos creíamos que te perderíamos a ti y al seeker, pero al parecer se recuperaran- Reporto su segundo rodeando la plataforma para observar de frente al oficial- Fue terrible, la destrucción no tiene descripción, como si hubiésemos vuelto a la guerra-Murmuro moviendo sus puertas con aprensión. –Prime viene en camino, desea supervisar todo en persona, Silverbot y yo pensamos en una cuartada que puede ayudar a minimizar la responsabilidad- Prosiguió cuando la mano del franco tirador tomo la suya, la camioneta observo la negativa por parte del deportivo negro.

-No seas necio Kitt- Pensó, pero guardo su comentario, esa no era la manera de dirigirse a un oficial.

-No es necesario que hagan eso, lo que se dictamine, yo me haré responsable- Confirmo su comandante.

Adannos sonrío, -Supongo que eso lo aprendiste de alguien- Comento levantándose, -Ya veremos que sucede- Dijo antes de salir de la habitación. El 4x4 estaba seguro de que las cosas podrían tener un buen fin, había detalles a su favor, además a pesar del desastre, el descubrimiento de esa red de tráfico clandestino parecía minimizar la situación, junto con la presencia de los sweeps que aparecieron al principio.

El transam podía ser un gran táctico, pero la Silverado no podía quedarse atrás, la experiencia de ser encargado de seguridad, le aventajaba en esas cuestiones un poco más políticas.

-¿Cómo esta?- Se escucho la pregunta del Impala quien trabajaba en otro mecha el cual reposaba sobre una camilla en el pasillo, los cuartos tenía sobre cupo y a pesar de que el de Kitt era amplio, la gravedad de sus heridas requerían que estuviese aislado.

-Mejor- Comento la Silverado.

-¿Esta en línea?- Prosiguió el Ingeniero, pero la camioneta negó. –No dejaría que el transam echara su carrera nuevamente a la basura, no seguiría los pasos de su otro oficial.

-Las venganzas o asuntos personales pueden ser la peor arma que tenemos en contra- Recordó observando la puerta de la habitación que resguardaba a los seekers.

**.0.0.0**

Y así sería. Crudamente verdadero… él se marcharía…

Tenía que ser libre... No atarse como él a la tierra. Solo de nuevo tendría que quedarse, lidiando con el caos que sus manos propiciaron a inocentes, a quienes colateralmente pagaron el daño de su egoísmo. El comandante reconocía su crimen. Y no quería sopesar su martirio las pocas horas de duda que le habían otorgado. Apagó lentamente los ópticos al sentirse en silencio. Su vida normal retornaría, su amargura se volvería mas agria. Tendría que luchar para encabezar al grupo que lealmente estaba a su mando…

También se vería obligado a olvidar…

Porque la conciencia le mataría sino lo hacía. Los recuerdos volverían a su mente y le atraparían novedosos como navajas afiladas, cegándolo, aparcando su atención en un punto ciego, donde sería difícil maniobrar el destino y la cordura. Si su memoria continuaba, recaería… como lo hizo al negar la muerte de su propio comandante… la historia no tenía porque repetirse viciosamente. No más.

-… Sé que no estás dormido… –Kitt encendió los ópticos cuando _esa_ voz inundó sus audios-… carrito…

Había pensado miles de argumentos para despedirlo anteriormente. Y aún así, no deseaba que llegara el momento de encararlo. Era muy pronto para formular la despedida, para quedarse con el sabor agridulce de la bendita y horrenda soledad. Incontables fueron las veces que pidió al cielo que su hermano se marchara, irónicamente ahora no sería un deseo vacío. Escuchó sus tambaleantes pasos. No podía fingir demencia para ignorarle… Las horas de los ciclos pasaban ávidas y burlescamente acercaban el momento fulminante de las definitivas palabras del 'adiós'. Cruelmente sentía el palpar de las bífidas verdades que su única familia le había escupido a la cara antes del caos: Los diversos dolores no se iban… Le harían fuerte, se decía en un intento de consuelo. Pero mas pena ocasionaba querer gritarle un infierno entero al intruso que invadía su habitación y al mismo tiempo anhelar abrazarle como nunca lo había hecho.

Las manos de su hermano se recargaron en los bordes de la camilla. No debía estar fuera de su cuarto, ni siquiera era sano que caminara, sin embargo, eran nimiedades que le no interesaban al volador. El comandante, fingiendo dormir, juraba tener la vista del seeker clavada en su rostro, sus ojos penetrantes hostigando sus ensayadas facciones de indiferencia, la sonrisa lasciva de incredulidad y socarronería.

-Hay un maldito caos allá afuera ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hiciste explotar el edificio o qué? –Se mofó riendo, apoyando las manos muy cerca del brazo envuelto en tubos y cables. Entrecerró los ópticos a falta de respuesta- ah, siempre hay formas de traer a un muerto a la vida ¿sabes?… -Murmuró…

Su primer movimiento malicioso fue interrumpido por la inmediata activación visual del comandante. Rápidamente el seeker reacomodó sus manos aparentando inocencia.

-¿Sigues enojado, carrito?

-No

-Oh, esa es buena noticia –Alardeó sonriendo- ¿Qué te pasó entonces?

Kitt suspiró volviendo la vista a otro lado, la ventana se había vuelto muy atractiva de momento.

-Nada.

Volvió el imperturbable silencio.

Mindmaster mantenía otra discusión interna, Kitt destilaba frialdad en cada rustico gesto de fastidio que exponía en su arañado rostro. Así se comportaría hasta que lograra ganar la lucha contra su orgullo, esa misma batalla que tantas veces juró, no volvería a darse.

Nadie era culpable de nada. Ya todos eran iguales y compartían la expiación del delito. Él saldó su cuenta al cuidar de su loco hermano, saldó lo que… le hizo a su creadora con ese favor. Era hora de que todos fueran _'felices'_… o aparentaran serlo.

Un bufido rompió el trance.

-…Ya pues, _perdón_ –Gruñó el seeker, parecía que las palabras salían con puntas afiladas y cortaban sus labios… eso simulaba el tono forzado- Perdón por lo que hice y dije… ¡Y no lo voy a repetir! –Atajó molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

No hacía falta repetir…

Kitt había escuchado perfectamente el fulgor extraño en esa 'disculpa'_. _Que las palabras salieran de su hermano le sorprendía medianamente, porque era impredecible el temperamental carácter del transformer aéreo… Se había disculpado. Y aunque se tuviera que escarbar hondo en esa pequeña y forzada frase, un dejo de sinceridad flotaba por ahí, haciéndose presente en sus audios, en su fatigado procesador.

Dejaron nuevamente que todo quedara quieto, en un clamor suave de redención y parsimonia. Mindmaster deseaba una respuesta, comenzaba a malinterpretar la seria y hosca personalidad del comandante, sin embargo, no diría nada más que comprometiera su orgullo y aquella loca integridad 'moral' que componía su sistema logístico. Sus intenciones habían sido adentrarse en ese cuarto para molestar… pero no pudo hacerlo libremente…

-¿Por qué no dices nada? –Presionó fingiendo desinterés.

Se había disculpado y no recibía _ninguna_ respuesta. Ninguna. ¿Qué clase de actitud era esa?

Gruñó. Sus brazos cruzados se apretaron contra su cabina. Había peleado insistentemente contra su procesador para poder dejar salir _esa_ palabra. _Y de nada había servido, _le contestó una voz interna. Su hermano estaba molesto, él reconocía que el error fue grande, tal vez algunas frases en esa discusión habían salido sobrando, pero no acostumbraba a medir su boca y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era herirle, destrozarle, desgarrar su chispa para que sintiera un poco de toda esa frustración que él guardaba en su interior… Muy en su interior. Si así las cosas debían terminar…

-Perfecto –Espetó, nivelando sus sistemas de rotación para intentar caminar decentemente- Pero no podrás vivir sin mi, carrito. Sé lo que te digo –Murmuró arrogante.

El primer paso fue dado, su cuerpo tambaleó a falta de buen equilibrio. Iba a alejarse, a comenzar su nueva 'vida'. Y una mano le detuvo, aprisionando su muñeca.

-No te vanaglories tanto, Mind –Escuchó el bajo sinónimo de burla, su hermano sonreía astutamente- Está bien, _te perdono_. –Recalcó con sorna.

Todo había sido una cruel broma de tiempo… El comandante tenía problemas venideros, pero también tenía un oscuro sentido del humor, uno que había disfrutado en ese instante a costa de su hermano. Sólo un poco de todo lo que el seeker le hacía cada que se consideraba aburrido ¿Cómo no aceptar sus disculpas? Mucho mal le había hecho es verdad… Pero era su hermano, y aunque pesara, no podía ignorarle como había deseado…

Mindmaster sonrió austeramente, quería saltar y golpear al comandante. Aceptó su humillación. Nuevamente su doble personalidad escondía el malestar de la derrota con la mueca de agria altanería que se dibujó en su cara.

Se vengaría, ya se vengaría, advirtió maldoso.

**.**

Confianza…

Una virtud recelosa, envidiada. No se podía brindar con facilidad y adquirirla siempre había sido un reto enorme, casi imposible…

Rodimus esperó tranquilo. Los dedos de Adannos teclearon la clave de acceso en el tablero digital anexo a la puerta. Dentro, quienes hacían baja algarabía de sus recientes aventuras, miraron con atención y desconfianza a los nuevos invitados. El líder Autobot se adelantó y entró cuidadosamente, analizando cada rostro, sus facciones, los abollados rasgos de los que alguna vez pertenecieron al ejército enemigo. La luz iluminaba en todo su esplendor, diversas energías eran utilizadas dentro de la habitación: La pantalla servía de entretenimiento, las camas lucían en recarga sin ser utilizadas… Las computadoras en las mesas desplegaban ventanas que ya no eran leídas.

Parecían niños allí dentro, chispas recién creadas con juguetes nuevos. Rodimus sonrió levemente. Los transformers aéreos se pusieron en guardia. No podían hacer nada, sólo preparar argumentos y resignarse.

Habían pasado del fatídico caos que implicó despertar en un cuarto ajeno, a reconciliar su compañerismo como equipo. Después, las bromas comenzaron a caer una a una como balas perforadoras en los dos transformes cuyas alas resultaron cruelmente transgredidas. Darkwar lucía igual a un terrestre, no tenía rastros de haber sido un volador, realidad que le deprimió con gravedad. Sus compañeras cambiaron el enfoque de sus burlas cuando notaron su drástico pesar, exceptuando al seeker púrpura, aquel que reía al ver el gesto molesto y frustrado de su compañero.

… Hasta que el líder Autobot irrumpió en su confortable ambiente.

Serían apresados. Serían interrogados y puestos en confinamiento.

No decía nada, dejaba que la tensión creciera. El oficial de seguridad yacía estático tras la figura de Rodimus, también esperando un comentario, la palabra que decidiría. El líder quería verlos; Nadie se había opuesto.

Los ciclos del imperio decepticon terminaban rápidamente. La caída de ese majestuoso reino avanzaba con brillante aceleración. Ya no eran magistrales en los cielos… Sus batallas en la superficie también habían terminado. Rodimus conocía a la perfección la historia que descansaba tras los ópticos de quienes le apreciaban con cautela. Transformers que en antaño fueron la admiración de multitudes, el orgullo de las eras doradas, de épocas que fueron sucedidas por el colapso de la caída del soberano que les rigió.

_Un decepticon nunca dejaba de serlo…_Era su programación ser un militar hasta el final.

Sin embargo, las oportunidades no podían ser negadas por temor, reconoció el líder. Y ellos podrían seguir siendo elementos valiosos en la lucha decisiva de ambos ejércitos, tan valiosos como lo era cada transformer a su mando…

-Escuché sobre su petición –Expuso tranquilamente, no sin abandonar el toque receptivo que auguraba su voz, tendría que probarlos antes.

Mindmaster sonrió, él no se sentía aludido. Ya pertenecía a esa tropa.

-Sus datos estarán siendo procesados cuando decidan si es en verdad lo que ustedes quieren…

Adannos procedió a la orden indirecta y rebasó al líder Autobot, entregándole un datapad a cada uno de los tres novedosos voladores. Sus oyentes no decían nada, atinaban a escucharle desviando de vez en vez la vista a las interrogantes que anunciaban las brillosas pantallas

-Todo debe ser procesado con calma. Se deben pensar todas las repercusiones que sus decisiones y actos reflejarán en este entorno. No somos decepticons –Hizo saber altivo, todos le miraron, esa ultima oración atosigó el ambiente de notoria incomodidad- Las reglas cambian. Serán soldados Autobots y acataran las normas, a su vez, serán tratados como miembros, con la igualdad y respeto que todos merecen.

_Soldados autobots…_

Ya lo habían comentado entre sí, tomándose un tiempo para debatir esa idea. Tuvieron el acuerdo de intentarlo… ver si podría resultar su vida en esa armada… tratar de luchar contra su propia programación. Y no mentían al decir que Mindmaster había sido un constante y molesto incentivo. Al final el seeker no quería marcharse, tampoco que ellos se fueran. No sabían exactamente lo que había pasado cuando salió, pero evidente fue su repentino cambio de decisión al regresar…

Darkwar suspiró mirando a sus compañeras. Casi forzadas, ellas asintieron.

-De acuerdo –Aceptó, volviendo sus ópticos al líder autobot.

-Bienvenidos sean entonces –Respondió Rodimus solidario- Serán ubicados cuando descansen de sus daños y recuperen la salud… -Concedió retirándose- Se les dará tiempo, no se preocupen.

Adannos les miró paciente antes de seguir a su líder. La sonrisa triunfante y altanera de Mindmaster le hacía dudar sobre esa nueva noticia. Un seeker era suficiente para poner a toda el área de cabeza… ¿Qué sería de ellos con cuatro voladores arrogantes y presuntuosos andando por todos lados?

Primus, todos esperaban ser fuertes, tener paciencia… la virtud de poder comenzar a confiar.

'_Y la chispa no se extingue con el cambio, se hace más fuerte' _habían augurado en los fines de antiguas guerras…

Mucho mas fuerte…

Fin.

Agradecemos el tiempo, si desean conocer a los personajes de estos fics sólo visiten las galerias de Arken elf en homepage de la ficha de autor o de Dantasía en el homepage de autor.


	15. Chapter 15

**00- ****Coleccionista****-00**

**Epílogo**

_Momentos__ cotidianos…_

…» _¡Bendito tiempo!… Maldito infortunio._

_Ciclo tras ciclo se cierra una cicatriz, sanan los conflictos y se abre una esperanza. En algún momento se aprende a olvidar, a visualizar el futuro sin rencores, a abandonar los vestigios del mortífero «triste» pasado. No hay cabida para tanto sentimiento en una chispa. La programación no abarca, no alcanza a resguardar todos esos dañinos algoritmos y lentamente los desecha, arrojándolos sin piedad a la abotargada bandeja de reciclaje virtual._

_El tiempo, bendito por Primus, nos enseña…_

Adannos volvió a colocar el dapatad disimuladamente al centro de la mesa, observando el resplandor azuloso de la pantalla como si quemara. Una de las tantas, novedosas etapas de Impulse de leer cosas que cualquier '_bohemio_' transformer inventaba y sacaba a la red global de Cybertron. Notaba el afligido ritmo de cansancio y decepción que en veces envolvía al entorno del Impala. Él decía que no… afirmaba que las cosas iban bien, pero cuando su mirada se perdía rencorosa en la activa, amistosa convivencia de _esos_ seekers, se podía señalar claramente su notorio cambio de ánimo. El ingeniero tenía un problema que se negaba a aceptar ¿Quién no lo tendría? Convivía diariamente con aquellos quienes alguna vez levantaron armas en contra suya, quienes _mataron_ amigos suyos…

Y su problema seguiría… Hasta que no se hallara una solución.

Kitt también miraba el dapatad fijamente mientras daba sorbos esporádicos a un mediano cubo de energon, siendo secundado vagamente por la repentina atención que el silencio reinante atrajo de Terran. Reunidos en la sala de estar que se encontraba fuera de sus respectivas habitaciones, los cuatro miembros de la unidad Avalanche compartían tensamente unos minutos de convivencia. El cuarto era grande: sillones adornaban en diversas áreas, mesas en cada esquina, y una gran barra distribuidora a lo largo de una pared. Se tenían otros lujos que el esfuerzo y la espera les habían otorgado; una pantalla holográfica de dimensión asombrosa y el disparatado taller de experimentación de Impulse, lugar expuesto a la vista y audios de todos.

Sin embargo, los lujos y el bonito ambiente de descanso que les rodeaba no les podía arrancar ese sepulcral silencio que se había aunado a sus vocalizadores… Impulse estaba esperando la opinión de sus compañeros. Quería escuchar que el contenido del datapad era genial. Cada uno había leído algún pequeño párrafo… y como amigos, buenos amigos que eran… no sabían como expresar su desagrado por algo tan monótono e 'importante' para el temperamental Impala. Al siguiente ciclo se olvidaría de la existencia del datapad, pero ese día era su novedad.

-Bueno… -Balbuceó Adannos- Es… -Levemente posó sus ópticos en su comandante.

-Interesante –Atajó Kitt de inmediato, la palabra había sido pronunciada tan rápido que el esfuerzo fue colectivo para entenderla.

Impulse sonrió, no les creía. Pero nada podía hacer al respecto, pensó indiferente. Su atención estaba ahora en Terran. El Mustang encaró a sus espectadores.

Lo habían tomado distraído, con la guardia baja.

-Si… Muy… interesante –Depuró sintiéndose hostigado- sobretodo la parte de la "explosión de sensaciones"… o algo así –Agregó apenado, maldiciéndose por hablar demasiado…

Adannos quería reír, también su comandante. Ambos se limitaron a guardar silencio escuchando las improvisadas «inventadas» explicaciones que Terran ofrecía al ingeniero. Repentinamente se inició un debate entorno a las desconocidas ideas del datapad, cada uno exponía su punto de vista… Aunque Impulse sabía que lentamente se alejaban del tema principal.

**.0.0.0**

Sonriendo galante, sus pasos lentos, expertos, lo guiaron hasta aquella lustrosa barra pulida. Su mente no terminaba de acaudalar la reciente información de tener nuevos aliados… pero la vista ¡la hermosa vista! que tenían ahora sus ópticos le enunciaba, le exponía la grandeza de esa verdad y la hermosura de quien descansaba sentada altivamente bebiendo de manera elegante un cubo de energon.

Sola se avistaba… con sus manos rodeando el combustible, su rostro desviado levemente en dirección a la pantalla holográfica que estaba a su derecha. Nadie con ella, sola…

Slingshot se sentó a su lado y la observó con malicia.

Tres pares de ópticos rojizos miraron interesados la escena desde una mesa ubicada en la esquina de la sala.

-Hola, preciosa –Murmuró sonriente.

-Piérdete, aerialbot –Respondió el seeker femenino.

No se dio por vencido, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, pero su patán orgullo le ordenaba no ceder.

-Ya no hay motivo para ser enemigos ¿No dijeron que ahora eran nuestros aliados? –Gruñó entre dientes, acercando su banco un poco mas al de ella- No es manera de empezar… Me llamo Slingshot –recitó orgulloso. Shadowbird no respondió- Oh, eres tímida, linda. Vamos, podemos ser amigos, podemos…

-No me interesa –Interrumpió la delgada voz monótona.

Una baja risilla general embargó el ambiente de la mesa que observaba.

-¿Sabes? _Nosotros_ ayudamos a que _ustedes_ salieran a salvo de ese sucio altercado con el coleccionista, _linda_ –Insistió molesto. Y su rostro sonrió medianamente cuando ella volteó a verlo- No necesito que me agradezcas… sólo quiero saber tu nombre.

Sus manos osadas irrumpieron en el poco espacio personal que aun le separaba del seeker femenino. Sus dedos fueron rápidos, muy suavemente se deslizaron por la mejilla de su linda interlocutora, quien lo miraba con sombría expresión. Él pensó triunfante que había ganado al orgullo de aquella fembot prepotente; después todo, sólo bastaba jalar los cables adecuados y la tendría a sus pies. No dijo mentiras al mencionar que había hecho parte del equipo de rescate cuando sucedió la calamidad del loco coleccionista. No obstante, olvidaba que trataba con un transformer que aún mantenía activa aquella programación de soldado decepticon, de guerrero frío: máquina sin compasión.

Shadowbird sonrió… o algo parecido, la mueca seca «dura» que cursó en su rostro no tuvo descripción para el aerialbot, aquel que tarde comprendió su error. Los reflejos sagaces de la fembot eran envidiables para las féminas en situaciones similares: El brazo izquierdo del seeker golpeó duramente la mano atrevida que ahora palpaba el contorno de sus labios. Y su puño molesto, furioso, se estrelló violentamente en la nariz del sorprendido transformer, quien calló aparatosamente al suelo de espaldas, resintiendo el dolor del aterrizaje en su cabina y alas. La robot ni siquiera se había puesto de pie, esperando paciente que el escándalo metálico que ocasionó la caída de su pretendiente terminara pronto.

-¡Tiempo sin ver a la machotrix en acción…! -Rió Mindmaster socarronamente.

Y tan pronto terminó esa oración, un siseo austero y un novedoso aterrizaje al suelo alertó a sus compañeros instintivamente. Un datapad se había estrellado en la boca del jet purpúreo… Un violentado golpe que lo había hecho resbalar de su asiento para terminar atontado y dolorido sobre el piso, igual que el desafortunado galán de turno.

Darkwar y Vengala rieron burlonamente.

El aerialbot se puso de pie indignado, mirando con creciente molestia a quienes se mofaban de su desgracia. Las palabras salieron sin pensar de su boca…

-¡Esto no se quedará así, decepticons! –Rugió furioso.

Se alejó hacia la puerta dando fuertes pisotones. Adannos entraba en ese momento y tuvo que esquivar las alas del _herido_ transfomer para evitar un doloroso choque. Desconocía la actitud. Pero dedujo inmediatamente el problema al ver a los seekers deshacerse de risa en la mesa de descanso. Suspiró negando… ¿Realmente era buena idea tenerlos entre ellos?

Shadowbird sonrió fugazmente mirando de reojo a sus compañeros… su malicioso gesto fue escondido detrás del cubo que sostenía a la altura de sus labios…

Era bueno verles contentos, armonizó tranquila.

**.**

Abrió el ordenador, tomando asiento frente a la pantalla de hologramas desplegables que le dieron la bienvenida en perfecto cybertroniano. Sus dedos bruscos buscaron las teclas adecuadas, de vez en vez movía el cursor sensitivo… Era cosa fácil su misión… un reto divertido, pensó con sorna. Sus compañeros le observaban esporádicamente. Vengala estaba muy cerca… tan próxima que unas ganas irresistibles por empujarla al suelo le invadían cada cinco segundos, si la fembot no se alejaba por cuenta propia tendría a las dos hermanas correteándolo mas tarde por toda la base para llenarle el trasero de hoyos.

Sonrió burlesco. Sus ópticos leían las ventanillas que accionó.

Darkwar, recargado en la pared, veía con creciente interés un programa de procedencia terrestre en la pantalla de la sala, profetizando con desgano que antes de que pudieran hacer algo… tendrían al oficial de seguridad «y compañía» delante de ellos exigiendo explicaciones. Sin embargo, a pesar de llevar el liderazgo de ese pequeño equipo de vuelo, de imponer diariamente respeto y voluntad frente a sus compañeros… nuevamente le habían ignorado. Suspiró encogiéndose en hombros, quizá se estaba acostumbrando a enfrentar diariamente novedosos problemas en esa base. Todos los ciclos había algo distinto que contar, algo diferente que acusar…

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo, anormal? –Murmuró Vengala, leyendo las ventanas de la computadora.

-Puedo hacerlo, machotrix –Replicó fingiendo indignación- Ya lo intenté una vez…

-¿Lo intentaste? –intercedió Darkwar dubitativo… Esa idea nunca sonó atractiva

Shadowbird los hizo callar con un siseo delgado, detrás de ellos, alejado, trabajando en su taller de experimentación: Impulse reconstruía perfectamente un artefacto de procedencia dudosa. No les ponía atención, no los hacía en su mundo…Pero comportarse discretos sería mas seguro, hizo saber la fembot.

-¿Creen que meterse en su base de datos es cosa de otro mundo, amigos? –Rió el seeker púrpura. Nadie le acompañó en la algarabía- Bueno, si, nunca lo he hecho –gruñó temperamental, luego sonrió lascivo- Pero hoy lo haré…

-Podemos apresar sorpresivamente a cualquier Autobot que trabaje en las oficinas de información, extorsionarlo, amenazarlo y asesinarlo después de adquirir el objetivo… No habría sospechas entorno, ellos mueren todos los días –Concedió la delgada voz monótona de Shadowbird, su tranquilidad era envidiable.

-No –corearon acostumbrados.

Mindmaster continuó tecleando contraseñas, descifrando algoritmos… increíblemente traspasando barreras de seguridad que mentes ingeniosas «expertas» habían creado para evitar espías, robos o ultrajes en una de las redes mas importantes del planeta. Nunca mencionó cual fue el altercado que lo detuvo la primera vez, sin embargo, para nata sorpresa de sus compañeros, ese traspaso se estaba llevando a cabo… 'profesionalmente' aunque costara admitirlo.

No eran las manos de un experto las que violaban territorio informático, era la mente de un subestimado seeker _lunático. _¿Dónde había estado escondido ese ingenio? Vorns de conocerlo… toda una vida sin saber las excelentes capacidades del transformer púrpura en ese campo de espionaje e infiltración. Tal vez era su boca y su ritmo escandaloso los que escondían sus verdaderas habilidades…

El aludido ignoraba las repentinas miradas de sus compañeros. Estaba ensimismado en la última contraseña. Pensó varios minutos, sistemática y analíticamente. Era verdad que nunca podría ser un buen táctico o estratega «esas '_cosas_' le aburrían, mil veces mejor era jugar con las emociones de seres reales», pero si podía hacer referencia a su nombre y demostrar que también era inteligente, aunque muchos lo dudaran.

El tiempo se ralentizó aburrido.

-¿Tanto para revisar tonterías que ponen de nosotros en sus archivos? –Renegó Vengala, nada le servía de distracción.

_El acceso fue concedido._

Mindmaster estaba dentro de la base de datos. Habilidoso, rió triunfante y empezó su búsqueda en los archivos clasificados. Su boca se abrió para anunciar los datos del primer infortunado… Sería Shadowbird, la miró riendo…

Un tronido en las alturas le hizo callar.

Las luces blanquecinas, esparcidas diestramente sobre los techos, iniciaron un rutinario y molesto parpadeo, retransformando su incandescencia a un brillante y alertante color rojizo. Diversas fueron las chillonas alarmas que embargaron los audios de los sorprendidos transformers aéreos, anunciando la interrupción en el sistema, la posible infiltración enemiga.

Los seekers fueron tomados por sorpresa. Mindmaster miró desinteresado el aviso de advertencia que desplegó su computadora antes de que fundiera su pantalla.

-Eso fue lo que impidió la primera vez que llevara a cabo mis planes –Explicó distraídamente.

El estridente «monótono» sonidito empalagaba sus audios. Tenían a toda la base en una prominente alerta de invasión y ataque. Una sola computadora había logrado poner a toda una edificación militar en alerta…

-Apaga esa cosa antes de que localicen su ubicación –Dijo el Seeker verde y negro, su voz se perdió en el repentino escándalo.

Mindmaster rió burlesco. Le encantaba causar problemas.

-Ya la saben, amigo. Y lo mejor de todo es: que esto es de mi hermano –Hizo saber orgulloso.

Si seguían libres al final del ciclo lo matarían ¡Le exprimirían cada gota de energon hasta que su cuerpo quedara vacío!

Impulse dejó el trabajo, había recibido una transmisión privada e intentaba contestarla sin hacer mucho acopio del abotargante ruido que le hacía gritar. Rápidamente su vista se dirigió a la mesa de transformers aéreos cuando escuchó a su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea… afirmó la ubicación de los seekers, así mismo, que tenían una computadora portátil con ellos. Kitt y Adannos estaban en camino…

La mesa observó el lento acercamiento del ingeniero. No se miraba contento. Darkwar contó mentalmente todo tipo de numerología cybertroniana, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. Tenía pocos segundos para inventar la nueva excusa. Pocos, porque el comandate y el oficial de seguridad entraban a la sala en ese pésimo instante.

Confiar en Mindmaster nunca fue buena idea.

**.**

El chillido delgado de las luces de bengala retumbó en las toscas paredes de material cybertroniano. Cuando el proyectil tocó los cielos un haz luminoso resplandeció en los áridos y escabrosos pisos cubiertos de escombros y algunos cuerpos. Los helechos cortos y delgados entre ruinas de metal no servían de escondite. Todo, a pesar de estar en una vieja y deteriorada ciudad, se podía localizar con saña y certeza. Las miras de los droides militares analizaban el perímetro, sus coordenadas codificaban la ausencia de vida en los callejones solitarios.

Sin embargo, era declarada zona de guerra… era declarada un área con habilitado toque de queda.

Viajando entre las callejuelas que conformaban construcciones antiguas y derruidas, la opaca luz de ambas lunas se filtraba trabajosamente en los resquicios de las paredes, iluminando a medias los montones de chatarra oxidada que se alzaban en las esquinas, también, aquel rostro serio y concentrado que sistematizaba la estrategia.

Ópticos esmeraldas chequeaban los infinitos callejones, con un rifle francotirador de largo alcance entre sus manos. Tres guerreros se cubrían a sus espaldas entre los sucios montones de hojalatería inservible… del resto, aún no tenían noticia. Tenían que tomar el frente enemigo, avanzar entre la adversidad del terreno e infiltrarse en perfecta sincronización. Combatían contra máquinas sin chispa, también contra algunos guerreros abnegados que no abandonaban la esperanza de triunfar y mantener estático su estandarte del triunfo.

Infiltración, táctica… Dos aptitudes que el equipo sabía controlar. Después, si la suerte y la efectividad del plan les favorecían… tomarían la base enemiga.

Las emisiones de datos del grupo aéreo que debía acompañarles llevaban estáticas contables minutos. Ninguno de los miembros se había comunicado. Nadie. El canal cortó sus voces antes de la esplendorosa explosión que sacudió ese sector de la ciudad. Y les necesitaban, pesaba reconocerlo, pero ocupaban ópticos aéreos que vigilaran desde los elevados y poco sutiles techos, mientras ellos cuidadosamente avanzaban cubriendo los desnivelados caminos en la superficie.

El rasgueo de los metálicos pies arrastrándose se insinuó brevemente en el pasillo. Se movían con cuidado, finamente. Sus miradas volteaban al cielo: No había nada. Tenían al enemigo acariciando sus espaldas, pero tampoco le miraban. Sólo sonidos lejanos, vagos, de llantas rayonando el piso, energon goteando y esa suave brisa revitalizadora que activada a un horario fijo, bañaba las calles cybertronianas para componer el metal.

-Imposible… no lo lograron –Susurró Adannos serenamente.

La quietud embargante fue la respuesta.

Tres intentos más por comunicarse con aquellos transformers aéreos, consecutivamente, Terran sacudió la cabeza en negación.

Las lunas cybertronianas resbalaban cándidas en los cielos eternamente oscuros. El tiempo pasaba, ellos se deslizaban de un perímetro a otro. Tenían un factor menos con el que ya no podrían apoyarse, pero no cederían, tomarían ese lugar… aunque solamente fueran cuatro guerreros.

El chasquido cercano de una piedra rebotando al suelo les hizo detenerse en seco. Tensaron sus cuerpos asumiendo una instintiva pose defensiva; sus armas se aparcaban ansiosas y listas en sus brazos y manos. Y tras un resplandor enceguecedor, el tronido fortuito, tenebroso, de algunos rifles cargando les envolvió. Apenas tuvieron el tiempo justo para virarse y esquivar la granada de pegajosa pintura azul que explotó entornó a ellos.

Alguien rió, aterrizando sonoramente en la entrada del novedoso callejón.

-Están rodeados y terminados, amigos –Advirtió el individuo, a una seña de sus manos, cuatro transformers se situaron en los altos barandales de las paredes laterales. Apuntaban con sus armas- Ríndanse.

Cortaron cartucho al mismo tiempo que los arrinconados en esa calle alzaban las manos. El Autobot de ópticos rojos pensaba velozmente un método de escape sin dejar a nadie atrás.

La ausencia de respuesta incitó a la violencia. El robot que lideraba el grupo aéreo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió sabedor de su triunfo; no quería hacerlo, pero tendría que _'eliminarlos'_, era por el bien de su repentino dominio, y también por el puntaje que ganaría.

-No me miren así –Recalcó Sivelbolt con un culpable mohín en el rostro- Fueron descuidados. Lo siento, chicos…

Dio la orden para el fusilamiento.

-_¡No, perdedor…! Ustedes… están acabados _–Fue la sorpresiva «dramática» transmisión que detuvo el comando- _Sólo yo tengo derecho de ensuciar a mi hermano._

_-…Podías ahorrarte eso, anormal…_

Distintos roces de turbinas atosigaron el cielo, haciendo portentosos e insoportables ecos en los resquicios vacíos del callejón. Los aerialbots que apuntaban sus armas contra sus antiguas víctimas levantaron sus cabezas velozmente. Las aeronaves de pelea se alzaron imperiosas en las desgastadas bifurcaciones de los edificios, modelando sus estructuras militares. Fueron ávidos los movimientos de los asaltantes, quienes brincaron al aire y se transformaron magistralmente en sus modos alternos para combatir el fuego que ya les era lanzado.

Silverbolt arrugó el rostro. El combate aéreo estaba en iguales proporciones, cuatro guerreros en contra de cuatro ex-decepticon, sin embargo, le sonaba duro decírselo así mismo, pero él no podía hacer nada combatiendo en tierra con los cuatro autobots que le miraban astutamente. El comandante tenía nuevamente su rifle cargado y listo sobre sus dedos, tras él, sus compañeros también habían bajado las manos, difuminando la repentina derrota a la que habían sido forzados a recurrir.

-Ahora soy yo quien lo lamenta, Silverbolt –Murmuró Kitt guturalmente, sonriendo con la misma malicia con la que un decepticon puritano lo haría.

-Yo lo hago… si me permiten el honor –Intercedió Terran apuntando con su rifle.

El cielo repentinamente iluminado por disparos y siseos veloces les llamaba enteramente a observar el espectáculo que ambos grupos rivales ofrecían. Tiempo tenían los seekers queriendo patear traseros aerialbots.

-Hagámoslo todos –Sonrió Adannos con calma, le divertía la situación.

-¡Si, todos! –Secundó Impulse animadamente.

-Disparen a mi orden –Sentenció el estratega.

Con gracia observaron los nerviosos trastabilleos del aerialbot arrinconado, aquel que brincó sin dejar pasar un segundo mas y se transformó, uniéndose al combate que se desempeñaba suculento en el imperio aéreo.

Pasaban como ráfagas peinando los techos destartalados de los débiles edificios. No se distinguían perfectamente desde tierra. Para los dos miembros mas antiguos de la unidad Avalanche, la sensación de volver a los campos malditos de guerra era vertiginosa; esos parajes en los que los combates en los cielos eran eternos… y las naves caían destartaladas, humeando, envueltas en gritos sagaces y desgarradores. Kitt dejó que sus compañeros escalaran las paredes y se ubicaran en zonas seguras tras las vigas doblegadas de barandales, después de todo, aún podían ser eliminados si se descuidaban.

Los aerialbots cubrían sus propios ataques brindándose protección y fuego de cobertura entre sí. Se apreciaban gritos de júbilo y destreza en algunos componentes de ambos equipos. Darkwar celebraba estar situado detrás de skydive, quien volaba en evasión lo mejor que podía. El seeker descargaba todo el arsenal de sus rifles… La pintura gomosa bailoteaba sobre las giratorias alas de la nave pero no le daba con certeza. Volaban habilidosos, cruzando sus caminos, distanciándose y recorriendo en línea recta los cielos antes de desplegarse nuevamente. Las balas de pintura les manchaban sus fuselajes al pasar rozando sus cuerpos. Y no se podían dar por eliminados sino recibían los impactos plenamente.

Dos proyectiles silbaron bajo el cuerpo transformado de Shadowbird. El seeker femenino dribló a un costado y giró repetidas veces esquivando más detonaciones.

_-¡Hola, linda!_ –Transmitió su radio interno- _Espero no me odies cuando te haga tragar oxido del suelo._

Gruñó molesta accionando sus propulsores. El galante enemigo aún reposaba en su retaguardia, siguiéndole en perfecta sincronización, transformándose en su sombra.

_-¡Preciosa! Concédeme una cita… sólo una_ –Repitió, cesando el ataque. Esquivó las alocadas piruetas aéreas de Mindmaster «quien era acechado por dos enemigos» y volvió a la retaguardia de la fembot- _¿Qué dices, eh?... ¿Dónde estás?_

Perdiéndola de vista, nunca fue testigo de la vuelta que el seeker femenino dio sobre su propio eje hacia atrás, ahora siendo ella quien podía disparar libremente al objetivo. Estaba detrás de él, descendiendo desde arriba, apuntándole mortiferamente. Todo un entrenamiento en combate aéreo precedía sus improvisadas tácticas en movimientos. La fembot sonrió internamente. Dejó que las alarmas del aerialbot reubicaran su posición en el radar y cargó sus rifles.

-Gánate una "cita" conmigo, _perdedor _–Contestó severa.

… Su mira se centró en los alerones de su oponente y disparó sin piedad. Decenas de bolas de pintura azulosa impactaron humillantemente en las alas del incrédulo Autobot del aire. No pudo hacer nada por evitarlas al ser tomado con la guardia baja. ¡Nuevamente ella le arruinaba el momento! Y lo peor de su frustración era saber que la fembot lo hacía con un estilo tan frívolo que le causaba calosfríos reconocer que eso era lo que le atraía del rechazo. Ahí no había una linda mujer coqueta y sonriente… Ella era la maldad personificada, el desgaste de la inexistente sonrisa; sarcasmo e ironía destilantes en todos sus _hermosos_ circuitos.

Mientras descendía derrotado maldijo mil veces su falta de cuidado. No podría enamorar a la malvada fembot si seguía luciendo como un soso perdedor.

Suspiró.

-Slingshot de baja –Transmitió en general

Las risotadas de Mindmaster no tardaron en abotargar los comunicadores de todos los transformers en esa zona, clara muestra de su rival empatía hacía esos voladores Autobot. Lo malo de su suerte era saberse acorralado por dos de esos momentáneos enemigos: Air Raid y Fireflight volaban excéntricamente tras su pista, cansándole y presionándole a cometer un error. El seeker no podía evadir con piruetas sagaces debido a su desventaja numérica… le estresaba saber que el tiempo escaseaba y que pronto también él caería, pero al menos no había sido el primero en _'morir'._

Vengala intercedió en el ataque de su compañero y abrió claridoso fuego en contra de ambos aerialbots. Era limitado el espacio aéreo que utilizaban, por lo que las vueltas de retorno eran comunes en el sitiado perímetro y desnivelaban los combates. Sin embargo, tal suceso parecía despreocupar a los infantiles autobots aéreos; esos guerreros se aferraban a su presa, siguiendo con audacia y terquedad el camino del seeker púrpura. Mindmaster reía y driblaba sus alerones de un lado a otro, escabulléndose cansinamente entre el vacío del espacio aéreo. Y enfadados, los aerialbots que le acechaban comenzaron a disparar cargas dobles.

El anormal seeker fue bañado crucialmente de afiladas balas de pintura, y al mismo tiempo, la derrota inminente de fireflight le acompañó. Vengala había atinado prominente en sus alerones traseros y eso concebía una eliminación. El aerialbolt descendió decepcionado, escuchando las molestas carcajadas del seeker de novedosos colores azul y púrpura.

-_Nos veremos en la matriz, hasta que todos seamos uno _–Sonó el transmisor de Mindmaster con la burlesca voz de su mejor amigo citando la celebre frase.- _Te vengaremos, viejo…_

El seeker paró de reír y se cruzó de brazos con un ademán lascivo e indiferente.

Sobre los techos cybertronianos, un extenso silencio de duda orbitó entorno a los anonadados observadores. Kitt vistió su visor «y máscara de combate» para ocultar su vergüenza ajena. No sabían qué expresión demostrar en sus rostros. La pelea parecía emocionante en un momento y al otro…

Reproches y peroratas de las palabras más vulgares conocidas y por conocer en Cybertron eran las insinuaciones de odio y rivalidad que se lanzaban los ocupados combatientes. Las fembots eran quienes se abstenían un poco mas de formular tanto florido vocabulario. Ellas, porque el resto de los transformers ignoraban que tenían una pequeña virtud «en sus programaciones» llamada dignidad y educación.

Dos aeronaves más descendieron a tierra bañadas en pintura azulosa.

El comandante Autobot pisó ágilmente las vigas derruidas y brincó al suelo, sosteniendo firmemente su arma al momento de caer con preciada agilidad.

-Unidad Avalanche, es momento de tomar el perímetro enemigo, adelante –Ordenó.

Los miembros bajaron de los edificios y comenzaron a movilizarse en silencio.

»…

Diversos robots alados descansaban perezosamente a las afueras de la base Autobot. No les habían permitido entrar con semejante desastre gomoso en sus cuerpos. No hasta que la pintura se secara y no dejara estragos en los suelos encerados de los corredores. No les tenían piedad. Sufrían de cansancio, y unas ganas incontrolables de recargarse y abastecerse con energía les atosigaba, sin embargo, los insoportables guardias les habían denegado el paso. No era justo volver de un entrenamiento y ser tratado como chatarra obsoleta…

La unidad Avalanche había pasado gloriosa el escaneo de entrada y sin remordimiento les dejó atrás. Fueron los únicos '_ilesos_' en esa improvisada guerra y no tenían obstáculos para demostrar su victoria.

Seekers y aerialbots se miraban tensamente, aparcados sobre las pequeñas bancas anexas a ambos costados del trazado camino de entrada.

-Lo único que lamento es no haber cargado con balas verdaderas –Gruñó Darkwar cruzado de brazos.

-Hubieras terminado como coladera, altanero –Le contestó Slingshot retador.

-No se entienden tus términos, maquinita _terrestre. _Estamos en Cybertron, no en ese planetucho del que vienen –Se burló Mindmaster.

Shadowbird suspiró enfadada y se cubrió intolerante el rostro con una mano. Vengala en cambio, sonrió plenamente divertida.

-En ese caso actualiza tus redes, ignorante –Interrumpió Sky Dive.- No cuesta mucho entenderlo, la tierra y Cybertron están mas ligados de lo que crees, chatarra

-¡Ja! Ven y hazme actualizarlas, _juguetito humano._

-Para información de los presentes –Intercedió Silverbolt con aires políticos- Fuimos creados en Cybertron…

-Pero _criados_ en la tierra. –Replicó Vengala maliciosamente.

Los seekers «exceptuando a Shadowbird» rieron.

Molestos de tanta burla y osadía, los aerialbots se pusieron de pie en un épico sinónimo de afrenta. Y todo hubiera terminado en eso sino hubieran apuntado con sus armas para reforzar su enojo, acción que incordió gravemente a los (ex) decepticon y los obligó a imitar tales acciones. Todos apuntaban con sus rifles en alto. Shadowbird también tuvo reflejos envidiables que, a pesar de estar notoriamente enfadada, usó en contra de su galante pretendiente, apuntando muy de cerca la boca de su arma al rostro del aerialbot. Slingshot se notaba turbado e incordiado.

Un grueso carraspeo a un costado les hizo voltear de reojo.

Kitt les miraba reprobatorio y molesto. Había presenciado la discusión, mas tarde, la insulsa pelea que estuvo a punto de comenzar y sus fríos ópticos rojizos demostraban el excelso e inapropiado mal carácter por el que estaba pasando. Había pensado salir e _intentar _«muy a su manera» animar a sus compañeros por el "buen" entrenamiento que habían demostrado… y los encontraba peleando, a punto de matarse…

…_Con rifles de pintura…_

-El comportamiento de ambos grupos será reportado –Hizo saber intransigente- Sus reprimendas «castigos» les serán enviadas en unas horas.

-¿Todos, querido hermanito? –Abogó Mindmaster sin dejar de apuntar.

-Todos -gruñó el aludido

De la misma forma en que había aparecido, se marchó, consiente que había sometido el clamor de la batalla dejándoles un agrio sabor de boca a los impulsivos voladores. Oh, era tremendamente satisfactorio ser imponente y autoritario de vez en vez con aquellos que le daban seguidos dolores de procesador.

Los seekers se sentaron molestos, perdiendo el insano deseo de destrozar a sus enemigos. No había ciclo que pasara sin recibir un castigo… Verdaderamente no se estaban acostumbrando mucho a esa nueva vida. ¿Ahora qué les venía? ¿Lavar con antioxidante nuevamente las paredes exteriores de la interminable base? Ja, cualquier ciclo la fulminarían de explosivos y la verían con regodeo derrumbarse violentamente.

… Ahora eran los aerialbots quienes reían sabedores de los rutinarios castigos para sus agresivos rivales. La venganza en ese estilo les sabía dulce.

**.0.0.0**

Todo sucede por una razón y la actitud de un ente llevo a lo inimaginable entre tropas enemigas, uniendo lazos inesperadamente.

Al final no importa el origen o el porque, tan sólo seguir adelante, porque la vida esta construida de esos detalles buenos o malos que la hacen especial.

FIN

Notas del Autor: Gracias por habernos acompañado, Atentamente Fantasía y Arken Elf.


End file.
